En Busqueda de mis origenes
by xXm3ch3Xx
Summary: Naruto tendra que emprender un viaje para encontrar la verdad acerca de su origen. Entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 1**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la aldea oculta de konoha se veía a las personas trabajando como todos los días reconstruyendo la aldea después del ataque de Pein

Mientras que en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba un rubio hiperactivo que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando Tsunade acerca de los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Horas atrás Naruto Uzumaki de 17 años de edad se había enterado de quien era su padre, y estaba hablando con la Hokage preguntándole el porque no se le había informado de quienes fueron sus padres.

**...flash back...**

Tsunade obachan quiero saber porque nunca me dijeron quienes fueron mis padres - pregunto Naruto

Naruto no se te había dicho nada de tus padres por órdenes del sandaime, para protegerte de los enemigos que tenia tu otosan cuando estaba con vida, nadie sabe quiénes fueron tus padres ni siquiera los aldeanos - respondio Tsunade

Vale, entiendo, pero quiero saber algo, quiero saber si mi okasan sigue con vida o si está muerta -contesto Naruto

Ella sigue con vida, su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, pero ella no sabe que estas con vida, el consejo le dijo que en el ataque del Kiuby tanto tu otosan como tu murieron para salvar la aldea – dijo Tsunade

Y porque el consejo le dijo eso a mi okasan, dijo Naruto enojado

porque el consejo tenia planeado usarte como arma para atacar a otras aldeas si se llegase a presentar una guerra, pero el sandaime lo prohibió y puso la regla de que no se te dijera nada hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad – contesto Tsunade

Tsunade obachan necesito permiso para salir de la aldea para ir a buscar a mi okasan-dijo Naruto decidido

**...flash back end... **

Está bien, pero no iras solo, tendrás un compañero, regresa en una hora y sabrás quien será tu compañero de viaje – dijo Tsunade

-de acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de una hora-dijo saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea, más específicamente en la mansión Hyuga se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre el líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga con su hija mayor Hinata Hyuga

Hinata no voy a discutir más contigo ya te dije que no quiero que te acerques más a ese chico Uzumaki es un peligro para todo el que se le acerca – dijo Hiashi seriamente

Y ya te dije que no voy a dejar de ver a Naruto kun, solamente porque tiene al Kiuby en su interior, el es incapaz de lastimar a alguien – respondió Hinata

Pero casi te matan por culpa de ese monstruo no te quiero ver cerca de él nunca más – respondió Hiashi

-no fue su culpa, me habían advertido que era peligroso que me acercara a la pelea, pero no me importo y el no es un monstruo, así que lo fui a ayudar porque lo amo -dijo Hinata decidida y enojada por lo que dijo Hiashi.

Hiashi al oír esto último que dijo hinata le da una bofetada

-Eres una deshonra para el clan Hyuga y este clan no necesita una persona tan débil como tú así que quedas desterrada del clan. No te reconozco como hija. Vete y no vuelvas- dijo Hiashi enojado

Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos pero con la frente en alto sale de la mansión de los Hyuga y va directamente a la torre de la Hokage a hablar con ella de lo sucedido y decirle que necesitaria donde vivir

**EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE**

TOC, TOC

Se oye desde dentro un- adelante

Tsunade sama necesito hablar con usted – dijo alguien entrando a la oficina

Que sucede hinata, de que quieres hablar conmigo – pregunta Tsunade

lo que sucede es que... y le cuenta todo lo que sucedió en la mansión Hyuga... me preguntaba si podria darme una casa donde vivir – dijo pasivamente Hinata

Esta bien, te la daré. Pero antes que nada te necesito para una misión. Espera un momento. SHIZUNE llamo Tsunade a su asistente con el cara seria

Hai Tsunade sama – dijo Shizune

- manda a buscar a Naruto a su casa dile que ya su compañero lo está esperando aquí en la oficina-dijo Tsunade

-Hai-dijo Shizune saliendo de la oficina

-Hinata tu misión sera acompañar a Naruto al país del remolino-dijo Tsunade seria

Hai-dijo hinata nerviosa y sonrojada

*pensamiento de hinata: estare en un viaje con Naruto kun*

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea en un apartamento, se ve a un rubio preparando un bolso con cosas de viaje. Pero estaba pensando en como sería su okasan

En ese momento tocan la puerta de su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 2**

Naruto pensando quien sería quien toca la puerta-Quien es pregunta antes de abrirla

-Tsk, Mendokuse, Naruto abre la puerta-dijo Shikamaru aburrido de tanto tocar y esperar

-Hola Shikamaru que deseas-prengunto Naruto curioso

Hola, la Hokage te mando llamar dice que tu compañero de viaje te esta esperando en su oficina-dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

Gracias por venir a avisarme Shikamaru-dijo Naruto

De nada, es que te vas de viaje a una misión?-Pregunto Shikamaru

asi es, me voy de viaje a buscar a mi okasan-dijo Naruto emocionado

O.O y cuando regresas a la aldea?-pregunto Shikamaru

-La verdad no lo se, obachan me dará la información en cuanto llegue a su oficina, bueno Shikamaru nos vemos-dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa un el bolso de viaje ya preparado para aquella misión

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade sama y de que se trata esta misión al país del remolino?-Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

Hay que esperar a que Naruto llegue para darles la información completa el ya sabe la mayor parte de los detalles de ella en que consiste el viaje solo hay que esperar a que llegue para darles los instrumentos para el viaje-dijo Tsunade

Terminar de decir esto se abre la puerta de improviso y entra

obachan ya llegue quien sera mi compañero de viaj... no termina de hablar porque Tsunade lo mando a volar con un golpe

NARUTO YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI-dijo Tsunade enojada dejandolo incrustado en la pared de la oficina

ittai, ittai, eso dolió tsunade obachan-dijo naruto sobandose la cara

Na...Naruto..kun-dijo Hinata preocupada por naruto

Hi..Hinata-dijo naruto sonrojado *pensando: esta más bonita cada dia*

Tsunade obachan, Hinata será mi compañera de viaje? Pregunto Naruto todavia sonrojado

Tsunade que se percató de cómo Naruto se quedo mirando a hinata, sonrie y le dice, así es Naruto, Hinata será tu compañera de viaje.

Bien aquí están los instrumentos que necesitaran para el viaje-dijo Tsunade entregandoles mapa y brujula a Hinata

Oye obachan, y porque se los das a Hinata-se quejo Naruto

Con una venita en la frente como me dijiste, Naruto-dijo Tsunade enojada

Na..Nada, nada jeje-dijo naruto nervioso y con miedo

Y le entregue las cosas a Hinata porque si te las entrego a ti es capaz que las pierdas y terminen quien sabe donde-dijo Tsunade seria

Bueno entonces nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Hinata haciendo reverencia antes de retirarse y salir de la oficina junto con Naruto.

Fuera de la oficina de la hokage, se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea para así comenzar con su misión, hasta que oyeron que los llamaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 3**

¿Estás lista para comenzar la misión Hinata?-pregunto Naruto emocionado

Hai- dijo Hinata sonrojada jugando con sus dedos

En eso volvieron a escuchar que los llamaban

Eh? – Sakura chan – pregunto Naruto desconcertado

Hola chicos – saludo Sakura mirando a Naruto y a Hinata con una sonrisa picara en la cara

Que hacéis los dos tan juntitos eh? Están en una cita o algo parecido – pregunto Sakura haciendo sonrojar a los dos

No… no…solo vamos a una misión es todo – dijo Naruto nervioso y sonrojado

Jajajajajajajajajajaja – se empezó a reír- vale, vale, no es para que te pongas así de nervioso Naruto – dijo Sakura

Emm Hinata puedo hablar un momento contigo en privado por favor – dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata

Hai, que sucede Sakura san – dijo Hinata intrigada por lo que le diría Sakura

Verás se que amas a Naruto más que a nadie. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, cuida de él- le dijo Sakura a Hinata

-Hi lo prometo…protegeré a Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata sonrojada

Mientras los dos se alejaban de konoha, Sakura comenzó a recordar lo que le contó Naruto hace unos días antes de ella salir de misión con Sasuke y Kakashi

**- Flash Back-**

Sakura chan, necesito preguntarte algo pero no se lo digas al teme y mucho menos a Kakashi sensei – dijo naruto nervioso

A ver Naruto que quieres preguntar que no quieres que se enteren los otros – pregunto Sakura intrigada

Etto… dime que tengo que hacer para decirle a una persona lo que siento por ella, es que me gusta alguien pero no sé como… como actuar delante de ella, sin ponerme nervioso y sin hacer una estupidez – dijo Naruto sonrojado

Qué bien Naruto y quien es la afortunada muchacha de la que te enamoraste – pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

Etto… si te digo no te burlaras si te lo digo – pregunto Naruto rojo como tomate (ya le gano a Hinata jajajajajajaja)

Si te prometo no burlarme, si me lo dices hasta te podría ayudar con ella – dijo Sakura sonriendo

Etto… Etto… es… es… Hi…Hinata Hyuuga – dijo todo rojo y tartamudeando

O_O Naruto es en serio, lo que me estás diciendo – dijo Sakura sorprendida

Si estoy seguro, pero porque pones esa cara Sakura chan – pregunto Naruto curioso

Ahí Naruto eres despistado, eres el único que no se ha enterado que Hinata está enamorada de ti desde la academia – le dijo Sakura sonriendo

Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo Sakura chan, Arigato, ahora tengo que decirle mis sentimientos a Hinata – dijo Naruto emocionado

Fuera del departamento del rubio, estaban dos personas esperando a que Sakura terminara de hablar con Naruto, hasta que cierto pelinegro se cansó de esperar y entro en el departamento

Oye Sakura te falta mucho? Recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir y vamos retrasados – dijo Sasuke aparentemente enojado porque iban retrasados para hacer la misión

Si ya termine de hablar con Naruto ya voy Sasuke kun – dijo Sakura

**- Flash Back End-**

-Ellos dos hacen una linda pareja-Sonrió Sakura

Naruto y Hinata avanzaron rápido por el bosque, saltando cada rama de los árboles. Por lo cual nadie hablaba había mucho silencio:

-"En esta misión tengo que demostrarle a Hinata que estoy mejorando mis técnicas, dattebayo"-Pensó Naruto

-"Tengo que esforzarme en esta misión, para ayudar a Naruto-Kun" –

-"Y principalmente…tengo que decirle eso"-Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron, sonrojándose completamente-

-Hinata…yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?-

-Cuando termine esta misión…hay algo que tengo que decirte-

- Etoo…yo también tengo algo que decirte-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, con sus mejillas sonrojas-

-"¿También tiene algo que decirme? ¿Qué será?"-Pensó Naruto confundido

-"Naruto-Kun quiere decirme algo… ¿Será algo bueno o malo?"-Pensó ella también-Etoo…sea lo que sea…yo debo decirle lo que siento…-


	4. Chapter 4

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 4**

Saltando de rama en rama iban Naruto y Hinata en dirección al país del remolino van en completo silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que un sonido los saca de sus pensamientos, en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre un ninja de Iwa (Roca) y una muchacha pelirroja.

Que fue eso? Hinata escuchaste ese ruido? – pregunto Naruto

Hai, se escucho cómo si se estuviera llevando a cabo un combate – dijo Hinata

Podrías ver con el Byakugan por favor, quienes están peleando – le pidió Naruto a Hinata

Hai…Byakugan (Ojo Blanco) – dijo Hinata activando su Doujutsu para ver quiénes eran los que estaban peleando

Se encuentran a 300 mts de aquí, se trata de un ninja de la roca, está atacando a una joven – dijo Hinata, para después desactivar el Byakugan.

Si está en problemas hay que irla a ayudar – le dijo Naruto a Hinata

Hai… Demo que hacemos si ella nos ataca pensando que somos enemigos también – pregunto Hinata preocupada

Pues si piensa que somos enemigos también nos tendremos que defender y decirle que no somos enemigos sino más bien lo contrario – dijo Naruto

A 300 mts de dónde Hinata y Naruto estaban, una joven de cabello rojizo se encontraba peleando contra un ninja de la aldea de la roca que la tomo con la guardia baja.

Ríndete ya, si no quieres morir - le dijo el ninja de la roca a la joven

Jajaja tú y cuantos más me van a matar – le dijo altanera la joven pelirroja al ninja de la roca

La joven ataca al ninja con un jutsu de viento, Fuuton: Fuutopa (Elemento viento: Bola de viento), el cual sale volando y se estrella contra un árbol por el impacto de la bola de viento

El ninja de la roca con algo de dificultad se levanta y ataca con un Doton: Retsudo Tenshou

(Elemento tierra: Fisura de tierra), la joven salta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, y cuando ya está en el suelo el ninja de la roca la vuelve a atacar con un Doton: Hôgekiwa no Jutsu (Elemento tierra: Disparo de roca), el cual la joven esquiva y ataca con un Fuuton: Ao Sasu Koto (Apunte de proyectil de viento), para luego acercarse al ninja de la roca y atacar con un Fuuton: Kenkaze no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Espada de viento). Dejando herido al ninja de la roca, quien no se daba por vencido aun. Hasta que es atacado de improviso por un jukken. Concentrando chakra en sus manos, Hinata golpea una zona vital del cuerpo del enemigo introduciéndole chakra en esa zona. Para después ser atacado por un rasengan proporcionado por Naruto terminando el trabajo de su compañera. Quien dejo al ninja de la roca muerto en el campo de batalla.

Oye estás bien…no estás herida? – le pregunto Naruto a la joven pelirroja

Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, pero no necesitaba su ayuda ya estaba a punto de derrotarlo – dijo la pelirroja seria

Y porque estabas peleando con ese ninja de la roca? - pregunto Naruto curioso

Me agarro con la guardia baja, no sentí cuando se me acerco, me dirigía al país del remolino, ya que iba de regreso de una misión que me habían encomendado – dijo la pelirroja

Naruto y Hinata la miraron sorprendidos, y le dijeron que ellos también se dirigían al país del remolino, ya que estaban buscando a una persona

Los podría ayudar a encontrar a esa persona que buscan si es del país del remolino, solo díganme el nombre de la persona a quien están buscando – dijo la joven pelirroja

Arigato… estamos buscando a Kushina Uzumaki – dijo Hinata respondiendo la pregunta de la joven

Ella es miembro de mi familia, ¿para que la buscan? – pregunto la pelirroja

Somos ninjas de Konoha, necesitamos hablar con ella, fuimos enviados por la hokage de nuestra aldea – dijo Naruto

Y de que tienen que hablar con ella – pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

Es algo confidencial, no podemos dar información sobre de que trata nuestra misión – dijo Naruto

Está bien síganme los guiare hasta el país del remolino – dijo la pelirroja

Arigato… por ayudarnos a llegar al país del remolino, mi nombre es Naruto y ella es Hinata – presento Naruto

Arigato, por ayudarme en la pelea, contra ese ninja… la verdad es que venía cansada por causa de la misión que acababa de realizar, y mi nombre es Aleksa - dijo la pelirroja

Mientras en el país del remolino dos personas esperaban impacientes a una joven pelirroja que había salido de misión y no había llegado

No debería de tardar tanto solo tenía que llevar un pergamino a suna y entregárselo al kazekage de esa aldea – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño de 1,84 de estatura y ojos azules

Oniichan cálmate, no debe de tardar en llegar – dijo una joven mujer de cabello rojizo de 1,64 de estatura y también de ojos azules

Kushina, ya sé que no debe de tardar en llegar pero me preocupa que le pueda suceder algo mientras viene de regreso –dijo Nakao Uzumaki

Nakao cálmate ya verás que no le sucedió nada, confía un poco más en ella – le dijo Kushina a su hermano

Mientras a dos horas del país del remolino

Aleksa san cuanto falta para llegar al país del remolino, es que desde que salimos de la aldea no hemos parado a descansar – dijo Hinata

Ya no falta mucho para llegar al país del remolino, en poco tiempo estaremos allí – dijo Aleksa

En la entrada del país del remolino se encontraban dos guardias haciendo vigilancia

Konichiwa Aleksa san – saludaron los dos guardias

Konichiwa Kaoru san, konichiwa Armando san – respondió Aleksa

Aleksa san su otosan, se acaba de ir, estuvo preguntando si ya había llegado porque estaba preocupado porque no había llegado de su misión – dijo Kaoru

Pero si no me paso nada debería de confiar más en mí – dijo Aleksa con lágrimas estilo anime

Veo que viene acompañada, Aleksa san – dijo Armando

De donde son ustedes, y cuáles son sus nombres – pregunto kaoru

Somos ninjas de konoha y mi nombre es Naruto y ella es Hinata – dijo Naruto

¿Y a que vienen al país del remolino? – pregunto Armando curioso

Venimos a realizar una misión – dijo Hinata

¿Y cual sería esa misión que tienen que realizar? – pregunto Kaoru

Venimos a hablar con Kushina Uzumaki – dijo Naruto serio

¿Y de que tienen que hablar con Kushina sama? – pregunto Armando serio

No podemos revelar información acerca de nuestra misión, solo se le dará esa información a Kushina san – dijo Hinata

Ellos me ayudaron cuando venía de regreso al país del remolino – dijo Aleksa

Si es así no los entretenemos más, y Arigato por ayudar a Aleksa sama - dijo Kaoru

No tiene nada que agradecer haríamos lo mismo si se tratara de otra persona – dijo Naruto

Bueno andando que tengo que ver a mi otosan – dijo Aleksa

Hai – dijeron Naruto y Hinata al unísono

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad se dirigen hasta la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto iba sumergido en sus pensamientos de cómo sería su okasan y que era lo que le diría Hinata cuando terminaran la misión.

Hinata también iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando que era aquello lo que Naruto le diría cuando terminaran la misión.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado y la voz de Aleksa los saco a ambos de sus ensoñaciones para que entraran a la casa.

Al entrar se encontraron con murallas de maderas y una escalera caracol que daba hacía arriba. Aleksa los hizo sentarse en unas sillas y les dio un poco de agua en unos tazones pequeños:

-Gracias-Dijeron los dos después de haber bebido

-No es nada-Dijo Aleksa sonriente- Esperen un momento, voy a hablar con Kushina-San para ver si puede atenderlos-

Al decir estas palabras subió por la escalera de madera en forma de caracol. La sala en donde estaban, era tan grande que el silencio de ambos de notaba, todo porque estaban tan confusos dentro de sus mentes, que no sabían de que hablar:

-"Kushina Uzumaki…es la madre de Naruto-Kun…me pregunto como será"-Pensó Hinata, imaginándose una mujer rubia de ojos celestes

-"La última vez que vi a mi madre fue cuando era apenas un bebe y desde entonces nunca he imaginado volver a verla…Me pregunto sí… ¿Me recordará? Es algo difícil de saber"-Pensó Naruto

Aleksa bajo las escaleras velozmente e hizo que los dos Ninja despertarán de sus pensamientos una vez más:

-Ya he hablado con ella…-

-¿Y que ha dicho?-Pregunto Naruto intrigado

-Recibirá a uno de los dos-

-Etto creo que esa persona tiene que ser Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata decidida

-Gracias Hinata-Sonrió Naruto-Entonces… ¿Puedo verla?-

-Sí…ella esta arriba en la primera puerta de la izquierda-

-Bien…-Susurro Naruto subiendo las escaleras y luego pensó-"Por fin, nos volveremos a encontrar después de tanto…"

Naruto subió las escaleras a pasos lentos, mientras Hinata lo observaba alegre deseando que este momento fuera inolvidable para él rubio, así no volvería a sufrir más por los recuerdos malos de su infancia.

(NOTA: en este fic ya Naruto no tiene al Kiuby ya que lo absorbió y de akatsuki ya solo quedan 3)


	5. Chapter 5

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 5**

Naruto subió las escaleras a pasos lentos, mientras Hinata lo observaba alegre deseando que este momento fuera inolvidable para él rubio, así no volvería a sufrir más por los recuerdos malos de su infancia.

"Espero que se alegre cuando se entere de que estoy vivo cuando le diga que soy su hijo" – pensó Naruto

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, llegó a la habitación donde le indicó Aleksa donde lo estaría esperando Kushina, tocando la puerta, para escuchar que desde dentro le respondían con un Adelante.

Te estaba esperando – dijo Kushina sonriendo

Konichiwa Kushina san, necesito hablar con usted de algo importante – dijo Naruto nervioso

Konichiwa, ¿De qué necesita hablar un ninja de konoha conmigo? – pregunto Kushina curiosa

Bueno creo que debería presentarme primero – dijo Naruto mientras estaba frente a Kushina

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ninja de la aldea oculta de konoha, hijo del difunto Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el Yondaime Hokage y también soy tu hijo – dijo Naruto nervioso por decir todo aquello

E…Eso es mentira, ¿Qué es todo esto una broma pesada acaso? – habló Kushina levantándose enojada de su asiento

No, no es ninguna mentira y mucho menos una broma pesada, puede que sea hiperactivo e impulsivo pero jamás haría una broma de este tipo y mucho menos diría una mentira – respondió Naruto enojado porque no le creía lo que decía

Pe…pero es Im…Imposible que seas mi hijo el consejo me dijo que mi hijo había muerto junto con Minato salvando a la aldea del ataque del Kiuby – dijo Kushina caminando por la habitación enojada

Pues ellos te mintieron, te dijeron eso para no permitir que me sacaras de la aldea

– dijo Naruto serio mirándola como se paseaba por la habitación enfadada

Por lo menos déjame contarte que fue lo que me contó la actual hokage y él porque nunca supiste de mi – dijo Naruto

Está bien, te escucho… Aunque no me termina de convencer eso que me acabas de decir, aunque viéndote bien… te pareces mucho a Minato kun – dijo Kushina

** ...Flash Back de lo sucedido en la oficina del Hokage...**

-Hokage sama quiero saber porque nunca me dijeron quienes fueron mis padres – preguntó Naruto enojado

-Naruto no se te había dicho nada de tus padres por ordenes del Sandaime, y se te coloco el apellido de tu okasan para protegerte de los enemigos que tenia tu otosan cuando estaba con vida, nadie sabe quiénes fueron tus padres ni siquiera los aldeanos – dijo la Hokage seria

-Vale, entiendo, pero quiero saber algo, quiero saber si mi okasan sigue con vida o si está muerta – preguntó Naruto con seriedad

-Ella sigue con vida, su nombre es Kushina uzumaki, pero ella no sabe que estas con vida, el consejo le dijo que en el ataque del Kiuby tanto tu otosan como tú murieron para salvar la aldea – dijo la Hokage

-Y porque el consejo le dijo eso a mi okasan - dijo Naruto enojado.

-Porque el consejo tenía planeado usarte como arma para atacar a otras aldeas si se llegase a presentar una guerra, pero el Sandaime lo prohibió y puso la regla de que no se te dijera nada hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad – respondió la Hokage

-Hokage sama necesito permiso para salir de la aldea para ir a buscar a mi okasan-dijo Naruto decidido

**...Flash Back End...**

Eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo Naruto terminándole de contar lo que él había hablado con Tsunade

Sarutobi ojichan murió a manos de Orochimaru cuando atacó la aldea hace 5 años, después de que eso sucedió salí con el ero senin a buscar a tsunade obachan ya que ella era a quienes habían escogido los viejos del consejo para ser la Godaime Hokage de la aldea – dijo Naruto

¿Quién es ero senin? – pregunto Kushina curiosa

Jeje… Jiraiya sensei es un pervertido por eso le digo así – dijo Naruto sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza como siempre lo hace

Jajaja, le queda bien el sobrenombre que le colocaste, sabes cuando Minato estaba con vida, el intentaba llevárselo a recolectar información como él le decía – dijo Kushina sonriendo

Pues según lo que me dijo Yamato taicho, ero senin estuvo a punto de morir porque Tsunade obachan lo descubrió espiando en el baño de mujeres, me dijo que duró una semana en el hospital con 6 costillas rotas – dijo Naruto recordando

(NOTA: ellos todavía están hablando en privado los que están fuera de la habitación ni se enteran que es lo que sucede dentro de la misma)

Bueno, que te parece si salimos a la sala, los demás se deben de estar preguntando el porqué no salimos todavía – dijo Kushina sonriendo

Espera por favor… como puedo terminarte de convencer de que si soy tu hijo y no te estoy mintiendo, ni te estoy jugando una broma pesada así como me dijiste hace un rato – preguntó Naruto antes de ver salir a Kushina de la habitación

Pues… hay algo, mi hijo cuando nació tenía una marca en el brazo derecho, como una especie de lunar en forma de remolino. Pero ese lunar no era muy grande era del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar – respondió Kushina mirando a Naruto

Es algo así como este, le preguntó Naruto subiéndose la manga de la chaqueta, dejando ver un pequeño lunar en forma de remolino.

Hijo mío eres tú, de verdad eres tú… de verdad pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto pero no es verdad, en realidad eres tú y estás aquí conmigo – dijo Kushina abrazándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos


	6. Chapter 6

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap. 6**

Hijo mío eres tú, de verdad eres tú… de verdad pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto pero no es verdad, en realidad eres tú y estás aquí conmigo – dijo Kushina abrazándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos

Correspondiendo al abrazo ofrecido por su madre y con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto estaba sintiendo lo que en mucho tiempo le fue negado, el amor y el cariño de su madre, que por culpa del consejo que le oculto la verdad y el poder tener la posibilidad de tener la familia que siempre quiso y le fue negada.

Ahora ya nadie, ni nada me hará que me separe de ti – dijo Kushina feliz de tener a su hijo con vida y a su lado

Okasan, todo el amor que me fue negado al nacer, todo el amor de madre que me fue robado y que nunca me fue devuelto, mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, amor de madre que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente y eres tú, mi regalo más grande – dijo Naruto abrazando de nuevo a Kushina nuevamente.

Ven hijo porque no salimos de aquí de esta habitación y así conoces a tu tío y a tu prima que se deben de estar preguntando el porqué no salimos todavía – dijo Kushina sonriendo

Saliendo de la habitación donde estaban hablando Naruto y Kushina, en la sala se encuentran varias personas esperando a que estos últimos salieran para saber la razón de la visita de dos ninjas de konoha

En la sala se encontraban conversando amenamente Aleksa, su padre Nakao y Hinata, hasta que oyeron que se acercaban dos personas a ellos

Cuando ya estaban frente de las demás personas que estaban esperándolos en la sala Kushina miró a Hinata para después mirar a Naruto y no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber que a su hijo le gustaba aquella joven con la que venía.

¿Y quién es esta linda chica que te acompaña? – pregunto Kushina mirando como Naruto se sonrojaba, para después fijar su vista en Hinata.

E…Ella es Hi…Hinata Hyuga y es una de mis amigas, ella es del clan Hyuga – dijo Naruto mas rojo que Hinata y tartamudeando un poco

Hinata ¿cierto?, puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento, no te quitare mucho tiempo – dijo Kushina mirando a Hinata

Hai, Kushina san, pero de que quiere hablar conmigo – preguntó Hinata curiosa

Es que necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas que te tengo que hacer – habló Kushina un poco más seria

Sígueme por favor – dijo Kushina invitando a Hinata a que la siguiera hasta la habitación hasta donde se encontraban hablando Naruto y ella hasta hace poco

(Dentro de la habitación)

Pasa por favor, ponte cómoda, siéntete cómo en tu casa – dijo Kushina cordialmente

Arigato Kushina san, pero de que quiere hablar conmigo – pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa por como la veía la okasan de Naruto

Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, solo quiero saber cómo es Naruto, quiero saber todo de él, quiero saber cómo fue su infancia, quiero saber cuando estuvo en la academia quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas acerca de Naruto – preguntó Kushina emocionada por saber cómo era Naruto

Bueno por lo que sé, y que he visto desde que tengo memoria y por lo que me ha contado Iruka sensei, Naruto creció en un orfanatorio cuando cumplió los tres años el Sandaime sama le dio un pequeño departamento para que viviera allí.

Todos allí en vez de verlo como un niño pequeño, lo veían mas como un demonio que como otra cosa, en sus cumpleaños no se lo veía en las calles de la aldea, se la pasaba encerrado en su casa.

Una vez, Ino entro en su mente y dijo que pudo ver uno de los recuerdos de naruto donde era golpeado, matratado y humillado, solo por tener al Bijuu de nueve colas encerrado en su interior.

Dijo que él les preguntaba a los aldeanos y a los ninjas que lo maltrataban que porque lo hacían si él no les había hecho nada malo, preguntaba que porque lo odiaban y los aldeanos y ninjas solo le respondían que lo hacían porque él era un monstruo, que no debió haber nacido, eso solo sucedía todos los años el día 10 de octubre, el día en que se conmemora al Yondaime Hokage por haber derrotado al Kiuby y ese día es el cumpleaños de Naruto kun, así que cuando lo veían en la calle lo maltrataban.

Cuando entro en la academia ninja era el de las peores notas según Iruka sensei, ya que se escapaba de la academia, y pintaba las caras de los Hokages y cada vez que lo hacia Iruka sensei lo castigaba diciéndole que tenía que limpiar las caras de los Hokages que había pintado.

Sandaime sama hizo una regla en la aldea, la regla era no decirle a Naruto kun que en su interior estaba encerrado el Kiuby, y que quien rompiera esa regla seria arrestado en el mismo momento que lo dijeran

El creció en la aldea con el odio de los aldeanos a su alrededor, sin saber el porqué se había ganado el odio de la aldea, el día que era la graduación en la academia el sensei no lo aprobó porque a Naruto kun no se le daba el hacer la técnica del kage bunshin, por esta técnica reprobó tres veces la academia, uno de los senseis engaño a Naruto kun para que entrara a la casa de Sandaime sama y robara un pergamino que tenia técnicas prohibidas, y le dijo a Naruto kun el porqué era odiado en la alea y según lo que me dijo Iruka sensei Naruto kun aprendió de ese pergamino una sola técnica, que era la que peor se le daba, el kage bunshin, peleo contra el sensei que le engaño y lo derrotó y cuando Iruka sensei vio que Naruto había aprendido la multiplicación de cuerpos lo aprobó para ser genin.

Después cuando fueron los exámenes a ascenso a chunnin, la aldea de suna se había aliado con la aldea del sonido para atacar la aldea, el mejor amigo de Naruto kun, Sasuke Uchiha le tocaba pelear contra Sabaku No Gaara, cuando se vieron descubiertos los de suna huyeron pero Sasuke san fue tras ellos,

Kakashi sensei les había dicho a Shikamaru san, a Sakura san y a Naruto kun que siguieran a Sasuke san y que lo regresaran a la aldea porque era peligroso que el solo se enfrentara a Gaara san, Sasuke san no les prestó atención y siguió persiguiéndolo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea Sasuke san empezó un combate contra Gaara san, pero este perdió contra él y casi muere si no fuera porque Naruto kun y los demás llegaran para ayudarlo, Gaara san atrapo con un ataque de arena a Sakura san y si Naruto kun no hubiera peleado contra el no habría podido salvar a Sakura san y Sasuke san, ellos son como sus hermanos los aprecia mucho.

Después de que sucedió esto Jiraiya sama se llevo a Naruto kun a un entrenamiento por dos años y medio, después de ese tiempo regreso a la aldea y cuando estaba en una misión Jiraiya sama habló con Kakashi sensei para que cuidara de Naruto kun, ya que el no podría porque tenía que investigar sobre una organización que iba tras Naruto kun, por lo que llevaba dentro de él.

Después de que Jiraiya sama se fuera Naruto kun siguió haciendo misiones unas las realizo con mi equipo otras con el equipo de mi primo Neji, y otras con el equipo de Shikamaru san, cuando llego de una de las últimas se entero de que Pein había asesinado a Jiraiya sama en la aldea de la lluvia,

esto deprimió mucho a Naruto kun, después de la muerte de Jiraiya sama apareció una rana, su nombre es Fukasaku sama, el se llevo a naruto al monte Myoboku para así entrenar a Naruto kun por dos años para que aprendiera el arte del senjutsu, mientras él estaba fuera de la aldea, la Organización Akatsuki ataco a la aldea en busca de Naruto kun, pero al no encontrarlo destruyeron casi toda la aldea, cuando Naruto kun se entero de que la persona que mató a Jiraiya sama era un akatsuki se enojo mucho, muchos murieron ese día, pero ese día cuando todos pensábamos que no habría salvación para ninguno de nosotros, Naruto kun llego y nos ayudo matando a casi todo Akatsuki, solo tres quedaron con vida, pero huyeron al ver que ya no tenían más aliados.

Naruto kun fue reconocido como un héroe al salvar la aldea de akatsuki – termino de hablar Hinata

Kushina estaba un poco impresionada por todo lo que le conto Hinata sobre la vida de su hijo y estaba enojada por lo que le hicieron cuando apenas era un niño pequeño, que no podía defenderse de los ataques de los aldeanos y de los ninjas de esa aldea

Eso es todo lo que se de Naruto kun, no se mas nada, normalmente no habla con nadie de sus problemas o de sus cosas, con la única persona con quien se abre realmente es con Iruka sensei – dijo Hinata

Gracias Hinata chan por decirme todo esto de mi hijo, y por lo que veo e intuyo es que te gusta mucho Naru-chan, o me equivoco – pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa picara en la cara

Hinata se sonrojo tanto o más que un tomate, ettoo… s…si pero él no lo sabe, ni siquiera sabe que existo, el siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura san, pero cuando Sasuke san volvió a la aldea, el dejo de perseguirla y según lo que me dijo es que mientras ella fuera feliz con Sasuke san, el sería feliz. Solo me conformo con ser su amiga – dijo Hinata un poco triste

Mmmmm te puedo ayudar en algo, te tengo que agradecer por todo lo que has hecho para ayudar a Naru-chan – dijo Kushina

Está bien, no me tiene que agradecer nada, con gusto lo haría otra vez si pudiera – dijo Hinata con un gran sonrojo

Espérame aquí, no te vayas, ya regreso – dijo Kushina para después salir de la habitación, dejando a Hinata sonrojada y preguntándose qué era lo que iba a hacer Kushina san cuando regresara

(Fuera de la habitación)

Naru-chan hijo quiero presentarte a tu tío Nakao y a tu prima Aleksa, Nakao es mi hermano menor y por lo tanto Aleksa chan es tu prima ya que es la hija de Nakao - le explico Kushina a su hijo.

Naruto se quedo en shock al saber que las personas que tenía en frente eran su tío y su prima, no supo que decir, hasta que Kushina lo saco de su ensimismamiento

Naru-chan necesito hablar contigo, es sobre la amiga con quien viniste – dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo

Si, Okasan ¿Qué sucede con ella? – pregunto Naruto intrigado

Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas con toda la sinceridad del mundo quiero saberlo, para salir de una duda que tengo – dijo Kushina sonriendo

¿Y cuál es esa pregunta que me quieres hacer okasan? – pregunto Naruto curioso

"Susurrándole en el oído a Naruto" a ti te gusta Hinata chan verdad hijo, es que desde que llegaron Aleksa chan me dijo que no le quitabas la vista de encima – dijo Kushina mirando la cara sonrojada de Naruto, para luego sonreír

¿Me puedes responder eso que te pregunte, Naru-chan? – pregunto Kushina sonriendo

Etoo… s…si pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo y me da miedo a que me rechace – dijo Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta de su okasan

¿Y porqué no hablas con ella ahora y le dices lo que sientes, tal vez y si te corresponda uno nunca sabe que pueda suceder, sabes? – respondió Kushina

Pero y si me rechaza no lo podría soportar, y no sabría cómo actuar si no siente lo mismo que yo y no quiero que mi amistad con ella se pierda – dijo Naruto algo nervioso y deprimido

Vamos hijo no te cuesta nada con intentar, ten valor y dile lo que sientes – dijo Kushina dándole ánimos a Naruto

Está bien se lo diré – dijo decidido Naruto caminando hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Hinata esperando a Kushina

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un pelirubio algo nervioso y sonrojado

Hola Hi…Hinata, Etto… ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo después de que la misión terminara?

Hai, pero de qué quieres hablar conmigo Naruto kun – pregunto Hinata curiosa

Etto… por…por donde empiezo… es que no sé cómo decirte esto, pero aquí voy – dijo Naruto decidido

Hinata chan me…me gus…gustas mu…mucho - dijo Naruto tartamudeando y sonrojado

Quiero hacerte un regalo, Es algo dulce, y algo raro...

No es un regalo común, De los que perdiste o nunca abriste, que olvidaste en una aldea o no aceptaste... De los que abres y lloras. Que estas feliz y no finges. Y en este día, Te dedicaré Mi regalo más grande – dijo Naruto

El regalo más grande para mi es esto que siento por ti no sé cómo explicarlo es algo así como que quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que de noche, que cada vez que la mire, pueda pensar en ti, Porque tu amor para mi es importante, y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque sé que aun con celos de Sakura o de otra kunoichi de la aldea, sé que me protegerías y se que aun cansada de tanto entrenamiento y de tantas misiones tu sonrisa no se marcharía, si mañana llegara a salir de viaje, me llevaría tu presencia, ya que ese sería mi regalo más grande - dijo Naruto

Quisiera que me regalaras, un sueño escondido, o nunca entregado...

De esos que no se pueda abrir, Delante de mucha gente, Porque el regalo más grande, sólo es nuestro para siempre – le dijo Naruto a Hinata

Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que de noche, cada vez que la mire, pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante y no me importa lo que diga la gente, ni mi padre ni el clan Hyuga, porque para mí tú vales mucho y te amo por lo que eres y no por lo que llevas o llevabas dentro de ti – le respondió Hinata con la cara sonrojada a Naruto

Y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo no para odiarme sino para intentar volar junto a ti y si te niega toda esta extrema agonía si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía yo estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba, no quiero que te separes de mí porque tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida – le dijo Naruto a Hinata mirándola a los ojos.

Después de que se dijeron todo lo que sentían se fueron acercando hasta que ya no quedaba espacio entre ellos para así darse su primer beso el cual fue el más dulce y tierno que pudo ver Kushina ya que estaba espiando a los dos tortolos

¿Hinata-chan, quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Naruto más rojo que un tomate


	7. Chapter 7

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 7**

¿Hinata-chan, quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Naruto más rojo que un tomate

s...si, Na..Naruto kun, claro que quiero.. sabes siempre te he querido desde que estábamos en la academia, siempre vi que te esforsabas para cumplir todas las metas que te propusiste y eso me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti

Pero ahora si volvemos a la aldea, creo que empezaria a vivir sola, ya habia hablado con

Tsunade sama para que me diera donde vivir ya que el lider del clan Hyuga me ha desterrado del clan y ya no puedo y no quiero volver a esa casa - dijo Hinata roja como tomate

Y porque tu padre te desterró del clan, fue por mi culpa ¿cierto? - preguntó Naruto triste y enojado

No fue tu culpa, ya le explique que fui yo quien te quizo ir a ayudar, y que en ningun momento pusiste mi vida en peligro, pero el piensa lo contrario, asi que por pensar diferente de el y por desobedecerle cuando me dijo que me alejara de ti, me dijo que el clan no necesitaba a una persona débil como lider, por eso me desterro del clan - dijo Hinata cabizbaja

Mientras Kushina esta escuchando la conversación entre Naruto y Hinata, no se percato de que alguien se le acercó y se situo a su lado hasta que oyó que le hablaron

Tia kushina es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas - dijo Aleksa con la cara seria

Aleksa chan, me asustaste, no senti cuando te acercaste y claro que tengo que escuchar pues no voy a permitir que mi hijo se vuelva a ir a esa aldea - hablo Kushina seria

Mientras en la aldea oculta de konoha se encontraban 4 jovenes reunidos en la oficina de la hokage

Tsunade sensei, cuando regresaran Naruto y Hinata de la misión a la que los mando - pregunto Sakura a la hokage

Ya deberían de estar de regreso pero, si no han regresado es porque todavia no han terminado la misión - dijo Tsunade algo intranquila

¿le sucede algo Tsunade sama?, ¿está bien?, es que la noto algo intranquila - pregunto Ino

Estoy bien Ino, ustedes dos no se preocupen, Naruto y Hinata volverán pronto a la aldea - dijo Tsunade seria

Entonces, diganos para que nos mando a llamar Tsunade sama - pregunto Kiba

Bien, si en dos dias Naruto y Hinata no han vuelto los iran a buscar ustedes cuatro (4), al país del remolinio - dijo Tsunade seria

Hmp, y se puede saber a que fue ese dobe al país del remolino - pregunto Sasuke serio (su personalidad no cambia, sigue siendo el arrogante de siempre es el sasuke que todos quieren, menos yo... XD)

Esto no pude salir de aquí, nadie se puede enterar aun de lo que les voy a decir, nadie. Entendido - dijo Tsunade más seria de lo normal

Hai - dijeron los cuatro a la vez

Bien, Hinata está acompañando a Naruto al país del remolino, ya que la madre de Naruto esta con vida, él la fue a buscar, pero si no han regresado es porque ya la encontró y no creo que ella quiera que el regrese a la aldea es por eso que esperaremos dos días, si en dos días no regresan ustedes los iran a buscar y los traerán de regreso - dijo Tsunade

Pero si la madre de Naruto estaba con vida porque no vino por el o estubo a su lado cuando más la necesitaba - pregunto Sakura enojada

Porque ella no sabia que el estaba con vida, y lo demás no se los puedo decir es tema clasificado que nadie a ecepción de Naruto puede saber - dijo Tsunade con el seño fruncido

Mientras en el país del remolino, en la casa de la familia Uzumaki

Naru chan, Hinata chan, disculpen si los interrumpo, pero deben de tener hambre asi que siganme hasta el comedor - dijo Kushina sonriendo

Hai- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Okasan y que vamos a comer, "espero que sea ramen" - pensó Naruto

Pues algo nutritivo, aqui no se comen ramen - bromeó Kushina mirando la cara que ponía su hijo cuando dijo aquello

TT_TT, Okasama eres mala, yo quiero ramen - dijo Naruto con cataratas en los ojos (tipo anime)

jajajajajajajajajaja, Naru chan es broma hijo, solo queria ver que cara ponías si te llegaba a decir que aquí no se comia ramen - dijo Kushina riéndose

Dime Hinata chan, que cantidad de ramen come Naruto, cuando esta en la aldea - pregunto Kushina curiosa

Bueno, por lo general y lo he visto comiendo más de 10 platos de ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku ramen - dijo Hinata

O_O, Naru chan y que comias en casa para el desayuno - pregunto Kushina asombrada

Ramen Instantaneo - dijo Naruto sonriendo

Naruto deberias comer sanamente, no solo ramen hijo - dijo Kushina preocupada

Es que no me gustan las verduras y pues no siempre me la paso en la aldea asi que es lo unico que puedo comer que es rapido de preparar y llevar a las misiones ¬¬ - dijo Naruto

Pues aqui vas a empezar a comer saludablemente a partir de hoy solo comeras ramen una ves a la semana - dijo Kushina seria

T_T hai okasan - dijo Naruto llorando

Etto...Kushina san, ¿no cree que esta exagerando un poco? pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa

No, y tu me ayudarias a cocinarle a Naru chan algo sano y nutritivo, que no sea solo ramen - dijo Kushina mirando a Hinata para despues sonreirle

Si, claro que la ayudaré a cocinarle a Naruto kun - dijo Hinata sonrojada

Bien, llegamos. Sientense por favor que ya esta lista la comida - dijo Kushina

Mientras estaban comiendo, Hinata y Kushina estaban conversando de algo que Naruto no escucho pero si lo hicieron Aleksa y Nakao

Dime Hinata chan ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Naru chan?, que el lider de tu clan te desterró por no obedecerlo cuando te lo pidió - preguntó Kushina

Si, el quería que me alejara de el, me dijo que era un peligro que el estuviera en la aldea porque era un monstruo, por eso lo enfrente y le dije que el no era nada de eso que el decia que era, que no lo llamara así y que no me alejaria de el - dijo Hinata

pero el no tuvo la culpa de que tuviera esa cosa en su interior el no sabia que era el contenedor de esa cosa - dijo Hinata enojada

El me salvo la vida cuando Akatsuki ataco a la aldea, pero mi padre no lo ve así, el sigue pensando que por su culpa casi me matan y que por su culpa la aldea quedo destrozada - dijo Hinata

Así que ya no tienes donde vivir, en esa aldea - pregunto Kushina

Así es ya no tengo donde vivir, pero Tsunade sama me dijo que me daria un departamento para vivir cuando llegara a la aldea - dijo Hinata

A no, de eso nada ustedes no se van a ir de aquí ustedes se quedan viviendo aquí con nosotros, no pienso permitir que ustedes se vayan a esa aldea otra vez, no voy a dejar que mi único hijo vaya a esa aldea donde lo trataron tan mal, y tampoco voy a permitir que te vayas y dejes solo a Naru chan - dijo Kushina decidida

Pero, entonces abría que enviarle una carta a Tsunade obachan para decirle que no regresaremos a la aldea - dijo Naruto cuando escucho hablar a Kushina

Dos dias Después

En el despacho de la Hokage se reunieron Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba e Ino para hablar con Tsunade sobre la misión de ir a buscar a Naruto al país del remolino

Tsunade sama, ya estamos aquí - dijo Sakura

Bien si tienen todas sus cosas listas saldrán al país del remolino en treinta minutos, los quiero ver en las puertas de la aldea en quince minutos - dijo Tsunade

SI - dijeron todos al tiempo

Treinta minutos después se encontraban los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se dirigian al país del remolino, iban saltando de rama en rama por el bosque

y como haremos para encontrar a Naruto en el país del remolino - preguntó Kiba

Le preguntaremos a uno de los guardias que están en la entrada del país, y si nos pueden ayudar a encontrarlo - dijo Sasuke serio

Llegando a la entrada del país del remolino

Alto identifíquense - dijo Kaoru

Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno, Somos ninjas de la aldea oculta de Konoha hemos venido a buscar a alguien que esta en esta aldea - habló Sakura

Y a quien andan buscando, si nos dicen tal ves los podamos ayudar - dijo Armando

Es un chico rubio con tres bigotes a cada lado de la cara y una joven de cabello negro azulado con ojos perlados - dijo Ino

Ah se refiere a Naruto san y a Hinata san, ellos estan en la casa de la familia Uzumaki - dijo Kaoru

Y nos podria decir hacia donde queda la casa de la familia Uzumaki - pregunto Sasuke serio

¿Nos podría guiar hasta la casa por favor? - pregunto Kiba

Esta bien, Kaoru quedate aqui a vigilar ya regreso - dijo Armando

si, pero apresurate Armando, no me vayas a dejar todo el trabajo a mi solo - dijo Kaoru

ya regreso - dijo Armando para ser seguido de cerca por los ninjas de Konoha

Estamos agradecidos con Naruto san y con Hinata san, ellos ayudaron a Aleksa sama a llegar a salvo al país, ellos la ayudaron cuando venia de regreso de una misión

Así es Naruto, siempre ayudando a los demás, creo que ya se le hizo costumbre - dijo Sakura sonriendo

Bueno aqui es la casa, si no me necesitan para nada más me retiro - dijo Armando para luego desaparecer en un puff

Toc Toc.. tocaron a la puerta de la casa

¿Quién será? - preguntó Kushina


	8. Chapter 8

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 8**

¿Quién será? - preguntó Kushina abriendo la puerta se encuentra con cuatro jóvenes ninjas y al ver la placa se puso seria

¿Qué quieren los ninjas de konoha en mi casa? - pregunto seria

Konichiwa, señora, nos informaron que dos de nuestros amigos se estaban quedando aquí en su casa, les podría informar que estamos aquí por favor - dijo amablemente Sakura

Lo siento pero no a quienes se refieren - dijo Kushina seria

Sus nombres son Naruto y Hinata - dijo Kiba

Ellos no estan, salieron un momento - hablo Kushina con seriedad

Nos podría decir a donde se dirigieron, los iremos a buscar - habló Sasuke serio

No tengo porque darles información a donde se dirigieron ellos - dijo Kushina

Pues si tiene que decirnos porque vinimos a buscarlos para llevarlos de regreso a la aldea - dijo Ino enojada porque no le daban información de donde se encontraban sus amigos

Al Kushina escuchar lo que dijo la rubia se enojo más

Pues no voy a permitir que se lleven a MI hijo a esa aldea de maltratadores de niños - respondio Kushina roja por el enojo

¿A que se refiere con eso de aldea de maltratadores de niños? - preguntó Sakura enojándose

Si claro y ahora me dirán que no saben nada de lo que ustedes mismos le hacían a mi hijo cuando era niño - dijo Kushina enojada

¿De que rayos esta hablando, no entendemos nada de lo que esta diciendo? si se explica mejor puede que le entendamos algo - dijo Kiba empezando a enojarse también

No tengo nada que explicarles, vayanse y dejennos en paz, no los quiero volver a ver por aqui - dijo Kushina, para despues cerrarles la puerta en la cara

Mientras que en otra parte alejados de la discusión que se llevo acabo en pocos instantes iban caminando dos personas tomadas de la mano, iban con destino a entregar una carta dirigida a la Hokage Tsunade Senju

Oye Naruto kun, y que dirá la hokage cuando lea la carta no creo que le guste la decisión que tomamos sin su consentimiento - habló Hinata

Creo que se va a enojar mucho cuando la lea, pero no puede hacer nada ya que yo soy quien tomo la decisión de no regresar a la aldea despues de que encontre a mi okasan, además a ti tampoco te ata nada a esa aldea, ya sabes por lo que te hizo el clan - dijo Naruto tranquilamente

Si creo que tienes razón, pero a quién voy a extrañar es a mi oneesan Hanabi y a Neji niisan aunque no me lleve bien con el es mi familia - dijo Hinata

Bueno vamos a apresurarnos para entregar este pergamino al ninja cartero para que la lleve a konoha - dijo Naruto caminando más rápido arrastrando consigo a Hinata quién iba sonrojada

**_CARTA ENVIADA A LA HOKAGE DESDE EL PAÍS DEL REMOLINO_**

Para: Godaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja Tsunade Senju

Estimada Hokage, espero que al recibir esta presente goce de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede del poder que me concierne como madre del ninja de la hoja Naruto Uzumaki, quien no es otro que mi recien encontrado hijo, del cual se me fue apartado con mentiras. Evitando un posible conflicto entre aldeas, pido a usted el consentimiento para que los ninjas Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga

Sean trasladados a la aldea del remolino... Evoco a su poder para que este cambio sea efectivo en la brevedad posible. Sin más por ahora me despido de usted cordialmente.

Kushina Uzumaki

FIN DE LA CARTA

Bien ya la carta fue enviada ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que le llegue a la obachan - dijo Naruto

Bueno que tal si nos vamos de regreso a casa, o quieres ir a conocer el país - le preguntó Naruto a Hinata

Mmmm quiero conocer el país, no quiero llegar todavía a casa, quiero pasear un rato contigo Naruto kun - dijo Hinata sonrojada y agarrada del brazo de Naruto

Bueno entonces vamos a pasear un rato y despues regresamos a casa - dijo Naruto sonriendo y sonrojado

Mientras que en otro sitio

Bien como vamos a hacer para encontrar a Naruto y a Hinata, para llevarlos de regreso a la aldea - pregunto Kiba

Pues no lo se, no conocemos este país, como para saber donde se encuentran y no creo que mucha gente por aquí nos quiera ayudar a encontrarlos - dijo Sasuke serio

Lo que no entiendo es que quiso decir esa señora con que en la aldea maltrataron a su hijo, ni siquiera sé quién es el hijo de esa señora - dijo Sakura confundida

Ahí que volver a ir a esa casa a ver si ya Naruto y Hinata regresaron, mientras mas rápido nos vayamos de aqui mejor para mí - dijo Sasuke serio

Está bien, a ver si esa señora nos quiere recibir aunque dudo mucho que lo haga - dijo Ino

Mientras en la casa de la familia Uzumaki

Okasan ya regresamos, ya enviamos la carta a la aldea solo ahi que esperar a que la obachan responda - informó Naruto

Qué bueno que regresan me tenian preocupada, ¿donde se habían metido? - pregunto Kushina saliendo de la cocina

Etto... fuimos a dar una vuelta y a pasear despues de que llevamos la carta - dijo Hinata tranquilamente

Porqué ¿paso algo mientras estábamos fuera? - pregunto Naruto curioso

Pues la verdad si, los andan buscando unos ninjas de esa aldea - dijo Kushina despectivamente

Y a que vinieron, cuantos eran y quiénes eran - pregunto Naruto

Me dijeron que la Hokage los envio a por ustedes dos, para que regresaran a la aldea, eran cuatro ninjas, con ellos venia un chico montado en un perro, una rubia, una pelirosa y un chico que se cree lo mejor del mundo - dijo Kushina

Mmmm así que los mandó a ellos cuatro eh? - dijo Naruto tranquilamente

Por la descripción que nos acaba de dar Kushina san, son Sasuke san, Sakura san, Ino san y Kiba kun, porqué Tsunade sama los enviaría a ellos - preguntó Hinata

Recuerdas el día en que el teme se fue, ese día había prometido traerlo de regreso, pero cuando lo alcance en el valle del fin casi me mata, asi que pienso que el hará lo mismo si no regreso, querrá pelear y dejarme medio muerto para llevarme a rastras hasta la aldea - dijo Naruto

Sasuke san siempre ha sido muy orgulloso, el no dará su brazo a torcer por nada, no aceptará que le digas que no regresaras a la aldea - dijo Hinata

Pues tendrá que aceptarlo porque no pienso regresar a la aldea oculta de konoha - dijo Naruto decidido

Y yo no me voy a ir tampoco, no me quiero separar de ti - dijo Hinata sonrojada y abrazada a Naruto

Mientras esto sucedía alguien tocaba la puerta

toc toc

Okasan deja que yo abro la puerta - dijo Naruto separandose de Hinata para ir a abrir


	9. Chapter 9

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 9**

Okasan deja que yo abro la puerta - dijo Naruto separándose de Hinata para ir a abrir

Al abrir la puerta Naruto se llevo una sorpresa al ver a cuatro de sus amigos de pie frente la casa de su madre

Hola chicos qué andan haciendo por aquí por el país del remolino – preguntó Naruto al ver a sus amigos ahí

Baka hemos venido a buscarlos a Hinata y a ti, nos ha mandado la Hokage al ver que pasaron los días y ustedes no regresaban a la aldea – dijo Sakura

Lo siento pero no vamos a regresar a la aldea, ya hemos enviado una carta a Tsunade oba-chan solo estamos esperando a que nos responda lo que escribió mi okasan en la carta – dijo Naruto

Por lo menos podemos pasar a descansar un poco dentro de la casa, necesitamos agua y provisiones para el viaje de regreso a la aldea – dijo Kiba

No creo que a mi okasan le agrade mucho la idea de que los deje pasar pero entraran bajo su propio riesgo – dijo Naruto cediéndoles el paso para que ingresaran a la casa

Ya una vez dentro de la casa se escuchan las voces de Hinata y Kushina hablando con Aleksa y Nakao

Hinata le contaba a Kushina y a los otras dos personas con las que se encontraban reunidas en la sala sobre la pelea que sostuvo Naruto a los doce años contra su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha en el valle del fin.

Vaya, que casa más bonita tiene tu familia Naruto – dijo Ino mientras caminaba junto a los demás hasta llegar a la sala

Okasan mira ellos son mis amigos, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka – dijo Naruto llegando a la sala y presentándoselos a Kushina

Chicos ellos son mi okasan Kushina y ella es mi prima Aleksa y mi tío Nakao – terminó de presentar Naruto

Que hacen ustedes aquí les dije que no los quería volver a ver aquí en mi casa – dijo Kushina enojada

Okasan tranquila ellos son mis amigos ellos estuvieron conmigo en la academia en la aldea, ellos no saben nada de lo que me sucedía cuando era niño, la única que lo supo fue Ino y por lo que se no les contó nada a ellos – dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos

Etto… Kushina san a que se refería usted con la aldea maltratadora de niños pequeños – pregunto Sakura aun con la duda

Es que no sabemos a qué se refiere usted con eso si nos lo puede explicar se lo agradeceríamos – dijo Kiba

Antes de que les diga nada, quién de ustedes es Sasuke Uchiha –dijo Kushina seria

Hmp, soy yo – dijo Sasuke serio

Me puedes explicar porque casi matas a mi hijo en el valle del fin cuando tenían doce años, creí que lo considerabas un hermano, pero eso que hiciste no se le hace a un hermano ni siquiera a un amigo - preguntó Kushina seria

Sasuke ante tal pregunta se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, su rostro se mostraba serio hasta que inspiro profundo para después contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho Kushina

En ese tiempo mi único objetivo era hacerme más fuerte, para poder derrotar a mi hermano Itachi, Naruto se interpuso en mi camino. La verdad yo no deseaba pelear con él pero fue el único camino para poder lograr mi deseo.

Pero ahora entiendo mejor las cosas que antes y créame señora que cuando le digo que ahora daría la vida por él, no es mentira lo que le digo, lo aprecio mucho como para dejar que mi hermano y compañero de equipo se marche de la aldea – dijo Sasuke serio

Muy bien, gracias por tratar a mi hijo como tú hermano, por lo menos veo que tiene buenos amigos, y en cuanto a la pregunta que me hizo la señorita, pues creo que eso le corresponde a mi hijo decirlo a sus amigos – dijo Kushina

Bueno una vez Ino entro a mi mente pero creo que lo que vio no le agrado mucho porque al parecer no lo conto, lo que Ino vio en el momento de entrar a mi mente fue uno de los recuerdos más tristes y dolorosos que tengo, ese recuerdo es de cuando era niño y estaba cumpliendo los cinco años ese día no quería salir a la calle ya que aparte de ser mi cumpleaños se conmemoraba el día en el que el Yondaime Hokage había vencido al Kiuby.

**Flash back**

Naruto junto con el equipo Ino-Shika-Chou estaban en un campo de entrenamiento ambos jóvenes observaban con ambos rubios se enfrentaban, Ino en un descuido de Naruto entro a su mente para poder controlarlo y así ganar el encuentro, pero su curiosidad pudo más y adentrándose más en la mente del rubio llego a una de las puertas de su mente y pudo observar uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos del rubio de cuando era niño, lo que vio en ese recuerdo no le gusto nada, pero si su rubio amigo no hablaba de eso ella no era quien para hablar de lo que había visto en su mente

Después de salir de la mente del rubio, Ino volvió a su cuerpo, disculpándose con Naruto, para después pedir disculpas a sus amigos y salir de ahí para irse a su casa

**Fin flash back**

Pero tenía tanta hambre que me vi obligado a salir de mi casa, tratando de que los ninjas y aldeanos no me encontraran, porque si lo hacían me golpearían y me dejarían medio muerto, por suerte nadie me vio, así que me dirigí al puesto de Ichiraku ramen.

Un día antes Ayame Nee-chan me había dicho que me tenían entre ella y el viejo un regalo porque al otro día seria mi cumpleaños así que tenía que ir a recogerlo, cuando llegue al puesto de ramen ese día ellos me recibieron contentos y me tenían un regalo que hasta el momento fue el mejor regalo que me hubieran dado.

Me dijeron que como siempre me la pasaba solo ese día, pues que todos los años se quedarían conmigo a celebrar mi cumpleaños en el local, nunca me maltrataron ni me llamaron monstruo como lo hacían los aldeanos.

Cuando Salí del puesto mi suerte se acabo porque choque contra uno de los aldeanos que al parecer estaba ebrio, me agarro del cuello, me estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar después me empezó a golpear yo les preguntaba que porque lo hacían ellos no me respondían o me decían que era un monstruo que no debí haber nacido, hasta me llegaron a llamar demonio, hasta que llegaron varios ninjas a ver qué era lo que sucedía y cuando me vieron, ellos al igual que los aldeanos me empezaron a golpear – hablaba Naruto triste al recordar todo eso

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos le preguntó a Naruto quienes eran esos ninjas que lo habían golpeado y maltratado cuando era apenas un niño indefenso

Prefiero no decir los nombres de esos ninjas, no sé cómo reaccionarían ustedes si se los digo – dijo Naruto

Naruto dinos por favor quiénes eran esas personas que te maltrataron cuando eras apenas un niño – habló Kiba

Ino se mantenía callada derramando silenciosas lágrimas cuando recordó lo que estaba contando Naruto y no tuvo el valor para mirarlo a la cara

Sasuke se mantenía serio y no hablaba, no participaba en la conversación, solo escuchaba atento a lo que decía Naruto

Hinata y Kushina estaban igual que Ino derramando silenciosas lágrimas por lo que contaba Naruto

Aleksa y Nakao estaban en shock por lo antes oído por parte del rubio, no sabían que decir o como animarlo para que cambiara la cara de tristeza y depresión que se le veía en esos momentos

Naruto suspiro profundamente para poder contestar a lo que le pedía Kiba

Esos ninjas que me golpearon cuando era niño, eran… -suspiro-… Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Noa Haruno y su esposa Hannah Haruno, y… -suspiro- Chouza Akimichi y Shikaku Nara – terminó de decir Naruto para ver la reacción de sus amigos

Ahora entienden porque no quería decirles los nombres de esos ninjas – dijo Naruto

Después de que vi ese recuerdo, no le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra a mi padre, Gomenasai Naruto, Gomenasai por todo lo que te hizo mi padre cuando eras un niño – dijo Ino aun llorando

Sakura ahora ya entiendes porque no le hablo a esas personas, querías que te respondiera que era lo que había visto cuando entre a la mente de Naruto pues ahí tienes tu respuesta – dijo Ino

Kiba estaba en shock al saber que su madre participo en esa horrible escena, el de pegarle a un niño pequeño solo porque era el contenedor del Kiuby

Ellos nunca entendieron que no era un monstruo, que simplemente era su carcelero, que ni siquiera había pedido serlo, pero como dijo Sarutobi Oji-chan la gente a veces es ciega que solo ven lo que les conviene no ven lo que en verdad son, es triste pensar que para ellos (los aldeanos y ninjas) no soy un ninja más de la aldea, sino un monstruo que no debió de haber nacido – dijo Naruto

Y si a lo que vinieron fue a llevarme de regreso a la aldea pues les diré que no pensamos volver, como ya les había dicho antes, hemos mandado una carta a Tsunade oba-chan, solo esperamos su respuesta, pero no se preocupen los iremos a visitar de vez en cuando a la aldea, para que Hinata pueda visitar a su imouto Hanabi y a su primo Neji porque dudo que quiera ver a su padre y yo iré a visitar a Iruka sensei y a la oba-chan – dijo Naruto

Por lo que veo no te vamos a convencer de volver, cierto dobe – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente

Así es, no me van a convencer, dime teme ¿Qué harías en tu mi lugar, si supieras que tu madre todavía está con vida y que ella se fue de la aldea pensando que has muerto junto con tu padre, porque el consejo le dijo eso a tu madre, ellos no podían dejar que te sacaran de la aldea ya te querían usar como arma contra otras aldeas si llegara a estallar una guerra ninja? – pregunto Naruto serio

A Sasuke le impresionó la pregunta que le hizo Naruto

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió cierto, eso fue lo que le dijo él consejo a tu madre y por eso te criaste con huérfano todo este tiempo pensando que no tenías familia, cuando en realidad tu familia no sabía de tu existencia – dijo Kiba

Creo que haría lo mismo que tú si supiera que mi madre siguiera con vida, -suspiro- está bien, no te voy a obligar a venir con nosotros si eso es lo que realmente deseas – dijo Sasuke serio

Gracias, amigos les prometo irlos a visitar pronto a la aldea, pero no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo allá, solo iremos de visita, ¿verdad Hinata? – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Hai, los iremos a visitar pronto a la aldea – dijo Hinata sonriendo

Pues más te vale cumplir esa promesa dobe, porque si no lo haces te vendré a buscar para recordarte la promesa que acabas de hacer – dijo Sasuke

Saliendo de la casa de la familia Uzumaki

Bien pues ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí, así que vámonos de regreso a la aldea, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hablar con cierta persona que se hace llamar sensei del equipo 7 – dijo Sasuke serio


	10. Chapter 10

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 10**

Bien pues ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí, así que vámonos de regreso a la aldea, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hablar con cierta persona que se hace llamar sensei del equipo 7 – dijo Sasuke serio

Yo tengo que hablar con mis padres, necesito que me den una explicación de por qué le hicieron eso a Naruto – dijo Sakura enojada

Lo mismo pienso hacer al llegar a la aldea, tengo que pedirle a mi madre una explicación del porque le hizo eso a Naruto cuando era niño – hablo Kiba también enojado

Bien pues andando que mi padre todavía me debe una explicación - dijo Ino seria

Mientras en la aldea oculta de konoha

Tsunade sama, Tsunade sama acaba de llegar esta carta del país del remolino – dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina de la hokage para entregarle un papel

Quién lo envía Shizune – pregunto Tsunade seria

Al parecer lo envía Naruto kun desde el país del remolino – dijo Shizune

Leyendo la carta entregada por Shizune

**_CARTA ENVIADA A LA HOKAGE DESDE EL PAÍS DEL REMOLINO_**

Para: Godaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja Tsunade Senju

Estimada Hokage, espero que al recibir esta presente goce de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede del poder que me concierne como madre del ninja de la hoja Naruto Uzumaki, quien no es otro que mi recién encontrado hijo, del cual se me fue apartado con mentiras. Evitando un posible conflicto entre aldeas, pido a usted el consentimiento para que los ninjas Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga

Sean trasladados a la aldea del remolino... Evoco a su poder para que este cambio sea efectivo en la brevedad posible. Sin más por ahora me despido de usted cordialmente.

Kushina Uzumaki

**_FIN DE LA CARTA _**

Al terminar de leer el contenido del papel que le entrego Shizune, Tsunade no se veía nada feliz por lo que acababa de leer

Ya me lo suponía que pediría esto y no puedo negarle esa petición con respecto a Naruto pero no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a Hinata, tendría que hablar con Hiashi de esto al respecto – dijo Tsunade seria

Shizune, por favor ve a buscar a Hiashi Hyuga pídele que por favor se presente aquí en mi oficina que necesito hablar de algo importante con el – habló Tsunade con seriedad

Ha...Hai – dijo Shizune para después salir de la oficina con dirección a la mansión Hyuga

Mientras tanto cuatro ninjas venían de regreso a la aldea de konoha venían saltando en completo silencio, solo roto por el ruido de los saltos que daban al saltar de rama en rama

Mientras en Konoha

Shizune iba llegando a la mansión Hyuga para después ser atendida por el mismo líder del clan

Buenas tardes Hiashi sama, la Hokage me pidió que por favor le avisara que necesita hablar con usted de algo serio que si puede dirigirse a su oficina – dijo Shizune

Buenas tardes Shizune san, dígale a la Hokage que en cuanto termine de arreglar unos asuntos, iré a hablar con ella – dijo Hiashi serio

Hai, con su permiso entonces me retiro, para avisarle a Tsunade sama – respondió Shizune para después irse de regreso a la torre Hokage

Llegando a la entrada de la aldea

Bueno iré a mi casa a hablar con mis padres a que me den una explicación – dijo Sakura seria

Yo iré al campo de entrenamiento a ver si consigo a Kakashi para hablar unas cuantas cosas con el – habló Sasuke serio

Yo iré a buscar a mi madre también me tiene que dar una explicación, vamos Akamaru – dijo Kiba enojado

Yo también me iré a casa a hablar con mi padre – dijo Ino

Los cuatro se separaron para ir a buscar en los sitios ya mencionados una explicación de lo que les había dicho Naruto horas atrás

En la oficina de la Hokage

Me mandó llamar Tsunade sama, de que necesita hablar conmigo que sea tan importante – habló Hiashi

Necesito su aprobación con respecto a Hinata Hyuga, ya sé que ella ya no pertenece más al clan Hyuga, pero usted como su padre tiene que dar el consentimiento – habló Tsunade

No entiendo a que consentimiento me está pidiendo con respecto a Hinata, me lo podría explicar por favor – dijo Hiashi serio

Vera, me llego una carta del país del remolino, pidiendo mi autorización para que permitiera el permiso de Hinata Hyuga a ser trasladada a ese país a la brevedad posible, y como usted es el padre de Hinata necesito su aprobación para poderlo permitir – dijo Tsunade seria

Por mi no hay inconveniente, como ya dijo usted, ella ya no pertenece al clan Hyuga, y como padre pues me importa muy poco lo que haga, ella sabrá cuidarse bien estando sola, ahora si no me necesita para nada más, me retiro, con su permiso – dijo Hiashi serio para después salir de la oficina de la Hokage

Shizune, SHIZUNE, ¿estás ahí? – llamó Tsunade enojada

Como es posible que no le importe la vida de su propia hija, como es posible que piense de esa manera de Hinata – pensaba Tsunade

Me llamó Tsunade sama – dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina de Tsunade

Si, necesito en envíes esto al país del remolino a la brevedad posible – dijo Tsunade entregando un papel a Shizune

**_CARTA ENVIADA A KUSHINA UZUMAKI DESDE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA _**

Para: Kushina Uzumaki del país del remolino

Estimada Kushina, espero que al recibir esta presente goce de excelente salud usted también. El motivo de esta misiva precede del poder que me concierne como Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konohagakure no sato, con respecto al consentimiento para que los ninjas Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga pertenezcan a la aldea del remolino es mi deber informarle que su petición ha sido aceptada.

Los Ninjas arriba mencionados serán trasladados a la aldea del remolino... Sin más por ahora me despido de usted cordialmente.

Tsunade Senju. Godaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha

PD: tienen permiso de entrar a la aldea las veces que ellos quieran y el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki estará a disposición de este si lo llegara a necesitar

**_FIN DE LA CARTA _**

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea, llegaba a su casa una joven pelirosa muy enojada y cuando vio a sus padres se enojo más.

Me pueden explicar porque le hicieron eso a Naruto cuando era apenas un niño, jamás creí que ustedes fueran capaces de maltratar a un niño de cinco años – dijo Sakura llorando por el enojo

Porque lo hicieron, Dios santo se trataba de un niño indefenso que no tuvo la culpa de que en su interior estuviera encerrado un monstruo, el solo era su contenedor, ustedes son los monstruos al maltratar a un niño indefenso, que no hizo nada más que nacer. Los desconozco, jamás pensé que fueran ese tipo de personas – dijo Sakura llorando enojada para después subir a su habitación y dejar a sus padres en la sala

Hannah Haruno después de escuchar lo que le dijo su hija salió de la sala hasta su habitación para hablar con ella

Sakura, Sakura hija, por favor abre la puerta quiero hablar contigo por favor – dijo Hannah llorando

Vete no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes, no quiero saber nada más de ustedes, los desconozco y me decepcionan como padres – dijo Sakura encerrada en su habitación llorando y tumbada en su cama

Sakura por favor perdónanos hija, por favor abre la puerta – habló Noa Haruno quien había seguido a su esposa hasta la habitación de su hija

A mí no es a quien tienen que pedirle perdón, es a Naruto a quién se lo tienen que pedir, pero no creo que puedan hacerlo gracias a lo que ustedes y los aldeanos le hicieron no va a regresar a la aldea pueden estar felices y contentos de que el monstruo como ustedes le llamaban ya no va a regresar, mi mejor amigo y a la persona que considero mi hermano no va a regresar – dijo Sakura con enojo

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento #7 se puede ver a un ninja peliplateado sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano leyendo su adorado libro Icha – Icha

Despegando su vista del libro

Sasuke que te trae por aquí, que quieres, quieres entrenar conmigo un poco – dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Kakashi, puedes bajar de ese árbol que necesito hablar contigo de algo serio – dijo Sasuke serio

Claro de que quieres hablar – dijo Kakashi guardando su libro en el porta shuriken para luego bajar del árbol

Me puedes explicar por qué demonios no protegiste a Naruto cuando era pequeño, él era solo un niño indefenso que necesitaba que lo cuidaran de que nadie lo lastimara – dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe a Kakashi en la cara

Espera de que estás hablando Sasuke, en ningún momento he golpeado a Naruto – dijo Kakashi nervioso por lo que había dicho Sasuke

Si ahora hazte el que no sabes nada, eres un desgraciado y te hacías llamar nuestro sensei, ya lo sé todo, se lo que ellos le hacían a Naruto cuando apenas tenía cinco años, eres un cobarde, pensé que cuidarías mejor a Naruto siendo él un niño pequeño – dijo Sasuke enojado

Ahora gracias a las idioteces que hicieron los aldeanos y otras personas, mi hermano y compañero no volverá a esta aldea, deben estar felices no, por fin lograron correr a Naruto de la aldea, adiós Hatake – terminó de decir Sasuke para luego irse de ahí

Mientras en otro lugar de la aldea

Se veía llegar a un joven de cabellos castaños junto con su perro Akamaru a su casa donde encontró a su hermana Hana en la sala

Hana, has visto a mamá es que necesito que me dé una explicación de algo que me acabo de enterar – dijo Kiba serio

Kiba kun, de que te enteraste, dime porque estas tan serio, nunca te había visto así solo una vez y eso fue cuando Akamaru era cachorro y te orino en la cara - rió Hana

Esto es serio Hana, no estoy jugando en donde esta mi madre – habló Kiba serio

Esta afuera en el jardín con konomaru, pero dime de qué fue lo que te enteraste que estas así tan serio – preguntó Hana

Nuestra madre junto con varios de los padres de mis amigos golpeaban a Naruto cuando apenas era un niño de cinco años, eso es lo que quiero que me explique el porqué lo hacía – terminó de hablar Kiba

Por Dios, pero porque haría algo tan horrible como eso a un pobre niño – dijo Hana para tapar con sus manos su boca

Solo porque era el contenedor del Kiuby, por eso lo golpeaban cada año, el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que se conmemora la derrota del Kiuby en la aldea, el 10 de Octubre – dijo Kiba recordando lo que le había contado Naruto

Oh Kiba hijo, ya llegaste como te fue – preguntó Tsume cuando encontró a Kiba hablando con su hija mayor Hana en la sala

Madre dime ¿Cómo te sentirías si en vez de Naruto hubiera sido yo, quién hubiera tenido al Kiuby encerrado en su cuerpo? Dime ¿También me habrías golpeado a mi por creerme un monstruo?, porque, porque lo hiciste madre, porque maltrataste a un niño de cuatro años que no había pedido ser el contenedor de esa cosa – preguntó Kiba llorando por el enojo

Yo… hijo yo… no se qué contestarte…pero es que estaba enojada esa cosa mato a tu padre cuando ataco la aldea – dijo Tsume alterada

Esa cosa, esa cosa ya no les podía hacer nada estaba sellado en un niño de cinco años – gritó Kiba enojado

Como es posible que hayan hecho tal barbaridad, de golpear hasta dejar medio muerto a un niño de cinco años, que ni siquiera podía defenderse – dijo Kiba

Ahora deben estar felices, no?, el no volverá a esta aldea, gracias a que su madre está con vida en otra aldea, estará feliz de no volverlos a ver, para que no lo vuelvan a lastimar, mejor me voy no quiero estar aquí por ahora, voy donde Ino – dijo Kiba para salir de la casa junto con Akamaru

Mientras en casa de los Yamanaka

Se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre Inoichi Yamanaka y su hija Ino

Como es posible que golpearas a un niño pequeño, dime que acaso te gustaba golpear a Naruto solo porque no podía defenderse, como puedes llamarte padre si golpeas a un niño hasta dejarlo casi muerto que no podía ni defenderse – dijo Ino enojada

Era un monstruo… que no debió estar aquí en la aldea, era un peligro para los aldeanos y para nosotros – dijo Inoichi enojado

El no es un monstruo, cuando lo vas a entender, ustedes son los monstruos por atacar a un niño de cinco años que no podía defenderse y lo único que preguntaba era que había hecho de malo para que lo trataran así como lo trataban – dijo Ino enojada

En ese momento tocan la puerta y la madre de Ino fue a abrir para encontrarse a Kiba en la puerta preguntando por Ino

Hija en la puerta esta Kiba buscándote – habló Naoko Yamanaka

Sabes que padre, no quiero seguir hablando contigo prefiero irme por un rato, no te quiero ver por ahora – terminó de decir Ino para irse con Kiba a dar una vuelta por la aldea

Ya había oscurecido en el país del remolino y se veían a dos personas agarradas de la mano, venían de dar un paseo por la ciudad y caminaban a paso lento hasta la casa

Naruto kun, crees que la Hokage esté de acuerdo cuando lea la carta que le envió Kushina san – pregunto Hinata mientras venia agarrada de la mano de Naruto

Solo espero que lo esté, no quisiera volver a estar solo en esa aldea, además aquí está mi madre, mi tío y mi prima y te tengo a ti – dijo Naruto para después darle un beso corto a Hinata en los labios

Bueno llegamos a la casa, ay ya tengo hambre, quiero ramen T_T…pero sé que okasan no lo va a preparar ya que la semana pasada comí ramen, lo más seguro que preparara otra cosa, solo espero que sea estofado *¬* - dijo Naruto

Jajaja ahí Naruto kun, no te preocupes la otra semana te preparo ramen, pero Kushina san tiene razón tienes que comer más sano no puedes comer siempre ramen, mira ya llegamos – habló Hinata entrando a la casa


	11. Chapter 11

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 11**

Okasan ya llegamos – gritó Naruto entrando a la sala

Qué bueno que ya llegaron, ya la cena esta lista y tengo una noticia que darles, esta tarde llego la respuesta de la Hokage de konoha – dijo Kushina entregándole la carta a Naruto

¿Ya la leíste?, o todavía no la has leído – pregunto Naruto recibiendo la carta

No, no la he leído, estaba esperando a que regresaras para que la abrieras y la leyeras en voz alta para saber cuál es la respuesta de la hokage – dijo Kushina con sinceridad

Bien pues aquí voy – dijo Naruto para después abrir la carta y leerla en voz alta para que los demás lo pudieran oír

**_Para: Kushina Uzumaki del país del remolino_**

Estimada Kushina, espero que al recibir esta presente goce de excelente salud usted también. El motivo de esta misiva precede del poder que me concierne como Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konohagakure no sato, con respecto al consentimiento para que los ninjas Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga pertenezcan a la aldea del remolino es mi deber informarle que su petición ha sido aceptada.

Los Ninjas arriba mencionados serán trasladados a la aldea del remolino... Sin más por ahora me despido de usted cordialmente.

Tsunade Senju. Godaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha

PD: tienen permiso de entrar a la aldea las veces que ellos quieran y el departamento de Naruto Uzumaki estará a disposición de este si lo llegara a necesitar

Eso es todo lo que dice la carta – dijo Naruto terminándola de leer

Mientras en la aldea de Konoha ya había empezado a oscurecer

Se ve a tres jóvenes conversando en la plaza de la aldea, una de ellas le estaban contando a los otros dos jóvenes lo que habían hecho sus padres a su amigo Naruto cuando él era un niño

Eso fue lo que nos contó Naruto cuando lo fuimos a buscar hace dos días en el país del remolino y es por eso que no volverá a la aldea. Por lo menos no a vivir, dijo que vendría a visitarnos de vez en cuando, pero que no se quedaría aquí en la aldea – terminó de contarles Ino a Shikamaru y a Chouji

Pero porque mi padre hizo eso, no es su costumbre el golpear niños pequeños, siempre me ha dicho que a un niño no se le debe pegar a no ser que haya una razón de peso para hacerlo – dijo Chouji enojado

Pues su razón de peso es que Naruto era un monstruo que no debió estar aquí en la aldea, y que según muchos no debió nacer – dijo Ino enfadada

Tsk, que problemático, tengo que hablar con mi padre con respecto a esto que nos estás diciendo Ino, y si lo que nos estás contando es cierto no creo que pueda mirar a Naruto a la cara durante un buen tiempo – dijo Shikamaru serio

Si le preguntas a Sasuke a Sakura o a Kiba te dirán exactamente lo mismo, ya que el grupo con el que andaba eran ellos, es cierto lo que les estoy contando, no es mentira.

Por lo que nos dijo Naruto él ya ha mandado una carta a la hokage para que lo transfiriera tanto a él como a Hinata a la aldea del remolino – terminó de hablar Ino

Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ir a cerrar la florería, aunque no me guste mucho estar en estos momentos en esa casa, tengo que hacerlo – dijo Ino para después despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo

Yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que pedirle una explicación a mi padre él porque hizo eso a Naruto – hablo Shikamaru serio

Si mi padre también me debe una explicación acerca de eso – dijo Chouji serio

Bien nos vemos mañana a las 10 am en el campo de entrenamiento # 3 – dijo Ino para después irse a su casa

Así los tres se fueron a diferentes partes de la aldea

Mientras Chouji caminaba en dirección a su casa, decidió antes pasar a una tienda a comprar sus papas fritas favoritas con sabor a barbacoa, encontrándose a su padre que estaba saliendo de esta

Padre, Necesito preguntarte algo y desearía que me respondieras con la verdad – dijo Chouji en tono serio

¿Qué sucede Chouji? ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? – pregunto Chouza curioso

Quiero saber si es verdad lo que me dijo Ino, quiero saber si es verdad que tú y los padres de mis amigos golpeaban a Naruto cuando era un niño – pregunto Chouji serio

Ven hablemos en otro sitio, vamos a al sitio donde conociste a Shikamaru cuando eran niños – habló Chouza

Llegando a la azotea de un edificio donde se podía ver casi toda la aldea

Ya estamos aquí, me puedes responder a lo que te pregunte, por favor – dijo Chouji

Bien, lo que te dijo Ino es verdad, pero después de haber hecho eso tan horrible, se lo conté todo a tu madre, ella me hizo entrar en razón, me dijo que ese zorro no nos podía hacer nada malo ya que estaba sellado en ese niño que no era su culpa el llevar esa cosa en su interior, que él solo era el contenedor de esa bestia, y me arrepiento de haberlo maltratado, el no se merecía ser tratado de esa manera, como me dijo tu madre él solo es un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada – dijo Chouza triste y arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Naruto cuando era un niño

Pídele perdón a Naruto por lo ocurrido, ¿sabes? El no es rencoroso él te entenderá si le pides perdón de corazón, pero creo que eso no se podrá en estos momentos ya que él se fue de la aldea, según lo que dijo Ino es que su madre está en la aldea del remolino, él se quedara a vivir allá junto con Hinata – dijo Chouji

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea, en casa de la familia Nara

Padre, necesito hablar contigo... - dijo Shikamaru con seriedad

De que quieres hablar conmigo… - dijo Shikaku en el mismo tono

Sera mejor ir a otro lugar... - respondió Shikamaru sintiéndose cansado, aquella situación lo agobiaba

Y a qué lugar quieres ir a hablar - pregunto Shikaku, sin moverse de donde estaba

Bien en vista de que no quieres moverte y es problemático tener que estarte arreando, te lo diré... - Shikamaru miro fijamente a su progenitor. - ¿Qué motivos impulsan a un adulto a maltratar a un niño?

De que estás hablando, a qué viene esa pregunta - preguntó Shikaku a su hijo

Solo contesta la pregunta padre – respondió Shikamaru aburrido

La verdad, es que estaba Enojado el Kiuby había matado a varios de los aldeanos a unos cuantos amigos y a personas que eran del clan, simplemente descargue mi enojo y frustración por no ser de más ayuda a los demás y termine golpeando a ese niño que era el contenedor del Kiuby – dijo Shikaku

No puedo creerlo. Y si yo hubiera sido el contenedor, ¿te hubiera gustado que me golpearan?... Te dejaste dominar por el odio, no pienso juzgarte más padre pero debes entender que desde hoy dejare tu techo – dijo Shikamaru serio

No te puedes ir de la casa aun eres menor de edad, además donde vivirías – dijo Shikaku

No te preocupes por eso, hablare con la Hokage – dijo Shikamaru serio

Y que le dirás a tu madre, no creo que te deje ir tan fácilmente – hablo Shikaku

Estoy seguro de que tú me ayudaras o prefieres que ella se entere – pregunto Shikamaru mirando a su padre

Te ayudare, pero igual creo que se va a enterar si no se lo dices tú, Otra persona lo hará – dijo Shikaku

¿Y quieres que sea yo quien le diga? Sería mejor que tú lo hicieras y sabes perfectamente que ella preferiría que fuera así – dijo Shikamaru

No precisamente tienes que ser tú quien se lo diga, ya lo haré yo mañana en la mañana – terminó de hablar Shikaku

Bueno me retiro a mi habitación, espero que logres descansar aunque, dudo que tu consciencia te deje – dijo Shikamaru para después desaparecer escaleras arriba

Que es lo que vas a Decirme, que te tienes que esperar hasta mañana en la mañana y porque estabas discutiendo con Shikamaru – preguntó Yoshino entrando en la sala

Shukaku le cuenta a su esposa todo lo que hablo con Shikamaru.

Después de que me contaste todo esto, ahora te pregunto ¿Qué ganaste al golpear a ese niño?, ¿Te sentiste mejor o te sentiste peor? – pregunto Yoshino mirando a su marido

No es algo de lo que ahora me sienta orgulloso, siento que me sobrepase, creo que no debí haberlo golpeado – dijo Shikaku

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage

Shizune llama a Shikamaru, necesito hablar con él – le dijo Tsunade a su asistente mientras estaba sellando algunos informes

Sí, Tsunade sama – dijo Shizune para después salir de la oficina de la Hokage para ir a buscar a Shikamaru a su casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 12**

Shizune se dirigió a la casa de la familia Nara ya que por orden la Hokage debía llevarle a Shikamaru. Tras tocar la puerta, fue recibida por Yoshino Nara la madre de Shikamaru.

- ¡Buenos días! Yoshino san, ¿Se encuentra Shikamaru en casa?. - preguntó Shizune con demasiada prisa.

- Buenos días Shizune san. Mi hijo está aquí en la casa, se encuentra desayunando. - respondió Yoshino.

- He venido por él, Tsunade sama lo ha mandado a llamar.

- Apenas termine lo mando inmediatamente. –

- Entonces me retiro. Que tenga un buen día Yoshino san, con su permiso – dijo Shizune desapareciendo.

Dentro de la casa de los Nara, el ambiente era demasiado pasivo.

- Shikamaru, la Hokage te manda a llamar que vayas a su oficina cuanto antes – dijo Yoshino entrando a la cocina

- Tsk... Mendokuse... ahora para que me estará llamando la Hokage – reprocho Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

Sin perder un instante más, Shikamaru salió de su casa y se dirigió a la oficina de la Godaime. No era habitual en él caminar de prisa pero era preferible que aguantar un sermón de la Hokage por llegar tarde.

Finalmente llego a su destino. Toco la puerta y tras escuchar un "Adelante", entro y cerró la puerta, imaginando que sería el informe de alguna nueva misión.

- ¿Me mandó a llamar Tsunade sama? – preguntó Shikamaru al estar frente a ella.

- Si... Como bien lo sabes fuiste nombrado embajador de Konoha en Suna y necesito que viajes a la aldea de la Arena y hables con el Kazekage, ya que se aproximan los exámenes Chunnin y necesitamos saber cuántos ninjas de su aldea van a participar. - dijo Tsunade mientras buscaba algunos papeles. - Ya me encargado de notificarle a Kazekage tu próxima visita, el ninja Kankuro te esperará en la entrada de la aldea.

- Bien... - respondió Shikamaru resignado. - ¿cuándo tengo que partir? – pregunto con la esperanza de tener al menos algunos minutos para poder prepararse adecuadamente.

- Partirás dentro de dos horas, prepara tus cosas para el viaje. Te veré en dos horas en la entrada de la aldea – añadió Tsunade

- Bien, entonces me retiro – dijo Shikamaru comenzando a salir de la oficina de la Hokage

- Ah antes de que se me olvide. Shikamaru, no regresaras hasta que el kazekage te diga cuántos ninjas son los que van a participar en el examen. – dijo Tsunade

- Tsk… que problemático. – dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la oficina.

Dos horas después.

En la entrada/salida de la aldea de konoha se encontraba Shikamaru hablando con la Hokage, está última terminándole de dar instrucciones para cuando llegue a la aldea de suna.

Apenas llegues a la aldea de suna tienes que ir de inmediato a hablar con el kazekage para después hablar con Temari, ya que ella es la embajadora de suna aquí en konoha ella estará al tanto de cuantos ninjas vendrán a participar en el examen de chunnin – dijo Tsunade

Si, Hokage sama – respondió Shikamaru, para después partir a suna

Saltando de rama en rama ya que le llevaría tres días de viaje llegar a la aldea de la arena

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que salió de konoha, y Shikamaru estaba pensando en lo aburrido y lo problemático que era estar solo de misión, solo para ir a la aldea de sunagakure. Seguía saltando de rama en rama por el bosque hasta salir de este para encontrarse a principio de desierto ya solo le quedaba un día de viaje para llegar a la aldea

Mientras en suna a media tarde

- Kazekage sama acaba de llegar esta carta de la Hokage de konoha – dijo un anbu entregándole la carta al líder de la aldea

- Gracias, te puedes retirar, pero antes busca a Kankuro – dijo Gaara serio

- Si, kazekage sama – dijo el anbu para después desaparecer

**_Carta dirigida al Kazekage de la aldea oculta de Sunagakure no sato_**

Para: Sabaku no Gaara Godaime Kazekage de sunagakure no sato

Estimado Kazekage, espero que al recibir esta presente goce de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede del poder que me concierne como Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha, con respecto al permiso de que sus ninjas se presenten en la aldea para participar en los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin, ha sido aprobado, he enviado al embajador de konoha Nara Shikamaru a su aldea, estará a su entera disposición el tiempo que usted lo requiera.

Esperando su pronta respuesta se despide atentamente

Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konohagakure no sato

**_Fin de la carta_**

Entrando a la oficina del kazekage

- Me mandaste a llamar Gaara – pregunto Kankuro

- Si, necesito que mañana por la mañana estés en las puertas de la aldea para recibir al embajador de konoha, ya que se va a quedar un buen tiempo aquí en la aldea – dijo Gaara

- ¿Y quién es el embajador de konoha? – pregunto Kankuro

- Ya lo veras cuando llegue mañana, ya te puedes retirar – dijo Gaara

- Está bien, nos vemos en la casa, no trabajes tanto, date un respiro de vez en cuando – dijo Kankuro antes de salir de la oficina de Gaara

Ya estaba oscureciendo en suna y el kazekage caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Se encontraban casi vacías y el fresco de la noche acaricio su rostro cansado. Sin embargo aquellas caminatas tras un día de arduo trabajo siempre logran relajarlo, continuó su camino hacia su hogar.

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru por fin llegaba a la aldea de Suna y tal y como lo había dicho la Hokage, Kankuro lo esperaba.

- Pero miren quien es el embajador de konoha, nada más y nada menos que el vago N° 1 de Konohagakure no sato Shikamaru Nara – saludo Kankuro entre risas.

- Que problemático eres Kankuro, también me alegra que estés bien – dijo Shikamaru estrechándole la mano

- Me vas a llevar a ver al kazekage o nos vamos a quedar hablando todo el rato aquí en la entrada – comento Shikamaru con fastidio

- Uy disculpe usted señor embajador. - dijo Kankuro con sarcasmo. - Ahora mismo lo llevo a la oficina del Kazekage.

El domo del dirigente de la aldea se encontraba en el centro. Shikamaru siguió a Kankuro por las calles del mercado hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

- Buenos días kazekage sama. - saludo Shikamaru cortésmente. - Como sabrá me ha mandado la Hokage para hablar con usted respecto al permiso de sus ninjas para los exámenes del ascenso a Chunnin que se realizaran pronto en la aldea de la Hoja. – de entre sus ropas Shikamaru saco un rollo de pergamino y se lo extendió al kazekage.

- Espero que tu viaje haya sido tranquilo. Arreglemos esto de inmediato para que puedas ir a refrescarte. - dijo Gaara tomo el trozo de papel y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente - Todo está en orden, puedes retirarte.

- Gracias, me hospedare donde siempre Kazekage sama... con su permiso. – dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la habitación seguido de Kankuro.

- Por cierto Kankuro, ¿donde está la mujer problemática?

- ¿Mujer problemática? - preguntó Kankuro con cierta curiosidad.

- La que tienes por hermana – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

- Ah te referías a Temari. Bueno ella está en su oficina firmando y sellando documentos, ya que ella es la que se encarga de la embajada de suna. Su oficina esta por el pasillo a la derecha a tres puertas de la sala de juntas – dijo Kankuro sonriendo con malicia. - Ten mucho cuidado Nara...

-Mendokuse... Solo voy a ver como esta esa mujer problemática y a ver si necesita ayuda con esos documentos – dijo Shikamaru

- Si como sea... - añadió Kankuro. - Y Nara... te estoy vigilando.

Ambos hombres se separaron y Shikamaru se dirigió la oficina de Temari. Se encontraba frente a la puerta y extrañamente se sintió nervioso, toco la puerta esperando la respuesta.

"Adelante"

Fueron palabras suficientes para que el joven de Konoha entrara a la oficina. La misma sensación de un golpe en el estomago podría parecerse a lo que sentía Shikamaru en ese momento. Se había quedado perplejo al ver a aquella mujer.

Un efecto parecido había experimentado Temari. Frente a ella estaba él, y sintió de pronto un cosquilleo en estomago.

- Shikamaru… - murmuro Temari. "Qué guapo te has puesto" - pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Temari… - dijo Shikamaru... "Que hermosa te has puesto" - pensó Shikamaru levemente sonrojado.


	13. Chapter 13

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 13**

Shikamaru suspiro tras decirle las nuevas condiciones para los exámenes chunnin y se dejo caer sobre la silla. Temari se volvió a él y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa...

- Es demasiado problemático para ti?

Por mi no hay problema, pero cuando será el día en que algo no sea problemático para ti - dijo Temari

Vamos bebe llorón, te llevare a comer algo antes de que hagas algún berrinche - dijo Temari sonriendo...

- Mujeres, todas son problemáticas – murmuro Shikamaru

Saliendo de la oficina, iban Temari y Shikamaru conversando hasta llegar a una cafetería cerca de la zona de comercio de la aldea, donde se veían a los aldeanos haciendo sus compras o simplemente paseando por esa zona.

Este calor me está matando... como le haces para soportar el calor con ropa oscura? - dice Shikamaru mientras secaba el sudor

De todos los ninjas que tiene konoha, tenían que enviar al que más se queja, y al más enclenque – dice Temari para después sonreír

Puede que sea un enclenque pero soy más inteligente que muchos en la aldea, y no me estoy quejando, solo te pregunte que como le haces para no morirte del calor que es insoportable y problemático, además de llevar ropa oscura que lo empeora – dijo Shikamaru

Pues comienzo a dudar que sean tan inteligente... como no vas morirte del calor con ese chaleco que traes encima y más cerrado... la ropa que traes es más adecuada al clima de

Konoha pero no para el clima de Suna, el material es distinto, ven te llevare a que compres algo más fresco... y no me pongas esa cara bebe llorón, será del mismo color no perderás tu estilo... solo el material – dijo Temari para tomar la mano del vago y literalmente arrastrarlo a comprar ropa más adecuada al clima de la aldea

Mujer problemática, a donde me vas a llevar a comprar esa ropa de la que dices – preguntó Shikamaru dejándose arrastrar por Temari

Si fueras el genio que dices ser, lo sabrías y no preguntarías tanto, es a esa tienda de allí, anda camina y deja de preguntar tanto – dijo Temari para entrar a la tienda seguida de Shikamaru

Buenos días Temari san, es un placer tenerla por aquí. Justo ayer por la tarde nos llegaron unos hermosos vestidos, puedo mostrárselos... - se ofreció la dependienta sonriendo, cuando un detalle llamo su atención. - Disculpe señorita Temari, no pensé que su novio la acompañaba, buenas tardes joven...

Un leve sonrojo invadió a ambos jóvenes que de inmediato se soltaron de la mano.

Hola Tsubaki san, el joven es un huésped en nuestra aldea... podrías mostrarnos algo parecido a su atuendo pero hecho con las telas de Suna... - dijo rápidamente Temari

Por supuesto y disculpe mi anterior comentario pero como los vi entrando juntos de la mano pensé otra cosa, además de que hacen bonita pareja –dijo la dependienta para pasar a la parte trasera de la tienda y buscar las prendas de ropa que pidió Temari

Joven si es tan amable de pasar al probador, para que se mida la ropa para cerciorarme de que le queda bien o sino buscar algo que le quede ni tan grande ni tan pequeño – dijo la dependienta con la ropa en las manos

Tsk, que problemático, está bien ya me lo pruebo y le aviso – dijo Shikamaru tomando la ropa y metiéndose en el probador

Después de cinco minutos

Oye genio ya estás listo o vas a tardar todavía más tiempo ahí metido probándote la ropa

Que problemática eres mujer, ya voy a salir solo fueron cinco minutos, tu duras más, cuando estás en la aldea y yo no estoy todo el tiempo apurándote a que te cambies rápido de ropa – dijo Shikamaru con voz de aburrimiento

Después de los cinco minutos salió Shikamaru del probador ya cambiado de ropa, mostrando un atuendo parecido al que llevaba puesto pero hecho con un material diferente, esto ya está, ¿Cuánto es? Pregunto Shikamaru a la dependienta que venía acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos

Son 250 ryus por todo, espero que vuelvan pronto – dijo la dependienta despidiéndose de Temari y Shikamaru

Cuando salieron a las calles de la aldea, Temari se quedo pensativa de lo que le había dicho la dependienta cuando entraron a la tienda

**Flash Back**

Disculpe señorita Temari, no pensé que su novio la acompañaba, se ve que hacen bonita pareja

**Fin Flash Back**

Que tienes mujer problemática, que estas tan pensativa – pregunto Shikamaru mirando a Temari

No es nada, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, para quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente, solo estaba pensando, es todo – dijo Temari para después seguir caminando

Temari se quedo con aquellos pensamientos, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser y de su corazón que se volvieran realidad y fue entonces que tuvo otro pensamiento.

Sus labios siendo tocados por los labios de aquel chico problemático, pero rápidamente desecho aquel pensamiento. Su relación con él era solamente de amistad y de trabajo, y no debía pensar en otra cosa, pero… ¿Cómo le pides al corazón dejarlo y no tener ese tipo de pensamientos con respecto a él?

Shikamaru volvió su vista hacia al frente, aun resonaban las palabras de la dependienta en su cabeza y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, en ocasiones como esta no deseaba ser un estratega y ser un poco más valiente y no el cobarde n° 1, por un momento deseo besar los labios rosados y suaves de Temari, pero rápidamente quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza… ella era su amiga y compañera de trabajo nada más, aunque quisiera que fueran más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo, debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso que estaba pensando, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos con respecto a ella.

Tsk, Mendokuse – dijo Shikamaru


	14. Chapter 14

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 14**

Siguieron caminando y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta donde se hospedaría Shikamaru, hasta que siguieron de largo y no se percataron de que su destino lo habían dejado dos cuadras atrás, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro y no sabían el por qué de ese sentimiento. Hasta que Shikamaru salió de sus ensoñaciones y le hablo a Temari, haciendo que esta también saliera de sus pensamientos

Mujer problemática ¿A dónde me llevas?, el hotel donde siempre me hospedo ya quedo muy atrás – dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

Tengo hambre y como no me gusta comer sola, tú me vas a acompañar a almorzar. Así que mueve tú flojo trasero que quiero llegar rápido a donde vamos a ir a almorzar

– dijo Temari

Mujeres quien las entiende, todas son problemáticas y me toca andar con la más problemática de todas – murmuro Shikamaru

¿Qué tanto murmuras?, preguntó -apresúrate que ya casi llegamos – dijo Temari

Ya voy, ya voy, que del apuro solo queda el cansancio, Por qué quieres llegar tan rápido, la comida no se te va a ir y tampoco se va a acabar – habló Shikamaru

Temari le sonríe lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva para después entrar al establecimiento de comida

Es que si no como ahorita voy a andar de mal humor todo el día por no haber comido a la hora – dijo Temari soltándole la mano a Shikamaru y sentándose en una mesa

Tsk… pero no por eso me tenias que traer a rastras hasta aquí, podíamos seguir caminando normalmente hasta llegar aquí – dijo Shikamaru sentándose en frente de Temari

En ese momento llego un mesonero para saber que se les apetecía almorzar a los dos jóvenes

Buenas Tardes Temari san, que les apetece tomar de almuerzo hoy – pregunto el mesero cordialmente

Buenas Tardes Yukihiko san, me traerías un té verde y una orden de takoyakis (bolas de pulpo) por favor y de postre un pastel de chocolate con fresas – termino de decir Temari

Para mi seria un té negro y una ensalada con carne a la parrilla y como postre un pastel de queso por favor – dijo Shikamaru

Tomada la orden el mesero se retira para ir a buscar lo que le ordenaron, en eso aparece un anbu que reconoció a Temari y se le acerco para hablar con ella

Hola Temari chan como estas, que haces por aquí tan solita – dijo el anbu que ignoró por completo a Shikamaru

Como te darás cuenta no estoy sola y estoy bien gracias por preguntar – dijo Temari sin mirarlo a la cara, ya que estaba viendo el rostro de Shikamaru quien no parecía estar muy contento con el Anbu que llego a coquetear con Temari para llamar su atención

Y quien es este tipo que está sentado en tu misma mesa Temari chan – dijo el Anbu despectivamente mirando a Shikamaru

Oye no deberías estar molestando en otro lado o ir a tu casa tu mama te debe de estar llamando – dijo el Anbu de mala gana a Shikamaru

Este tipo como le llamas es el Embajador de Konoha aquí en Suna además de mi mejor amigo y si esta aquí en mi mesa es porque me está acompañando a almorzar, así que te recomiendo que le tengas un poco más de respeto – dijo Temari seria

Porque mejor no te pierdes por ahí, a ver a quien le haces la vida más problemática y nos dejas almorzar tranquilos – dijo Shikamaru serio mirando al Anbu

Hmp… que sepas que por ser el mejor amigo de Temari chan y ser el Embajador de

Konoha aquí en Suna, no te da el derecho de mandarme a que me vaya de aquí – dijo molesto el Anbu

Si no te das cuenta de que aquí sales sobrando y que estas estorbando eres más idiota de lo que pensé – dijo Shikamaru serio

La reacción de Temari fue reírse por lo bajo, por lo que le acababa de decir Shikamaru al Anbu

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa el Anbu tenía agarrado a Shikamaru del pecho listo para golpearlo.

Si le llegas a poner un solo dedo encima te las veras conmigo por agredir a mi mejor amigo y con el Kazekage por agredir al Embajador de Konoha – dijo Temari seria

El Anbu soltó a Shikamaru y se fue del establecimiento enojado y soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra

Cuando se volvieron a sentar Temari y Shikamaru para no llamar más la atención en el establecimiento, ya que muchos se les habían quedado mirando. Llego el mesero con las órdenes de ambos, deseándoles un buen provecho para después retirarse de ahí

Itadaiquimas (que aproveche o a comer) – dijeron ambos para después proceder a almorzar con el silencio agradable que tenían hasta que llegara el Anbu a molestarlos

Temari rompió el silencio que los rodeaba

Shika me das a probar de tu postre, el mío está muy rico pero yo no he probado el pastel de queso al menos no el que venden aquí en Suna – le dijo Temari con cara de borreguito degollado

No, tú tienes tu postre comételo porque no te voy a dar del mío – le dijo Shikamaru riéndose de la cara que le ponía Temari

Anda ¿Si?, dame aunque sea para probarlo – le dijo Temari que seguía insistiendo para después tomarle la mano a Shikamaru

Es que no me gusto lo que pedí de comida y todavía tengo hambre – se quejo Temari

Si no te gusto entonces para que lo pediste, hubieras pedido otra cosa que si te gustara – hablo Shikamaru mientras se seguía riendo de la cara de Temari

No te burles, que no es gracioso – dijo Temari para empezar a reír también al darse cuenta que Shikamaru tenía la nariz llena de pastel de queso y no se había dado cuenta

Y ahora de que te ríes – pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado

Es que tienes la nariz llena de pastel de queso – decía Temari mientras seguía riéndose

Cuando terminaron de almorzar ya era un poco tarde así que salieron del establecimiento para que Shikamaru fuera a descansar al hotel

Mientras iban caminando iban conversando y riéndose de lo dicho por Shikamaru de lo que le había sucedido a Chouji por comer tanto, se miraban de reojo mas no directamente a la cara hasta que un niño paso corriendo huyendo de un vendedor por haber robado unas manzanas que no se dio cuenta y empujo a Temari que fue a dar a los brazos de Shika, para luego levantar la vista y toparse con los ojos de este

¿Estás bien?, ¿No te paso nada? – pregunto Shikamaru preocupado de que le hubiera sucedido algo malo a Temari

Es…Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada malo, ¿Y tú?, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Temari con un sonrojo en la cara

Si no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Shikamaru algo sonrojado por la cercanía del rostro de Temari con la de él

Se veía a un ninja que iba caminando por la calle de la aldea pues venia distraído, hasta que no se dio cuenta choco contra Temari haciendo que esta, Accidentalmente le diera un beso a Shikamaru en los labios, cosa que tomo desprevenido a Shikamaru pero correspondió el beso sin pensárselo dos veces


	15. Chapter 15

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 15**

Después de ese beso Temari se apresura a separarse de Shikamaru y miraba al suelo, ya que estaba avergonzada por lo que había sucedido

Shika lo siento, no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente – dijo Temari todavía con la mirada clavada en el piso

Shikamaru tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no presto atención a la disculpa que le estaba dando Temari

En eso Shikamaru se acerca a Temari la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él para después tomarle el rostro con su mano y decirle

Yo no lo siento es más me gusto ese beso, era lo que quería hacer desde que te volví a ver Temari – dijo Shikamaru para después sonreírle y volverla a besar

Mientras esto sucedía en Suna a tres días de la aldea entre esta y Konoha en una cueva se encuentran tres personas con capas negras y nubes rojas planeando cómo hacer para acabar de una vez y por todas con Konoha y con el país del remolino

Muy bien quien se va a ocupar de ir la aldea de Konoha y quien se va a ocupar de ir al remolino – dijo la sombra que estaba a la derecha de las otras dos

Yo iré Konoha tengo un asunto pendiente ahí – dijo la segunda sombra

Bien entonces nosotros iremos al remolino tengo ganas de ver a mis queridos hermanos y a mi linda sobrina – dijo la tercera sombra para después desaparecer de ahí

Mientras en el país del remolino

Okasan, Hinata y yo vamos a ir a la aldea de Konoha por unos días a visitar a mis amigos y a la oba-chan – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Espera Naru-chan que tengo que decirte algo – habló Kushina seria

¿Qué cosa es lo que me tienes que decir okasan, que no puedes esperar a que estemos de regreso de la aldea? – pregunto Naruto curioso

Es algo que no se si te va a alegrar o te va a enojar – dijo Kushina aun seria

Está bien dime ¿De qué se trata okasan?

Pues que aparte de tu tío Nakao tienes otro tío, pero a él tenemos tiempo que no lo vemos, el también fue alumno de Jiraiya antes que Minato

¿Y quién es o era él? – pregunto Naruto

El se llama Nagato pero antes de ser alumno de Jiraiya el se había ido del remolino a vivir a la aldea de la lluvia y al parecer encontró dos personas que lo cuidaron bien hasta que una aldea con la que estaban en guerra los asesino y prefirió no volver aquí al remolino nos manteníamos en contacto por carta así me entere de lo que te estoy diciendo y algo más. El estaba viajando con dos amigos pero al parecer uno falleció y solo quedaron él y una mujer que es quien lo acompaña a todas partes, ella se llama Konan, después de que murieron las personas que lo cuidaron y de estar con sus dos amigos según lo que me dijo en su última carta, es que encontraron a Jiraiya y le pidieron que los entrenara ahí fue cuando su amigo Yahiko murió – termino de hablar Kushina

¿Y por qué crees que me voy a enojar? – volvió a preguntar Naruto

Pues porque él está en Akatsuki o lo que queda de esa organización según me dijeron fuiste tú quien acabo con la mayoría de ellos y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de que seas muy fuerte y tú padre se sentiría igual de orgulloso que yo al saber que su hijo es más fuerte de lo que él se imagino que serias – dijo Kushina para después abrazar a Naruto

¿Me estás tratando de decir que el sujeto que mato a mi maestro y el que casi me mata y casi mata a Hinata es mi tío? – pregunto Naruto enojado

¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes, porque hasta ahora es que me lo estás diciendo okasan? – pregunto Naruto

Yo no sabía que él había intentado matarlos y mucho menos sabia que él fue quien asesino a Jiraiya – dijo Kushina

Sabes que okasan prefiero salir a dar una vuelta y salir de aquí aunque sea por un rato no quiero pelear con nadie – dijo Naruto para después salir de la casa

Mientras tanto en otro sitio

Oye Nagato cuanto falta para llegar al país del remolino – pregunto Konan un tanto fastidiada de tanto saltar de rama en rama

No falta mucho para llegar al remolino estamos a tres horas de llegar – respondió Nagato

Mientras tanto Naruto se encuentra sentado en una banca del parque pensando en todo lo que le dijo su madre con respecto a Nagato, que no se percato que alguien se estaba acercando hasta que sintió dos brazos que le abrazaron

¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Sigues enfadado o ya te calmaste un poco? – pregunto Hinata algo preocupada por él

Si, ya estoy mejor gracias por preguntar, perdón si te preocupe, es que porque siempre soy la última persona en enterarse de cosas importantes, porque siempre me ocultan cosas que son de importancia – pregunto Naruto desanimado

Vamos no te desanimes piensa que fue una forma de protegerte de Akatsuki pensó que irían detrás de ti, si se enteraban que era de tu familia – animó Hinata

Tal vez tengas razón, pero estoy confundido, porque siempre todo sale mal y todos los que están a mí alrededor sufren o terminan mal – dijo Naruto

Naruto kun tus amigos sufren cuando te ven mal, si te vieran así ellos querrían ayudarte, la pasarían mal si te vieran así sin poder hacer nada por tí – dijo Hinata

Creo que te entiendo, perdón por preocuparte nuevamente – dijo Naruto para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa para después darle un corto beso

Porque no nos vamos por un par de helados para después regresar a casa mi madre debe de estar preguntándose en donde estamos – dijo Naruto levantándose de la banca y tendiéndole la mano a Hinata

Aceptando la mano de Naruto, Hinata se levanto también de la banca para ir a la heladería cercana

Mientras en la aldea de konoha

Oye Gai no crees que exageras en el entrenamiento de Lee eso es mucho peso para un Chunnin – pregunto Kakashi

No, el esta acostumbrado ya al exceso de peso en las pesas de las piernas, es parte de su entrenamiento, además su llama de la juventud esta al máximo – dijo Gai sonriendo

Tú no cambias Gai – dijo Kakashi resignado


	16. Chapter 16

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 16**

Nagato y Konan llegaron a la aldea del Remolino pacíficamente, sabían plenamente lo que debían hacer. Lo que no sabían, era que Naruto se encontraba allí.

El rubio en ese momento se encontraba caminando con Hinata hacia un almacén, para comprar cosas para comer Ramen, su madre le había autorizado que comiera solo por esta vez.

Los dos venían felices tomados de la mano, cuando de repente el rubio sintió los gritos de alguien. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver a una mujer gritando: "Los Akatsuki", el rubio al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrío, lo mas seguro es que vendrían de nuevo por el Kiuby o peor a atacar la aldea del Remolino. Entonces efectivamente vio dos sombras en la misma calle, una era de una chica de cabello corto con una flor en su cabeza y a su lado estaba Nagato.

Que estas buscando en esta aldea – pregunto Naruto con el seño fruncido

No es asunto tuyo lo que esté buscando en esta aldea – respondió Nagato al igual que Naruto tenía fruncido el seño

Si es asunto mío el saber que estás haciendo en esta aldea! ¿Qué? La quieres destruir también así como lo hiciste con Konoha? Pues no te permitiré que le hagas lo mismo a esta aldea

Por cierto, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí ¿Que haces fuera de Konoha?-

No es asunto tuyo el que yo esté fuera de konoha – respondió Naruto enojado

Entonces apártate, que no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar aquí mirándote la cara – dijo Nagato tratando de hacer a un lado a Naruto

No te dejare pasar, no voy a permitir que destroces esta aldea como lo hiciste con konoha – dijo Naruto enfadado

No vengo a destruir nada, déjame pasar o no respondo de lo que te pueda suceder – respondió Nagato

Y crees que te voy a creer que no vas a hacerle nada a esta aldea? Mejor vete por donde viniste, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dijo Naruto

Si no te quitas por las buenas, te quitare por las malas dijo Nagato para después usar el banshou ten in para quitar a Naruto del camino

Después de que cayó al suelo a causa del jutsu que le lanzo Nagato, Naruto ataco con el Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento viento: Aire comprimido) mandando a Nagato a volar hasta chocar contra una pared cercana

Y ya te dije que no te dejare pasar de aquí, no voy a dejar que destruyas esta aldea también - hablo Naruto serio

Doton: doryuu taiga (Elemento tierra: río de tierra torrencial) grito Naruto para después saltar y golpear a Nagato en la cara

Nagato volvió a usar el banshou ten in y la misma fuerza que lo alejo ahora lo atrajo para después propinarle un golpe que lo envió a estrellarse contra un árbol

Doton: retsudo tenshou (Elemento tierra: ruptura de tierra) después de que Nagato utilizo esta técnica entro en la grieta para después salir y atacar a Naruto por la espalda pero no le funcionó ya que Naruto atacó con un Fuuton: Gyakufuu no Jutsu (-Elemento viento: Técnica de corte de viento) que le dio de lleno a Nagato

Naruto – kun déjame ayudarte a pelear contra él, se que entre los dos podremos derrotarlo – dijo Hinata

No, solo yo lo derrotare, por favor ve a la casa y quédate allí, mantente segura y protege a los demás, no permitas que vengan para acá – dijo Naruto serio

Está bien solo déjame entregarte algo que se que te servirá en esta pelea – dijo Hinata para después ir a la casa a buscarlo

¿Hinata?, que sucede porque vienes tan ahitada, donde esta Naru-chan, porque no está contigo – pregunto Kushina preocupada al ver entrar a Hinata a la casa a la carrera y sin Naruto

No, pasa nada Kushina san, es solo que vengo a buscar algo que deje aquí en la casa y vengo ahitada porque vengo corriendo desde la entrada de la aldea – dijo Hinata tratando de no ponerse nerviosa al ver la cara de Kushina

Hinata, que está sucediendo, se que algo no está bien, dime que le sucede a mi hijo porque no regreso contigo – pregunto Kushina seria

Kushina san -suspirando- lo que sucede es que dos miembros de Akatsuki están aquí en la aldea, Naruto kun está luchando contra el líder de la organización para que no destruya la aldea así como lo hizo con la aldea de konoha, además el líder de Akatsuki también fue quien asesino a Jiraiya sama, Naruto kun me pidió que no los dejara acercarse a ese lugar porque no quiere que nos suceda nada, yo solo vine a buscar algo que compre hace unas semanas atrás que se que a Naruto kun le será de utilidad – termino de hablar Hinata

Kushina al oír que Naruto estaba luchando con el Akatsuki que había asesinado a Jiraiya salió corriendo para impedir que siguieran con esa pelea, ya que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos, ni a su hijo ni a su hermano

Kushina san, espere por favor no vaya es peligroso que vaya a donde están ellos – dijo

Hinata corriendo e intentando convencer a Kushina de no ir a donde se estaba llevando a cabo el combate

Konan no se quedo atrás también empezó a atacar a Naruto con Origami no jutsu Vadearm (con este jutsu creó shurikens de papel) y las lanzo para tratar de ayudar a Nagato a quitar del camino a Naruto

Esquivando las shurikens de papel de Konan, Naruto la atacó con un Fuuton: Ögi Hari Yaoyorozu (Elemento viento: Pinchos cortantes de viento)

Nagato al ver esto se enfureció ya que su compañera fue herida al tratar de ayudarlo utilizando el Doton yominuma: (Elemento tierra: técnica pantano de tierra) con este jutsu Nagato ataco a Naruto para que se hundiera en el pantano y así poderlo derrotar, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a Konan – dijo Nagato enojado

Naruto cayó en el jutsu de Nagato, este pensó que había derrotado a Naruto al atacarlo con el jutsu de pantano de tierra, pero al ver que Naruto desapareció en un puff se dio cuenta que solo era un clon

Donde estas insecto, sal de una vez ya me has hecho enfadar por haber atacado a mi compañera dijo Nagato y cuando vio a lo lejos a Naruto lo ataco con Doton Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu: (Elemento tierra: decapitación bajo tierra) después de que utilizo esta técnica salió de debajo de la tierra creyendo que ya le había ganado a Naruto pero cuando este hizo puff de nuevo se volvió a enojar porque era otro clon

En qué momento creo esos dos clones, demonios en donde esta ese mocoso – dijo Nagato enfadado

Aquí estoy grito Naruto desde el cielo haciendo un jutsu a toda velocidad para atacar a

Nagato Fuuton: Daitoppa (Elemento viento: Gran tormenta) haciendo que Nagato volviera a salir volando a tres metros de distancia hasta chocar con un edificio

Los que estaban en ese momento en la calle viendo la batalla salieron corriendo para resguardarse y no salir heridos

Nagato ataco a Naruto con el banshou ten in mandándolo a volar

Si crees que con esa técnica me vas a derrotar estas muy equivocado, yo no soy tan débil como crees, vas a pagar muy caro el haber asesinado a Jiraiya sensei, eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca – dijo Naruto enojado para después atacar con Fuuton: Atsuga (Elemento viento: Daño de presión)

Todavía no me vences insecto te falta mucho para poderme derrotar con esa técnica tan simple – dijo Nagato

Nagato utilizo el Chibaku tensei y crea una pequeña esfera negra entre sus manos que luego lanza al aire, esta atrae cualquier objeto en su radio de acción por medio de la gravedad.

Naruto solo pudo protegerse con el Kaze Maru-yane (Cúpula defensiva de viento) y resistir el ataque

Ya los dos habían perdido más de la mitad del chakra pero ninguno se rendía, hasta que a lo lejos se podían ver dos personas corriendo hacia ellos con la intención de detener el combate

Que están haciendo aquí les dije que se mantuvieran a salvo no quiero que les suceda nada a ustedes – dijo Naruto hablándole a las dos personas que acababan de llegar

No es eso, hijo no lo entiendes – dijo Kushina mientras miraba a Naruto

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Como sea, madre…después hablamos, estoy en plena batalla – le respondió Naruto a su madre

Es mejor que la escuches, Naruto-Kun – dijo Hinata tratando de convencerlo de que la escuche

Es que él no viene a atacar la villa o algo parecido (Miro a su hermano) tan solo viene de visita – dijo Kushina

O.o de visita?, No eres bienvenido aquí– dijo Naruto serio

¿Hijo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Kushina? – Quiso saber Nagato

Lo mismo quiero saber yo okasan, que está sucediendo aquí porque no me dejas terminar esta batalla – quiso saber Naruto

Kushina se cruzo de brazos y grito: ¿Acaso no entienden? Ustedes son Familia ¡Nagato él es tu sobrino!

O.o so…sobrino, como que sobrino, hermana no que mi sobrino había muerto con el ataque del Kiuby hace 17 años? Eso fue lo que me habías dicho hace un tiempo atrás – dijo Nagato sorprendido por lo que había dicho su hermana

O_O mi…mi tío, el es el desgraciado que mato a Jiraiya sensei? Tienes que estar bromeando ¿Cierto? – dijo Naruto todavía sin podérselo creer

Porque no mejor nos vamos a la casa y ahí platicamos con más calma ¿Sí? – sugirió Kushina


	17. Chapter 17

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 17**

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa Naruto todavía no se podía creer que la persona frente a él era su tío, el hombre que había matado a su maestro

Nagato todavía no podía creer que el jinchuriki que tanto busco para extraerle el último bijuu fuera su sobrino

En casa de los Uzumaki estaban Nakao y Aleksa esperando a Kushina junto con los demás que habían salido y no habían regresado

Otosan donde crees que puedan estar tía Kushina y los otros, Naruto Oniichan salió con

Hinata chan a dar un paseo pero no han regresado y ahora tía Kushina salió para buscarlos pero tampoco ha regresado espero que no les haya sucedido nada malo – dijo Aleksa algo preocupada

Tranquilízate hija ya verás que pronto llegan los tres a la casa, no hay porque pensar que les sucedió algo malo – respondió Nakao

En ese momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa anunciando la llegada de cinco personas a la casa

Tía Kushina que bueno que regresaste me tenían preocupada pensé que les había sucedido algo malo – hablo Aleksa para después fijarse en Nagato y en Konan

TIO NAGATOOOO, grito Aleksa al ver a su tío frente a ella para después correr a abrazarlo

Nagato que gusto el volverte a ver hermano, hola Konan san gusto en verla también – dijo Nakao al ver que su hermano había regresado junto con Konan

Hola sobrina me alegra de verte y a ti también hermano espero que no les moleste que me quede a vivir aquí con ustedes por un tiempo – habló Nagato mirándolos a todos

¿En verdad es mi tío? - Pensó Naruto al ver como su prima le brincaba encima a

Nagato para abrazarlo – Okasan aun nos tienes que explicar algo dijo Naruto saliendo de sus cavilaciones

Si hijo ya lo sé por favor síganme a la habitación que está arriba – les dijo Kushina a los tres (a Nagato a Naruto y a Konan) Hinata chan nos podrías esperar aquí en la sala por favor – pidió Kushina

Okasan Hinata es mi novia no tengo secretos para con ella, ella también puede oír lo que nos vas a decir – dijo Naruto

Está bien Naru-chan síganme por favor – volvió a decir Kushina para después subir las escaleras

(Dentro de la habitación)

A ver hermana explícame porque dices que Naruto es tu hijo? Según lo que me habías dicho hace un tiempo fue que el murió junto con su padre en konoha – dijo Nagato algo confuso

Veras lo que sucede es que los ancianos del consejo de konoha me engañaron, me dijeron que mi hijo había muerto junto con Minato salvando la aldea, pero era mentira por lo que me dijo Naruto, el día en que llego aquí a la aldea fue que los del consejo no podían dejar que me lo llevara porque era el contenedor del Kiuby ellos lo querían usar como arma para poder atacar a las aldeas que quisieran entrar en guerra con konoha pero al parecer el Sandaime lo prohibió, también impuso una regla en la aldea de que no podían decirle a Naruto que era el contenedor del Kiuby por nada en el mundo porque pensaban que los podía asesinar a todos soltando al Kiuby en la aldea, a él también le dijeron mentiras al decirle que era huérfano que yo había muerto al darlo a luz y que su padre había muerto en batalla, la actual Hokage fue quien le dijo a Naruto lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, así que al el saber que me encontraba con vida me vino a buscar y ahora es parte de esta aldea ya que lo han trasladado a esta aldea – termino de hablar Kushina

Tanto Hinata como yo hemos pedido traslado a esta aldea – dijo Naruto

Porque ella pidió traslado, creí que siendo una Hyuga su clan no se lo permitiría – hablo Nagato mirando a Hinata a la cara

Porque mi padre piensa que soy muy débil para ser la heredera y líder del clan, el piensa que mi hermana menor es mejor ninja que yo en todos los sentidos, así que se alegro cuando me fui de la casa, además hace mucho tiempo que él dejo de verme como su hija – dijo Hinata

Bien me conformo con la explicación que me acaban de dar, Naruto creo que necesito disculparme contigo, sé que me estoy enterando que eres mi sobrino y sé que creo que no merezco que me perdones por lo que hice, el haber asesinado a Jiraiya sensei, pero no creo que matándome el vaya a volver a la vida – dijo Nagato

No, no te voy a perdonar, no por ahora y descuida no soy vengativo ni rencoroso y sé que con tu muerte mi sensei no va a volver a la vida, y también se que si te mato mi okasan, mi tío y Aleksa chan se pondrían tristes y yo no quiero eso – dijo Naruto mirando a Nagato

Mientras que en la aldea de konoha

Kisame caminaba por la base se anbu raíz buscando a Danzou para así poder acabar con el ya después se encargaría de los otros dos conejeros de esa aldea.

Mientras caminaba los anbus que estaban al servicio de Danzou lo atacaban pero no le podían hacer daño ya que el pasaba su samehada para absorber su chakra y dejarlos inconscientes para así poder acercarse más a Danzou

El centro de la raíz un lugar lúgubre y oscuro escondido en lo profundo de Konoha, pero para Kisame no había representado gran desafío después de todo había sido una fortuna haber sido compañero de Itachi por todo aquel tiempo.

Una sonrisa macabra entorno su rostro azulado mientras dejaba sin chakra al último anbu que se había osado a encararlo.

- Esto será más fácil de lo que había imaginado. - se dijo sonriendo

Kisame está a punto de entrar a donde se encontraba Danzou y entonces sale alguien frente a él.

- No dejare que des un paso más -

- Vaya... más alimento para mí samehada – dijo el Akatsuki con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mostrando sus dientes aserrados

Es un guerrero anbu pero su silueta es la de una mujer.

- No es posible mi samehada no siente su chakra.

- Sorprendido cara de pez?... voy a derrotarte, de aquí no pasas - dijo el anbu

El anbu empezó a golpear a la persona que se había infiltrado en la base de RAÍZ solo peleaba al estilo taijutsu, mientras que el Akatsuki esquivaba fácilmente los golpes que lanzaba el anbu frente a el

Con una destreza el anbu lograba darle batalla a Kisame que aun no lograba absorber su chakra y esto comenzaba a irritarlo.

- No eres más que un gran pez fuera del agua – decía el anbu con una sonrisa en la cara pero no se podía distinguir eso a causa de la máscara que llevaba el anbu puesta

- Te crees muy afortunado, pero para tu mala suerte ya me canse de jugar. Ahora sufrirás por tu osadía – hablo Kisame ya enojado

Veamos que puedes hacer cara de pez – dijo el anbu retando a Kisame

Ya verás lo que puedo hacer – dijo Kisame para hacer un mandoble de la espada y lanzarse a atacar al anbu frente a él, todavía sin poder absorber su chakra

Logra esquivarlo sin problema, lo que hace enfurecer un poco más a Kisame.

Maldito, sigue tentando a la suerte – dijo Kisame

Kisame ataco con un Mizu Shooku lanzando un chorro de agua desde su garganta a presión para atacar al anbu, pero este lo esquivo para luego lanzar shurikens, a lo que

Kisame esquivo y volvió a atacar con la danza de los delfines que son unos potentes chorros de agua que salen disparados hacia el enemigo a gran presión, capaz de destruir todo lo que alcancen.

La batalla continuó por varios minutos de que Kisame lograra mandar al piso al joven anbu.

Jajajaja no eres tan fuerte después de todo - dijo Kisame riendo

Aun no he mostrado mi mejor arma – dijo el anbu para después levantarse y atacar a Kisame con los sais (tridentes)

El anbu empezó a atacar a Kisame con sus armas no le daba oportunidad a defenderse porque sabía que si bajaba la guardia lo mataría con la gran espada que el akatsuki portaba

Kisame volvió a atacar al anbu con todo lo que tenía hasta que le quito la máscara que llevaba puesta y se dio cuenta que estaba luchando contra una mujer

Pero mira con quien me toco pelear, nada más y nada menos que con una niña – dijo Kisame con media sonrisa en la cara

A quien le estás diciendo niña, cara de pez – dijo enojada la mujer anbu ya que odiaba que le dijeran niña

No me menosprecies solo por ser mujer le dijo a Kisame mientras le hacía un corte con los Sai

Akane llevaba de nuevo la ventaja en el combate contra Kisame ya que seguía sin dejarlo defender con la samehada y Kisame se seguía preguntando el por qué no podía absorber el chakra de esa mujer que le estaba costando derrotar, hasta que se harto de estar perdiendo y se fusiono con samehada para después crear el Suijinheki e hizo un  
muro de agua tan denso que ni el mejor justu de Akane pudo atravesarlo

Para después atacarla con el Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Dragón de Agua) y creó un dragón de agua que le dio de lleno a Akane y debido al fuerte choque del agua contra su cuerpo la dejo inconsciente, para así pasar por encima de su cuerpo y llegar por fin a donde se encontraba Danzou

Después de que Kisame pasara por encima de su cuerpo y antes de caer inconsciente

Akane envió un mensaje con una mariposa de tinta

**Mensaje**

Sai ayuda estamos bajo ataque un Akatsuki con cara de pez se ha infiltrado en la base de raíz y probablemente para cuando regreses este inconsciente o tal vez muerta.

**_Akane_**

**Fin de mensaje**

Que es todo ese escándalo haya afuera, Fu, Torume llamo Danzou a sus dos fieles anbus pero ninguno llegaba, que rayos está sucediendo aquí – dijo Danzou empezando a enfadarse ya que ninguno de sus anbus llegaba a su llamado y nervioso porque no sabía qué era lo que sucedía

Danzou estaba nervioso llamo a todos sus subordinados pero ninguno llego hasta que escucho una voz detrás de él diciéndole cerca del oído

No malgastes saliva en llamarlos, nadie vendrá, todos están inconscientes los he desprovisto de chakra y a ti te va a pasar lo mismo o algo mucho peor – dijo riendo

Kisame

Halcón llamo Danzou, pero tampoco llego

Si te refieres a la chica que estaba contigo tampoco vendrá, vaya que me costó vencerla pero por fin la pude derrotar y ahora esta inconsciente como todos los demás anbus en este edificio

Danzou se sorprende al escuchar aquello pero su rostro a pesar de la sorpresa permanece sereno.

Bien, debo luchar entonces - dijo finalmente Danzou

Danzou lanzo sablazo con su katana tratando de hacerle un corte a Kisame este lo esquivo fácilmente

Vaya casi me cortas que no te dijo tu madre que es malo jugar con armas peligrosas, no están aptas personas pequeñas ya que se pueden lastimar fácilmente – dijo Kisame con una sonrisa de medio lado

Cállate dijo Danzou enojado volvió a arremeter contra Kisame pero sin poderlo tocar, mientras Kisame le absorbía el chakra a Danzou cada vez que pasaba su samehada cerca de este, sin borrar su sonrisa siniestra de la cara

Sabes ya me estas empezando a aburrir – dijo Kisame

Y tú ya me estas empezando a enojar, porque no te mueres de una vez – grito Danzou

No puedo, no hasta saldar cuentas con alguien, y hacer un favor a un amigo, el cual creo que ya conoces – dijo Kisame serio

De que amigo tuyo me estás hablando yo no conozco ningún amigo tuyo – dijo Danzou enojado

Bueno tal vez no te acuerdes de él pero que me dices de su ototo a ese sí que lo conoces

¿Cierto? - volvió a hablar Kisame

No sé de quién o de quienes me estás hablando, yo no conozco a ningún amigo tuyo – dijo Danzou serio

Si, si conoces a un amigo mío, no te dice nada el nombre de Uchiha Itachi? – pregunto

Kisame con una sonrisa sádica

¿Qué tiene que ver Uchiha Itachi en todo esto?

Pues tiene mucho que ver, solo vine a hacerle un último favor el me dijo antes de morir que quería ver muertos a las personas que lo tacharon de traidor a la aldea que quería que esas personas pagaran por sus crímenes y que antes de que tocaran a su querido ototo los matara para que no le pudieran hacer daño.

Bueno ya me canse de hablar contigo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me queda mucho tiempo como para perderlo contigo – dijo Kisame serio

Y que es lo que me vas a hacer, no me podrás ni tocar soy más fuerte y más rápido que tu – alardeaba Danzou con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras Danzou alardeaba de lo fuerte y rápido que era no se percato de que Kisame se había movido de su lugar hasta estar a sus espaldas para después así cortarle la cabeza

¿No que eras más fuerte y más rápido que yo? Jajaja que patético eres mira que ni darte cuenta de que me moví hasta quedar a tu espalda – dijo Kisame

Bueno ya termine aquí ahora a buscar a los dos vejestorios que faltan para poder ir a divertirme con cierta bestia sin cerebro Jajaja reía Kisame mientras salía del edificio de anbu raíz

Llego hasta el edificio Hokage donde se encontraría a los dos consejeros Homura

Mitocado y Koharu Utatane

Que hace un Akatsuki aquí en la aldea, si viniste a buscar al contenedor del Kiuby llegas tarde ese monstruo se fue de nuestra aldea – hablo Homura

No es por el por quién vengo, solo vine a hacer un último favor a un amigo – dijo Kisame

Y quien es ese amigo tuyo a quien viniste a hacerle un último favor – pregunto Koharu intrigada

Eso lo sabrán antes de morir, no se preocupen que les diré su nombre ya que los estará esperando en el infierno para saldar cuentas con ustedes dos – rió Kisame

Y quien nos va a matar ¿Tú? Jajaja no nos hagas reír, aquí quien va a morir serás tú – dijo Homura para saltar a atacar a Kisame

Kisame esquivo el ataque fácilmente para después cortar su cabeza así como lo hizo con Danzou

Jajaja ilusos no podrán tocarme tan fácilmente ya no están para estar llevando batallas ya están para el retiro volvió a reír Kisame

HOMURAAAA grito Koharu al ver a su compañero muerto para después mirar a

Kisame con rabia

Solo faltas tú así que despídete de este mundo y dale mis saludos a Itachi cuando lo veas dijo Kisame para después cortar también su cabeza al igual que las dos veces anteriores.

Kisame había salido de la torre Hokage, Ya he terminado y he cumplido con mi deuda,

Itachi, ahora ya puedes descansar en paz – dijo Kisame mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo

Para después fijarla en la persona que tenia frente a él esperándolo

Mientras en otro lado se veía a un niño de ocho años correr por las calles buscando desesperadamente a otra persona

**Flash back**

Cerca de la aldea del Remolino, se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño acostada en una cama, con su cuerpo débil. Su hijo Shiro de cabello castaño (al igual que el de su madre) estaba alado de ella, sosteniendo su mano con cariño

Madre por favor no me dejes solo, si te mueres tu también que será de mi – lloraba Shiro

Hijo mío no estarás solo siempre estaremos contigo aunque no nos puedas ver, no llores ya eres todo un hombrecito como para estar llorando, solo prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho – decía Shiori

Si madre te lo prometo, prometo que me voy a cuidar – decía Shiro triste y con la cara bañada en lágrimas

Una cosa más que tienes que hacer, busca al alumno de tu padre él me hablo mucho sobre él. Me dijo que era una buena persona que lo quería como a un hijo que él lo entreno por mucho tiempo. El te puede ayudar su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el es de la misma aldea que tu padre él es de konoha – dijo Shiori para después morir con la mano de su hijo entre las suya

**Flash back End**

Tengo que encontrar a ese chico, tengo que encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki - decía Shiro mientras entraba corriendo a la aldea del remolino


	18. Chapter 18

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 18**

Tengo que encontrar a ese chico, tengo que encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki - decía Shiro mientras entraba corriendo a la aldea del remolino

Hasta que un guardia lo detuvo

Oye ten más cuidado chico te podrías caer y te podrías lastimar, que sucede ¿alguien te persigue? o ¿De quién estás huyendo? – pregunto el guardia

Nadie me persigue y no estoy huyendo de nadie solo llevo prisa tengo que encontrar a alguien, es todo – respondió Shiro recuperando el aire

Y de que aldea es la persona a la que andas buscando – pregunto nuevamente el guardia

Esa persona es de Konoha por favor señor llevo prisa déjeme ir – decía Shiro con rapidez

Mientras que en konoha

Kisame seguía mirando a la persona que tenía en frente y en su cara tenía una sonrisa sádica

Que empiece la diversión – dijo finalmente Kisame

Así empezó la batalla entre Kisame y su atacante

Su adversario empezó a atacar con un Goken (puño de hierro), mientras Kisame esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de su oponente

Ya termine con el calentamiento, ahora a luchar por la flama de la juventud - dijo Gai

Entonces empezó a hacer sellos Hachimontonkou la cual se trata de una técnica de control corporal y de las vías de chakra. El cuerpo humano está formado por unos canales de chakra por donde éste fluye sin cesar. Si el ninja requiere el uso de una gran cantidad de chakra, lo hace fluir más rápidamente o en mayor cantidad. – explicaba Gai

Para después empezar a abrir las puertas de chakra

1era puerta: La Puerta de la Apertura – abierta – grito Gai

2da puerta: La Puerta de la Energía – abierta – volvió a gritar

3era puerta: La Puerta de la Vida – abierta

4ta puerta: La Puerta de la Herida – abierta

5ta puerta: La Puerta de Clausura – abierta

6ta puerta: La Puerta de la Visión – abierta

El color de su piel cambio a un rojo intenso sus ojos cambiaron de color en vez de ser negros ahora eran blancos completamente a causa de todo el chakra que estaba expulsando

Y con todo este poder se lanzo a atacar a Kisame con el Asa Kujaku (Amanecer del Pavo Real): Luego de abrir la sexta puerta, la cual le da acceso a una gran cantidad de chakra se acerca a su oponente y le da una patada que lo envía por los aires para luego rematarlo. Esta técnica se caracteriza por la forma de fuego que toma el chakra de Gai, haciéndolo mil veces más destructivo.

Kisame a duras penas podía defenderse cada que podía pasaba su espada cerca de Gai para robarle el chakra y alimentar a samehada para así recuperar la energía perdida

En ese momento Kisame no se percato que cerca de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea un joven observaba a su sensei pelear con todo lo que tenía, hasta que decidió intervenir para así ayudar a su sensei en la batalla

Lee se movía sigilosamente para que el Akatsuki no notara su presencia y así poderlo atacar por la espalda

Lee uso el Kage Buyou: Este taijutsu consume muy poco chakra y es muy útil. Es una técnica física propia del estilo de Konoha que permite perseguir al adversario haciéndolo volar por los aires y pegándose a él como si fuera su sombra. Para Rock Lee es una técnica imprescindible para poder realizar el Omote Renge.

Para después abrir las tres primeras puertas y así poder usar el Omote Renge la cual se trata de una de las técnicas prohibidas que él conoce. Sólo puede usarla en situaciones como esta ya que está defendiendo a alguien importante para él. De esta forma, se puede conseguir una fuerza superior a la normal. Para realizar el Omote Renge es necesaria una gran habilidad, rapidez y concentración. Y debe lanzar por los aires al enemigo, después con el Kage Buyou se debe aproximar al enemigo por la espalda y agarrarlo inmovilizando todo el cuerpo del contrincante. Para esto, Lee usa las vendas que envuelven sus manos y brazos. Para finalmente descender junto al enemigo realizando un torbellino en picado contra el suelo. Esta técnica puede acabar con el enemigo de un solo golpe.

Después de usar el Omote Renge Lee se veía algo cansado pero no por eso dejo de luchar al lado de su sensei, pero no contaba con que Kisame no tuviera ni un solo rasguño

Es que acaso no le pude hacer nada a ese tipo – pensó Lee al ver a Kisame de pie y sonriendo

Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo con este par de cejudos jeje, lástima que no me puedan herir con sus técnicas, no por nada me conocen como el bijuu sin cola – se rió Kisame

Lee enojado con el Akatsuki corrió para atacarle con el Ura Renge: Este taijutsu está incluso más prohibido que su homónimo el Omote Renge. Solo los ninjas más excepcionales son capaces de realizarla ya que también requiere el control de las puertas del chakra. Así como el Omote Renge abre la primera puerta, para realizar el Ura Renge se deben abrir hasta la quinta puerta, la puerta de la clausura. De esta forma, la velocidad y fuerza a cambio de arriesgar la vida al realizarla, pero a una velocidad muy superior y con una fuerza sobrehumana; y en vez de atacar de abajo a arriba para terminar cayendo, se ataca directamente desde arriba.

Mientras en otra parte del mundo

Se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke y Sai descansando ya que llevaban dos días viajando para poder cumplir con una misión que les había encomendado Tsunade, que era entregar un pergamino al feudal de una aldea aliada que era Kusagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre la hierba), Sai tenía a sus animales de tinta por todo el lugar vigilando a algún posible enemigo que quisiera atacarlos mientras que estaban descansando. Hasta que una mariposa echa de tinta llego hasta Sai con un mensaje para él

Que sucede Sai, que yo haya visto en ningún momento hiciste mariposas de tinta – dijo Sakura con curiosidad

Es que esta mariposa echa de tinta no es mía, es de mi novia Akane, algo debe de haber sucedido para que me envíe un mensaje – hablo Sai preocupado

Pero entonces que esperas léelo a ver qué sucede – apremio Sakura

Está bien lo leeré – dijo Sai para después abrir un pergamino para que la mariposa pudiera revelar el mensaje que traía con ella

Sai se quedo sorprendido al leer lo que decía el mensaje, que por la cara que tenía preocupo un poco a Sakura e inquieto a Sasuke

Que sucede Sai, que dice el mensaje – pregunto Sasuke serio

Sai solo pudo mostrarles el mensaje

**Mensaje**

_Sai ayuda estamos bajo ataque un Akatsuki con cara de pez se ha infiltrado en la base de raíz y probablemente para cuando regreses este inconsciente o tal vez muerta._

**_Akane_**

**Fin de mensaje**

Debemos volver e informar de esto a la hokage e ir ayudar en lo que se pueda en la aldea - dijo Sakura preocupada

No podemos regresar estamos en mitad de una misión tenemos que entregar un pergamino – hablo Sasuke serio mirando a Sakura y a Sai

Si quieren terminen ustedes la misión yo me regreso a la aldea a informar a la hokage y a ver qué sucedió en la base de raíz y también quiero ver si Akane está bien – dijo Sai con el rostro serio

Está bien pero cuídate por favor, no vayas a cometer una imprudencia, si no puedes con ese Akatsuki busca ayuda de los demás, ellos te podrán ayudar – dijo Sakura

Sakura ya vámonos tenemos una misión que terminar – termino de hablar Sasuke

Ya voy Sasuke kun, Sai cuídate nos veremos en dos días ya verás que a Akane san no le paso nada – dijo Sakura para después ir detrás de Sasuke a terminar con esa misión, mientras Sai tomaba el camino de regreso a la aldea

Mientras en el país del remolino

Ya nos vamos, mas tardar estaremos aquí pasado mañana en la tarde – informo Naruto a su madre

¿Llevan todo lo necesario para el viaje?, ¿No se les olvida nada? – pregunto Kushina

No, no se nos olvida nada y llevamos lo necesario, es mas hasta llevamos de sobra, estaremos bien, solo son dos días fuera de la casa – dijo Naruto a su madre para que no se preocupara

Está bien vayan con cuidado y regresen pronto – dijo Kushina para después darles un abrazo a ambos

Hai, no se preocupe estaremos bien y regresaremos lo antes posible – dijo Hinata esta vez

Ya Kushina déjalos ir que no les va a suceder nada malo, ya no son niños, ya están grandecitos se saben cuidar – dijo Nagato

Está bien no los entretengo más, recuerden escribirme para saber que llegaron bien a la aldea – dijo Kushina con la mirada posada en Naruto

Si, okasan no te preocupes apenas lleguemos te envío una nota diciéndote que llegamos bien – dijo Naruto

Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde – hablo Hinata

Y así salieron de la casa rumbo a konoha para visitar a sus amigos y darles una noticia que alegraría a más de uno

Mientras por otro lado Shiro seguía corriendo rumbo a konoha, el no sabía cómo era la persona que buscaba, pero en cuanto llegara a esa aldea preguntaría por él, a ver si le podían dar información acerca de su paradero ya que necesitaba hablar con él.

Naruto utilizo el hiraishin no jutsu para así llegar rápidamente a la aldea.

Estaban entrando a la aldea cuando oyeron un ruido y al voltear se encontraron con que había un niño tirado en el suelo con el rostro sucio y algo cansado por el viaje que acababa de realizar

Naruto al verlo corrió hasta él para ayudarlo y cuando vio su rostro se sorprendió ya que se parecía a alguien a quien quiso mucho, a alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo se parecía a Jiraiya con la única diferencia es que el cabello de este niño era castaño

Shiro antes de caer desmayado por el cansancio pudo decir algo.

Necesito encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki, necesito hablar con él

Antes de perder la consciencia completamente pudo escuchar: Me encontraste

Para así cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido por un buen rato

¿De qué querrá este niño hablar conmigo?, ¿Que es tan importante como para viajar solo?, ¿Donde está su madre, porque no está con él? – estas eran las preguntas que se hacia Naruto

Mientras Naruto se hacia estas preguntas, una enfermera revisaba al niño para ver si no estaba herido o lastimado y al no encontrar ninguna herida ni nada, salió de la habitación

Como se encuentra el niño, pregunto Hinata algo preocupada

Se encuentra bien, no tiene heridas ni nada, solo está cansado ya que al parecer hizo un esfuerzo enorme por el largo viaje, solo hay que dejarlo descansar y lo más seguro es que en la noche ya este despierto, tiene que quedarse hasta que se recupere – dijo la enfermera

Yo me quedare con el esta noche y si sucede algo extraño le aviso – dijo Naruto serio

Yo me quedare también – dijo Hinata

Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo búsquenme en el puesto de enfermería o si no busquen a Ino san que estará de turno hoy aquí en el hospital – dijo la enfermera para después retirarse

Esa misma noche

Shiro despertó estaba algo desorientado en donde se encontraba, cuando vio bien en donde estaba se percato que estaba en el hospital de la aldea y dos personas estaban con él en esa habitación una estaba dormida en la camilla cerca de la suya y la otra parada cerca de la ventana

Veo que despertaste, me imagino que debes de tener hambre – dijo el rubio al percatarse de que el niño estaba despierto y tenía su mirada fija en él

Sí, tengo algo de hambre, pero quien eres tu – pregunto Shiro al joven frente a el

Yo soy Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, y me preguntaba para que me andabas buscando, porque viajas solo, donde está tu madre, porque no está contigo

¿Tú eras el alumno de mi otosan?, mi okasan me dijo que tenía que buscarte que tú me podrías ayudar – dijo Shiro con gruesas lágrimas en la cara

¿Y donde esta ella ahora? ¿Porque te dejo viajar solo? – pregunto Naruto con voz suave

Mi okasan murió de una enfermedad, así que estoy solo, ella antes de morir me dijo que te buscara ya que mi otosan te quería como un hijo – dijo Shiro triste

¿Y tu otosan quien es? ¿Por qué tampoco está contigo? Pregunto Naruto creyendo saber la respuesta

Mi otosan era Jiraiya, y el murió en batalla, eso fue lo que me dijo mi okasan – decía Shiro mientras por su rostro corrían silenciosas lágrimas.

¿Sabes algo?, a tu otosan lo quería como si fuera el mío y por su memoria y por la de tu madre te voy a ayudar – decía Naruto sonriendo

¿En serio? Gracias – dijo Shiro sonriendo

En eso Hinata despierta y ve que Shiro está consciente, se acerco hasta el.

Qué bueno que ya estas despierto, ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? El mío es Hinata

Hyuga – dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa

Mucho gusto Hinata san yo soy Shiro Hikawua – dijo Shiro sonriendo

¿Y qué edad tienes Shiro kun? – pregunto Hinata

Tengo ocho años, cumpliré los nueve el once de noviembre – dijo Shiro sonriente

En eso se escucha un ruido, que saco a todos una gota en la cabeza

Tengo hambre – dijo Shiro con lágrimas en la cara (estilo anime)

Ya regreso iré a decirle a Ino san que despertaste y te traeré algo de comer – dijo Hinata para después salir de la habitación.

Naruto san, ¿Qué es Hinata san de usted? – pregunto Shiro con curiosidad

Naruto lo miro un momento, para después sonreírle y contestarle

Ella es mi novia, y dentro de poco mi esposa – dijo Naruto sonriendo


	19. Chapter 19

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 19**

Mientras Naruto estaba en la habitación con Shiro Hinata estaba buscando a Ino para informarle que el niño ya había despertado

¿Señorita ha visto a Ino san? – pregunto Hinata a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahí

Si señorita, la señorita Ino está en el puesto de enfermería a mano izquierda – respondió la enfermera

Muchas Gracias, por la información – dijo Hinata para así ir a Buscar a Ino al puesto de enfermería

Ino-san, te estaba buscando para decirte que el niño ya está despierto y por lo que pude ver no está herido ni nada, solo tiene hambre – le hablo Hinata a Ino

Gracias por avisarme Hinata, enseguida iré hacia allá con el alta para el niño, así podrá salir del hospital – respondió Ino para después dirigirse a la enfermera que estaba a su cargo

Lucy por favor podrías hacer la carta para dar de alta al niño de la habitación 102 – le dijo Ino a la enfermera

Enseguida, señorita Ino dentro de diez minutos estará lista – informo la enfermera

Bien, creo que iré a buscarle algo de comer a Shiro-kun, y te esperaremos en la habitación con el alta para el – informo Hinata a Ino para después ir hasta la cafetería

Mientras que en la habitación donde se encontraban Shiro y Naruto

Shiro, cuando te encontramos en la entrada de la aldea dijiste que me andabas buscando, para que me buscabas con tanta insistencia – pregunto Naruto

Cómo ya sabrás mi madre murió hace poco, ella me dijo que te tenía que buscar ya que tú eras el discípulo de mi padre, ella me dijo que tú me podrías ayudar, Naruto san – hablo Shiro

Te podría entrenar así como lo hizo tu padre conmigo, pero no sería tu único sensei, tendrías dos personas más para entrenarte a parte de mí, tú qué dices Shiro – pregunto Naruto

Siiii, genial voy a tener senseis para entrenar – decía Shiro saltando en la cama

Pero quienes serán ellos Naruto san, y en donde están ellos ahora – pregunto Shiro curioso dejando de saltar

Jajaja se reía Naruto por lo hiperactivo que podía ser Shiro cuando le dijo lo de los senseis -pensando- se parece a mí en lo efusivo jeje- bueno uno de ellos está en la aldea del remolino y la otra persona está aquí en esta aldea, pero tendría que hablar con ella a ver si acepta entrenarte – dijo Naruto

Y quien es ella, Naruto san, dime quiero saber, por favor – decía Shiro impaciente

Mmm no te voy a decir nada hasta que hable con ella, así que te toca esperarte, después de hablar con ella tenemos que viajar a visitar a un viejo amigo a otra aldea – dijo Naruto

Está bien, me esperare a que me digas quien es, Naruto san ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Habló Shiro

Que sucede, que es lo que me quieres preguntar, Shiro – pregunto Naruto algo curioso

Es que quiero saber que hacían Hinata san y tú en la puerta de la aldea, ¿es que acaso iban de salida cuando yo llegue? – pregunto Shiro curioso

No, no íbamos de salida, en realidad íbamos entrando a la aldea cuando te encontramos. Lo que sucede es que nosotros ya no vivimos en esta aldea, solo estamos de visita para hablar con nuestros amigos y con la Hokage, ya que tenemos que viajar a suna lo antes posible – dijo Naruto

¿Y en donde viven ustedes ahora?, ¿Viven en suna?, hace mucho tiempo mi otosan me dijo que suna era como un desierto y hacía mucho calor ahí, ¿Es verdad Naruto san? – pregunto Shiro

Si es verdad ahí hace mucho calor ya que en esa aldea está rodeada por el desierto y no crece vegetación pero solo en el día hace calor pero en las noches hace frío – respondió Naruto

En el momento en que Naruto termino de responderle a Shiro alguien toco a la puerta

** -tocando la puerta-**

-Adelante- dijo Naruto

Hinata entro a la habitación con la comida para Shiro que consistía en dos sándwiches de queso y un jugo de manzana

Ten Shiro kun con esto ya no tendrás hambre – dijo Hinata

En cuanto la comida estuvo en las manos del niño este la devoro con desesperación.

Veo que tenías mucha hambre Shiro – rió Naruto

Es que estuve sin comer nada desde que Salí de casa – respondió Shiro

En ese momento vuelven a tocar la puerta y se escucha un -adelante- para después darle paso a una rubia con vestimenta morada

Buenas tardes, hola Naruto como estas saludo Ino

Hola Ino, muy bien, gracias por preguntar – respondió Naruto

Muy bien aquí está la carta del alta para el niño, ya puede salir del hospital. Pero el problema sería a donde se va a quedar a pasar la noche si no tiene en donde – dijo Ino

No te preocupes Ino, el se va a quedar conmigo pero no nos vamos a quedar aquí en la aldea ya que tenemos que salir para suna después de hablar con la hokage, pero primero tengo que hablar con todos nuestros amigos, los podrías reunir en el Ichiraku ramen por favor – dijo Naruto

¿Y de que quieres hablar con nosotros Naruto? Alguna novedad que tengas y la hayas venido a informar – pregunto Ino curiosa por lo que les diría Naruto

En la reunión lo sabrás, ¿Por favor les podrías avisar a los demás? – respondió Naruto

De acuerdo pero déjame decirte que los que no están en la aldea son Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru

Y donde están ellos porque no están en la aldea – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai están de misión y llegaran en unos días y Shikamaru está en suna ya que él es el embajador de konoha en suna tiene trabajo allá y no sé cuanto vaya a tardar en volver- respondió Ino

Por Shikamaru no te preocupes yo hablare con él en cuanto llegue a suna, pero por favor te agradecería que le informaras a los demás de lo que hablemos hoy en la reunión – pidió Naruto a Ino

Si, no te preocupes yo se los diré a penas los vea – dijo Ino

Bien entonces nos veremos en Ichiraku ramen en dos horas avísale a los demás por favor – volvió a pedir Naruto

Bien nos veremos allá en dos horas, no llegues tarde o te pateare el trasero – respondió Ino

Mientras que en el bosque cercano a la aldea

Kisame ya se estaba quedando sin chakra por todo el tiempo que estaba peleando contra Gai y Lee ya había utilizado todos sus jutsus excepto uno que lo estaba guardando para el final

No importa si termino sin chakra al terminar de realizar este jutsu pero estoy seguro de que ganare esta pelea, no pienso volver a perder como la última vez que luche contra ti – dijo Kisame

¿Gai sensei ya había luchado contra el antes? Es que no recuerdo, creo que fue cuando teníamos que rescatar Gaara san de Akatsuki, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo así que no estoy muy seguro – habló Lee

Kisame se preparó para lanzar su último ataque gritando Suiton: Bakusui Shouha (técnica de agua ola de choque explosiva) para después todo el lugar quedar lleno de agua Gai y Lee atacaban a Kisame con todo lo que tenían hasta que Gai consiguió despojar a Kisame de su espada samehada y dejarla donde Kisame no pudiera alcanzarla y utilizarla

Kisame saco su última carta para poder ganar la pelea, golpeo el suelo gritando Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu (elemento agua: misil tiburón acuático) donde salieron 5 tiburones come hombres que fueron a atacar a Gai y a Lee. Al golpear al primero tiburón Lee pensó que lo había vencido pero el tiburón se regenero y golpeo a Lee en el estomago haciendo que desprendiera un poco de sangre, Gai al ver que su querido discípulo estaba en dificultades lo fue a ayudar y se deshizo de los dos primeros tiburones ya solo les faltaban tres. Entre Gai y Lee acabaron con dos tiburones mas solo quedaba uno pero no sabían hacia donde había ido el último tiburón, el agua ya estaba desapareciendo ya se podía ver el suelo húmedo del bosque nuevamente y se consiguieron con el pecho perforado de Kisame por el chokuto conocido de Sai quien había llegado a tiempo para desvanecer al último tiburón que quedaba y darle fin a la vida de Kisame

**Flash Back**

Sai estaba agitado de tanto correr y saltar por el bosque pensó que no llegaría a la aldea a tiempo, pero en eso escucho el sonido de que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla aminoro la marcha hasta poder situarse cerca del lugar y ver quiénes eran los que estaban peleando, nunca se imagino que quiénes estuvieran peleando contra Kisame fueran Gai y Lee, pero observo que ya estaban casi sin chakra y Kisame estaba en igualdad de condiciones al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, lo que para Sai fue una ventaja ya que pudo acercarse a Kisame y clavar su chokuto en el pecho de este justo en donde se encontraba su corazón para así darle fin a la pelea dando como ganador a los ninjas de konoha

**Fin Flash Back**

Gracias por la ayuda Sai san no nos quedaba casi chakra para seguir peleando contra el – hablo Lee

No fue nada, pero me gusto ayudarles a acabar con él, pero ahora tengo que irme, tengo que ver si mis compañeros en anbu están bien y con vida – hablo Sai para así desaparecer

Sai apareció en la sede de anbu raíz corriendo y cerciorándose de que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera herido de gravedad y al darse cuenta de que todos estaban bien, de que solamente estaban inconscientes suspiro aliviado, camino más allá, hasta la entrada de la oficina de Danzou y cuando vio a alguien tendido en el suelo corrió para ver si todavía se encontraba con vida y le alivio el saber que solo estaba sin chakra e inconsciente como todos los demás

Akane chan –le llamo golpeando suavemente su rostro para que despertara- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sai

Akane abriendo un poco los ojos, veía todo borroso, para después ver nítidamente a la persona que le estaba hablando y al ver que era Sai se alegro de estar con vida

Si estoy bien, solo necesito descansar para recuperar el chakra perdido – respondió Akane

Y ¿Danzou sama, donde esta? Pregunto Sai

No lo sé, debe de estar en su oficina al parecer el Akatsuki que nos ataco venia a por el pero no creo que lo haya derrotado tan fácilmente no sin darle pelea – respondió Akane

Quédate aquí, no te muevas, descansa un poco – dijo Sai para después pasar a la oficina de Danzou

Ya dentro de la oficina Sai no creyó lo que vio. El cuerpo sin vida y sin cabeza del líder de anbu raíz

** Mientras En la oficina de la Hokage**

Bien Naruto de que querías hablar conmigo que no pudo esperar hasta que terminara de trabajar – hablo seriamente Tsunade

Bueno en realidad son dos cosas las que quiero hablar contigo Tsunade oba-chan la primera es que necesito un favor para el hijo de un viejo amigo al que ambos apreciamos mucho – hablo Naruto

Y quién es ese viejo amigo del que me hablas, porque que yo sepa ninguno de mis viejos amigos te conoce, no sé de quién me hablas Naruto – hablo Tsunade

Claro que si conozco a un viejo amigo tuyo oba-chan, era cierto sabio viejo pervertido amigo tuyo al que querías mucho – dijo Naruto algo nostálgico al recordar a su sensei

De que hablas Naruto Jiraiya no tiene hijos no que yo sepa – dijo Tsunade confundida

Claro que lo tiene es más te lo voy a presentar ahora mismo si quieres – dijo Naruto hasta caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla y decirle a Shiro que pasara

Tsunade el es Shiro el hijo de Jiraiya sensei – presento Naruto al niño a la hokage

Tsunade se quedo impresionada al ver el vivo retrato de su antiguo compañero de equipo con la diferencia que Shiro no tenía el cabello blanco sino castaño

Después de que Tsunade salió de su asombro de ver a Shiro le pregunto a Naruto de que favor era del que le estaba hablando antes de que el niño entrara a la oficina

Necesito un sensei para él, necesitara instrucción para aprender medicina ninja y quien mejor que Sakura-chan para enseñarle ya que tú no puedes porque estas ocupada como Hokage – hablo Naruto

Sakura no puede tomar discípulos en estos momentos ya que todavía está siendo entrenada por mí, pero con gusto me ofrezco para entrenarlo a él también, claro si no te molesta – dijo Tsunade

Para nada me molesta, que seas tú su sensei Tsunade oba-chan, solo espero que lo dejes vivo para poder entrenarlo así como ero-sennin lo hizo conmigo –dijo finalmente Naruto

Co...Como que me deje vivo, es que acaso puedo morir en un entrenamiento con la Hokage – pregunto dudoso Shiro

Lo que sucede Shiro es que los entrenamientos de la Hokage son muy duros y si no prestas atención a lo que te enseña podrías salir seriamente lastimado o morir en batalla es solo por eso yo se que terminaras vivo el entrenamiento porque después de ese te esperan dos más en la aldea del remolino – dijo Naruto mirando a Shiro

Hai-Naruto san – respondió Shiro

Bien y de que otra cosa querías hablar conmigo Naruto porque no creo que sea solo por lo de Shiro el que hayas venido a mi oficina – pregunto Tsunade perspicaz

Bien, Shiro me podrías esperar fuera de la oficina un momento por favor ya salgo, no te vayas a ir – pidió Naruto

Bien, pero no tardes Naruto san, recuerda lo que te dijo Ino san en el hospital antes de venir hasta aquí – respondió Shiro para después salir de la oficina

Bien, lo que te quería decir era que estas invitada a mi matrimonio con Hinata el cual se llevara a cabo dentro de dos meses, próximamente te avisare en donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia y espero que asistas como mi madrina de boda – hablo Naruto sonriente

Vaya, hasta que sientas cabeza mocoso, ya pensaba yo que eras del otro bando reía Tsunade alegre

Oye vieja con eso no se juega, yo no soy del otro bando como creías – decía Naruto enojado y con ojos en blanco

Y ahí otro favor que necesito que me hagas es un regalo para Shiro pero seria para después del matrimonio, si me podrías ayudar te lo agradecería infinitamente, ya que tienes más contactos que yo para hacer eso – dijo Naruto ya más tranquilo

De que se trata Naruto, ya déjate de rodeos y dime de una vez – hablo Tsunade desconcertada

Te lo diré cuando regrese de suna que sería más o menos en una semana, ¿Si te puedes esperar una semana para eso? – pregunto Naruto

Está bien pero si no tengo respuesta en una semana no sé si te podre ayudar con lo que me estas pidiendo y menos para el tiempo en que lo quieres – hablo Tsunade seria

Tienes mi palabra en una semana lo sabrás, bueno mejor me voy antes de que Ino cumpla con su amenaza y me patee el trasero por llegar tarde, nos vemos oba-chan – dijo Naruto para así salir de la oficina e irse con Shiro al Ichiraku ramen

Mientras Naruto y Compañía estaban en la oficina de la Hokage, Hinata venía conversando con Hanabi y Neji

Hinata sama a donde nos dirigimos, donde esta Naruto porque no está con usted no me diga que la abandono – hablaba Neji furioso ante esa idea

Tranquilo niisan Naruto kun no me abandono ni nada de eso, el está hablando con la Hokage de un asunto importante para nosotros y antes de separarnos me dijo que lo esperara en Ichiraku ramen

**Flash Back **

Hinata chan, ahora voy a ir a hablar con la oba-chan, me llevare a Shiro conmigo. Si te encuentras a Neji por favor acompáñalo hasta el Ichiraku ramen y me esperan allá, que en cuando termine de hablar con Tsunade iré hacía allá – pidió Naruto

No te preocupes allá te esperaremos, pero no tardes por favor recuerda que tenemos que Salir a suna hoy mismo – dijo Hinata

No te preocupes no me tardare más de lo necesario – dijo Naruto para después de despedirse de Hinata desaparecer en una bola de humo junto con Shiro

**Fin Flash Back**

_En Ichiraku_

Ino para que nos hiciste venir hasta aquí, no hay nadie pensé que habías dicho que Naruto te envió para reunirnos aquí todo el grupo – hablo serio Kiba

No se desesperen ahí viene el baka de Naruto y viene con Shiro kun – hablo Ino

Naruto cuanto tiempo sin verte - decía Shino

Hola Naruto, tiempo que no te veíamos, quien es el niño - preguntaba Tenten

Naruto Niichan, quien es el chico con el que vienes – preguntaba Konohamaru

Ñom, ñom Naruto ñom donde esta Hinata ñom, ñom – preguntaba Chouji comiendo papitas

Hola a todos, Hinata ya debe de estar por llegar junto con Neji ya que le dije que la vería aquí, y él es Shiro es el hijo de un amigo que murió y yo estoy a su cuidado – dijo Naruto a sus amigos

Y quien es su padre Naruto – hablo una voz conocida por todos, era Neji que había llegado junto con Hinata y Hanabi

El es hijo de Jiraiya sensei, así que a partir de ahora yo lo voy a cuidar – dijo Naruto a Neji

Porque no pasamos todos dentro y les informo el porqué le dije a Ino que los reuniera a todos aquí – dijo Naruto

Una vez dentro del establecimiento ya todos sentados alrededor de la pareja y con ramen invitado por Teuchi (dueño y propietario del Ichiraku ramen)

Bien, ya que estamos todos o casi todos ya que faltan cinco personas aquí presentes, les quiero informar que están todos invitados a la ceremonia entre Hinata y yo que se llevara a cabo dentro de dos meses – hablo Naruto sonriente

Todos felicitaron a la pareja por su matrimonio, que ya estaban pensando como seria la boda y como irían vestidos para ese gran acontecimiento

Genial! Nee-chan se va a casar pronto - decía efusivamente Hanabi

Ino te encargo que le avises a los que faltaron a la reunión, que según me dijiste estaban de misión yo no les puedo avisar ya que dentro de unos minutos tenemos que salir de viaje a suna para después volver a la aldea del remolino – hablo Naruto

No te preocupes cuenta con ello – apenas vea a los demás les daré las buenas noticias de lo que nos has dicho – hablo Ino

Bien, ya nos tenemos que ir o se nos hará más tarde – dijo Hinata

Si es mejor irnos ahora para poder llegar pronto a suna – hablo esta vez Naruto

Los tres se fueron caminando hasta la entrada de la aldea y cuando llegaron a la entrada Naruto les dijo a Hinata y a Shiro que se agarraran de sus hombros, estos así lo hicieron, y una vez ya habiendo tocado a Naruto este hizo unos sellos y dijo Hiraishin no jutsu para después mostrar un destello amarillo y desaparecer para volver a aparecer en la entrada de suna.

_

Con respecto a la duda que expresaron en uno de los cap... ese del que kushina ya le dijo a naruto que nagato era su tío... pensemos un momento... es naruto de quien estamos hablando señores jejejeje todavia no asimila la noticia de que nagato es su tío y viceversa pero mas adelante se dara su respectiva informacion y se aclarara el punto... espero que disfruten el cap.


	20. Chapter 20

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 20**

Después de que aparecieran en la entrada de la aldea de suna, estos fueron recibidos por los guardias que vigilaban la entrada dándoles la bienvenida a la aldea

Bienvenido Naruto san, Hinata san pasen por favor, el Kazekage sama los recibirá gustoso – dijo el jounin que hacía guardia

Oiga Shin sempai ya regreso voy a llevar a Naruto san y sus acompañantes hasta la oficina de kazekage sama, no me tardo – hablo el chunnin que estaba de guardia en la entrada

Está bien, pero no tardes en regresar, ya te conozco y sé que buscaras la manera de escaparte para ir por ahí y andar vagueando, creo que se te ha pegado la mala maña de Shikamaru san, en lo vago y acostarse a dormir en algún lugar fresco de la aldea, te quiero de regreso aquí en la entrada en 1 hora, entendiste Shinji – dijo el Jounin mirándolo con seriedad

Hai, sempai estaré aquí en una hora – dijo Shinji con una gotita en la cabeza

Mientras iban caminando Shiro iba observando con asombro las casas de la aldea, ya que era la primera vez que visitaba suna

Naruto san, quien es ese amigo suyo al que vinimos a visitar – pregunto Shiro con curiosidad

El amigo de Naruto kun, es el kazekage de esta aldea – respondió Hinata a la pregunta de Shiro

*o* Naruto san, tiene amigos importantes, y como se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, desde hace cuanto se conocen – preguntaba Shiro, mientras iba tomado de la mano de Hinata

Shiro kun, te lo diré cuando lleguemos, mientras Naruto kun habla con Gaara sama, yo te responderé todas las preguntas que hiciste, ¿Sí? – habló Hinata con una suave sonrisa

Está bien Hinata san, esperare a que lleguemos a la oficina del kazekage – respondió Shiro más calmado

Bien, ya llegamos al edificio, síganme por favor los llevare a la oficina de kazekage sama – hablo Shinji

Gracias, por traernos hasta aquí, no te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos llegar a la oficina de Gaara, pero creo que deberías de volver a la entrada ya que al parecer Shin san está empezando a enojarse porque estas tardando mucho ya la hora para regresar que te dio se te acabo, y si no regresas ahora creo que te vendrá a buscar para llevarte a rastras hasta la entrada nuevamente – dijo Naruto sereno

Y como sabe que Shin sempai está empezando a enojarse – pregunto Shinji curioso

Es una técnica que utilizo para poder leer el chakra de los que me rodean, la más mínima alteración de chakra me dice cuando alguien está realmente enojado o cuando está empezando a enojarse, así que por favor si no quieres que tu sempai te venga a buscar y te lleve a rastras más vale que vuelvas pronto a la entrada de la aldea – respondió Naruto con total calma

Bien, entonces hasta aquí, los dejo con su permiso – dijo Shinji para después desaparecer en un puf.

Bien, andando entonces vamos hasta la oficina de Gaara, y después a buscar a Shikamaru y a Temari – dijo Naruto alegre

Y para que nos vas a ir a buscar después si ya nos encontraste dinos que es lo que nos ibas a decir cuando nos ibas a buscar – hablo Shikamaru mientras se detenía al lado de Naruto y de Hinata

Hola Shikamaru, Temari cuanto tiempo sin vernos, como están. Bueno queríamos informarles que dentro de dos meses están invitados a nuestro matrimonio, que se efectuara en la aldea del remolino, espero que asistan – hablo Naruto sonriente

No creo que podamos para esas fechas Naruto, es problemático pero lo sentimos mucho – hablo con pereza Shikamaru

Eh y porque no van a poder asistir – si estoy contando con ustedes para ese día – hablo Naruto

Es que para esas fechas también será nuestro matrimonio así que como veras no vamos a poder asistir – Hablo esta vez Temari

Mmm… entonces les propongo algo, se me ocurrió una idea – hablo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Fin de mundo Naruto tuvo una idea – bromeo Shikamaru

Muy gracioso Shikamaru, creo que el cambio de clima no te está sentando bien – dijo Naruto con falso enojo

¿Y cuál es esa idea que se te ocurrió Naruto? – pregunto Temari

Qué tal si hacemos dos matrimonios en uno, claro está si a Hinata chan no le molesta – hablo Naruto sonriente

No sería mala idea nos ahorraríamos el trabajo y lo pondríamos todo entre los cuatro, y serian menos gastos – dijeron Temari y Hinata

Bien, si les parece bien, entonces solo tenemos que hablar con Gaara con respecto a esto – hablo Naruto

En la oficina de Gaara se encontraba este y Kankuro hablando de la reciente noticia de que su hermana mayor se casaría dentro de dos meses

Vamos Gaara, no creo que lo esté diciendo en serio eso de casarse dentro de dos meses, es muy pronto para eso, tal vez en un año o dos pero no creo que sea en dos meses, lo más seguro es que lo dijo para jugarnos una broma o algo – dijo Kankuro aun no creyendo en lo que les dijo Temari

**Flash Back**

Kankuro, Gaara les quiero informar que dentro de dos meses me caso con Shikamaru, espero que asistan a mi matrimonio – dijo Temari

Es una broma ¿Cierto? – pregunto Kankuro sin podérselo creer

Nunca jugaría con algo tan serio como eso Kankuro – hablo Temari

Pero es que es muy pronto para que te cases, ¿No será qué estás? Ya sabes ¿Embarazada?

No necesariamente tengo que estar embarazada para casarme con Shikamaru, Kankuro – hablo Temari con mirada seria (queriendo matar a Kankuro)

Está bien, no te enojes y claro que asistiremos a ese matrimonio – dijo Kankuro

Por los preparativos y lo que haga falta no te preocupes Temari, ese va a ser mi regalo de bodas para ti y para el Nara – dijo serio Gaara

Gracias, Gaara, Kankuro, bueno me retiro, nos vemos en la casa y por favor no lleguen tarde – hablo Temari

**Fin Flash Back**

Como la oíste, ella no es capaz de jugar ni hacer bromas con algo tan serio y sagrado como lo es el matrimonio y si se quiere casar en 2 semanas, en 2 meses o en 2 años, por mi está bien, siempre la voy a apoyar en lo que sea necesario y en lo que haga falta con tal de que este feliz, así que si me haces el favor de dejarme trabajar, que tengo mucho papeleo que firmar, te lo agradecería – hablo Gaara para después volver a enfrascarse en los informes que tenia a la mano

Cuando Kankuro estaba por salir de la oficina, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a cinco personas que venían a hablar con el kazekage

Gaara no había levantado la vista para ver quiénes eran las personas que habían entrado en su oficina

Gaara tienes visitas – hablo Kankuro mirando a Naruto a Hinata y al niño que venía con ellos

Cuando Gaara escucho que tenía visitas, despego la vista de los informes que estaba leyendo para mirar a sus visitantes, y cuando vio de quienes se trataban sonrió

Vaya, que sorpresa, es un gusto tenerlos por aquí en la aldea, a que debo tan grata visita de mi viejo amigo – hablo Gaara

Bueno venimos a darte una noticia, y esperamos contar con tu presencia para mi matrimonio con Hinata dentro de dos meses en la aldea del remolino – dijo Naruto alegre

Eso sí que es una noticia, pero como veras Temari también se casara dentro de dos meses y no creo poder asistir a Tu matrimonio, no creo poder estar en dos sitios a la vez – dijo Gaara

Mmm no tendrás que estar en dos sitios a la vez, ya que acordamos entre todos que haríamos los dos matrimonios en uno solo, es menos gastos, y menos trabajo y nos ayudaríamos entre los cuatro con los preparativos – hablo Naruto

Bien, por mi no hay ningún problema con eso entonces, ¿En donde se realizaran los dos matrimonios? – pregunto Gaara

Se efectuara en la aldea del remolino, sino hay ningún inconveniente para ti, claro está – hablo Naruto

No por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. Por cierto Naruto ¿Quién es el niño que les acompaña? – pregunto Gaara

El es Shiro, es el hijo de Jiraiya sensei, está a mi cuidado. Por cierto Gaara me podrías permitir usar dos de tus halcones, es que necesito enviar dos notas a dos aldeas distintas

Si no hay problema, Kankuro lleva por favor a Naruto a la pajarera a enviar esas dos notas por favor – pidió Gaara

Está bien, Naruto sígueme por favor – pidió Kankuro

Regreso enseguida, no me tardo nada – dijo Naruto para después dejar la oficina en compañía de Kankuro

Hinata san, me prometió que me iba a contar, ande cuénteme si por favor – pedía Shiro

Que es lo que quiere que le cuentes Hinata – pregunto Gaara

Quiere saber cómo se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, y desde hace cuanto se conocen, Naruto kun y usted Gaara sama – hablo Hinata

Pues bien, Naruto y yo cuando nos conocimos no éramos precisamente amigos, nos conocimos en el examen de ascenso a chunnin, en ese entonces todos los que trataban de acercarse a mi salían lastimados, heridos y unos que otros muertos, ya que yo era en ese entonces el arma definitiva de esta aldea, y yo al igual que Naruto, éramos odiados por los aldeanos, nadie nos quería, pero a diferencia de mí Naruto encontró a personas que lo apreciaban de corazón, que estaban con él y que hacían que se sintiera querido, conmigo fue diferente, yo no tuve nunca a nadie así como lo tuvo el, crecí con odio y con resentimiento hasta que me toco enfrentarme a Naruto en una guerra que se había desatado entre nuestras aldeas, ahí fue donde me enseño que no estaba solo que nunca lo estuve que tuve dos personas a mi lado y no me había percatado – contaba Gaara

¿Y quiénes son esas dos personas? – preguntaba Shiro curioso

Esas dos personas eran mis hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo y nunca me percate de eso hasta después del examen de chunnin, después de eso, paso el tiempo y me salvo a mí y a mi discípula de sufrir una muerte segura, a ella la habían secuestrado para poder llegar a mí, lucho con uñas y dientes para poderme rescatar ya que me habían hecho prisionero en una cúpula de hierro que me succionaba todo mi chakra, si él no hubiera peleado con ese hombre probablemente la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí habrían salido lastimadas, después de eso se fue por dos años y medio a entrenar con Jiraiya sama, para volverse más fuerte cuando regreso se encontró con la noticia de que una banda criminal llamada Akatsuki me había secuestrado, pero cuando el llego fue demasiado tarde ya que yo había perdido la vida en esta pelea, pero igual dio y dio hasta que me rescato nuevamente, y ayudo a uno de los más sabios consejeros de esta aldea a devolverme la vida, pero a cambio esa persona perdió la suya al traerme de la muerte, me salvo la vida nuevamente y eso se lo agradezco infinitamente – termino de hablar Gaara

*o* que genial es Naruto san, es muy fuerte – decía Shiro

Si es fuerte pero no fue así siempre, desde pequeño siempre le gusto hacer bromas pesadas, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escapándose de clases o castigado por pintar las caras de los Hokages, era y todavía sigue siendo alguien problemático – decía Shikamaru

Si no mal recuerdo, no era el único que se escapaba de la academia – decía Hinata

A no y quien más se escapaba con Naruto de la academia, Hinata – preguntaba Temari curiosa

Pues eran cuatro personas las que se escapaban, siempre saltaban por la ventana del aula cuando Iruka sensei los regañaba, sino me equivoco eran: Chouji kun, Kiba kun con Akamaru, Naruto kun y Shikamaru kun – termino de contar Hinata

Jajaja así que Shika era un vago desde que era pequeño – decía Temari riendo

Tsk, que problemático es todo esto, Hinata con lo que le has dicho ahora Temari no dejara de molestarme con eso – decía Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

Jajaja –carcajada general por parte de los que estaban en la oficina, excepto Shikamaru-

Mientras tanto en la pajarera

Bien, aquí están las dos notas una es para konoha y la otra para la aldea del remolino – dijo Naruto

Bien para enviar la que es para la aldea del remolino envíala con tobimaru y la que va para konoha envíala con takamaru

Bien, gracias por la ayuda – dijo Naruto atando el mensaje que iba dirigido a su madre a tobimaru y el que iba dirigido a Tsunade en takamaru

**_Nota para Kushina_**

Okasan, estamos en suna mas tardar mañana por la mañana estaremos en la aldea, estamos bien, llevaremos compañía, cuando lleguemos a casa te explico, y por favor dile a Nagato que necesito hablar con el que no se mueva de la casa hasta que no hable con el

Atte.: Naruto

**_Fin de la Nota_**

**_Nota para Tsunade_**

Oba-chan te informo que el lugar del matrimonio será en la aldea del remolino dentro de dos meses, y no solo es un matrimonio, son dos. El mío con Hinata y el de cierto vago y su novia la problemática como él le dice (Shikamaru y Temari), esperamos tu asistencia y por lo del favor que necesito. Pues como te lo digo… Etto… mmm… tú tienes contactos con personas que trabajan con registro civil, necesito papeles de adopción… ya sabes a lo que me refiero y para quien me refiero mañana antes de volver a la aldea del remolino pasare por konoha a hablar de esto personalmente contigo y por lo del entrenamiento de Shiro

Atte.: Naruto

**_Fin de la Nota_**

Bueno ya esta volvamos a la oficina de Gaara tenemos que ver donde nos quedaremos a pasar la noche para partir mañana hacia konoha para después volver a la aldea del remolino – dijo Naruto

Mientras que a dos días de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban dos shinobis jóvenes descansando en un campamento

Sasuke kun, cómo crees que este la aldea después de lo que leímos en la nota que le enviaron a Sai – pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada

No te preocupes, deben de estar bien, lo más seguro es que Sai haya llegado a tiempo y no haya pasado a mayores – respondió Sasuke sereno añadió. - ¿Te gustaría ir a las aguas termales? – un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas. – Así podríamos descansar un poco de la misión, llegaríamos a Konoha pasado mañana al atardecer.

- Sasuke kun…

- No te preocupes entregamos el informe a la Hokage sin más demora y si gustas por la noche… tu y yo podríamos dar un paseo por la aldea. Qué me dices ¿Aceptas? – pregunto Sasuke.

Mmm déjame pensarlo… caería bien esa propuesta un merecido descanso después de una misión, serian como unas pequeñas vacaciones bien merecidas, no importa si es de un solo día con tal de descansar y más si es con mi adorado Sasuke kun, no hay ningún problema – dijo Sakura para después abrazar a Sasuke

Bien, entonces duerme un poco que yo haré la guardia de hoy – dijo Sasuke sonriéndole su bella kunoichi.

Haaii – respondió feliz Sakura

La contemplo por un momento, era hermosa y se sentía afortunado por poderla tener a su lado, la protegería por siempre.

Mientras en konoha

En la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade sama, vengo a informarle él porque regrese antes que mis compañeros de misión - hablo Sai seriamente

Te escucho Sai, que fue más importante que la misión para haber regresado antes que tus compañeros de equipo – dijo seria Tsunade

Vera cuando estábamos por llegar a nuestro destino me llego una nota de uno de mis compañeros anbu en raíz, informándome que estaba bajo el ataque de un akatsuki – volvió a hablar Sai

Y en donde esta esa nota de la que me estás hablando, quiero corroborar que la nota es autentica antes de dársela a Danzou – dijo seriamente la Hokage

Aquí está la nota Hokage sama, pero hay algo más que debo decirle, la nota no se la puede entregar a Danzou sama – dijo Sai

Y porque no se la puedo entregar a Danzou, no puedes darle ordenes de que hacer y que no a tu superior Sai – hablo Tsunade seria y empezando a enojarse

No es eso Hokage sama, no se la puede entregar a Danzou sama porque él está muerto, lo encontré decapitado en su oficina. Verá cuando llegue a la aldea, en el bosque que está cerca de aquí se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, esta era entre Gai san y Lee san contra Kisame Hoshigaki de Akatsuki, pero al parecer no se percato que estaba cerca porque pude acabar con él cuando estaba peleando contra Gai san y Lee san, que al parecer se estaban quedando sin chakra – termino de hablar Sai

Muy bien Sai puedes retirarte – dijo Tsunade

Cuando Sai salió de la oficina de la Hokage entro Shizune rápidamente y con semblante nervioso y pálido

Que sucede Shizune, porque esa cara pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo – pregunto Tsunade

Tsunade sama, están muertos! Están muertos – repetía Shizune

Shizune cálmate, quienes están muertos, que fue lo que viste – interrogaba Tsunade

Los concejeros, Tsunade sama, los concejeros están muertos – decía Shizune al borde de una crisis

Los encontré en la oficina que está cerca de la sala de conferencias, estaban decapitados, Tsunade sama – decía Shizune


	21. Chapter 21

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 21**

Tsunade por un momento quedo en shock al oír lo que le decía Shizune, tenía que verlo para poderlo creer

Vamos Shizune hasta la oficina de los consejeros hasta no verlo no creerlo – dijo Tsunade seria

Hai Tsunade sama, sígame por favor, vera que no le miento cuando le digo que los consejeros están muertos

Así salieron de la oficina de la Hokage y caminaron por los pacillos del edificio hasta llegar a donde estaban los cuerpos de los consejeros de la aldea

Cuando llegaron a la oficina donde estaban los cuerpos de los consejeros Tsunade inmediatamente llamo a dos anbus para que sacaran los cuerpos de la oficina y los llevara al hospital para ver si podían conseguir pistas de quien los había asesinado

Izumo! Llamo Tsunade cuando lo vio pasar cerca de donde estaba

Hai, Hokage sama que necesita – respondió Izumo cuando Tsunade lo llamo

Llama a Yamato que lo quiero ver en mi oficina junto con Kakashi de inmediato y busca a Lee y a Gai necesito que me den un informe que tienen pendiente y dile a

Kotetsu que necesito que reúna a los consejeros en la sala de juntas de inmediato – dijo Tsunade seria para después volver a su oficina

Hai, Hokage sama en seguida – dijo Izumo antes de desaparecer de la presencia de Tsunade

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

Se encontraban dos jóvenes paseando abrazados por el parque de la aldea

Oye que te parece si empezamos a vivir juntos – dijo el joven a su novia

Me parece una muy buena idea, pero no creo que nuestros padres permitan eso, sin que estemos casados – dijo la joven

No importa lo que digan ellos, ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para poder independizarnos de nuestras familias, no se tu pero yo quiero empezar a hacer mi vida aparte lejos de mi familia y empezar a formar la mía propia – respondió el joven

Si tienes razón, porque no vamos a hablar con la Hokage y le decimos que si nos puede proporcionar un apartamento que no esté en uso – dijo la joven

Me parece bien, porque no vamos de una vez a hablar con ella, a ver que nos dice – hablo el joven

De acuerdo, Tsunade sama todavía debe de estar en su oficina trabajando, si nos apuramos podremos alcanzar a hablar hoy con ella antes de que se vaya a descansar – dijo la joven

Cuando estaban a punto de partir hacia la torre Hokage la joven tuvo un leve mareo, esto no paso desapercibido para su acompañante que de inmediato la sostuvo antes de que cayera desmayada

Ante esto el joven la tomo en brazos y la llevo directamente al hospital, para después informarle a la Hokage que su novia había sufrido un mareo para después desmayarse repentinamente

Cuando Kiba llego al hospital una enfermera lo vio entrar con la joven en brazos y en seguida pidió una camilla para atender a la joven desmayada, la enfermera le pregunto qué había sucedido y el solo respondió que iban camino a hablar con la hokage cuando repentinamente le dio un mareo y se desmayo

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas en la torre Hokage

Hokage sama nos podría explicar que es lo que está sucediendo como para que nos convocara a una reunión de última hora – pregunto Hiashi Hyuga

La razón del porque esta reunión de última hora, es que tengo una noticia que darles, los consejeros personales del Hokage están muertos – hablo Tsunade seriamente

A que se refiere con que sus consejeros personales están muertos, Hokage sama. Explíquese por favor – hablo Tsume Inuzuka

A que me acaban de informar que los consejeros Koharu y Homura han sido asesinados y el líder de anbu raíz también ha sido asesinado – dijo Tsunade

Y quien es el asesino, Hokage sama o es que esto es una broma de mal gusto – dijo serio Inoichi Yamanaka

El asesino era uno de los últimos miembros de la organización Akatsuki, al parecer por la nota que le enviaron a un anbu de raíz que estaba de misión junto con dos ninjas más decía que Kisame Hoshigaki se infiltro en la aldea sin ser detectado, dejo inconsciente a todos los anbus a cargo de Danzou, para luego ir por su líder y decapitarlo en su propia oficina, y según el informe de Maito Gai lo vio salir de la torre sin ser notado, el lo siguió hasta el bosque de la muerte donde tuvo una batalla contra él y gracias al anbu que regreso de la misión pudieron acabar con él. Bueno eso era todo lo que les tenía que informar se levanta esta sesión – termino de decir Tsunade para después salir de la sala de juntas y dirigirse al hospital

Cuando Tsunade llego al hospital se encontró a Kiba en el puesto de enfermería

Kiba que sucede, que haces aquí en el hospital – pregunto Tsunade curiosa

Tsunade sama, lo que sucede es que mi novia está aquí en el hospital, nosotros nos dirigíamos a su oficina cuando de repente le dio un mareo y se desmayo – dijo Kiba

Bien entonces vamos a verla a ver qué es lo que tiene, lo más seguro es que no sea nada grave ni nada que temer – dijo Tsunade

Sígame por favor ella está descansando en la habitación 202 esperando a que usted llegara para que le hiciera el chequeo médico – dijo Kiba

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la joven ninja estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que llegara la Hokage para que le hiciera el chequeo

Kiba podrías esperar fuera de la habitación por favor, no tardaremos nada – pidió Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade sama – respondió Kiba para después esperar fuera de la habitación

Recuéstate por favor – pidió Tsunade amablemente

Después de que la joven se recostara en la camilla, Tsunade empezó a pasar su mano desde el pecho hasta parar en el abdomen

Dime que otros síntomas has tenido a parte del mareo – pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad

Pues he tenido a parte de los mareos, vómitos en las mañanas después de que desayuno en abundancia a veces me da ascola comida, también hay veces que estoy muy sensible emocionalmente y por todo lloro o me enojo y Kiba es quien termina pagando los platos rotos por mi cambio de humor tan repentinamente, hay veces que siento la nariz muy sensible, y siento que tengo los senos hinchados y a veces me duelen un poco – termino de decir la joven

Vístete por favor, ya les voy a informar que es lo que tienes y con esto que me has dicho me lo has confirmado – hablo Tsunade

La joven tomo sus prendas de vestir y se las puso, una vez vestida la Hokage llamo a Kiba para que entrara a la habitación para darles el análisis del chequeo médico

Tsunade sama, que es lo que tiene porque ese desmayo tan repentino – pregunto Kiba

No te preocupes Kiba no sucede nada malo, solo les informo que van a ser padres así que felicidades a ambos – dijo Tsunade

Y cuanto tiempo tengo Tsunade sama – pregunto la joven

Llevas 3 semanas de embarazo – respondió Tsunade

Y díganme para que me iban a ir a buscar a la oficina, que era de lo que querían hablar conmigo – pregunto Tsunade curiosa

Vera es que le queríamos pedir que nos diera un apartamento para vivir ya que estábamos pensando salirnos de nuestras casas y empezar a vivir como pareja – hablo la joven

Pues bien, se los daré, pero tendrás que informarle a tu padre jovencita, antes de que lo sepan todos en la aldea y pasen el día de mañana para darles las llaves del apartamento y en donde está ubicado – dijo Tsunade antes de retirarse de la habitación dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, que solo se miraron para después sonreírse y abrazarse por la feliz noticia

**Mientras tanto en suna**

Naruto y Kankuro habían dejado atrás la pajarería se dirigían a la oficina de Gaara mientras iban conversando lo referente a los dos matrimonios que se iban a realizar dentro de poco

Dime Naruto en que les podemos ayudar Gaara y yo con los preparativos del matrimonio – pregunto Kankuro

Pues necesitaríamos las cosas para el banquete, el sacerdote, el festejo, los músicos y cuantas personas son las invitadas – respondió Naruto

Pues las cosas para el banquete, y los músicos los pondríamos nosotros – dijo Kankuro

Nosotros pondríamos el sacerdote y el festejo – respondió Naruto

Si y los invitados lo verían entre las dos parejas para saber a quienes van a invitar – volvió a decir Kankuro

Cuando terminaron de hablar con lo referente al matrimonio entraron a la oficina de Gaara

Naruto san, no sabía que usted era tan fuerte, como para pelear contra tantas personas – decía Shiro emocionado cuando vio entrar a Naruto a la oficina

Jejeje no soy tan fuerte, la mayoría de las veces obtuve ayuda de mis amigos, nunca estuve ni pelee solo – dijo Naruto riendo

Oye Gaara ya sé en qué vamos a ayudar en lo del matrimonio – dijo Kankuro

¿A sí? Y en que vamos a ayudar – pregunto Gaara

Pues nosotros pondremos para lo del matrimonio las cosas para el banquete, y los músicos – dijo Kankuro

Si y nosotros pondremos el sacerdote y el festejo – dijo Naruto

Y los invitados tendríamos que reunirnos para ponernos de acuerdo a quienes vamos a invitar – dijo Temari

Bien si ya está decidido, nosotros iremos a buscar un hotel para irnos a hospedar, ya que mañana saldremos temprano hasta konoha para después llegar hasta la aldea del remolino – dijo Naruto a punto de salir nuevamente de la oficina seguido por Hinata y Shiro

Un momento, no tienes necesidad de buscar hotel para hospedarte por una noche, se quedaran en casa con nosotros – dijo Gaara levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado

Gracias pero no queremos molestar – dijo Naruto

Y quien dijo que era molestia que se quedaran en mi casa – hablo Gaara

Bien pues entonces vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde ya que cierto niño tiene que acostarse a dormir temprano – dijo Naruto mientras miraba como Shiro bostezaba


	22. Chapter 22 part 1

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 22 parte 1/2**

Después de esto las ocho personas que estaban en la oficina del kazekage salieron de ésta rumbo a la casa de Gaara para así descansar un poco del viaje que habían realizado

Y dime Gaara como esta Matsuri san – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara mirando el rostro de Gaara todo sonrojado al mencionar a su estudiante

Ella está bien, en estos momentos debe de estar en casa esperando a que lleguemos ya que hemos tardado un poco en salir de la oficina – respondió Gaara aun sonrojado y con el rostro mirando al suelo

O_O ¿Ustedes están viviendo juntos? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto

Así es, ella está viviendo con nosotros, ya que aparte de ser la alumna de Gaara, como sabrás ella es huérfana y no quisimos que se quedara por más tiempo sola en ese pequeño departamento así que le hicimos la oferta de que se viniera a vivir con nosotros y por la cara que puso de alegría creo que le gusto la oferta porque acepto inmediatamente – respondió Kankuro

Naruto oía lo que decía Kankuro pero también se daba cuenta del rostro de Gaara así que le dijo a los demás que se adelantaran a la casa ya que el quería hablar un momento a solas con Gaara Hinata que se dio cuenta del rostro del kazekage entendió lo que Naruto iba a hacer y le dijo a los demás que ellos no tardarían en alcanzarlos en la casa

Shiro no pudo reprimir un bostezo descomunal para después halarle la manga a Hinata para que le prestara atención

Que sucede Shiro kun – pregunto Hinata mirando al niño

Hinata san, tengo sueño – dijo Shiro bostezando

Hinata alzo a Shiro y este coloco su rostro en el hombro de Hinata para después caer profundamente dormido

Kankuro le dijo a Hinata que lo dejara llevar a Shiro en brazos pero ella negó diciendo que estaba bien, que ella podía con él hasta llegar a la casa para así acostarlo y que pudiera descansar más cómodamente

Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos a la casa, no vayan a tardar en llegar porque si no se quedaran a dormir en la calle – dijo Temari

Si, si no se preocupen dentro de un momento los alcanzamos en la casa – respondió Naruto

Así del grupo de ocho personas seis se adelantaron y dejaron atrás a las otras dos para darles más privacidad al hablar, ya que Temari se imaginaba de qué iban a hablar esos dos

Bien, dime Naruto de que querías hablar conmigo, sin que los demás interfirieran – pregunto Gaara con algo de curiosidad

Bueno en realidad, si lo hubiera hablado con los demás aquí presentes, de seguro que habrías querido que te tragara la tierra por la pena y la vergüenza – dijo Naruto mostrando una leve sonrisa

¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?, ¿Por qué querría que me tragara la tierra por la pena o la vergüenza? – pregunto Gaara haciéndose el loco, ya que sabia a lo que se refería Naruto

Gaara no te hagas el loco, que sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, puede que parezca despistado pero no lo soy, ya que yo fui quien se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru y Temari se gustaban y cuando se los pregunte se sonrojaron y lo negaron inmediatamente diciendo que solo eran amigos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaban mintiendo – respondió Naruto

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – pregunto Gaara

Que me di cuenta de que te gusta Matsuri san, preguntaras como me di cuenta, pues fácil. Cuando te pregunte por ella inmediatamente te sonrojaste y bajaste la mirada, y por lo que dijo Kankuro de que acepto inmediatamente el ir a vivir con ustedes sospecho que ella siente por ti lo mismo que sientes tu hacia ella – respondió Naruto

Pero ¿Qué sucedería si no sintiera lo mismo? – no creo poder soportar su rechazo y para finalizar perder la amistad que tengo con ella, es mejor no decirle nada y quedar solo como amigos – respondió Gaara

Nada de eso. No pierdes nada con intentar y en abrirte y hablarle con el corazón a Matsuri san, te aseguro que se alegrara mucho si eres tu el que le dice que está enamorado de ella – respondió Naruto

Está bien, si es cierto lo que dices te deberé una grande, aunque preferiría hacerlo sin que nadie esté presente, ya que me pondría nervioso si todos me vieran – respondió Gaara con más ánimos gracias a Naruto

Muy bien, te aconsejaría que si no quieres que nadie te vea o te escuche espera a que todos estemos dormidos, y si ella es como mi prima Aleksa de acostarse tarde después de que todos duermen podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella en su habitación o sacarla de la casa para poder hablar más tranquilamente sin que nadie te interrumpa y sin que nadie te mire o te observe, solo ella y nadie más que ella ¿Qué opinas de la idea que te estoy dando? – pregunto Naruto mirando el todavía rostro sonrojado de Gaara

Está bien, confiare una vez más en ti Naruto y hare eso que me acabas de decir – respondió Gaara son una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Bien, si ya está claro, porque no nos vamos, no quiero que Temari cumpla con su amenaza de dejarnos durmiendo en la calle por llegar tarde – hablo Naruto

Así los dos se ponen en marcha rumbo a la casa de Gaara

Mientras tanto en la casa del kazekage Matsuri estaba en la sala esperando a los hermanos Sabaku No, para así poder servir la cena, cuando vio entrar a Kankuro y a Temari junto con Hinata y un niño que venía dormido en brazos de la Hyuga

Buenas Noches Hinata san tiempo sin verte, y ¿Quién es el pequeño que le acompaña? – pregunto Matsuri curiosa

Es una larga historia que te contara Gaara sama en cuanto llegue aquí a la casa junto con Naruto kun – respondió Hinata

Y en donde están ellos dos que no llegaron con ustedes - pregunto Matsuri mirando a Temari, ya que Kankuro desapareció escaleras arriba en cuanto llego a la casa

Ellos regresaran en unos momentos, están hablando cosas de hombres. ¡Ya sabes cómo son ese par! – respondió Temari

Por cierto Matsuri chan, te tengo una noticia – dijo Temari sonriente cambiando abruptamente el tema

Y de que se trata Temari chan – pregunto curiosa Matsuri

Que en vez de ser una boda sencilla va a ser una boda doble, ya que Naruto y Hinata celebraran su matrimonio junto con el de Shika y el mío – respondió feliz Temari

Qué buena noticia, felicidades por su matrimonio Hinata san, bueno entonces solo hay que esperar a que ellos lleguen para servir la cena – respondió Matsuri

Si mientras tanto le mostrare a Hinata donde dormirán y para que acueste a Shiro kun – respondió Temari para luego ir a mostrarle a Hinata la habitación que iban a ocupar ella con Naruto y Shiro. La habitación contenía dos camas individuales, el armario que estaba cerca de un gran ventanal con vista la aldea, un gran baño con jacuzzi y regadera, los pisos eran de madera pulida y las paredes eran de cerámica de marfil

Bien aquí pasaran ustedes la noche Shiro puede dormir en una cama junto con Naruto y tu puedes usar la otra cama Hinata – dijo Temari

Arigato Temari san, por dejarnos quedar a pasar la noche aquí con ustedes – respondió Hinata mientras acostaba a Shiro y le quitaba las sandalias ninjas, para después arroparlo

No es problema Hinata, además es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes, ya que nuestros matrimonios se realizaran solo en pocos meses, además de que nos están ayudando con los gastos – respondió Temari mirando a Hinata como acomodaba al niño en la cama

Oye, que crees que le esté diciendo Naruto kun a Gaara sama, porque no creo que sea referente a lo de nuestros matrimonios – pregunto con curiosidad Hinata habiendo terminado de acostar a Shiro

Pues, resulta que de lo que les contamos hace rato cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá, Gaara fue quien sugirió la idea de hacer que Matsuri chan viviera con nosotros, claro que el por miedo a que ella se negara, le pidió a Kankuro que hablara con ella – dijo Temari

Y porque Gaara sama no se lo dijo personalmente, de seguro e igual habría aceptado y mas siendo Gaara sama el que se lo pedía – respondió Hinata

Ya te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?, de que Gaara está enamorado de Matsuri, pero el baka piensa que ella no siente lo mismo que el, así que está hecho un lio y no sabe qué hacer – respondió Temari

Me di cuenta de que a Gaara sama le gusta Matsuri san por la cara que puso cuando

Naruto kun le pregunto por ella, aunque creo que si sabe qué hacer, lo que a mi parecer es que puede que no lo quiera decir delante de ustedes por temor a que ustedes le hagan algún comentario con respecto a eso – respondió Hinata

Es que Kankuro y yo queremos ver como Gaara se le declara a Matsuri, es por eso que cuando sabemos que están en la oficina trabajando tratamos de oír a ver de qué hablan pero cada vez que estamos espiándolo se da cuenta y cambia el tema de conversación como si no hubiera sucedido nada y tampoco le dice nada a Matsuri, hay que ver que es lento – decía Temari

Bueno vamos a bajar, no quiero que Shiro kun se despierte por el escándalo – decía Hinata mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Temari siguiéndola

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja de la casa, vieron entrar a Naruto y a Gaara por la puerta y a Matsuri recibirlos y darles la bienvenida por haber llegado a casa para después decirles que la cena ya estaba lista y que pasaran al comedor

Una vez en el comedor, todos estaban sentados esperando a que Matsuri y Temari llegaran con los alimentos

Gaara hablaba con Naruto y Kankuro, mientras Hinata hablaba con Shikamaru, todos estaban comentando que ya faltaba poco para el gran acontecimiento, hasta que guardaron silencio ya que ambas kunoichis estaban dejando los alimentos en la mesa para luego sentarse a cenar

Después de cenar todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar ya que habían tenido un día largo y agotador, lo que no sabían Temari y los demás era que Gaara iba a seguir el consejo de Naruto y hablar con Matsuri en un lugar en donde nadie los interrumpiera

Todos estaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, Matsuri como hacia siempre antes de acostarse a descansar se sentó a terminar de leer un libro que tenía en su mesa de noche, hasta que oyó a alguien tocar a su puerta

Matsuri al abrir la puerta de su habitación se sorprendió al ver a Gaara todavía despierto y frente a ella

¿Gaara sama? Pensé que estaba descansando ya, ¿que se le ofrece?, ¿necesita algo? – pregunto Matsuri

Si. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Me podrías acompañar a dar una vuelta por favor?, es que no quiero a Temari y a Kankuro de espías – dijo Gaara algo nervioso

Claro Gaara sama, deje que me cambie de ropa y lo acompaño – respondió Matsuri nerviosa ya que estaría a solas con Gaara

Una vez cambiada de ropa Matsuri pregunta

Y ¿A dónde vamos Gaara sama?

Vamos al parque que esta por aquí cerca, ahí no nos van a interrumpir – dijo Gaara para después tomar la mano de Matsuri y llevarla hasta el parque.

Matsuri se sonrojo al ver el gesto de Gaara al tomarle la mano, lo que ella no vio fue que Gaara también estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas ya que este miraba hacia el frente

Cuando llegaron al parque Gaara no soltaba aun a Matsuri de la mano y le empezó a hablar sin mirarla aun ya que todavía estaba sonrojado

Sabes cuando era pequeño me la pasaba en este parque sentado en los columpios viendo jugar a los demás niños, cada vez que me acercaba a ellos para jugar salían corriendo apartándose de mí y me llamaban monstruo o me lanzaban piedras para lastimarme, siempre creí estar solo, hasta que cumplí los doce años y me toco pelear contra Naruto ahí el hizo que me diera cuenta de que nunca estuve solo, que Temari y Kankuro siempre estuvieron conmigo. Tres años después conocí a una joven kunoichi que me eligió como sensei y quiso estar siempre conmigo, después me nombraron Godaime Kazekage siendo tan joven las personas tenían sus esperanzas en mi por ser hijo del Yondaime Kazekage y ahí me di cuenta de que poco a poco fui empezando a ser aceptado por los demás, y también me empecé a dar cuenta de que esa alumna que había tomado hace más de tres años atrás, empezó a despertar en mi sentimientos que creí que no tendría para con nadie más que para mí mismo, lo que te quiero decir Matsuri chan es que… me… g…gus…tas decía Gaara para después mirar a Matsuri a la cara

Matsuri escucho atentamente a Gaara hasta el final sin decir nada hasta que escucho lo último que todavía su memoria estaba procesando esa información

E…es en…serio lo que me está diciendo Gaara sama, es cierto que yo… yo le gusto – preguntaba Matsuri incrédula al oír a Gaara decir que estaba enamorado de ella

Es totalmente en serio Matsuri, no te estoy mintiendo en lo que te estoy diciendo… ya que nunca he dicho mentiras, pero si no sientes lo mismo está bien solo que no quisiera perder tu amistad si no sintieras lo mismo que yo – decía Gaara mientras soltaba la mano de Matsuri para irse del parque hasta que ella detuvo su retirada

Espere Gaara sama no se vaya, por lo menos espere a escuchar lo que le tengo que decir – dijo Matsuri mirando a Gaara que estaba de espaldas

No creo soportar un rechazo, mejor no me digas nada, olvida lo que te dije hace un rato, creo que prefiero no saber tu respuesta, como ya te dije no quiero perder tu amistad si no sientes lo mismo que yo – respondió Gaara cabizbajo

Pero, te lo diré de todas maneras, solo escúchame por favor – respondió Matsuri algo sonrojada

De acuerdo te escuchare – dijo Gaara para después acercarse hasta el columpio más cercano y sentarse

Matsuri se acerco al otro columpio y también se sentó para después empezar a hablar

Sabes cuando perdí a mis padres dure una semana llorando, y pensé que había quedado sola, hasta que te conocí a ti a Temari chan y a Kankuro san, el día en que fuiste secuestrado por ese Akatsuki quería ir a buscarte, pero Temari chan me dijo que no me preocupara que ibas a estar bien, y que Naruto san te iba a traer de regreso que confiara en él y en que regresarías, y aunque no lo viste ya que estabas inconsciente llore porque pensé que había perdido a otra persona importante en mi vida, hasta que vi como despertabas y te incorporabas llore aun más pero de felicidad por ver que estabas bien, por favor no digas que no siento lo mismo por ti porque sería mentira… a mi…ta…también me gustas mucho Gaara – respondió Matsuri sonrojada y con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado para que Gaara no la viera sonrojada

Cuando Gaara, escucho lo último que dijo Matsuri, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al saberse correspondido, se levanto del columpio y se arrodillo quedando frente a Matsuri que seguía con la mirada hacia otra parte hasta que ella sintió las manos de él en su rostro para que lo volteara a mirar

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Y espero que me digas que si – hablo Gaara mirando a Matsuri a la cara, mientras esta asentía a lo que Gaara le estaba diciendo

¿Te gus… gustaría ser mi novia? – pregunto Gaara sonrojado

S…Si, claro que me gustaría – respondió Matsuri para después abrazarlo

Gaara la separo un poco de si del abrazo que le daba para mirarla a los ojos e irse acercando lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella dando paso a un cálido beso

Es mejor que volvamos a la casa, es un poco tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para ir a la oficina a trabajar – dijo Gaara quien se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano a Matsuri quien todavía estaba sentada en el columpio, esta tomo su mano y se levanto para después ambos tomar rumbo a casa para así descansar para el día siguiente

A la mañana siguiente

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina mientras que Temari y Matsuri preparaban el desayuno hasta que Temari oyó la pregunta que le hizo Naruto a Gaara

Oye Gaara como te fue anoche – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Antes de que Gaara respondiera Temari interrumpió

Porque le haces esa pregunta Naruto, que yo sepa Gaara no salió anoche de la casa estuvo en su habitación toda la noche y me cerciore de que estuviera allí ya que hable con él antes de que se acostara a descansar – hablo Temari con algo de curiosidad

Te equivocas ese no era Gaara era un clon mío con un henge para ayudar a Gaara mientras salía anoche ¿Y entonces como te fue Gaara?– hablo Naruto alegre

Me fue más que bien, ya que mis espías personales no estuvieron rondando por ninguna parte, ¿Verdad Matsuri? – dijo Gaara

Hai, Arigato Naruto san – respondió Matsuri con un sonrojo en la cara

No hay nada que agradecer, es un placer ayudar a un amigo – dijo Naruto sonriente

Un momento Gaara que está pasando aquí, Matsuri porque le das las gracias a Naruto, y como eso de que saliste anoche para hacer que – pregunto Temari imaginándose la respuesta que le iban a dar

Etto… yo… nosotros… pues… etto… decía Matsuri sonrojada hasta las orejas por las preguntas que hacia Temari mientras miraba a Gaara

Temari deja de interrogar a Matsuri, andaba conmigo anoche, estábamos conversando en el parque de aquí cerca – respondió Gaara

Y se puede saber de que estaban conversando que no lo pudieron hacer aquí en la casa – reprendió Temari

Lo hubiéramos hecho si hubiéramos tenido la certeza de que ustedes par de chismosos no estuvieran tratando de espiarme cada vez que he querido hablar en privado con Matsuri – respondió Gaara frunciendo levemente el ceño

Temari se acerco al oído de Gaara para susurrarle al oído

Es que queríamos ver si por fin te decidías a declarártele a Matsuri chan, queríamos ver como lo hacías – respondió Temari

Pues eso no se va a poder ver, porque ya lo hice anoche y sin curiosos a nuestro alrededor – hablo firmemente Gaara

O_O como que ya sucedió anoche, porque no los tuvimos que perder – lloraba Temari dramáticamente

Eso fue gracias a Naruto que se hizo así, ya que la idea fue de el – respondió Gaara

Temari miraba a Naruto con ganas de ahorcarlo, ya que gracias a él se perdió la declaración de amor de su hermano menor, la cual quería ver y oír, mientras Kankuro estaba en silencio viendo como Temari veía a Naruto con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza

Bueno Matsuri y yo nos vamos a la oficina ya que esos informes no se firmaran solos – dijo Gaara sacando a Temari de sus cavilaciones

Mientras nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea, a pasear para que Shiro la conozca – dijo Naruto

A lo que Shiro brinco de alegría por salir a pasear para conocer la aldea

Cuando Gaara y Matsuri salieron de la casa iban tomados de la mano y se dirigían a la torre del kazekage

Una vez ahí, entraron a la oficina, lo que no sabían era que uno de los consejeros del kazekage los había visto llegar tomados de las manos, para después caminar rápidamente hasta llegar hasta su compañero que lo esperaba en la sala de reuniones

Hatori, porque llegas tarde, tengo más de una hora esperándote – riño uno de los consejeros del kazekage

Akira, Gomene (discúlpame) por llegar tarde, pero tengo algo que decirte, lo que acabo de ver no nos favorece en nada con lo que estamos planeando, al parecer el kazekage tiene novia ya que los vi llegar hace un momento tomados de la mano – respondió Hatori

Esto es malo para nuestros planes, y más todavía si el joven amigo del kazekage está aquí en la aldea por lo que parece ser su familia pero por lo que pude observar ese niño no se parece en nada a ellos, tendríamos que deshacernos de ese niño, puede que sea un obstáculo para nuestros planes, si llega a ser entrenado por el jinchuriki del Kiuby, tendremos problemas para deshacernos del kazekage – respondió Akira serio

Dejaremos esto en las manos de nuestros anbus de confianza – dijo Akira serio

Muy bien, Yunta, Kouji – llamo Hatori a los dos anbus

Hai, nos llamo Hatori sama – respondió Yunta tras la mascara

Si necesitamos que te deshagas de un niño que viene acompañado del jinchuriki del Kiuby junto con una Hyuga respondió Hatori

Y podemos saber el motivo de esta orden, porque ustedes no tienen el derecho de mandarnos a asesinar a nadie más que el kazekage sama – respondió Kouji no muy convencido de la orden dada por los consejeros

Esta es una orden directa del kazekage, así que obedece Kouji – respondió seriamente Akira

Hai, entonces nos retiramos a cumplir la orden del kazekage sama, con su permiso Akira sama, Hatori sama – dijo Yunta para después junto con su compañero desaparecer en un puf


	23. Chapter 22 part 2

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 22 parte 2/2**

**Mientras en konoha **

Tsunade sama le llego carta de Naruto – respondió Shizune

Hasta que se digno a responder el baka, ya pensaba yo que se le había olvidado respondió Tsunade para después abrir la carta y leerla

**_Nota para Tsunade_**

Oba-chan te informo que el lugar del matrimonio será en la aldea del remolino dentro de dos meses, y no solo es un matrimonio, son dos. El mío con Hinata y el de cierto vago y su novia la problemática como él le dice (Shikamaru y Temari), esperamos tu asistencia y por lo del favor que necesito. Pues como te lo digo… Etto… mmm… tú tienes contactos con personas que trabajan con registro civil, necesito papeles de adopción… ya sabes a lo que me refiero y para quien me refiero mañana antes de volver a la aldea del remolino pasare por konoha a hablar de esto personalmente contigo y por lo del entrenamiento de Shiro

Atte.: Naruto

**_Fin de la Nota_**

Después de que termino de leerla dijo: Así que el vago numero uno también se nos casa que buena noticia

Shizune avisa a los Nara por favor de esta noticia, creo que a Yoshino le agradara saber que su hijo el vago se echara la soga al cuello – dijo Tsunade riendo

Hai Tsunade sama, por cierto le informo que Sakura san y Sasuke san acaban de llegar y se dirigen hacia acá – informo Shizune

Bien, en cuanto lleguen les daré la noticia de estos dos matrimonios – respondió Tsunade

Entonces me retiro, con su permiso – dijo Shizune para luego desaparecer en un puf

**Mientras en la aldea del remolino**

Tía Kushina llego carta de Naruto niichan grito Aleksa entrando a la casa

Al oír esto Kushina corrió hasta donde ella estaba para leer la carta de su hijo

**_Nota para Kushina_**

Okasan, estamos en suna mas tardar mañana por la mañana estaremos en la aldea, estamos bien, llevaremos compañía, cuando lleguemos a casa te explico, y por favor dile a Nagato que necesito hablar con el que no se mueva de la casa hasta que no hable con el

Atte.: Naruto

**_Fin de la Nota_**

Nagato grito Kushina, Nagato ven por favor que te tengo un mensaje de Naru chan – hablo o más bien grito Kushina

Que sucede, cual es el mensaje de Naruto para mi – pregunto Nagato

Dice que hasta que el no llegue a casa no puedes salir porque tiene algo importante que hablar contigo y dijo que traía compañía, me pregunto quién será – hablo Kushina con curiosidad

No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien pueda ser – respondió Nagato

**Mientras en la oficina de Gaara**

Gaara estaba sentado en su oficina terminando de firmar los informes que había dejado pendientes el día anterior, mientras Matsuri estaba a su lado ayudándolo a que terminara más rápido para poder estar lo que quedaba de día con él, hasta que oyeron tocar la puerta de su oficina Gaara dio el -Adelante- necesario para que quien estuviera esperando fuera entrara y le informara que era eso tan importante como para interrumpirlo mientras estaba trabajando

Buenos Días, kazekage sama – saludo el consejero Akira, seguido de Hatori entrando a la oficina para después cerrar la puerta

Buenos Días, Akira san, Hatori san a que debo su visita a tan tempranas horas del día, si se supone que nuestra reunión es hasta la tarde – pregunto Gaara con curiosidad

Señorita Kitaro podría salir un momento por favor necesitamos hablar en privado con el kazekage – hablo Akira mirando a la joven que no se movía de su sitio

Por favor señorita esto no es asunto de una secretaria cualquiera, es asunto privado que tenemos que tratar con el kazekage – hablo Hatori serio

Pero Matsuri siguió inmóvil al lado de Gaara, ya que sabía que él no se quería quedar a solas con el par de consejeros

Señores lo que me tengan que decir puede ser delante de MI novia y no permito a nadie que la insulte y mucho menos si es en mi presencia así que les agradecería un poco más de respeto para con ella – hablo Gaara seriamente mirando a ambos consejeros

Nos habían informado que tiene usted novia y con lo que nos acaba de decir nos lo ha confirmado, he de decirle que esto es inaudito ya que si esta de novio con esta señorita acarrearía dificultades en el manejo de la aldea ya que ella lo estará distrayendo constantemente de sus obligaciones como kazekage y puede llegar a haber mal funcionamiento dentro de la aldea – respondió Hatori serio

Es por eso que le aconsejamos que termine con esta relación tan absurda ya que no sería bueno para la aldea el tener a un kazekage distraído de sus obligaciones por una simple mujer – respondió Akira refiriéndose a Matsuri despectivamente

Gaara golpeo fuertemente su escritorio con su puño, enojado por los insultos hacia su novia e insinuaciones para con respecto a su trabajo como kazekage

Les informo que quien es el Kazekage aquí soy yo, y no permitiré ni un insulto mas para mi novia, no pienso terminar ninguna relación con ella y como veo, en esta aldea es más que suficiente el saber que va por buen camino, les sugiero que si no quieren pasar todo un año en un calabozo por desacato al kazekage. Así que si no tienen más cosas "importantes" de que hablar conmigo les agradecería que se retiraran y me dejaran terminar de trabajar ya que tengo muchos informes por firmar y de otras cosas que ocupan mi mente que no es de su incumbencia ya que es mi vida privada – respondió Gaara enojado

Los dos consejeros se retiraron de la oficina a regañadientes con una leve inclinación hacia el líder de su aldea que los miraba seriamente

Una vez que estos se hubieran retirado Gaara se sentó de nuevo en su silla soltando un suspiro de cansancio

Gaara, si como ellos dicen soy la que está poniendo en riesgo a la aldea yo… no pudo terminar porque Gaara la interrumpió

Matsuri, no te preocupes no estás poniendo en riesgo nada ni a nadie, solo que ya se dieron cuenta de que ya no me podrán manejar a su antojo como antes, por eso buscan pretextos y excusas ridículas, para que me aleje de ti. Pero eso no va a pasar porque no lo pienso permitir ya que tengo el poder para proteger lo que más quiero a ti a mis hermanos a mis amigos y a esta aldea con todo y sus habitantes, no sé qué haría si te fueras de mi lado. Creo que me volvería loco si eso llegara a pasar – respondió Gaara tomando su mano

Así pasó el resto del día, mientras Gaara firmaba papeles en su oficina, Naruto y compañía (Hinata y Shiro) paseaban por la aldea ya que Kankuro dijo que no tenía ganas de salir y Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron en la casa arreglando sus cosas para partir a la torre del kazekage a trabajar

Naruto san te puedo preguntar algo – pregunto Shiro que se veía algo preocupado

Que sucede, desde hace un rato que te noto preocupado – pregunto Naruto colocándose a la altura de Shiro

Etto… es que desde hace un rato siento que me están observando y no me gusta, nos podemos ir a casa por favor, no quiero estar aquí – pedía Shiro realmente nervioso

Bueno, pues entonces espera un poco, Naruto hizo un par de sellos para después decir Kuchiyose no jutsu y cuando se despejo el humo pudo ver una pequeña rana, a la cual saludo cordialmente, y mando con esta una nota a Gaara para que se presentara pasada una hora en ese lugar, después de que la rana desapareció Naruto grito a la nada: sal de una vez, ya sabemos que están ahí y que llevan rato siguiéndonos

A lo que ambos anbu aparecieron frente a ellos y cuando vieron al niño al lado de Hinata lo atacaron inmediatamente

Hinata viendo que ambos anbus se dirigían a atacarlos realizo el kaiten repeliendo sus ataques, mientras Naruto creaba dos clones y atacaban al segundo anbu preguntando el porqué de su ataque si se suponía que eran aliados y que de esto se enteraría el kazekage

Ambos anbus estaban ya casi sin chakra y agotados por la pelea llevada en esos momentos, hasta que oyeron una voz muy familiar para ellos exigiendo que se detuvieran, ambos anbu obedecieron la orden. Cuando el kazekage pregunto el porqué del ataque a un aliado Yunta respondió

Gomenasai (lo siento/perdón) Kazekage sama pero no se supone que esta orden fue dada por usted – pregunto Yunta algo extrañado

Jamás daría tal orden de atacar a mi mejor amigo y mucho menos a sus acompañantes, exijo saber quien les dio tal orden, ya que esto es insubordinación por parte de ustedes y de las personas que le dieron esa orden – hablo Gaara serio

Kouji, Yunta, estoy esperando una respuesta y dependiendo de ella considerare el bajarles el rango o no – hablo nuevamente Gaara

Ante lo dicho ambos anbu dieron un respingo y dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Fueron Akira sama y Hatori sama quienes nos dieron la orden diciendo que era usted quien la había dado – respondieron al unisonó

Retírense y los quiero ver en mi oficina en una hora – hablo Gaara

Hai kazekage sama – dijeron los anbus al unísono

Disculpa todo esto Naruto, no volverá a ocurrir, los cuatro tendrán su merecido castigo – dijo Gaara seriamente mirando a Naruto

Oye no te preocupes ni siquiera nos hicieron un rasguño quienes salieron perdiendo fueron ellos ya que se quedaron completamente agotados y sin casi chakra – dijo Naruto

Bueno Gaara nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que pasar por konoha antes de llegar al remolino, dile a Temari y Shikamaru que los espero allá la semana próxima para empezar a hacer los preparativos y tener todo listo – se despidió Naruto

Descuida les daré tu mensaje, espero que tengan buen viaje, mándale mis saludos a la Hokage – dijo Gaara acompañándoles hasta la entrada/salida de la aldea

Cuando llegaron a la entrada/salida de la aldea se despidieron con un apretón de manos Hinata y Shiro estaban sujetos de los brazos de Naruto, este hizo sellos y dijo Hiraishin no jutsu, para después desaparecer en un destello dorado. Cuando desapareció Gaara tomo rumbo nuevamente a su oficina, para enfrentar y poner un alto a los dos consejeros y darles sus merecidos castigos

Cuando llego a su oficina ahí lo esperaban los dos anbus

Bien, les asignare sus respectivos castigos – hablo Gaara serio

Primero que nada quiero que arresten a los dos consejeros que les dieron la orden de atacar a un aliado de la aldea y segundo ya no serán más anbus, de ahora en adelante serán degradados a chunnin por insubordinación y por hacer caso a dos consejeros que están por debajo del rango del kazekage – seguía hablando Gaara seriamente

Hai, kazekage sama – respondieron al unísono los dos ex anbus ahora convertidos en chunnin

Por cierto, no podrán tomar las pruebas para jounin y anbu por los próximos dos años, así lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer caso a los consejeros antes que el kazekage de la aldea – termino de hablar Gaara

Hai, kazekage sama – volvieron a responder ambos al tiempo

Bien, ya se pueden retirar a cumplir la misión que les acabo de encargar – dijo el Kazekage

Hai, kazekage sama – dijeron ambos para salir de la oficina y cumplir esa misión

Mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha

Hokage sama, hemos venido a dar el informe de nuestra misión – hablo Sasuke serio

Habla les escucho – respondió Tsunade

La misión fue todo un éxito entregamos el pergamino a su dueño quien nos dio las gracias por hacer un excelente trabajo, y con respecto a Sai creo que ya le informo lo que sucedió – hablo Sasuke

Bien, los felicito por un buen trabajo, ahora quiero darles una información que estoy segura les va a alegrar – hablo esta vez Tsunade

¿De qué se trata sensei? ¿Cuál es esa información? – pregunto Sakura curiosamente

De que en poco menos de dos meses estamos invitados a un matrimonio doble – respondió Tsunade

¿Y quién se casa Tsunade sensei? – volvió a preguntar Sakura

Uno de los que se casa, es cierto chico rubio hiperactivo amigo nuestro, con cierta chica tímida – hablo Tsunade

¿Naruto y Hinata se van a casar? Bien por ellos, se lo merecen después de todas las cosas malas que han pasado – respondió Sasuke

¿Sensei y quien es la otra pareja que se va a casar? – volvió a preguntar Sakura

Mejor lee el mensaje que Naruto me envió y verán quien es la otra pareja que se va a casar, solo lee los nombres – no leas la carta completa – respondió Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade Sensei – respondió Sakura

Después de que le echo una ojeada a la carta no dijo nada solo hizo como que solamente leía los nombres de las dos personas que se mencionaban en la carta

Wow esto ni yo me lo creo – decía Sakura asombrada

Y quien es la otra pareja que se casa – pregunto Sasuke ya que Sakura no lo había dejado leerla

Temari san y Shikamaru Nara – respondió Sakura algo sorprendida y emocionada

Tsunade sama y donde se realizaran los dos matrimonios – pregunto Sasuke

Estos se realizaran en la aldea del remolino ya ambas parejas al parecer están de acuerdo – respondió Tsunade

Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos Tsunade sama, ya que quisiéramos descansar de la misión – respondió Sasuke

Tsunade sensei, Arigato por la información, si necesita algo me manda a llamar con Shizune san, estaré en casa descansando – respondió Sakura

Bien, pueden tomarse el día libre hoy, Sakura te quiero ver mañana a las 7 am en el hospital, Shizune te cubrirá hoy – dijo Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade sensei Arigato – respondió Sakura para después salir de la oficina de la Hokage junto a Sasuke

Sasuke kun, necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí las paredes tienen oídos – hablo Sakura en susurros

De acuerdo vamos a tu casa, ahí hablaremos más calmadamente y sin interrupciones – dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono

Ambos salieron de la torre Hokage en dirección a la casa de Sakura tardaron treinta minutos en llegar y Sakura después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie en casa, al parecer sus padres habían salido entraron y tomaron asiento

A ver de qué quieres hablar que no se puede en la torre Hokage – pregunto Sasuke intrigado

Es que leí completamente la carta que me paso Tsunade sensei, pero lo hice de forma rápida antes de leer los nombres de Temari y Shikamaru – respondió Sakura

Y que decía esa carta aparte de anunciar lo del matrimonio del vago del Nara – pregunto Sasuke aun mas intrigado

Naruto le pide a Tsunade un favor, ese favor son papeles de adopción pero no entiendo para que los quiere, al parecer son un regalo para un tal Shiro – respondió Sakura algo intrigada por eso

Mmm suponiendo lo que me estás diciendo el dobe quiere esos papeles de adopción, eso supone que tal Shiro es un niño y que tiene pensado adoptarlo – respondió Sasuke a lo que Sakura le decía

Entonces tendremos que hablar con el en cuanto lo veamos para confirmar esto de la adopción – respondió Sakura

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no le podía preguntar nada, ya que si le decía él le iría a reclamar a la Hokage el divulgar la información que le envió y que crees que hará Tsunade sama cuando ate los cabos y se de cuenta de que leíste completamente esa carta cuando te dijo que solo leyeras los nombres de Temari y el Nara – respondió Sasuke

Ante esto último a Sakura le paso un escalofrió por su columna imaginándose lo que le haría Tsunade por no hacer caso a lo que ella le había dicho

Tienes razón, no podremos decir nada, respecto a esto – hablo Sakura

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la casa de ella tres personas venían entrando a la aldea

Bueno vamos a hablar con Tsunade para tomar camino de regreso a casa hablo Naruto mientras Hinata y Shiro lo acompañaban hasta la torre hokage

Una vez llegado a la oficina de Tsunade Hinata toco a la puerta mientras que desde dentro de oía un -Adelante-

Tsunade oba-chan he venido a hablar contigo es lo referente a lo que te escribí en la nota – hablo Naruto entrando en la oficina y detrás del venia Shiro

Bien, lo quieres hablar delante del niño o prefieres que espere afuera – pregunto Tsunade

Tu qué me dices Hinata chan, le decimos de una vez o prefieres esperar hasta después de la boda – pregunto Naruto

Pues es preferible que se entere de una vez a ver si le gusta la idea – respondió Hinata

Bien, entonces Tsunade oba-chan por que no le hablas tu a ver qué opina el – hablo Naruto

Bien, Shiro puedes acercarte un momento por favor – pidió Tsunade al niño amablemente

Shiro se acerco lentamente hacia la mujer rubia hasta quedar frente a ella

Ven acércate un poco mas quiero hacerte una pregunta, si no quieres que ellos oigan lo que te voy a preguntar te lo puedo decir al oído – hablo amablemente Tsunade al niño

Hai, dijo Shiro para después acercarse un poco más a la Hokage

Que te parecería la idea de que Naruto y Hinata fueran tus nuevos otosan y okasan, quieres que ellos lo sean o no quieres que te adopten – pregunto Tsunade mirando la reacción de Shiro

Etto… en… en serio me quieren adoptar, en serio quieren que sea su hijo – pregunto Shiro algo nervioso por lo dicho por la Hokage

Hai, dijeron Hinata y Naruto a la vez

¿Y bien, aceptas la oferta? De que ellos dos sean tus nuevos otosan y okasan – volvió a preguntar Tsunade

Hai, demo (pero) porque me quieren adoptar, es acaso solo porque soy hijo de Jiraiya o hay alguna otra razón – pregunto Shiro con duda

La razón es muy sencilla, espero que la entiendas – respondió Naruto

Lo que sucede es que después de que me dijiste que tu madre había muerto dejándote solo en el mundo y el saber que Jiraiya sensei tampoco estaba más con nosotros, entre

Hinata y yo decidimos que para que no te sintieras solo y no pasaras por lo que yo pase cuando tenía tu edad aparte de que nos encariñamos contigo decidimos que te queríamos adoptar – hablo Naruto

Shiro al oír esto de Naruto corrió a abrazarlos y decirles que si quería que fueran sus nuevos padres

Bien, Tsunade oba-chan con respecto al entrenamiento de Shiro empezara después de la boda ya que no quiero dejarlo solo en la aldea – respondió Naruto

Muy bien, así quedamos entonces, los papeles te los enviare dentro de dos semanas ya que tengo que contactar a la persona que me hará el favor que me debe – respondió Tsunade

Bien, los estaré esperando entonces, por ahora nos retiramos debemos de llegar hoy a la aldea del remolino pero estaremos en contacto – respondió Naruto

Está bien, que tengan buen viaje y saluda a tu madre de mi parte – respondió Tsunade antes de que el trío se marchara

Así lo haré – respondió Naruto para salir de la oficina y dirigirse a la entrada/salida de la aldea

Cuando llegaron a la entrada/salida de la aldea tanto Shiro como Hinata estaban agarrados a ambos brazos del rubio mientras este hacia los sellos correspondientes del hiraishin no jutsu para así desaparecer con un destello dorado y aparecer en la entrada de la aldea del remolino

Buenas tardes Kaoru san, buenas tardes Armand san saludaron Naruto y Hinata a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada/salida de la aldea

Buenas tardes Naruto san, Hinata san qué bueno que ya regresaron – devolvieron ambos el saludo

Y quien es el niño que viene con ustedes – respondió Kaoru

Oye eres el niño de la otra vez – respondió Armando

Hai, Arigato por preocuparse por mí la otra vez mi nombre es Shiro Hikawua – respondió el niño

El viene con nosotros, ya que desde ahora forma parte de nuestra familia – respondió Naruto

Oye Kaoru san no sabes si mi tío está en la aldea o si ha salido con Konan san

Nagato sama no ha salido de la aldea por dos días, Konan san se la pasa paseando con el por el centro de la aldea – respondió Kaoru

Arigato por la información, bueno nosotros nos vamos a casa a descansar del viaje, nos vemos después – se despidió Naruto para irse junto con Hinata y Shiro

No se habían alejado mucho cuando Kaoru y Armand escucharon a Naruto y a Hinata hablar

Hinata chan debemos informarle a okasan que se debe de preparar porque no habrá una boda sino dos – hablo Naruto

Tanto Kaoru como Armand quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos por la noticia

O_O ¿DOS BODAS? Dijeron los dos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.


	24. Chapter 23

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 23**

Por cierto Kaoru san dentro de poco vendrán dos personas desde la aldea de suna, ellos son nuestros amigos, por favor cuando lleguen me avisan y los vendré a recoger, ya que seré su guía aquí en la aldea – dijo Naruto antes de terminarse de alejar con sus acompañantes

De acuerdo Naruto san como usted diga – respondió Kaoru

Mientras que caminaban Shiro venía de la mano con Hinata, iba muy callado y en el rostro se le notaba que algo le preocupaba

Shiro kun, que tienes te noto preocupado – pregunto Hinata al ver a Shiro a la cara

Etto… es que, ¿Y si no quieren que sea parte de la familia, que pasara entonces? – pregunto Shiro

No te preocupes por eso, mi okasan, no es mala y tampoco creo que se moleste porque seas parte de la familia – respondió Naruto

Hai, no me preocupare más – otosan respondió Shiro

Bien ya hemos llegado a casa, espero que Nagato no haya salido y que okasan esté en casa – respondió Naruto para después abrir la puerta

Kushina san, ya estamos en casa – hablo Hinata desde la entrada

Kushina al oír que ya estaban en casa corrió desde la planta de arriba de la casa hasta la entrada para darles un abrazo de bienvenida a ambos jóvenes

Después de que entraron a la sala, Kushina les pregunto

¿Por que tardaron tanto en regresar?, ¿Les sucedió algo? ¿Están heridos?

No estamos heridos okasan, nos tardamos más de lo que imaginábamos y te traemos dos noticias – respondió Naruto

A ver y cuál es la primera noticia que me tienen que dar – respondió Kushina algo intrigada

Pues que ya no será un solo matrimonio el que se festejara en la aldea, ahora son dos, ya que unos amigos de suna se casaran el mismo día que nosotros así que decidimos entre los cuatro celebrar nuestros matrimonios a la vez y en la misma aldea, es decir aquí, pero no te preocupes por los gastos ya que dividimos las cosas por igual ellos traerán y pagaran una parte y nosotros la otra y así nos ahorramos trabajo y dinero – respondió Naruto

Qué bien, y quiénes son esos amigos suyos que se casan – pregunto Kushina

Es la hermana mayor del kazekage de suna y un amigo nuestro de konoha – respondió Hinata

Estábamos pensando si no hay inconveniente de que se queden aquí en casa mientras están aquí por lo del matrimonio – dijo Naruto

No hay ningún inconveniente en que se queden aquí, ¿Cuando vendrán a la aldea? – pregunto Kushina

Ellos vendrán dentro de dos semanas, para que empecemos a organizar todo – respondió Naruto

Y cuál es la otra noticia que me tienen, y ¿quién es el pequeño que viene con ustedes? – pregunto curiosamente Kushina

Naruto sonrió a su madre y sin pensar sus palabras como era costumbre soltó la noticia sin pensar las consecuencias.

Es tu nieto…

¿Qué mi… mi nieto? Pero hijo cuando… - Kushina estaba sorprendida por aquella revelación.

Disculpe Kushina san. – interrumpió Hinata. – Esa era la otra noticia que te queríamos dar, el pequeño se llama Shiro y será desde hoy nuestro hijo adoptivo. Pero será oficial después de la boda, ya que Tsunade sama, es quien se encargara de hacernos el favor con los papeles de adopción de Shiro kun, ya que ella tiene un amigo en el registro civil que le debe un favor.

Kushina se quedo momentáneamente sin habla, procesando la reciente información, hasta que miro a Shiro que estaba escondido detrás de Hinata, sonrió levemente y le dijo

Oye pequeño, ¿Así que eres mi nieto? – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la mujer. - Espero que cuando crezcas un poco más, seas más fuerte que mi hijo, mi sobrina y mi hermano. Sabes ellos son muy fuertes, tan fuertes como yo y como Hinata - respondió Kushina mirando a Shiro

Por cierto okasan, donde esta Nagato, necesito hablar con él – pregunto Naruto

Salió un momento con Aleksa y Konan, no deben de tardar en llegar – respondió Kushina

Tsk, Pero si le dije que no saliera hasta que llegara, porque necesitaba hablar con él, que no leyó la carta que envié – pregunto Naruto

Si, si la leyó, pero como ya te dije no debe de tardar en llegar, por cierto de tanto quieres hablar con él – hablo Kushina

Espera a que llegue y te enteraras, mientras tanto le vamos a enseñar a Shiro donde será su habitación de ahora en adelante – respondió Naruto, para después empezar a subir las escaleras junto con Hinata y Shiro hasta que llegaron arriba

Caminaron por el pasillo por unos segundos y se detuvieron en una puerta a mitad del pasillo

Bien Shiro esta será tu nueva habitación espero que te guste, la puerta que esta frente a la tuya es la de mi prima Aleksa, la de alado es la de Nagato y Konan, al lado de tu puerta está la de mi tío Nakao al otro lado de tu puerta está la de okasan y a dos puertas mas esta la mía y la de Hinata – dijo Naruto para después entrar a la habitación

Wow, fue lo único que dijo Shiro al ver su nueva habitación, los colores de las paredes eran de un azul claro y beish, un gran ventanal por donde se podía ver casi toda la aldea, cerca de la cama había un escritorio donde habían una lámpara y varios libros bien organizados, frente a la cama, la pared se dividía en dos a la izquierda se encontraba un baño y a la derecha se encontraba el closet, que en esos momentos estaba vacio

Otosan, no tengo ropa – dijo Shiro

Por eso no te preocupes después de que conozcas a los demás miembros de la familia

Hinata tú y yo iremos a comprarte ropa – respondió Naruto

Hai, demo. ¿En donde están los demás? – pregunto Shiro

Pues Nagato, Konan y Aleksa chan, salieron y como dijo okasan, no han de tardar y pues el tío Nakao debe de haber salido también, así que porque no mejor los esperamos en la sala, pero antes de bajar ahí que hacer algo – dijo Naruto

Y que es lo que hay que hacer antes de bajar – pregunto Hinata

Pues colocar un cartel en la puerta con el nombre del nuevo dueño – respondió Naruto

Y de donde vamos a sacar el cartel – pregunto Shiro

El tío Nakao es bueno trabajando con la madera, así que le diremos que si por favor nos puede hacer el cartel con el nombre de Shiro para colgarlo en la puerta – respondió Naruto

Es una buena idea, Naruto kun – respondió Hinata sonriendo

Hai, bueno entonces bajemos y esperemos a los demás en la sala

Hai – dijeron Hinata y Shiro, para después salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras para esperar a los demás en la sala

Después de esperar un rato en la sala, llego Nakao a la casa, en sus manos traía dos pergaminos en los cuales traía sellados madera para la chimenea de la casa

Naruto kun, Hinata chan, me alegra que hayan regresado con bien, espero que se hayan divertido en la salida que tuvieron – dijo Nakao alegre

¿Y quién es eres pequeño? – pregunto Nakao a Shiro

Konichiwa, mi nombre es Shiro Hikawua, mucho gusto señor – respondió el niño con cortesía

Tío Nakao, Hinata chan y yo lo adoptamos, y te estábamos esperando ya que queríamos que nos hicieras un favor – respondió Naruto

¿Ya me hicieron tío abuelo tan rápido? Y ¿Cuál es ese favor que quieres que les haga? – dijo Nakao

Sabemos que eres bueno tallando madera, así que se nos ocurrió que nos podías ayudar a hacer un cartel para colgarlo en la puerta de la habitación de Shiro – respondió Naruto

¿Y qué es lo que llevara el cartel, el nombre de Shiro? – pregunto Nakao

Así es, algo que diga habitación de Shiro – respondió Naruto

De acuerdo, dame dos horas y estará listo y dime cual es su habitación para poderlo colocar – dijo Nakao

Su habitación es la que está entre la tuya y la de okasan – respondió Naruto

Bien entonces no esta tan lejos como creí que estaría, Shiro kun, bienvenido a la familia – respondió Nakao

Arigato – respondió Shiro

Bueno, si me necesitan estaré trabajando en el cartel en la parte de atrás de la casa – respondió Nakao, para después salir de la sala

Mientras Kushina había salido al mercado de la aldea para comprar las verduras para hacer la comida favorita de su hijo

Konan, Aleksa y Nagato estaban llegando a la casa para descansar y ver si Naruto y Hinata ya habían llegado de viaje

Tía Kushina, otosan ya llegamos – grito Aleksa desde la entrada

Aleksa chan, se tardaron en regresar, en donde andaban – pregunto curioso Naruto

Naru-chan - grito Aleksa mientras corría a abrazar a su primo que estaba a mitad de la escalera

Y Hina-chan en donde esta – pregunto Aleksa después de que soltara a Naruto

Está en la sala esperando con la persona con quien llegamos – respondió Naruto

Y quien es la visita – pregunto Nagato

No es una visita, a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros, ya que Hina chan y yo lo hemos adoptado, su nombre es Shiro, te sorprenderás cuando lo veas y sepas de quien era hijo – respondió Naruto

Bien entonces, vamos a terminar de subir, por cierto Naruto, en donde está tu okasan – pregunto Nagato

Ella salió al mercado a comprar la comida para cena, pero antes de que subas puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor – pregunto Naruto

Si quieren suban ustedes Naruto y yo los alcanzaremos en un momento – dijo Nagato

De acuerdo pero no vayan a tardar en subir – dijo Konan antes de subir junto con Aleksa

Mientras ellas subían Naruto y Nagato hablaban

De que tanto querías hablar conmigo – pregunto Nagato

Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar a Shiro, pero eso será después de la boda no ahora, en estos momentos estamos es ayudándolo a que se acostumbre a la casa y a nosotros – respondió Naruto

De acuerdo, te ayudare a entrenarlo, y de quien es hijo Shiro, como para sorprenderme – pregunto Nagato

Él era el hijo de Jiraiya sensei – respondió Naruto

¿Y por qué razón lo adoptaste en donde está su madre? – pregunto Nagato con curiosidad

Su madre murió hace poco, quedo huérfano y como veras no pienso permitir que el viva lo que viví yo en konoha cuando me dijeron que no tenia padres – respondió Naruto

De acuerdo, igual te ayudare a entrenarlo, así que vamos que quiero conocer a mi nuevo sobrino – respondió Nagato, para subir las escaleras seguido de Naruto

Antes de que Nagato y Naruto subieran

Hina chan, ohaio – saludo Aleksa alegre

Aleksa chan – ohaio – respondió Hinata

Konbawa – saludo Shiro

Hola tú debes ser Shiro kun, Konbawa - dijo Konan

Y Naruto kun y Nagato san – pregunto Hinata ya que no los había visto subir

Están conversando en la entrada no tardan en subir – respondió Konan

Cuando Konan termino de decir eso a la sala entraron Nagato y Naruto

Por lo que veo ya conocen al nuevo miembro de la familia, Nagato el es Shiro – presento Naruto

Shiro el es mi tío Nagato, el fue alumno de Jiraiya sensei al igual que Konan – dijo Naruto

¿Entonces ustedes también fueron alumnos de mi otosan?, entonces deben de ser muy fuertes – dijo Shiro

Hai, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, ahora tenemos que salir a comprarte ropa – dijo Naruto

Ya regresamos, Aleksa chan, ¿Nos acompañas? – pregunto Hinata

Hai, enseguida regresamos – dijo Aleksa

Si okasan regresa, por favor le dicen que estamos comprándole ropa a Shiro y que regresaremos pronto – pidió Naruto

De acuerdo, pero no vayan a llegar tarde, sabes cómo se pone Kushina cuando llegas tarde a la hora de la cena Naruto – respondió Nagato

Hai, hai, no tardaremos mucho – respondió Naruto, para después salir de la casa seguido de Hinata, Shiro y Aleksa

Ya en las calles fueron al centro comercial, y la primera tienda que visitaron fue la zapatería, para comprarle a Shiro variedad de zapatos

Otosan, quiero las sandalias iguales a los del kazekage sama – dijo Shiro

De acuerdo, entonces vamos a buscar unos de ese modelo de tu talla – respondió Naruto

Del modelo de sandalias de Gaara los encontraron en dos colores que eran negros y azul eléctrico, también compraron, los modelos convencionales, mas unas botas que le gustaron a Shiro en cuanto las vio

De la zapatería, pasaron a la tienda de ropa, donde compraron un pijama azul claro con estampados de peces dorados, pantalones de diferentes colores, camisas variadas, excluyendo el naranja ya que a Shiro no le gustaba como le quedaba el naranja, al salir de la tienda de ropa se dirigieron a una librería, para comprar variedad de libros que le podrían servir más adelante. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la tienda de armería, en donde compraron, kunais, shurikens, bombas de humo y kunais explosivos

Después de salir de las tiendas ya tenían todo lo que necesitaba Shiro

Bien, ya tenemos todo lo que Shiro necesita así que es hora de regresar a casa o okasan se molestara conmigo por llegar tarde a la cena – dijo Naruto, para emprender el camino de regreso a la casa

Mientras caminaban a Naruto le gano la curiosidad

¿Aleksa chan, a donde fueron hoy en la mañana que cuando llegue no estaba ninguno en casa?

Tío Nagato, Konan y yo fuimos a visitar a una amiga de Konan en la aldea vecina, pero por lo que nos dijeron ella murió a causa de una enfermedad, así que no tuvimos más remedio que volver ya que a lo que íbamos a ir ya no se pudo hacer – respondió Aleksa

¿Y qué iban a hacer, que ya no pudieron? – pregunto curioso Naruto

No lo sé tío Nagato y Konan no me dijeron, solo me dijeron que iban a ir a visitar a una amiga, si quieres saber tendrás que preguntarle al tío cuando lleguemos a casa – respondió Aleksa

De acuerdo le preguntare apenas lleguemos – dijo Naruto

Después de caminar otro rato más llegaron a casa y entraron

Bien, vamos a llevar esto a tu habitación para acomodarlo todo en el closet y luego bajar a cenar – dijo Hinata

Siii, tengo ropa nueva, tengo ropa nueva – gritaba Shiro emocionado, hasta que su estomago empezó a hacer extraños ruidos

Okasan, tengo hambre – decía Shiro

Jajaja, bueno entonces vamos a bajar de una vez para ir a cenar – respondió Hinata

Okasan, en donde esta otosan, que no subió con nosotros – pregunto Shiro

Naruto kun, está hablando con Nagato san y Konan san, en un momento lo veremos en el comedor – respondió Hinata

El ambiente dentro de la sala era de tristeza, pues Konan aun se sentía mal por lo ocurrido a su amiga y Nagato la consolaba, así como ella lo había hecho con él tantas veces. La llegada de Naruto los sorprendió momentáneamente.

Konan, Aleksa chan me ha contado lo de tu amiga y yo… lo siento mucho, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

Gracias Naruto pero no hay que hacer. A menos de que puedas regresar el tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo con ella y aun más para saber que paso con… - un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

¿Saber que paso con quien? – preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja. - ¿Qué sucede Konan? Vamos tu no sueles ser así.

Naruto. Konan apreciaba mucho a su amiga, está en más decir que la consideraba casi tan importante como bueno ya has de saber. El caso es que no pudimos llegar a tiempo y la incertidumbre de Konan por no saber el paradero del hijo de su amiga la angustia terriblemente. – explico Nagato viendo fijamente a su sobrino.


	25. Chapter 24

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cuando Naruto hizo las presentaciones el ambiente se torno algo tenso ya que Shikamaru no le quitaba la vista de encima a Nagato  
**

**Cap 24**

Naruto. Konan apreciaba mucho a su amiga, está en más decir que la consideraba casi tan importante como bueno ya has de saber. El caso es que no pudimos llegar a tiempo y la incertidumbre de Konan por no saber el paradero del hijo de su amiga la angustia terriblemente. – explico Nagato viendo fijamente a su sobrino.

¿Y cómo se llamaba tu amiga Konan? – digo por lo menos para saber si puedo ayudar en algo – dijo Naruto

Konan se encontraba sumida en la tristeza y desesperación por no saber que sucedió con el hijo de su amiga

Su nombre era Shiori Hikawua, ella era hija de un jinchuriki, pero no uno cualquiera ella era hija del jinchuriki de Nekomata nibi, pero a pesar de que era hija de esa jinchuriki era mi amiga y la apreciaba mucho – respondió Konan

¿Di…Dijiste Hi...Hikawua? – pregunto Naruto no creyendo lo que oyó

Si, ese era su apellido, porque preguntas, Naruto que es lo que tiene ese apellido – pregunto Konan

Ese apellido es el de Shiro. Y si lo que dices es que tu amiga tenía ese apellido, es porque era su madre – respondió Naruto

Cuando lo conocimos Hinata chan y yo, el nos dijo que su madre antes de morir le dejo dicho que me buscara que yo era el único que podía ayudarlo, y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Ayudarlo, y ahora que es mi hijo adoptivo no pienso dejarlo solo – respondió Naruto

Pero ustedes son muy jóvenes para ser padres, por lo menos tendrían que esperar un poco más de tiempo, yo me puedo encargar del niño – dijo Konan con seriedad

Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, Hinata y yo somos los padres adoptivos de Shiro y no pensamos en relegarle esa responsabilidad a nadie más – respondió Naruto serio

Si ese es el caso me caso con Nagato y te puedo pelear la custodia del niño en una corte – respondió Konan

No nos puedes quitar la adopción de Shiro, ya él ha sido adoptado por Hinata y por mí, ninguno de los dos permitiremos que lo alejes de nosotros – respondió Naruto más serio que antes

Entonces déjame ayudarte con él – respondió Konan un poco más calmada

Como me vas a ayudar con Shiro, ya te dije que es mi responsabilidad y no pienso delegársela a nadie – respondió Naruto

Si en algún momento lo vas a ayudar a entrenar déjame participar en su entrenamiento quiero ayudar para compensar el tiempo que estuve alejada de mi amiga, quiero hablarle de ella antes de que el naciera, que la conozca un poco más para que nunca se olvide de su madre – dijo Konan calmadamente.

De acuerdo puedes ser uno de los senseis de Shiro y puedes hablarle todo cuanto conozcas de su madre – respondió Naruto

Después de esta pequeña discusión entre Naruto y Konan en la sala, Kushina llamo a todos los habitantes de la casa que la cena ya estaba lista y que ya podían pasar al comedor

Después de que termino la cena Nakao le dijo a Naruto que el cartel que le había pedido en la tarde estaba listo y que necesitaba que lo acompañara a su taller para poder entregárselo para que lo colocaran en la puerta de la habitación de Shiro

Una vez con el cartel en la mano Naruto, Shiro y Hinata subieron juntos hasta la habitación del niño para poder colocar el cartel, para que todos supieran que de ahora en adelante esa era su habitación.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Shiro está viviendo en la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto espera ansioso a que lleguen a la aldea, Temari y Shikamaru para poder empezar con los preparativos de la boda. Eran casi las doce del medio día cuando se oyó que tocaban la puerta de la casa

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta se encontró con guardia Kaoru que le vino a informar que lo estaban esperando en la entrada de la aldea

Naruto san, tres personas lo esperan en la entrada de la aldea – informo Kaoru

Gracias Kaoru san por avisarme, espere un momento y en seguida nos vamos hasta la entrada – respondió Naruto antes de entrar nuevamente

Hinata chan, Hinata chan, ya llegaron los voy a ir a buscar para traerlos aquí a la casa, ¿Me acompañas? – dijo Naruto

Hai, voy contigo quiero saludar a Shikamaru kun y a Temari chan – respondió Hinata

Otosan, otosan quiero ir contigo, onegai – pidió Shiro

De acuerdo vámonos ya, que Kaoru san nos está esperando fuera – respondió Naruto

Siii voy a salir a pasear con otosan y okasan por la aldea – gritaba Shiro mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

Después de que un hiperactivo Shiro se calmara un poco los tres salieron de la casa en compañía de Kaoru hasta la entrada de la aldea

Una vez llegados a la entrada saludaron a las tres personas que venían desde la aldea de suna

Temari san, Shikamaru kun, Kankuro san, Konichiwa – saludo Hinata

Konichiwa – saludaron los tres

Hola problemático, como estás – saludo Shikamaru a Naruto

Hola vago, estoy mejor que nunca – saludo Naruto

Buenos días Kankuro – saludo Naruto

Que tienen de buenos... - mientras cruzaba los brazos. - Sigo pensando que esto es una reverenda mier... pero fue interrumpido por Temari

Kankuro... por favor. - lo callo rápidamente Temari. - No le hagas caso Naruto. Lo que pasa es que el señor sigue sin estar de acuerdo con la boda.

Si, hemos tenido un viaje verdaderamente problemático por eso. Solo espero que al final

Kankuro pueda entender nuestros sentimientos. - dijo Shikamaru con aire de cansado

Lo que pasa es que no le gusta ver que su hermana se case tan pronto, ya que no va a tener con quien pelear a diario – reía Naruto

Y desde cuando alguien como tu se ha vuelto tan serio. - comenta Kankuro ante la respuesta de Naruto. - No deberías estar saltando de rama en rama en búsqueda de más acción ó a caso ya le cortaron sus colas al zorro. - dice Kankuro con ironía.

Desde hace casi un año el zorro no tiene colas y por el momento no me puedo estar yendo de rama en rama ya que mi boda esta a la vuelta de la esquina – respondió Naruto

Kankuro se quedo sin palabras ante aquella contestación. ¿Cuando había Naruto madurado? Al igual que su pequeño hermano, Gaara. No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante la inmadurez que había presentado desde el anuncio de matrimonio de su hermana.

Trato de ocultar su descubrimiento y como si no hubiera importado agrego.

Tsk... Será mejor ir a un lugar fresco... el viaje a sido pesado.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, pues se había dado cuenta de dos cosas y eran demasiado buenas como para no mostrar signos de alegría. Temari al darse cuenta se acerco y le susurro.

¿Qué es lo que repentinamente te ha hecho feliz? – pregunto Temari

Mi querida Temari, hay cosas que como hombre no pueden decirse pero te alegrara saber que Kankuro no va a molestarnos más... Se limito a decir Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a una confundida Temari.

Bien, síganme por favor, los llevaremos a casa para que puedan descansar – respondió Naruto mostrándoles el camino

Después de un rato de caminata, donde les estaban mostrando la aldea, se oye la voz de Shiro

Okasan, okasan ¿Podríamos ir al parque? Onegai – decía Shiro

Si quieren sigan ustedes nosotros los alcanzaremos más tarde – decía Hinata viendo como Shiro corría en dirección al parque

Shiro kun, espérame onegai – pedía Hinata tratando de alcanzar al pequeño que ya llevaba un buen tramo de calle recorrida

Shiro se regreso hasta donde estaba Hinata y la tomo de la mano diciendo

Date prisa okasan, quiero montarme en todos los juegos del parque, quiero jugar a que soy ninja como otosan y como tu – decía Shiro mientras halaba a Hinata de la mano

Ambos corrieron hasta el parque donde Shiro se monto en todos los juegos jugando a que era ninja, mientras Hinata lo veía jugar

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

Naruto les seguía mostrando los lugares de la aldea a Temari a Shikamaru y a Kankuro

Allá esta la iglesia – decía mostrando el edificio

Mas allá esta el edificio del kage de la aldea, y más abajo esta el mercado central de la aldea seguía mostrando Naruto

Y en donde queda el salón donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta después de la boda – preguntaba Temari

El salón queda a dos cuadras de la iglesia, así que no hay que preocuparse porque lo ocupen ya que nosotros lo hemos apartado con anticipación – respondió Naruto

Bueno una preocupación menos en la agenda – respondió Kankuro

Bien, que les parece si vamos hasta la casa para que por fin puedan descansar y en la tarde nos pondremos a revisar la lista de lo que faltaría por hacer, me imagino que vendrán con hambre después del viaje que hicieron – pregunto Naruto

Porque no esperamos a que Hinata llegue y nos vamos todos juntos – propuso Temari

Está bien, le enviare un mensaje vía rana – dijo Naruto

Etto, Naruto cómo es eso de un mensaje vía rana – pregunto con curiosidad Temari

Fácil – dijo- haciendo sellos dijo Kuchiyose no jutsu, después de que desapareciera completamente el humo se podía ver a una pequeña rana roja

Hola Gamakichi, me podrías hacer un favor e ir donde Hinata y decirle que la estamos esperando cerca de él edificio del kage de la aldea – pidió Naruto amablemente

Hai, y en donde esta ahorita, Hinata sama – pregunto Gamakichi

Está en el parque, y por favor dile que si Shiro no se quiere ir que le diga que si no hace caso dile que no le comprare los dulces que tanto le gustan – dijo Naruto

Hai, se lo diré en cuanto la vea, nos vemos – se despidió Gamakichi

Mientras tanto en el parque Shiro no se cansaba de tanto saltar, esconderse y correr por todas partes, Hinata que hasta ese momento estaba al pendiente de Shiro oyó que alguien la llamaba y cuando vio al suelo encontró a quien la llamaba

Hola Gamakichi chan, que sucede – pregunto Hinata

Hola Hinata chan, Naruto me envía para decirle que la esta esperando cerca del edificio del kage, ah y que si Shiro no se quiere ir que lo amenace con no comprarle los dulces que tanto le gustan – termino de decir Gamakichi antes de desaparecer

Shiro kun, Shiro kun – llamo Hinata

Hai, okasan que sucede – pregunto Shiro dejando de saltar momentáneamente

Tu otosan nos está esperando para ir a casa, vámonos – dijo Hinata

Pero okasan, no me quiero ir todavía, quiero seguir jugando – decía Shiro

Si no nos vamos ahora, no te compraremos por un tiempo los dulces que a ti tanto te gustan – dijo Hinata en forma de amenaza

Ante la mención de los dulces, y la amenaza de no comerlos por un tiempo Shiro se asusto momentáneamente diciendo

Okasan, que estamos esperando, no podemos hacer esperar a otosan y a los demás – decía Shiro mientras halaba la mano de Hinata para que se fueran

-pensando- que buena idea la de Naruto kun, el de amenazar a Shiro con sus dulces favoritos – sonreía Hinata al ver el desespero de Shiro por querer irse del parque

Hinata y Shiro se alejan del parque sin notar que una extraña silueta se asomaba detrás de un árbol y la seguía fijamente.

Finalmente te he encontrado Hinata san...

Ya habían dejado atrás el parque y ya estaban llegando donde los esperaban Naruto y los demás

Naruto, eres malo mira que mandar a amenazar al niño con no comprarle dulces – reía Temari

No es que sea malo, lo que pasa es que cuando Shiro está en el parque se olvida de todo lo que lo rodea, así que para que podamos llegar a la cena tengo que decirle que si no nos vamos no le comprare los dulces que tanto le gustan, eso lo asusta y hace que se quiera ir cuanto antes – decía Naruto sonriendo

Bien, ahí vienen los dos, y como te dije Temari, ahí viene Shiro arrastrando a Hinata jejeje – reía Naruto

Mientras todos caminaba de regreso a casa, Hinata se sentía algo incomoda, ya que sentía que la estaban observando y no sabía de quien se trataba

Hinata chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Naruto

Hai, lo que pasa es que siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, pero descuida deben de ser imaginaciones mías - decía Hinata para no preocupar a Naruto

Una vez todos reunidos se encaminaron a la casa cuando llegaron en la sala estaban Nagato y Konan conversando con Kushina y Nakao

Cuando Naruto hizo las presentaciones el ambiente se torno algo tenso ya que Shikamaru no le quitaba la vista de encima a Nagato


	26. Chapter 25

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 25**

Tus ojos los he visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recuerdo donde – hablo Shikamaru serio mientras veía fijamente al sujeto frente a él.

Yo también he visto ojos como los tuyos-dijo Nagato en forma de broma y desviando la conversación

Tsk, estoy hablando enserio – respondió Shikamaru

Igual yo, o crees que eres el único con ojos cafés – respondió Nagato

Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien de Akatsuki – dijo Shikamaru igual de serio

Y como te dije, todos tenemos los ojos similares, nadie tiene un solo tipo de ojos – respondió Nagato empezando a perder la paciencia

Bueno, bueno cambiemos de tema – se apresuro a decir Naruto, temiendo un enfrentamiento

Si vamos a ver cómo vamos a organizarnos con respecto a los invitados para la boda – respondió Hinata

Bien, entonces manos a la obra – dijo Temari. – Tengo un par de ideas que deseo.

Mujeres… siempre tratando de minorizarnos – comenta Shikamaru a Naruto.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre los detalles de la boda. Sin embargo Naruto había notado a Hinata algo distante y distraída, eso lo inquietaba.

¿Qué sucede Hinata chan? – pregunta Naruto con preocupación.

Etto… ¿podemos hablar un momento? Necesito decirte algo que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza – pidió Hinata

Claro, Hinata-chan. – Naruto le sonrió. – Disculpen, Hinata y yo necesitamos salir un momento…

Vaya pillines… no pueden esperar más tiempo para estar juntos. – comentó Temari a

Shikamaru. – Tú deberías copiarle un poco a tu amigo, a las mujeres nos gusta que nos sorprendan a veces con esos detalles.

Tsk… que problemático. – dijo Shikamaru ganándose una severa mirada de su novia.

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la habitación. La joven movía nerviosamente sus manos porque no sabía si era bueno o malo lo que había descubierto; Naruto se percato de esa acción y no pudo seguir caminando.

¿Qué sucede Hina chan?

Etto…. Naruto kun, no quería preocuparte, pero es que cuando regresaba del parque junto con Shiro kun sentí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. No sé si esa persona nos siguió hasta aquí y si lo hizo no sé de quien pueda tratarse – respondió Hinata

Naruto se sorprendió con esa confesión e impulsivamente abrazo a Hinata, no quería preocuparla porque el mismo sintió temor. Un repentino miedo lo invadió. ¿Se habría sentido así su padre por su madre?

Tranquila Hinata. Tal vez todo se deba a los nervios por la boda y has figurado ver algo pero mientras este yo contigo nada malo te pasara. – dijo Naruto riéndose.

No me preocupa lo que pueda pasarme, si no lo que pueda pasarte a ti Naruto Kun…

No digas eso Hinata, ni de broma. Tu eres parte de mi vida y si algo te pasara yo…

No te preocupes… no me pasara nada, ya que tú también eres parte de mi vida y no sabría qué hacer si a ti te llegara a pasar algo malo, creo que me volvería loca de dolor si llegara a perderte – respondió Hinata mientras colocaba sus manos en el rostro de Naruto

Después de esto, Naruto le dio un corto beso a Hinata en los labios y le dijo que era mejor regresar a la sala con los demás ya que se estarían preguntando el por qué tardaban tanto

Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la sala iban riendo y hablando animadamente, una vez en ahí, Temari mira pícaramente a la pareja recién llegada para después dirigirse a Shikamaru y decirle "Necesitas ser mas demostrativo Shikamaru... o le pediré a Naruto que hable contigo". Los mencionados se sonrojan al escuchar lo que decía Temari y Shikamaru solo respondió con un Tsk que problemático

Todos rieron por verlos ponerse rojos, luego de eso siguieron tratando temas relacionados con la boda hasta la hora de la cena, la noche paso tranquila pero Hinata seguía sintiéndose incomoda

Después de la cena, Naruto y Hinata acompañaron a Temari y Shikamaru para indicarles donde dormirían

Naruto kun, voy a salir a entrenar un rato llegare a la hora de siempre – le dijo Hinata

Hina chan, no quiero que salgas hoy a entrenar, no quiero que te pase nada, si lo que me contaste es cierto – respondió Naruto preocupado

Tranquilo llegare a la hora de siempre, no tardare más de lo necesario – le tranquilizo Hinata

Está bien, pero antes de salir ahí que acostar a Shiro, porque si te vas no creo que se quiera ir a dormir – respondió Naruto

De acuerdo, vamos por Shiro kun que debe de estar con Kushina san en alguna parte – dijo Hinata

Después de la cena se fueron muy rápido, me pregunto que se traerán esos dos entre manos – dijo Naruto pensativo

No lo se, debe de ser algo importante para que salieran tan aprisa y sin despedirse – hablo Hinata

Bien, espera un momento voy a ver en que parte de la casa se encuentran – dijo Naruto para después concentrarse un momento para utilizar el senjutsu y encontrar a Shiro y a su Okasan

¿Naruto kun, los encontraste? – pregunto Hinata

Si, están en el techo de la casa, al parecer okasan y Shiro están como en una habitación haciendo algo ahí arriba pero no se que pueda ser – contesto Naruto

Bueno vamos por Shiro kun, ya es tarde y ya debería de estar durmiendo – dijo Hinata

Mientras en otra parte de la casa

Oba-san estás segura que a otosan y okasan les va a gustar esto – pregunto Shiro a Kushina, mostrando lo que había en la pared de la habitación

Si estoy seguro que les va a gustar mucho esta habitación o es que ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta? – pregunto Kushina

Claro que me gusta oba-san y más si me dan lo que les pediré después de la boda – respondió Shiro con una sonrisa en la cara

Y que les vas a pedir a Naruto y a Hinata después de la boda que no puedes pedírselo antes – pregunto Kushina

Es un secreto oba-san, no seas curiosa cuando se lo pida te diré antes no – dijo Shiro

Ambos suben hasta la parte de arriba de la casa y encuentran una puerta de madera tipo caoba, detrás de esta puerta se encontraban Kushina y Shiro para después tocar la puerta

Dentro Shiro y Kushina se sobresaltan porque no quieren que vean la habitación mientras no esté terminada

Shiro kun, Kushina san – llamo Hinata a la puerta

Oba-san lo dejaremos así por hoy y lo continuaremos mañana ¿Si? - hablo Shiro

De acuerdo, mañana después de la cena lo continuaremos – respondió Kushina

Antes de salir de la habitación apagaron las luces para que no vieran que había dentro

Una vez fuera de la habitación Shiro tomo la mano de Hinata para bajar

Shiro kun, es hora de ir a dormir, vamos para que te cambies de ropa y te metas a la cama – dijo Hinata sonriendo

Hai, okasan – respondió Shiro mientras iba de la mano de Hinata

Oye Shiro, que hacían okasan y tú ahí dentro – pregunto curioso Naruto

Otosan es igual que oba-chan de curioso jajaja – reía Shiro

Hinata al oír aquello soltó una risita disimulada

Pero no puedo decir nada, ya que es una sorpresa entre oba-chan y yo – dijo Shiro a Naruto

Después de esta pequeña conversación llegaron a la parte baja de la casa, para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Shiro para que se cambiara de ropa y se metiera a la cama

Una vez metido en la cama Shiro le habla a Hinata

Okasan, ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?, ¿Me contarías como se conocieron tú y otosan?

Ante la petición de Shiro, Hinata se sentó cerca de el niño, mientras le acariciaba el cabello le contaba de cómo se conocieron ella y Naruto, pasada una hora en la que Shiro se quedo profundamente dormido Hinata pudo salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la suya propia a recoger su equipo ninja para poder salir a entrenar

Después de que Hinata salió de la casa, Naruto hizo un clon de sombras y le pidió que cuidara a Hinata sin que ella lo notara

Hinata camino hasta una de las zonas de entrenamientos que estaba cerca de un pequeño lago para poder practicar su control de chacra para hacer el juken, se quedo solo en un pantalón licra pegado al cuerpo y una franelilla de tirantes finos que al hacer contacto con el agua se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humedad

Mientras Naruto vigilaba que no le sucediera nada a Hinata no se percato de que alguien más estaba en ese campo de entrenamiento

Neji veía como su prima entrenaba arduamente en el lago, hasta que decidió acercarse para poder hablar con ella, Hinata que seguía entrenando no se percato de que dos personas la observaban solo hasta que uno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder detectar su chacra, cuando se volteo para encarar a la persona que la estaba vigilando se sorprendió ya que no esperaba encontrarse con su primo Neji

Neji niisan ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Otosan sabe que estas aquí? – interrogo Hinata preocupada por pensar que su padre pudo haber enviado a Neji por algún motivo

Hinata sama, no se preocupe Hiashi sama no sabe que estoy aquí, antes de venir para acá, le dije que saldría de misión, así que al salir de la mansión Hyuga fui a hablar con la Hokage para que me permitiera venir a verla, pero también le prometí que después de hablar con usted tengo que volver inmediatamente a la aldea ya que tengo que regresar antes de tres días para que Hiashi sama no sospeche nada

Después de que Neji dijo esto aparece Hiashi detrás de Neji y ahí Hinata se asusta al verlo ahí, al ver la cara de susto que tiene su prima Neji voltea a ver qué fue lo que hizo que Hinata se asustara

Hinata al ver a Hiashi ahí se asusta y empieza a tartamudear nuevamente pensando que Hiashi les haría algo malo a ambos

Naruto se asusta al pensar que Hiashi le va a hacer algo malo a Neji con lo del sello y teme que vaya a golpear a hinata

Hinata y Neji no saben qué hacer ya que no saben que es lo que tiene planeado hacer Hiashi

Hiashi se voltea y camina hasta donde está oculto el clon de Naruto y lo golpea tan fuerte que lo hace desaparecer, luego se gira a su hija. Hinata grita fuerte pensando en que Naruto está herido por el golpe que le proporciono Hiashi

Naruto se incorpora de la cama asustado... la presencia de Hiashi lo hace sentirse nervioso y temeroso entonces sus peores miedos se visualizan, el grito desgarrador de Hinata.

En ese momento Naruto sale corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que le dan las piernas para llegar antes de que Hiashi les haga algún daño a Hinata y a Neji

Mientras Hiashi regresa a donde están su hija y su sobrino y con una expresión seria y mirada fría dice -Ahora nosotros tres vamos a hablar –

Hinata cae al suelo ya que sus piernas no pueden sostener por más tiempo su peso, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro y con las lágrimas a punto de salir

¿Llegara Naruto a tiempo?

¿Qué les hará Hiashi a Hinata y a Neji?

¿Hinata tendrá el valor de enfrentar de nuevo a su padre?


	27. Chapter 26

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 26**

Hiashi con rostro frío e imperturbable miraba a Hinata y a Neji… Mientras que el viento nocturno golpeo el rostro de Naruto mientras avanza por las solitarias calles de la aldea, la sensación helada hizo estremecer su corazón. Está desesperado por Hinata y la sola idea de perderla lo hacía ponerse mal.

- No esperaba una falta así de tu parte Neji - mirándolo fríamente y luego se dirige a Hinata. - Es eso cierto, unirás tu vida a Uzumaki Naruto?

Así es, me casare con él y así no tendrás autoridad sobre mi persona - respondió con mirada seria encarando a su padre por primera vez

No estoy dispuesto a aceptar tal unión, conoces muy bien las reglas del clan – respondió serio

Naruto llega en el momento en que Hiashi le habla a Hinata acerca de las reglas del clan, y por un momento teme que su padre se la lleve de su lado, hasta que se arma de valor y se acerca más al grupo frente a él, diciendo.

-No se puede llevar a hinata ya que ella ya no pertenece al clan Hyuga y a konoha así que esas reglas no aplican a hinata nunca más – respondió serio Naruto

Hiashi ignoro lo que dijo Naruto, y prosiguió a hablar con su sobrino que estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su tío en la aldea del remolino

Neji que haces aquí sin mi autorización a que has venido hasta esta aldea – pregunto seriamente Hiashi

He venido a visitar a Hinata san, para hablar con ella con respecto a mi presencia aquí – respondió Neji algo nervioso al estar frente a su enojado tío

No pensarías que no estoy enterado de lo que haces? – respondió Hiashi

Y según usted tío que piensa que hago aquí – respondió Neji curioso de la respuesta de Hiashi

No es más que obvio Neji, pero tu rebeldía será castigada... e imponga el castigo – responde Hiashi con voz fría

Hinata interviene diciéndole a su padre que pare, mientras llora

Si no quieres que castigue a Neji como se debe lucha contra mí y si me llegas a vencer no le hare nada – hablo Hiashi serio

Naruto se enoja y decide ir en ayuda de Neji, pero Hiashi lo detiene usando una técnica de paralización, esto hace que Hinata acepte el reto de su padre

Naruto vio con angustia como Hinata comenzaba la pelea en contra del jefe del clan Hyuga, un poco más allá veía a Neji sufriendo tal vez debido al sello e incremento más sus fuerzas para liberarse pero no podía y la desesperación aumentaba.

Hinata caía constantemente y cada vez más herida, trayendo los más feos recuerdos. Su mente viajo en el tiempo, cuando Pain ataco la aldea y como Hinata arriesgo su vida para salvarlo y ahora nuevamente lo hacía aunque el enemigo era ahora su propio padre.

Un grito lo saco de sus memorias, Hinata había logrado herir a su padre pero había sido herida y ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente... aquella visión fue lo suficientemente aterradora, el tiempo paso lentamente y la furia de Naruto llego a su límite.

Hiashi apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Naruto lo ataco por sorpresa, la furia del chico sobre pasaba la normal y Hiashi supo que no era bueno...

Neji se incorporo de manera rápida y aprovechando que Naruto no lo contemplaba como rival apareció detrás de él inmovilizándolo

Naruto se sorprende el que Neji lo atacase a él y no a Hiashi, ya que pensaba que ayudaría a Hinata en la pelea en contra de su padre y no a favor de el

Mientras en la casa

Kushina sintió un aumento de chakra en Naruto y se preocupo él le haya sucedido algo malo y salió en busca de su hijo para ver que sucedía en donde él estaba y cuando llego se encontró con una escena que jamás se espero ver en su vida.

Una Hinata siendo ayudada a levantarse por un joven más alto que ella de cabello largo castaño y ojos iguales a los de ella con Naruto a su lado

Y frente a ellos el hombre que seguramente sería el padre de Hinata, y un viejo conocido suyo

Confundida por esta extraña escena pide una explicación de lo que está sucediendo

Después de que Hiashi escucha su voz voltea para mirarla a la cara y se sorprende el verla ahí

Kushina… es lo único sale de su boca al verla

Así que te atreves a venir

Mis disculpas Kushina san, hay cosas que tu y yo debemos hablar en privado – respondió Hiashi serio después de apartar su vista de la persona que acababa de llegar

Como que tipo de cosas tendríamos que hablar tú y yo en privado que nuestros hijos no puedan escuchar – respondió Kushina con el seño levemente fruncido

Cosas del pasado – respondió escuetamente Hiashi

Okasan que sucede de donde conoces tú al padre de Hinata chan – pregunto Naruto sorprendido de que su madre conociera al padre de su novia

Hiashi se sorprende ya que no se esperaba que Naruto sea el hijo de Kushina

Hikari chan, la madre de Hinata y yo fuimos amigas mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran así que por consiguiente también conocía a Hiashi

"Es Naruto tu hijo y el de... Minato" dijo Hiashi aun sorprendido

Kushina no respondió a esa afirmación que lanzo Hiashi

Porque no mejor regresamos a casa y ahí hablamos con más tranquilidad aconsejo Kushina al ver que nadie decía nada

Todos tomaron camino a la casa de la familia Uzumaki para hablar tranquilamente y dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido anteriormente

Una vez llegado a la casa todos tomaron asiento en la sala para oír las explicaciones de Kushina cuando conoció a Hikari Hyuga para después oír la explicación de Hiashi sobre su comportamiento

_Pov's de Hiashi_

Neji se disponía a salir para encontrarse con su prima, pero no contaba que yo me había dado cuenta y lo detuve apenas dejo la aldea

Estábamos solos

Lo rete a un enfrentamiento y a Neji no le importo que usara el sello para castigarlo, ya que él apoyaba a Hinata aunque con ello significara renunciar a la familia y a su vida, esa acción solo me hizo recapacitar porque es como si hubiera visto hablando a mi hermano menor

Pero no podía dejarlo ir, no después de haberlo estado pensando todo este tiempo desde que Hinata decidió dejar la familia... ciertamente he sido un padre estricto y severo con ella pero es mi hija y la quiero...

Si vine hasta este lugar fue para comprobar por mis propios ojos cuanto había crecido y si su nueva vida la había hecho fuerte.

Por eso no pude dejar que Neji se fuera ni tampoco quedarme más tiempo fuera de la vida de mi hija pero quería comprobar sus avances por mi propia forma, así que convencí a Neji para armar todo esto, sabía que la nobleza de Hinata le impediría pelear conmigo de la forma que deseaba, por eso me vi obligado a usar esos métodos... lo que no contaba era con la llegada de Naruto, pero resulto mejor de lo que esperaba

_Fin Pov's de Hiashi_

Hinata no podía creer todo lo que decía su padre, todo lo que había hecho el trabajo duro de su entrenamiento y el estar con Naruto era todo lo que deseaba que viera su padre que no era ninguna inútil ni ninguna vergüenza para el clan Hyuga como se lo había dicho el en el pasado

Dime padre, porque si pensabas eso de mi porque me tratabas en el pasado como una inútil y según tus palabras decías que era una vergüenza para el clan porque tan repentinamente dices que soy un orgullo para ti, si dices que soy tu hija mayor porque me hacías ver inferior frente a Hanabi que es la menor – dijo Hinata entre lágrimas

Tras la muerte de tu madre me quede solo con ustedes y temía perderlas, es por eso que me empeñe tanto en que fueran fuertes pero tu mi querida Hinata, eras demasiado noble que siempre frenabas tu propio potencial para no lastimar a tu hermana pude darme cuenta de ello por eso lo hacía para hacerte reaccionar ahora sé que lo que hice fue todo lo contrario, se que no tengo perdón alguno por la forma en que te trate en el pasado pero podrás perdonarme hija? – respondió Hiashi al ver las lágrimas de Hinata

Hinata queda muda momentáneamente ya que no esperaba esa respuesta de su padre pensó un momento que respuesta le daría al líder del clan Hyuga

Hiashi pensando que su hija no lo perdonaría estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse hasta que escucho su voz, y eso hizo que se detuviera

Pa-Padre, yo agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi... siempre supe muy en el fondo de mi corazón que me querías, pero siempre soñé con escucharlo de tus labios

Si mi madre viviera creo que estaría Decepcionada de como actuaste en el pasado. – Hiashi no pudo sostenerle la vista a su hija al momento de oírla decir esas palabras - Pero escucharte decir eso en este momento, me hace muy feliz porque ahora sí, mi vida está completa – dijo Hinata para abrazar a su padre

Hiashi no tardo en corresponder el abrazo otorgado por Hinata

Naruto y Kushina estaban más que alegres al haber visto como padre e hija hacían las paces, ya que pensaban que Hiashi haría hasta lo imposible por separarlos

Después de que Hinata y Hiashi se separaran del abrazo dado se sentaron a oír lo que Kushina diría

_Pov's de Kushina_

Después de mirar cómo se reconciliaban Hinata y el baka de Hiashi, pensé en lo que me había propuesto Hikari chan, antes de que ustedes nacieran… ella me propuso un trato, que era que si ella llegaba a tener una hija y yo un hijo los comprometeríamos en matrimonio ya que queríamos por así decirlo ser familia, El día en que Naruto nació terribles cosas pasaron en la aldea... mi hijo me fue arrebatado al nacer y mi esposo murió por proteger la aldea de la Hoja... los consejeros hablaron conmigo una vez que el zorro había desaparecido solo para informarme de mis perdidas... En ese momento sentí que nada me ataba a la hoja y partí aquella noche con el dolor de haberlo perdido todo... los concejales me hicieron jurar no volver y jamás imagine el motivo pero igual no deseaba volver a un sitio que me haría recordar la perdida de mis amores.

Jamás supe que paso con Hikari, ni con mis demás amigas... el dolor me rasgaba tan fuerte que decidí volver a mi aldea y tratar de reconstruir mi propia vida

Al final el deseo de Hikari se hizo realidad ya que nuestros hijos están a pocas semanas de contraer matrimonio

_Fin Pov's de Kushina_

Hikari murió después de dar a luz a mi hija menor Hanabi, Hinata tenía tres años cuando perdió a su madre y yo a mi esposa, desde ese día no volví a ser el Hiashi que conociste en el pasado – respondió Hiashi sereno

De eso ya he podido darme cuenta, yo también cambie con la muerte de Minato pero si hubiera tenido a Naruto conmigo no hubiera hecho lo que tu pero aun así entiendo tu manera de actuar... sin embargo aun no puedo perdonarte... – respondió Kushina

Bueno nosotros ya nos retiramos para que puedan ir a descansar - acoto Neji para relajar el ambiente, pero antes de irse Naruto les dijo que se podían quedar esa noche y partir en la mañana hacia la aldea

Antes de irse a descansar Hiashi le dijo a Hinata algo que ella no se esperaba

Quiero nietos – dijo Hiashi de lo más tranquilo

En el momento que se estaban levantando y después de decir aquellas palabras un pequeño niño llego llorando al regazo de Hinata

Okasan –lloraba Shiro- tuve un sueño feo

Hiashi al ver lo que decía el niño quedo impactado por sus palabras


	28. Chapter 27

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 27**

Shiro corrió a los brazos de Hinata aferrándose a su cintura.

Tranquilo Shiro, solo es un sueño – lo conforto Hinata

Pero Okasan... fue horrible... – respondió Shiro

El impacto de aquella segunda vez repercutió en el interior de Hiashi paralizándolo... "Okasan" acaso había escuchado bien, su mente se volvió un caos

Que tan horrible fue, que te asusto tanto – pregunto Hinata sin prestarle atención a la mirada de sorprendido de su padre

Es que soñé que un señor alto y de pelo negro te llevaba muy lejos de otosan, de oba-san y de mi – gimoteo Shiro

¿Y le viste el rostro a ese señor Shiro kun? – pregunto Hinata curiosa

Si, era un señor alto de pelo negro con cara seria y ojos como los tuyos okasan – respondió Shiro sin soltarse de Hinata

Y por casualidad ese señor, que dices ¿Se parece a él? – pregunto Naruto curioso

Shiro que no se había percatado de la presencia de Hiashi, voltea instantáneamente y al verlo se asusta ya que él es con quien acababa de soñar, se esconde tras hinata

No te llevaras a mi okasan no la alejaras de mi otosan y de mi – le grita Shiro detrás de Hinata sin soltarla de la cintura

Tranquilo, Shiro kun, no iré a ninguna parte y nadie me alejara de ti o de Naruto kun – le calmo Hinata

Hiashi se quedo mirando fijamente al chico y su mente comienza a pensar en sacar cuenta y en buscar parecidos

_Es hijo de hinata ya que tiene el cabello del mismo color que Neji y los ojos son del mismo color de cabello es decir que tiene los ojos de Kushina, aparte_ _también es hiperactivo al igual que Naruto _– cavilaba Hiashi haciéndolo enojar y querer golpear a Naruto

Hiashi tomo a Naruto del cuello de la camisa para tratar de golpearlo por estar pensando en hacer que hinata sea madre siendo menor de edad

Hinata, exijo una explicación del porque este niño te llama madre – hablo un enojado Hiashi

Cuando Naruto se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo Hiashi le da un ataque de risa por tener un suegro loco y pervertido

Que le has hecho a mi hija maldito zorro precoz – gritaba iracundo Hiashi

No le hagas nada a otosan – gritaba Shiro asustado de que Hiashi le hiciera algo malo a Naruto

Que está pensando Hiashi sama – decía Naruto serio

No pienso, solo juzgo lo q veo – decía Hiashi tratando de controlar la furia que sentía contra Naruto

Otosan deja a Naruto-kun – decía una preocupada Hinata

Porque, ha violado a tu cuerpo – respondía Hiashi ido de la ira

Qué rayos piensa Hiashi-sama, si Shiro fuera hijo de Hinata hubiera estado embarazada desde antes de salir de konoha – respondía Naruto a la locura que estaba pensando Hiashi

Eso quiere decir que por eso huyo de la aldea – decía Hiashi con ganas de matar a golpes a Naruto

No es eso otosan, Shiro kun es adoptado – respondió Hinata roja de la pena al ver lo que estaba pensando su padre

Hiashi sama si me hace el favor de soltarme le pedía Naruto calmadamente a un Hiashi ciego por el enojo, le explicare todo lo que quiera acerca de Shiro pero eso ya será mañana ahora todos debemos descansar ya es muy tarde para dar explicaciones – respondió Naruto más calmado

Hiashi soltó a Naruto de la camisa. Bien, antes de regresar a la aldea, quiero esa explicación de parte de ustedes, Neji vámonos a descansar al hotel – dijo más calmado pero aun serio Hiashi

Hai, Hiashi sama, con su permiso nos retiramos, que descansen, hasta mañana – se despidió Neji de forma respetuosa

Hina chan porque tú y Naru chan no llevan a Shiro kun a la cama nuevamente – dijo Kushina amablemente

Hai, vamos, dijo Hinata, Naruto cargó a Shiro en brazos y se retiro junto a Hinata para llevar a Shiro hasta su habitación

Después de que los tres se retiraran Kushina bajo rápidamente las escaleras de su casa hasta alcanzar a Hiashi antes de que se terminara de ir

Hiashi, sabes que lo que pensaste fue la cosa más idiota y estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir?. ¡Cómo pudiste pensar si quiera que nuestros hijos serian padres a la edad de 9 años de edad! ¡Es que no confías plenamente en tu hija! O es que el perder a Hikari cuando Hinata era niña te afecto tanto, que ya no sabes lo que estas pensando – dijo Kushina desconcertada y enojada por lo que había pensado Hiashi con respecto a Naruto y Hinata fueran padres a edad temprana

Tienes razón, lo siento, me ofusque a esa edad ellos apenas se trataban ya que Hinata era demasiado tímida como para acercársele si quiera a hablarle, y tal vez tengas razón en que me afecto mucho el perder a Hikari cuando Hinata era una niña – respondió Hiashi

Espero que no se vuelva a repetir este tipo de situaciones en un futuro o lamentaras el haber nacido Hiashi – amenazo Kushina

No se repetirá Kushina, siempre y cuando no se me oculte nada. Es verdad que he sido lo que fui con Hinata pero tú más que nadie sabe el amor por los hijos... deje que el enojo nublara mi buen juicio pero recuerda que errar es de humanos. – respondió Hiashi

Bien, a qué hora tienen que partir mañana a konoha – pregunto Kushina

Mas tardar a las 10 am tenemos que estar saliendo de aquí – respondió Hiashi

Entonces los espero a las 7 am para que puedas hablar con Naruto y Hinata antes de que se vayan – dijo Kushina antes de regresar a la casa.

Aquí estaremos – dijo Hiashi finalmente antes de tomar camino nuevamente hacia el hotel para poder descansar

Una vez llegados al hotel donde se estaban hospedando Hiashi pidió al encargado las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones

Después de entregadas las llaves se fueron caminando por el pasillo hasta que Neji se detuvo frente la habitación de su tío

Hiashi sama que opina el ser el abuelo de un niño mas hiperactivo Naruto a esa edad – pregunto Neji antes de que Hiashi entrara a su habitación

Hiashi lo mira por unos momentos pensando que respuesta le dará a su sobrino para después darle la espalda y decirle… Ya lo veremos mañana

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

Hinata después de acostar a Shiro en su cama y esperar que se durmiera nuevamente se pone a pensar en todas los disparates que había dicho su padre con respecto a su maternidad prematura

Quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se acuesta feliz ya que su padre en verdad se preocupa por ella

Hina chan, una moneda por tus pensamientos – ofreció Naruto

Hinata sonrío levemente, solo estoy feliz de que mi otosan se preocupe por mí, ya que pensaba que solo se preocupaba por Hanabi chan, pensé que yo no le importaba nada, pero veo que me equivoque – respondió Hinata

Vamos a dormir que mañana tu padre me imagino va a venir muy temprano antes de irse a konoha para hablar con nosotros con respecto a Shiro – respondió Naruto

Eran las 4:30 am Shiro se levanto de su cama ya que no podía dormir, todos en la casa seguían durmiendo, fue lo más sigiloso posible hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres, una vez dentro de la habitación vio que Naruto estaba dormido boca arriba y Hinata de medio lado con mirada a la pared. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible camino hasta la cama y se acostó entre ambos, el leve hundimiento de la cama despertó a ambos durmientes, para ver que había sido eso hasta ver al pequeño entre ellos con los ojos cerrados, Naruto y Hinata se voltearon y sonrieron momentáneamente hasta abrazarlo y seguir durmiendo

A la mañana siguiente

Hiashi y Neji iban de camino a la casa de la familia Uzumaki para hablar nuevamente con Naruto y Hinata antes de partir a konoha

Apenas llegaron a la casa tocaron el timbre fueron recibidos por la sobrina de Kushina quien los hizo pasar hasta la sala mientras avisaba a su tía que tenían visitas

En la sala se encontraban Temari y Shikamaru hablando con los hermanos de Kushina, mientras Kushina y Konan estaban en la cocina, Naruto, Hinata y Shiro seguían dormidos

Cuando entraron a la sala Shikamaru se sorprendió de ver a Hiashi y a Neji ahí

Mendokuse, Hiashi sama, que lo trae por aquí, me imagino que viene a ver a Hinata – dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento

Nara Shikamaru, felicidades por sus futuras nupcias – respondió Hiashi sin contestar lo anterior

Mientras ellos están mirándose fijamente Kushina sale de la cocina para informarle que Naruto, Hinata y Shiro todavía duermen que si podría esperar unos minutos para irlos a levantar

Kushina, sabes que no me gusta esperar, tan solo dime cual es la habitación de Hinata para irla a levantar y poder terminar de hablar lo que dejamos pendiente ayer – respondió Hiashi serio empezando a exasperarse por hacerlo esperar

Está bien su habitación esta a cuatro puertas de la de Shiro – respondió Kushina

Gracias por la información, ahora si me disculpas voy a ir a levantar a Hinata – dijo Hiashi para después caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta mencionada

Hiashi se acercaba lentamente a la puerta cuando Kushina lo detiene y le pide de favor que la espere en la sala mientras que ella va a despertar a Hinata

Hiashi no le presta atención a la insistencia de Kushina y regresa a la sala, donde decide esperar a que llegue Hinata, una vez en la sala ve que está vacía, así que aprovecha para usar su Byakugan para saber el por qué de la insistencia de Kushina. Lo que vio no le agrado en absoluto

_Pensamiento de Hiashi_

_Y que hacen esos dos durmiendo en la misma cama, se supone que tienen que dormir en habitaciones separadas, con razón no quiso que la fuera a levantar, claro que si hubiera ido yo lo habría matado por dormir en la misma cama que mi hija. Pero me van a oír ese par. No puede ser que Kushina los deje dormir en la misma cama, con el pervertido que tiene por hijo, aunque espero que no hayan hecho nada indebido más que dormir porque si no, no llegara a la boda con vida de eso me encargo yo_

_Fin de pensamientos de Hiashi_

Hiashi estaba enojado por lo que vio, y solo pudo esperar unos minutos más hasta que llegaran Hinata, Naruto y Kushina a la sala para poder hablar

Una vez llegados todos a la sala, Naruto y Hinata pidieron disculpas a Hiashi por haberlo hecho esperar

Iré directo al grano. Quien es el niño, quienes son sus padres y porque lo adoptaron – pregunto seriamente Hiashi

A lo que Naruto respondió rápidamente que Shiro era huérfano, que cuando lo conocieron su madre acababa de morir y su padre era Jiraiya y este al estar muerto a manos de Akatsuki, no tenía a más nadie, su madre antes de morir le dijo que me buscara que yo lo podría ayudar y así es como Shiro paso de estar huérfano a ser adoptado por Hinata y por el

Muy bien, aclarado ese punto, necesito hablar de otro tema con ustedes dos en privado sin el niño presente y sin cierta shinobi chismosa que conozco – dijo Hiashi mirando a Kushina

Hinata se asusto por un momento, más Naruto no se percato, le asusto el hecho de que su padre haya dejado el tema de Shiro tan rápido, ya que era lo que a él más le importaba, ahora no sabía que esperar con respecto a la seriedad de su padre con respecto a ellos

Shiro kun, por que no vas con oba-chan a desayunar, nosotros los alcanzaremos en unos minutos, tenemos algo importante de qué hablar con tu ojichan - le hablo Naruto

Hai, otosan, pero no tarden mucho o sino Aleksa neechan no les dejara desayuno, vamos oba-chan o se acabara el desayuno – respondió Shiro, tomando la mano de Kushina y arrastrarla hasta el comedor

Hinata estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia al ver el rostro enojado de su padre imaginándose lo peor

Naruto después de que Shiro se fue con su madre se percata de que Hinata está asustada y nerviosa por lo que dirá su padre, así que para darle ánimos y para que sepa que no está sola la toma de la mano para que se tranquilice

Hiashi al ver lo que hizo Naruto relajo él seño, más no del todo para darles a entender que seguía enfadado

Hinata, quisiera que me respondas... si ya olvidaste todos los valores que te inculque? – hablo seriamente Hiashi

No, otosan no los he olvidado, los tengo presentes en cada momento – respondió Hinata

Pues yo diría que las olvidaste al salir de la aldea... no voy a mentir diciéndote que me duele y me hace enojar pensar que eduque a una hija que lo olvidara tan fácilmente – hablo Hiashi

El hecho de que haya salido de la aldea, no quiere decir que tenga que olvidar lo que aprendí en el clan, y la verdad no sé porque estas tan enojado, si ya te explicamos lo de Shiro kun, no se a que viene sobre los valores que me inculcaste tu mi okasan cuando estaba en la aldea – respondió Hinata

Entonces puedes explicarme si realmente no lo olvidaste... como es que compartes la habitación con que es tu prometido - dijo Hiashi enojado

Te diré una cosa otosama puede que comparta la habitación con Naruto kun, pero yo sé darme a respetar, y Naruto kun respeta mi decisión de no intimar hasta después de la boda así que no me digas que perdí mis valores – dijo Hinata apretando fuertemente la mano de Naruto

Entonces voy a pedirte una cosa hija – pidió Hiashi

Como que cosa seria esa – pregunto Hinata

Regresar con él a casa hasta el día de la boda, para que salgas de la mansión – respondió Hiashi

Hiashi sama con todo el respeto que merece, esta loco si piensa que regresare a la aldea faltando tan solo una semana para la boda – respondió Naruto

Es cierto es poco tiempo, entonces mi familia vendrá aquí y estaremos con ustedes lo que falte de tiempo – respondió Hiashi

A eso si no me opongo, pueden venirse antes y pasar lo que queda de semana con Hinata antes de la boda – dijo Naruto

Muy bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que hablar con ustedes, no los entretengo mas, me retiro Neji me debe de estar esperando le dije que me esperara afuera para partir apenas terminara de hablar con ustedes – dijo Hiashi levantándose del mueble y despedirse de la pareja

Por favor despídeme de tu madre y dile que al final de la semana vendremos Hanabi, Neji y yo para ayudar en lo que falte para su boda – dijo Hiashi a Naruto para terminarse de ir

Una vez fuera de la casa Neji se acerco a su tío para emprender el viaje de regreso a la aldea

Hiashi y Neji emprendieron el viaje de retorno a la aldea de la hoja. Hinata, desde ese día lucia aun más bella pues su nueva vida al lado de su amado Naruto sería completa ahora que las paces con su padre estaban hechas y el saber que su familia estaría en su boda la hizo sentirse dichosa.

Los días pasaron rápidos, en menos de lo que esperaba la pareja, los Hyuga llegaron a la Aldea del remolino y una gran fiesta tuvo lugar para conmemorar su llegada.

Hinata se llevo una gran sorpresa en la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en el jardín de la casa de Kushina ya que no se esperaba que sus queridos abuelos pudieran estar en el día más importante de su vida que es su boda con Naruto

Espero que el joven que se va a desposar con mi querida nieta la haga muy feliz – dijo la anciana abuela de Hinata a su esposo Akira

No te preocupes oba-san Kotomi, que solo con estar cerca de Naruto kun soy enteramente feliz – respondió Hinata con una linda sonrisa, acercándose a la anciana junto con Naruto

En ese caso quiero ver a ese Naruto de cerca – pidió la anciana

Oba-san, Oji-san, el es Naruto kun, mi prometido. Naruto kun ellos son mis queridos abuelos Kotomi y Akira Hyuga – presento Hinata

Al momento de acercarse Naruto y Hinata, Kotomi lo inspecciona severamente y empieza a interrogarlo

Y dígame cuáles son sus intensiones para con mi querida nieta

Naruto al oír aquella pregunta tan directa, respondió al instante

Pienso darle todo el amor, cariño y respeto que ella se merece, le daré todas las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en la mansión del clan Hyuga, ambos somos shinobis de esta aldea, así que trabajare si es necesario el doble o el triple para que no le falte nada

Muy interesante tu respuesta chico, debo admitir que sabes dar una respuesta clara y concisa a la pregunta que te hizo mi esposa – respondió Akira

Cualquier pregunta, que tengan para hacerme la responderé con la seriedad que amerite la pregunta realizada, ya que son los parientes de mi querida Hinata – respondió Naruto

En ese momento Naruto se llevo la taza de té a la boca esperando a la siguiente pregunta de la pareja

Bien, entonces porque no me contestas algo – dijo el anciano para después acercarse a Naruto y decirle algo al oído, sin que las damas frente a ellos supieran que le estaban preguntando al joven

Después de la pregunta del anciano Naruto se ahogo con el té que estaba tomando, y tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro

¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto kun? – pregunto Hinata algo preocupada

Si no te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien, ya se me paso – respondió Naruto algo nervioso por la pregunta que había formulado el anciano

Y bien, me responderás la pregunta que te hice – hablo Akira sonriente por el rostro sonrojado de Naruto

Si le responderé, pero no ahorita, si gusta esperar hasta que estemos un poco mas desocupados, se lo agradecería mucho – respondió Naruto aun sonrojado

Está bien, chico esperare por una hora tu respuesta, transcurrida esa hora te buscare y me tendrás que dar una respuesta concisa y precisa de lo que te acabo de preguntar - respondió Akira sonriente

Mientras se alejaban de las dos personas mayores Hinata al ver el semblante sonrojado y el estado de nerviosismo de Naruto se extraña un poco

Naruto kun, ¿Estás bien, que fue lo que te pregunto mi ojisan? – pregunto curiosa Hinata

Etto… Naruto al oír la pregunta se puso más nervioso y sonrojado… porque no vamos por algunas bebidas, es que tengo sed y me estoy muriendo del calor – respondió Naruto cambiando el tema rápidamente

¿Por qué no me quieres decir Naruto kun?, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza para contarme lo que te dijo mi abuelo al oído? – pregunto Hinata empezando a deprimirse

No, no no es eso, en verdad que no es eso… es que prefiero decírtelo cuando estemos a solas y no estemos rodeados de tanta gente… te prometo que apenas estemos solos te lo digo y entenderás el porqué no te lo dije antes delante de toda esta gente, es mas creo que hasta lo agradecerás – respondió Naruto rápidamente

Aquellas últimas palabras de Naruto inquietaron a Hinata. ¿Qué podría haberle preguntado su abuelo? ¿Y porque lo agradecería después? Simplemente no encontró respuestas pero el rostro de Naruto solo podía tratarse de una cosa... justo abrió su boca para decirlo cuando llego su pequeña hermana y la hizo alejarse de un muy apenado y pensativo Naruto.


	29. Chapter 28

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 28**

La suave brisa lejos de calmar a Hinata la inquietaban aun más, sabía las restricciones y la severidad de su clan y temía que algo sucediera.

Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de que su pequeña hermana llevaba más de media hora hablándole hasta que sintió un grito cerca de su oído izquierdo

Hanabi chan, porque me gritaste – se sobresalto Hinata

Neechan llevo más de media hora hablándote y ni atención me prestas – recrimino la menor con cara de pocos amigos

Discúlpame Hanabi chan, es que me quede pensando en algo que me dijo Naruto kun antes de que llegaras – se disculpo Hinata

Neechan, Naruto san, te tiene algo despistada, creo que lo atolondrado se pega jijiji – rió Hanabi

Hinata se sonrojo, pero no fue por pena sino porque esa respuesta de su hermanita no se la esperaba

Hanabi chan, respeta a Naruto kun por favor, no digas eso, es solo que lo que me dijo me dejo un tanto inquieta y pensativa, el no es atolondrado ni nada de eso – defendió Hinata

Disculpa Neechan, mi intención no era el ofender, solo te estaba jugando una pequeña e insignificante bromita chiquitita – respondió Hanabi

Y cambiando el tema, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? – pregunto Hinata un tanto curiosa

Pues te quería preguntar que si es cierto lo que dijo otosan, eso de que tienes un hijo – pregunto Hanabi

Si, es cierto aunque no lleve la sangre de Naruto kun y la mía es nuestro hijo ya que decidimos adoptarlo – respondió Hinata

Y ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es? ¿Me lo vas a presentar? ¡Lo quiero conocer! – hablaba Hanabi apresuradamente

Hanabi chan, cálmate, lo conocerás pronto, y deja de bombardearme con preguntas, una a la vez por favor – dijo Hinata calmadamente

Mientras Hanabi y Hinata hablaban, Naruto aun se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de ver cómo iba a hacer para hablar con Hinata de lo que su abuelo le había preguntado, una pregunta rondaba en su mente.

¿Cómo decirle a Hinata sin que esta perdiera el conocimiento?

Naruto estaba tan pensativo que no sintió cuando Sasuke y los demás se le acercaron para saludar

Se va a acabar el mundo, el Dobe está pensando – dijo burlesco Sasuke

Naruto se sobresalto y se puso rojo del enfado por lo que acababa de decir Sasuke

Cállate Teme! Tu estarías igual de serio si no estuvieras pensando una respuesta apropiada para dar dentro de una hora al abuelo de Hinata

Por cierto necesito hablar contigo en privado, sin tanta gente chismosa – murmuro mirando disimuladamente a Ino

De acuerdo vamos a alejarnos un poco más para que podamos hablar con calma y que me digas eso tan importante que te dijo el abuelo de Hinata

Una vez lejos del grupo

¿Me prometes no reírte, si te lo digo? – pregunto Naruto

Si, si te prometo no reírme mucho si me lo dices, ahora habla que no puedo dejar sola a Sakura estando Lee tan cerca – dijo en tono serio Sasuke

Que, ¿Temes por el bienestar de Sakura chan? – pregunto divertido Naruto

No, quien me preocupa es Lee, si se acerca mucho a Sakura, quien llevaría todas las de perder es el, ya que si Lee sigue molestando a Sakura, ella capaz se enoja y lo manda directo al hospital – dijo Sasuke igual de serio

Bueno dejando eso de lado, lo que sucede es que el abuelo de Hinata…

**Flash back**

Próximo nieto quiero hacerte una petición especial - pidió el anciano

Dígame – responde Naruto

Soy un hombre viejo que ha disfrutado de sus hijos y luego de sus nietos... dime tu y mi querida nieta han pensando en tener críos pronto? Si tienes duda yo puedo pasarte algún tip para que sea en la noche de bodas – dijo el honorable anciano con una lasciva sonrisa que no fue notada

-Yo le di algunos tips a mis hijos y ellos encargaron familia de inmediato –acoto el anciano Akira

En ese momento Naruto gira a ver a Hiashi y no se lo imagina en plan romántico y eso le causa el espanto que lo dejo sin habla hasta que ve llegar a Hinata lo que hace que se sonroje aun más.

Su vista paso de Hinata a Hiashi de nuevo, cuando el anciano se le acerca y al oído le dice. - Incluso te puedo asegurar que mi difunta hija me ha agradecido mis sabios consejos pues aun recuerdo la sonrisa en sus labios el día posterior a la boda... – termino de hablar el anciano para después ver la cara sonrojada de Naruto, para volver a sonreír lascivamente, imaginando los pensamientos del joven

**Fin flash back**

Sasuke al terminar de oír lo que le decía Naruto de su expresión seria, cambio completamente, ya que soltó una carcajada, para después burlarse de Naruto.

Teme prometiste no reírte – recrimino Naruto con el seño fruncido

No, te prometí no reírme mucho, jamás dije que no lo haría – contraataco Sasuke con media sonrisa en el rostro

Naruto ofuscado miro hacia otro lado para no querer matar a Sasuke por burlarse de él, pero al hacerlo vio que el abuelo de Hinata se iba acercando cada vez más a él y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la hora que le había dado el anciano ya había pasado.

Pasada la hora dada a Naruto el anciano fue por la respuesta ansiada

Bien joven, espero que ya me tenga la respuesta a lo que le dije hace una hora atrás – respondió calmo el anciano

- Agradezco su buena intención en ayudarme e imagino sus deseos por tener bisnietos, pero créame honorable abuelo, los hijos llegaran cuando Hinata y yo nos sintamos preparados para una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es el ser padres... créame cuando le digo que ansió tener un fruto del amor que siento por ella y saber que los dos permaneceremos en ellos y que dejaremos una pequeña huella en este vasto mundo... cuando ambos estemos listos usted será el primero en saberlo... respondió calmadamente Naruto al abuelo de Hinata

Sasuke al escuchar la respuesta dada al anciano, no pudo más que asombrarse por lo dicho por Naruto, ya que no se esperaba una respuesta así, viniendo de el

El honorable anciano al oír la respuesta de Naruto, se asombro por un momento para luego soltar una carcajada y decir, te felicito muchacho has pasado la prueba secreta para poder estar con la heredera del clan Hyuga, ya veo el por dicen que eres el Nº 1 en sorprender a la gente – dijo el anciano orgulloso

Naruto y Sasuke no entendían del todo las palabras dichas por el anciano

El anciano al ver las caras de confusión de ambos jóvenes empezó a reír de nuevo y respondió. Es una pequeña prueba para saber si la persona que se casa con alguien del clan, le ama, le quiere y le respeta, o si lo que quiere es tener solo el cuerpo con quien esta apunto de unirse en matrimonio.

Si esa persona llega a pasar la prueba tendrá nuestro consentimiento para el matrimonio de lo contrario, tendrá que olvidarse de dicha unión

Así que esta prueba, era un requisito para saber si era digno de casarme con Hinata chan – pregunto Naruto curioso

Así es y déjame decirte que la aprobaste muchacho, ya eres parte del clan Hyuga, y espero que cumplas con la promesa que acabas de hacer, ya que se que eres de palabra se que la cumplirás, y seré el primero en saber cuando vaya a ser bisabuelo – respondió el anciano

Paso el día de la reunión con el clan Hyuga, Naruto y Hinata pensaron que podrían descansar y poder hablar, pero se equivocaron porque las chicas apenas vieron que Hinata estaba desprevenida pensando en que era lo que le tenía que decir Naruto, la tomaron de ambos brazos y salieron de la casa sin rumbo fijo aparente

Y los chicos al ver que Naruto también estaba solo caminando hacia el comedor, se lo llevaron a otro sitio fuera de la casa

Con las chicas

Ino chan a donde me llevan – pregunto nerviosa Hinata

Pues como tú conoces mejor que nosotras la aldea pues tienes que decirnos por donde podemos ir a las tiendas y al mercado central de la aldea – respondió Ino sinceramente

Bien, pues el mercado de la aldea esta calle arriba pasando el parque, y pues aquí no hay tiendas de ropa, para ir a ese tipo de tiendas tendríamos que viajar casi dos días al pueblo más cercano – dijo Hinata (en forma de broma) mirando a Ino

Temari y Hinata se miraron por un momento y sin que las demás lo percataran Hinata le guiño el ojo a Temari para que le siguiera el juego, esta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa captando la idea de Hinata y solo asintió

Las chicas al ver la expresión de Ino al escucharle decir eso a Hinata, se empezaron a reír

Pero a la vez estaban tristes ya que querían elegir y comprar los atuendos para el día de las bodas de Hinata y Temari

Hinata y Temari al ver los rostros de las demás chicas empiezan a reír abiertamente, porque habían caído en la pequeña broma que les había jugado

De que se ríen – dijo Ino con cara triste

De ustedes – dijeron Temari y Hinata a la vez

Y cuál es el chiste para que se rían de nosotras – dijo Sakura empezándose a enojar

Que cayeron en la broma que les jugo Hinata – respondió Temari riendo

Entonces era una broma, era mentira que no había tiendas de ropa aquí en la aldea – dijo con falso enojo Ino

Ino buscando una manera de vengarse de Hinata le dijo

Así que ahora nos llevaremos así... podría usar mi jutsu e ir con Naruto y decirle cosas que te harían poner el rostro de mil colores" dijo Ino calmada

No te atreverías – reto Hinata - No te atreverías a hacer eso, ya que si lo haces puedo decirle a Kiba algo que descubrí recientemente – dijo para ver la cara calmada de Ino

Bien, me ahorrarías decírselo pero apuesto a que a ti te costaría más superarlo – le devolvió el reto a Hinata

Ino al ver la cara de susto que puso Hinata se soltó a reír, para luego decir estamos a mano y seguir riendo

Hinata se puso roja como tomate al ver que había caído en el juego de Ino, pero también empezó a reír mas calmadamente, para después guiarlas hasta las tiendas

Con los chicos

Hey a donde quieren ir, porque me imagino que si me sacaron de la casa sin dejarme tomar desayuno para algo será - dijo Naruto

Cara de Zorro, vamos a ver tiendas para caballeros para comprar nuestros respectivos trajes para lo de la boda – dijo Kiba

Y solo por eso me sacaron a rastras no podían por lo menos dejarme desayunar – reprocho Naruto

Dobe, si no dejas de quejarte en este momento te pateare el trasero ahora camina – dijo Sasuke serio

Uuuyyy alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana – dijo burlesco Naruto

Por lo cual se gano un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de un Sasuke enojado

Ese fue mi regalo de matrimonio, y si no quieres otro igual, dejaras de rezongar por todo – regaño Sasuke

Amargado – murmuro bajito Naruto para que Sasuke no lo oyera

Que dijiste Usuratonkachi – amenazo el Uchiha

Na-Nada, Nada jejeje – rio nerviosamente Naruto

Heeeey esperen no nos dejen atrás – grito Kankuro que venía arrastrando a un Shikamaru fastidiado ya que lo lleva del cuello de la camisa a rastras y no lo ha soltado, porque piensa que se le va a escapar

En donde te habías metido Nara, te tenia justo al lado cuando fuimos por Naruto y al momento de agarrarte para irnos te desapareciste – dijo serio Neji

Mendokuse, todo esto es muy problemático, así que decidí huir antes de que me metieran en sus locuras – dijo Shikamaru con cara de fastidio

Vamos Shikamaru no seas así por lo menos disfruta de la experiencia aunque sea por un rato, mira que después no te van a dejar respirar – decía Chouji riendo

Los demás rieron con lo dicho por Chouji, mientras un Shikamaru fastidiado miraba hacia otro lado

Cuando todos empezaron a caminar Neji se rezago un poco para usar su Byakugan para saber donde estaban las chicas, ya que no quería que se encontraran en el camino por lo menos por un rato, las encontró en una tienda de ropa para damas, al parecer iban charlando y riendo de algo que no sabía que era, para después alcanzar a los demás y que no se percataran de que se había rezagado momentáneamente

Mientras los chicos entraban a la tienda de ropa para caballeros, las chicas ya estaban por salir para dirigirse hacia el mercado de la aldea

Una vez que habían comprado los vestidos para la boda estaban saliendo de la tienda cuando Ino Hablo

Oigan me esperan un momento aquí afuera por favor, no tardo nada, tengo que hacer algo importante – dijo Ino volviendo a entrar nuevamente a la tienda

Disculpe señorita, me podría hacer un favor – pidió Ino amablemente

Si, dígame que desea señorita – respondió la amable encargada

Lo que sucede es que quería preguntarle es si conoce algún sitio donde se pueda hacer despedidas de solteros, es que dos de mis amigas se casan mañana y ellas no saben nada al respecto ya que las otras chicas y yo lo estamos organizando sin que las novias se enteren – dijo un poco más bajo para que no la escucharan las demás

La joven encargada solo sonrió a la pelirrubia y le entrego un papel pequeño con una dirección inscrita en el diciéndole que esa dirección era uno de los mejores salones para fiestas de solteros del pueblo que solo tenía que hablar con el encargado para apartar el salón

Muchas gracias, señorita nos ha salvado el día – dijo Ino sonriendo antes de salir nuevamente de la tienda

Que hacías Ino-cerda - pregunto curiosa Sakura

Ino le susurro a Sakura al oído algo, lo cual hizo sonreír a Sakura

Y Tenten y la demás preguntaron lo mismo con curiosidad pero Ino y Sakura cambiaron rápidamente el tema de conversación, ya después le dirían a Tenten

Una vez lejos de las tiendas de ropa las chicas siguieron conversando de otras cosas sin mucha relevancia, Ino tratando de quedar un poco mas rezagada con Tenten para poderle hablar de lo que estaba haciendo en la tienda, mientras Sakura caminaba un poco más adelante junto a Temari, Hinata y Hanabi

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Estaban terminando de comprar y pagar los trajes, para empezar a salir de la tienda cuando Kankuro hablo

Oigan pueden ir saliendo ahorita los alcanzo, no tardare en salir, solo quiero preguntar algo

De acuerdo pero no te tardes – respondió serio Sasuke

Oye Lee, llamo Neji bajito– podrías hacerme un favor

Dime Neji que sucede – respondió Lee del mismo modo

Podrías buscar a las chicas, necesito hablar con Tenten – dijo serio Neji

De acuerdo, oye Shino ¿Me acompañas?, tengo que hacer algo – dijo Lee dirigiéndose a un Shino calmado y callado

Vamos – dijo el Aburame

Estos salieron en busca de las chicas, mientras los demás estaban esperando a que saliera Kankuro, lo cual no tardo mucho, ya que este salía de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mientras tanto

Lee y Shino caminaban por la aldea buscando a las chicas sin encontrarlas, hasta que a Lee se le ocurrió algo

Oye Shino, me podrías ayudar a buscar a las chicas con tus insectos, es que necesito hablar con Tenten – dijo Lee eufórico

Shino lo miro por unos segundos hasta que asintió y accedió a ayudar a Lee a encontrar a Tenten, una vez que las encontraron les llamaron para que captaran su atención

Tenten – grito Lee – Tenten necesito decirte algo

Que sucede Lee, que necesitas – respondió Tenten

Es que Neji me dijo que te buscara porque necesita hablar contigo, pero no me dijo mas nada – respondió Lee

De acuerdo, pero espero que sea rápido ya que estamos ocupadas – respondió Tenten

Creo que no tomara mucho tiempo – dijo Lee

Oigan chicas, ya regreso que Neji me anda buscando, no se para que es pero ya regreso – dijo Tenten

De acuerdo dijeron todas, pero Tenten antes de irse le llamo Ino

Que sucede Ino – susurro Tenten

Si Neji te llega a preguntar algo con respecto a "tú ya sabes que" hazle creer que sí, que tendremos "eso" - susurro Ino con una sonrisa perversa

De acuerdo, cuenta con eso. Cualquier cosa te digo cuando regrese – respondió Tenten con la misma sonrisa que Ino

Después de esa pequeña charla Tenten Lee y Shino partieron en busca de sus amigos

Una vez llegados a donde estos estaban Neji se alejo de los demás para hablar en privado con Tenten

Tenten, te quiero hacer una pregunta y espero que me contestes con sinceridad – dijo Neji serio

Y cuál es esa pregunta que me quieres hacer – dijo Tenten imaginándose cual seria

Quiero saber si ustedes están planeando hacer despedida de solteras para Hinata sama y Temari san – dijo Neji yendo directamente al punto

Tal vez no debería decírtelo porque es secreto pero como confío en ti y sé que no se lo dirás a los demás, te diré que, si, la estamos planeando y ya está todo casi listo solo faltan los bailarines que de eso se está encargando Ino. Pero ni Hinata ni Temari lo saben así que será sorpresa – dijo Tenten pensando que Neji se tragaría la mentira que le estaba diciendo

Neji empalideció al oír lo que le decía Tenten y esta noto como su rostro perdía color con lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que le oyó hablar.

Bien, gracias por ser sincera conmigo Tenten – dijo Neji serio (más de lo normal)

De nada, si eso era todo lo que querías saber, entonces me retiro que las chicas me están esperando – dijo Tenten saliendo de ahí y despidiéndose de los demás

Lo que Neji no noto ya que Tenten le daba la espalda fue la sonrisa burlona que esta tenía en la cara

Neji regreso con su grupo para hablar con Kankuro de algo que acababa de enterarse

Mientras que Tenten también estaba volviendo con sus amigas para informarle a Ino lo que acababa de suceder

La tarde estaba cayendo, cuando Naruto y Hinata estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo "ha llegado la hora de huir sin que ninguno de sus amigos se enteren"

Todos (chicos y chicas) estaban tan ensimismados comprando cosas para las dos despedidas de solteros que se olvidaron completamente de que Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban en sus respectivos grupos

Una vez fugados de sus respectivos grupos (ambos por separado) caminan distraídamente con la mirada perdida en el cielo sin ver por dónde van llegan al parque, después de chocar accidentalmente con la otra persona que venía caminando de la otra dirección caen sentados en la grama al sentir el frio suelo cierran los ojos por el dolor y se piden disculpas mutuamente por andar de distraídos, pero al oír la voz del otro abren los ojos abruptamente al ver a quien tienen al frente

Naruto kun

Hinata chan

Jejeje creo que pensamos algo similar al escapar de los chicos – rio Naruto

Si, aunque no creo que se den cuenta en mucho rato – respondió Hinata

Naruto kun ya que estamos solos aquí en el parque, podríamos hablar con lo referente a lo que te dijo el abuelo en la reunión de ayer – pregunto Hinata

Naruto se sonrojo por lo que pregunto Hinata, pero tenía que decirle lo que su abuelo le había dicho, ya lo había prometido y lo tenía que cumplir, ya que nunca le gusto faltar a su palabra una vez ya dada

Naruto le conto a Hinata todo lo que él abuelo de ella le había dicho (leer el flash back en donde Naruto le cuenta a Sasuke), pero sabes –dijo Naruto - yo le dije que cuando estuviéramos bien preparados para tener hijos el sería el primero en saberlo, y dijo que estaba bien.

Hinata se sonrojo al saber que su abuelo le había dicho eso a Naruto, pero le agrado saber la respuesta que le dio Naruto a su abuelo

En ese momento Hinata se acerco un poco más a Naruto y le regalo un tierno beso en los labios al saber por todo lo que paso este, en el día de ayer en la reunión con los del clan, Naruto correspondió el beso colocando ambas manos en su cabeza mientras que Hinata poso una mano en su pecho y la otra en el suelo para estar bien equilibrada

(La imagen que va aquí esta colocada en mi perfil a todo aquel que la quiera ver para que se den una idea de cómo están ambos)

Ninguno de los dos se querían separar, pero tenían que tomar oxigeno, así que se fueron separando poco a poco, unieron sus cabezas para poderse mirar a los ojos

Sera mejor que regresemos con nuestros grupos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Tienes razón, es probable que se pongan a buscarnos por todos lados si no nos encuentran – respondió Hinata

Una vez que se levantaron del pasto se despidieron con un corto beso y tomaron caminos separados

Ambos tenían razón ninguno de los dos grupos se dio cuenta de que tanto Naruto como Hinata habían desaparecido

Más tarde esa misma noche se celebraron ambas fiestas de despedidas para los que se iban a casar al día siguiente

Las chicas llevaron sus regalos tanto para Hinata como para Temari, elaboraron distintos juegos, comieron, bebieron, rieron y compartieron entre amigas

Mientras con los chicos fue lo mismo pero con la diferencia que uno de ellos no estaba nada feliz, no estaba de humor para estar en ese lugar ahora mismo al pensar que eran lo que estaban haciendo las chicas en esos momentos

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Lee con curiosidad

No es nada, no estoy de humor en estos momentos, solo quiero que todo esto termine para poderme ir a descansar, ya que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano – dijo serio Neji

¿Es por lo que te dijo Tenten en la tarde cierto?, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te enojaras tanto? – volvió a preguntar Lee con mas curiosidad aun

Neji lo miro serio por un momento antes de responder. Lee, no estoy de ánimo para estar respondiendo preguntas

Está bien te dejare tranquilo, pero solo quiero que sepas que lo que te haya dicho Tenten, solo lo habrá dicho para molestarte y hacer que te pusieras así como estas en estos momentos – respondió Lee seriamente antes de irse y dejar a Neji solo, para que pensara en lo que le había dicho

Ambas fiestas terminaron a las mismas horas, de ahí todos se fueron a descansar algunos al hotel y otros a la casa de la familia Uzumaki, ya que todos tenían que descansar y levantarse temprano al día siguiente

El día siguiente, era el esperado por todos ambas parejas estaban nerviosas, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejarían la soltería para tomar el de casados y convivir con sus respectivas parejas

Los novios esperaban en el altar a que su respectiva pareja llegara, Hanabi entro al recinto esparciendo los pétalos de rosas mientras que Shiro venia al lado de Hanabi portando los anillos, seguidos de las damas de honor que entraron antes de las novias, la primera en entrar al recinto fue Temari acompañada por sus dos hermanos a su lado y detrás de Temari venia caminando Hinata del brazo de su padre

Al llegar al altar Gaara y Kankuro entregaron la mano de Temari a Shikamaru y Kankuro le dijo solo para que el escuchara "si haces llorar a mi hermana vas a sufrir… " Gaara solo miraba a Temari sonriendo para luego acercarse al Nara y susurrarle "...La muerte más dolorosa con mi arena" después de esto se retiraron a un lado solo para mirar el palidecer de la piel de Shikamaru, y dándole paso a Hiashi para entregar la mano de su Hija mayor a Naruto

Después de esto llego el momento de que ambas parejas dijeran sus votos matrimoniales

**Naruto**

La mañana amaneció nublada pero se que cambiará al ver tu bella sonrisa, mi mundo iluminar, eres lo más bello que en el mundo encontré, eres tú la mujer de la cual me enamoré. Me conformo cada día hasta con verte caminar, porque tu le das a mi vida la ilusión de amar.

**Hinata**

Cada día festejo con alegría de tenerte junto a mí y en este día que es nuestra boda se cumplirán nuestros deseos. Contigo hoy cada amanecer será diferente, las sonrisas serán el doble o el triple porque a mi lado estarás para bendecir mi vida. Y los hijos serán la consolidación de nuestro amor.

Votos matrimoniales de Shikamaru y Temari

**Shikamaru**

Mi sombra ya no volverá a penar de soledad pues esta se acompaña ahora de tu presencia. Es verdad que desde crio esperaba una mujer distinta a ti y una vida más tranquila y no creía en las palabras de mi viejo cuando me dijo que lo más bello de una mujer es cuando te sonríe solo a ti de una manera especial. Yo lo supe el día que me diste una sonrisa que solo era para mi... hoy encontré la dicha porque la diosa del viento es quien me acompañara toda la vida. Mi vida será problemática pero que es eso comparado con una vida sencilla pero sin ti a mi lado.

**Temari**

El viento no volverá entonar melodías tristes pues encontró en la sombra calidez y compañía para su soledad. Aquellas lágrimas derramadas por un bebe llorón hicieron florecer mi corazón y jamás dejaré que se aleje de mi lado. Posesiva siempre he sido pero más si se trata de él, pues no imagino mi vida sin su sombra, sin su mirada y sin esa sonrisa. Hoy te acepto como compañero de toda la vida y como la misión que más feliz me hará.

Una vez terminado los votos matrimoniales el sacerdote hace la pregunta final

Uzumaki Naruto aceptas a Hyuga Hinata como tú esposa, para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Si, acepto – respondió Naruto sonriente

Hyuga Hinata aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto como tú esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Si, acepto – respondió Hinata feliz

Nara Shikamaru aceptas a Sabaku no Temari como tú esposa, para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Si, acepto – respondió Shikamaru

Sabaku no Temari aceptas a Nara Shikamaru como tú esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Si, acepto – respondió Temari

Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de una de estas parejas que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo el sacerdote

Ante lo dicho, Hyuga Hiashi se levanto de su asiento.


	30. Chapter 29

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 29**

Todas las personas presentes en la boda se quedaron asombrados que el padre de Hinata estuviera en pie, empezando a murmurar cosas como _'pensé que estaba de acuerdo con la boda de su hija o cosas como será que no quiere que su hija se case con Naruto'_ eran cosas que no pasaron ni por un momento por la cabeza del líder del clan Hyuga, hasta que el anciano se levanto de su asiento para acercarse hasta su hijo y pedirle una explicación del porque se había levantado

Se puede saber el motivo de que te hayas levantado Hiashi –susurro el anciano Akira a su hijo

Lo siento padre, no te preocupes que no me voy a negar a que termine la boda, me levante porque se me ha olvidado entregarle algo a Hinata antes de que empezara la boda, así que si me disculpas ya regreso – respondió Hiashi en tono bajo para que solo su padre pudiera oírlo para después caminar lentamente hacía una de las parejas

Hiashi llego hasta donde estaban Hinata y Naruto, este lo miraba con curiosidad mientras que Hinata lo miraba con desconcierto ya que no sabía que podría hacer su padre al respecto

Al estar frente a su hija, Hiashi mostro media sonrisa suave para después introducir su mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, para mostrar un pequeño relicario plateado, el cual Hinata reconoció al instante.

Este relicario era de tu madre, ella un día me dijo que el día en que tú te casaras este pasaría a tus manos, pero como veras no pudo vivir lo suficiente para verte como te estoy viendo yo en este momento, se suponía que te lo tenía que entregar antes de que empezara la ceremonia, pero lo olvide completamente, hasta este momento, perdóname si pensaste que me opondría a tu boda a último momento – le susurro Hiashi a Hinata para después colocar el relicario en el cuello de su hija, para después inclinarse hasta estar cerca del oído de Naruto para susurrarle una pequeña amenaza sin que Hinata lo escuchara

Hazla llorar, hazla sufrir y te juro por Kami sama, que te buscare hasta por debajo de la roca más pequeña para hacerte pagar por su sufrimiento, si se te llega a ocurrir la brillante idea de dejarla sola aunque sea una vez, date por muerto – termino de decir más bajo Hiashi para después regresar a su asiento al lado de su padre

Naruto trago saliva, al escuchar las amenazas de su suegro para después pensar _'el viejo me quiere tanto, que me quiere muerto 'ttebayo TT_TT'_

Mientras Hinata mostraba una suave sonrisa en el rostro por lo que su padre le había dicho antes de irse, para decirle algo que ella no tenía idea de lo que era a Naruto, solo lo vio pasar saliva para después imaginarse el porqué estaba así _'seguro que lo amenazo con algo, y lo más seguro es que este asustado de que su integridad física este en peligro'_

Disculpen la interrupción continúe por favor – se disculpo amablemente el anciano, al ver como Hiashi estaba sentado de nuevo a su lado

Una vez finalizada la boda, todos los conocidos de ambas parejas estaban felices por ellos, les desearon felicidades y los siguieron hasta donde se realizaría la fiesta

Antes de llegar a donde se realizaría la fiesta Neji tomo a Tenten del brazo y la aparto de las personas de las que estaba rodeada sin que se percataran, para poder hablar con ella en privado

Oye que te sucede? A donde me llevas? Y porque estas enojado, no me digas que estas enojado porque Hinata chan se caso? – preguntaba Tenten

No es por eso que estoy enojado, quiero a mi prima y espero que con Naruto sea feliz, estoy enojado es por otra cosa que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza desde la última vez que hablamos – respondió Neji

Así que estás enojado por lo de la fiesta de solteros de Hinata y Temari? – pregunto suspicaz Tenten

Neji se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar hablar a Tenten de esa dichosa fiesta, mientras que Tenten se reía a carcajadas por la cara y el enojo de Neji

No tiene nada de gracioso, el estar encerradas en un sitio con un desconocido – respondió Neji enojado

Jajaja, me rio porque caíste en la broma de Ino, ese día no hubo ningún desconocido entre nosotras, solo éramos nosotras nadie mas – respondió Tenten mientras seguía riendo

Neji para cobrarse la burla y la mentira que le había dicho Tenten y aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados por estar riéndose, aprovecho para acercarse a la pelicastaña tomarla del rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Tenten al sentir las manos frías de Neji sobre su rostro no le tomo atención ya que pensó que le colocaría las manos en la boca para acallarla, pero se sobresalto y al momento dejo de reír, ya que Neji la estaba besando, duro unos segundos procesar la información para después corresponder el beso dado

Neji no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, el que Tenten le este correspondiendo el beso solo significaba para él, que ella sentía algo por él como el por ella

Pasados unos minutos ambos se separan por la falta de aire, pero sin querer separarse pegan sus frentes mientras se miran y sonríen, hasta que Neji rompe el silencio

Creo que deberíamos regresar a la fiesta, Lee se podría dar cuenta el que te hayas desaparecido de repente junto conmigo – habló Neji

Creo que tienes razón debe de estarnos buscando por todas partes a ver donde estamos – respondió Tenten

Después de esto regresaron la casa ya todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, hasta que Shiro llega corriendo a la mesa donde se encuentran el padre y el abuelo de Hinata

Ojichan, me acompañas un momento, es que quiero mostrarte algo – le susurro a Hiashi

¿Qué sucede Shiro, que me quieres mostrar? – pregunto Hiashi

Shhh, ojichan nadie debe saberlo, ni otosan ni okasan lo han visto todavía, quiero que lo veas tu primero – susurro Shiro

Hiashi que sucede, quien es el niño – respondió el viejo Akira

Padre, te presento a tu bisnieto, el es Shiro es hijo adoptivo de Hinata y Naruto – presento el líder del clan Hyuga

Usted es el ojichan de mi okasan? Sugoi, venga también – dijo el niño

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus sillas y siguieron al niño sin llamar mucho la atención, Shiro los condujo hasta la casa, para después subir las escaleras y caminar por el corredor hasta llegar a una habitación que se encontraba con la luz apagada. Para luego entrar y hacer entrar a las dos personas que había llevado con el

Una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro de la habitación Shiro cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie más entrara para luego encender la luz y mostrarles a los dos adultos la habitación

Obachan Kushina, me ayudo a pintarla, este será la habitación que les muestre a otosan y okasan después de que les diga que me den un hermanito, nadie la ha visto aun

La habitación estaba pintada con un paisaje con verdes praderas cielo azul, nubes blancas arboles de cerezo florecidos y animales pastando como caballos, animales de corral entre otros, en el centro de la habitación se encuentra una cuna grande adornada con almohadones mullidos de colores pasteles en la esquina izquierda una mecedora forrada en tela blanca mullida, mientras que en la otra esquina hay un gran estante con variados peluches de distintos tamaños y figuras cerca del ventanal se encuentra un closet con ropa de bebe entre tonalidades verde agua, blanca, amarillo claro y azul claro la puerta que da hacia el baño, y el mesón que se utiliza para cambios de pañal del bebe todo bien distribuido y en orden.

Espero que a otosan y okasan les guste la habitación ya que obachan Kushina y yo tardamos mucho en acomodarla – respondió Shiro al ver que ambos hombres recorrían la habitación con la vista

Sabes qué pequeño? Me gusto como te quedo, y no te preocupes que a ellos les agradara la habitación – respondió el anciano Akira

¿En serio ojichan? ¿Tú crees que les guste? – pregunto esperanzado Shiro

Claro que les va a gustar y sabes ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cuando sepan que la pintaste tu con tu obachan les va a gustar mucho más? – respondió el anciano

Bien, es hora de volver a la fiesta antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos ahí – respondió Hiashi

Una vez fuera de la habitación regresan a la fiesta, donde Shiro al ver a Naruto y a Hinata corre para darles un abrazo

Okasan, okasan -llamo- te puedo pedir algo – dijo Shiro una vez que Hinata se puso a su altura

Que sucede Shiro kun? Que me quieres pedir? – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

Shiro se acerco a su oído y le susurro –**_¿Me das un hermanito con quien pueda jugar?_** Hinata al oír la petición de su hijo se sonrojo notoriamente

Etto… creo que tu otosan también debe saber tu petición Shiro kun – respondió Hinata

¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué petición están hablando? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

Hinata se lo susurro a Naruto al oído, y este se puso un tanto o más rojo que Hinata

¿Me lo darán? – dijo el niño

Sí, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, y tu okasan y yo te diremos cuando te daremos lo que pides – respondió Naruto

Yujuuu – dijo Shiro para después brincar a los brazos de Naruto

Otosan, okasan les tengo un regalo, pero no se los daré todavía –dijo Shiro

Y cuando nos darás el regalo Shiro kun – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad

Mmm dentro de una semana – respondió el niño

Mmm… de acuerdo, podemos esperar – respondió Naruto

Otosan, no se vale ver, te toca esperar como okasan – replico el niño

De acuerdo, de acuerdo no veré nada, prometo esperar al igual que Hinata

Después de que la fiesta termino Shiro se quedo totalmente dormido en los brazos de Hinata

Naruto lo tomo en brazos y lo cargo para dejarlo en su cama para que después Hinata lo cambiara de ropa y le colocara el pijama y estuviera más cómodo

La semana paso rápidamente, Shiro como prometió les mostro la habitación, dejando a una Hinata y a un Naruto sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo

Obachan me ayudo a pintarla y tío Nakao y tío Nagato ayudaron trayendo los muebles neechan Aleksa dijo que los peluches los podía dar ya que dice que está muy grande para tenerlos y obachan dice que toda la ropita era tuya otosan cuando eras bebe así que está en buen estado y todo esta acomodado – respondió Shiro

Hinata después de que vio toda la habitación se acerco a Shiro y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente

Shiro kun, gracias por el regalo, me gusto mucho – respondió Hinata

Ojichan Akira tenía razón, si les gusto el regalo – dijo Shiro sonriendo

¿Ojichan Akira la vio? – pregunto Hinata

Sí, y Ojichan Hiashi también, el día de la boda se las mostré y me dijeron que estaban seguros que les gustaría y más por que la había pintado yo junto con obachan – respondió Shiro

Conforme pasaban los días transcurrieron normales, hasta que casi finalizando el mes a Hinata le dio un súbito mareo, para después caer desmayada pero no llego a tocar el piso ya que Naruto la tomo en sus brazos antes de que terminara de caer, para recostarla en el sofá

Otosan, que le sucede a okasan – pregunto preocupado Shiro

Shiro, llama a obachan y dile que traiga alcohol por favor – pidió amablemente Naruto

Shiro al oír la petición de su padre salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación de su obachan y tocar desesperadamente hasta que le abrieran la puerta

Que sucede cariño? Cuál es el desespero? – pregunto Kushina con curiosidad

Obachan, otosan me dijo que te pidiera alcohol, okasan se desmayo cuando íbamos caminando a merendar – respondió el niño

Kushina entro rápidamente a la habitación y salió de ella con un frasco en las manos y camino rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban su hijo y nuera

Al llegar a la sala Kushina se acerco a grandes zancadas y darle el alcohol a Naruto en las manos para que reanimara a Hinata

Pasados unos minutos Hinata volvió en sí, Naruto y Kushina le ayudaron a sentarse y preguntar que le había sucedido

La verdad no lo sé, solo me dio un mareo y luego el desmayo – respondió Hinata

Naru chan, porque no la llevas a ver con el doctor Satoshi y que le haga un chequeo general a ver qué es lo que tiene – acoto Kushina

Tienes razón okasan, Hina chan vamos al médico ahora mismo – dijo Naruto

Otosan yo quiero ir contigo y con okasan – pidió Shiro

Shiro kun, es mejor que te quedes en casa con obachan, no tardaremos mucho – dijo Hinata para luego besar la cabeza de su hijo

Pero… iba a replicar cuando Naruto lo interrumpió

Shiro – llamo- me harías un favor – pidió Naruto

Dime otosan - hablo Shiro empezando a llorar

Sabes? Eres un niño grande y muy fuerte, tan fuerte que te estoy dejando a cargo hasta que regrese con okasan del médico para que cuides a la obachan y a neechan Aleksa mientras tus tíos no están, por eso no puedes llorar y tienes que ser valiente hasta que regresemos ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Naruto a la altura del niño

De acuerdo otosan, seré valiente y esperare a que regresen y cuidare de obachan y de neechan – dijo Shiro limpiando su rostro con sus brazos

Después de esto Naruto y Hinata salieron de la casa con dirección al hospital, mientras que en la casa Shiro estaba al pendiente de la puerta principal esperando que regresaran sus padres y saber que tenía su okasan

Unas horas después ambos entraron tranquilamente a la casa y fueron recibidos por Kushina, Shiro y una medio dormida Aleksa

Okasan, que tienes? Estas enferma? Que te dijo el médico? – preguntaba Shiro

Tranquilo Shiro kun, no estoy enferma, solo tengo que cuidarme más, el médico dijo que no es nada serio solo que estoy embarazada y no puedo hacer esfuerzos, tengo que estar tranquila, sin alteraciones y comer sanamente para que el bebe crezca sano y fuerte – respondió Hinata

Yupiii, eso quiere decir que voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita, okasan, no te preocupes te ayudare y te cuidare en todo lo que pueda – grito eufórico Shiro

Gracias, creo que te tomare la palabra – respondió Hinata

- 2do mes -

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Hinata no podía conciliar el sueño desde hace media hora

Naruto kun -llamo- Naruto kun, despierta por favor – pedía Hinata

Que sucede Hina-chan-dice Naruto con sueño- ya es hora

Como crees Naru-kun, aún falta mucho-dice con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente cambia a una cara macabra que espanta a Naruto que empieza a sudar en frio- tráeme Anmitsu (dulce tradicional japonés)

Pe…pero donde voy a conseguir ANMITSU A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA HINA CHAN 'TTEBAYO – decía Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos

No sé donde lo conseguirás Naru kun pero tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre – decía Hinata con cara macabra

Cla...claro Hina-chan, ahora mismo

Dos segundos después –Naruto!, Apresúrate!-

SI!, ya voy, espérame un poco más-lo dice mientras reza para que no le pase nada

-Hinata se recarga bufando molesta con cara de molestia

Unos minutos después Naruto llega con lo que le pidió Hinata

Aquí esta lo que me pediste Hina-chan-se lo entrega con algo de miedo

Hinata le agradece de una manera dulce regresando su cara a como siempre la tiene, y en seguida se le devora en un segundo y el plato queda más limpio que lavado en lavaplatos

Bueno Naru-kun, es hora de dormir-lo dice estirándose y acomodándose en la cama-que descanses se despidió Hinata

Igual tu Hina-chan- cierra sus ojos esperando conciliar el sueño con cara de "ya acabo"

Dos minutos después

Naruto-kun, podrías ir a la cocina por algo-lo dice muy lindamente con una cara que casi, casi sale miel por los poros de la piel, al no notar respuesta y le vuelve a cambiar la cara- PERO YA! – grita Hinata asustando al pobre rubio

Naruto sale corriendo con sudor frio y pensando-"porque Kami, porque, prefiero los golpes de Sakura a esto" – negaba internamente Naruto

Después de regresar a la habitación con el pedido pregunta tímidamente **_'ya puedo dormir un rato Hina chan?'_**

Si Naru kun, ya puedes dormir un rato – respondió Hinata tranquilamente después de haber terminado los antojos que tenia

Al día siguiente todo lo que Hinata había comido en la madrugada lo devolvió en las nauseas matutinas

Naruto solo tenía un pensamiento _'Kami si esto lo tengo que pasar en el segundo mes no quiero saber lo que vendrá con los otros meses 'ttebayo T_T'_

- 3er mes -

Todos en la casa Uzumaki dormían tranquilamente hasta que una linda pelinegra se despierta en plena madrugada llamando a su rubio marido para que le complazca con un pequeño antojo

Naru-kun, despierta, tengo un antojo – decía tiernamente Hinata

Naruto al escuchar la palabra 'Antojo' despertó en el acto haciendo que el sueño se fuera a dar un paseo largo para no volver en lo que quedaba de noche, se sentó en la cama esperando que su adorada mujer le dijera que quería que le comprara

Quiero helado de chocolate con vainilla y menta y quiero dangos – dijo Hinata con la cara más tierna que le hubiera visto en la vida

Naruto negaba internamente mientras pensaba _'KAMISAMA TE LAS ESTAS COBRANDO POR TODAS LAS BROMAS QUE HICE DE NIÑO 'TTEBAYO TT_TT SI ESTO ES EL KARMA KAMI POR FAVOR ACABA CON MI SUFRIMIENTO'_ mientras se levantaba de la cama para salir de la casa a comprar lo mandado a pedir por Hinata

Dos horas después

Hinata estaba ofuscada, Naruto no llegaba con su pedido, al momento que se iba a levantar la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando al rubio con el pedido en los brazos

Porque tardaste tanto, de seguro te quedaste conversando con la encargada de la tienda – decía Hinata enojada y celosa

Hina chan, me tarde porque no encontraba ninguna tienda abierta a estas horas de la madrugada tuve que recorrer prácticamente la aldea entera para encontrar lo que me pediste y en ningún momento me he quedado a hablar con nadie, estaba ocupado buscando el pedido de mi querida esposa que tiene antojos a las tres de la madrugada – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

Hinata después de lo oído se soltó a llorar (le están empezando los cambios de humor) empezando a decir incoherencias que Naruto no entendió y solo escucho una algo de estoy gorda o ya no me quieres por estar gorda

Naruto se acerco a Hinata para después abrazarla y reconfortarla diciéndole que no estaba gorda, y que no la iba a dejar de querer que solo estaba embarazada que pasados los nueve meses estará con su estomago plano como antes de estar embarazada

Después de unos minutos el llanto de Hinata empezaba a disminuir, y empezaba a hipar, mientras Naruto le iba secando las lágrimas

Estas mejor? – pregunto cariñosamente

Si – respondió Hinata más tranquila

Porque no comes lo que te traje y así podremos ir a descansar, mañana será otro día y tengo que dormir bastante – respondió el rubio

Y porque tienes que dormir bastante –respondió Hinata con curiosidad mientras comía el helado

Porque tengo que estar pendiente cuando mi querida esposa me vuelva a levantar en la madrugada para cumplirle otro antojo – rió Naruto

Después de que Hinata comiera su pedido ambos se acostaron a dormir, Naruto tuvo que dormir boca arriba ya que tenía sobre su pecho a Hinata tranquilamente dormida

Al día siguiente

Otosan, porque tienes esa cara? – pregunta inocentemente Shiro

Es que no he podido dormir bien estos días, pero no te preocupes no es nada que no se pueda arreglar – responde Naruto mientras esta tumbado en el sofá

Después de oír la respuesta de su padre, corrió a abrazar a su madre

Okasan en que te ayudo, no quiero que te esfuerces en nada, tu y mi hermanito tienen que estar descansados – respondió Shiro

Hinata, rió suavemente al oír a Shiro, para después decirle que si puede ayudar a obachan en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo

Shiro acatando la orden corrió rápidamente a la cocina dejando solos a sus padres en la sala

Después de que Shiro saliera de la sala, Hinata se acerco a Naruto y se sentó a su lado mientras él estaba acostado en el sofá, se acerco a su rostro empezando a darle suaves besos

**_(N/A: se supone que Kiba también está sufriendo y pasando por lo mismo que Naruto)_**

- 4to mes -

Hinata ha pasado la fase de incertidumbre y el temor inicial. El aumento del útero indica que el bebé aprovecha todos sus recursos para crecer, pero también implica otras molestias: en su ascenso a la cavidad abdominal, presiona, aplasta y desplaza poco a poco sus órganos vitales como el estómago y el intestino, lo que será causa de numerosas molestias y dolores de ahora en adelante

La barriga se hace mayor- este mes probablemente necesitará ropa de maternidad y sostenes más grandes. (Esto es de forma explicativa de los cambios que está teniendo el cuerpo de Hinata con el embarazo).

Al estar embarazada necesitará más hierro - más de lo que una dieta adecuada provee. El médico probablemente recomiende que tome suplementos de hierro. Notará un incremento en su peso de aproximadamente 250 gramos por semana, o de 6 a 7 kilos, durante el segundo trimestre (del cuarto al sexto mes).

- 5to mes -

Hinata empieza a sentir que su bebé se mueve dentro de su abdomen.

Su útero ha crecido hasta la altura del ombligo.  
Su corazón late más rápido.

Puede necesitar 8 horas de sueño todas las noches. Durante el día, tomará períodos de descanso si se siente fatigada. No puede esfuerzos excesivos.

- 6to mes -

Hinata puede sentir que el bebe patea fuertemente.  
La piel de su abdomen que está creciendo puede empezar a darle comezón.  
Le puede doler la espalda. Por eso le han recomendado usar zapatos con poco tacón o sin tacón (bajos). El ejercicio puede ayudarle a prevenir los dolores de espalda. No debe mantenerse de pie por largos períodos de tiempo.  
También puede sentir dolor hacia abajo y al costado del vientre a medida que su útero se estira.

- 7mo mes -

Le aparecen estrías en el abdomen y los pechos a medida que éstos se van agrandando. Puede sentir falsas contracciones de parto, a las que también se les llama contracciones de Braxton Hicks. Esto es normal pero llamar al médico si le dan más de 5 contracciones en una hora. A medida que su abdomen se agranda, puede perder el sentido del equilibrio. Debido a eso, es mucho más fácil caerse. ¡Tenga cuidado!

- 8vo mes -

Este mes Hinata en ciernes puede sentir contracciones más fuertes.  
Puede observar que de sus pechos sale un poco de calostro (el líquido que alimentará a su bebé hasta que le salga la leche) debido a que ya empiezan a formar leche.  
Puede ser que tenga dificultad para dormir debido a que le cuesta mucho acomodarse. Intenta dormir poniendo varias almohadas debajo de la cabeza.  
Puede ser que sienta dificultad para respirar ya que el bebé ocupa parte del lugar en donde están los pulmones.  
El bebé también está ocupando parte del espacio en donde está su estómago. Haciendo que trate de comer 5 ó 6 comidas más pequeñas durante el día (en lugar de tres grandes).  
La parte de arriba de su útero se encuentra inmediatamente debajo de las costillas.

- 9no mes -

Su ombligo puede sobresalir, como una pequeña protuberancia.  
Hinata podrá respirar más fácilmente una vez que el bebé ''baje" pero tendrá que orinar con más frecuencia porque ahora el bebé está descansando sobre su vejiga.  
Puede ser que le aumente la hinchazón de los tobillos y de los pies.  
Su cérvix va a abrirse (a dilatarse) y a ponerse más delgada al prepararse para el parto.  
Puede sentirse muy incómoda debido al peso y a la presión del bebe. Descanse a menudo.

Después de esto Hinata entra a labor de parto

Sus contraccionesSon regulares o a intervalos iguales (por ej.: cada 10 minutos).  
Las tiene más de 5 veces en una hora.  
Le duran de 30 a 70 segundos.  
Y empeoran cuando usted se mueve de un lado a otro.

Naruto viendo que su esposa esta en labor de parto es ayudado por su madre e hijo para dirigirse rápidamente al hospital de la aldea

Unos minutos después de llegar al hospital Hinata fue internada y su médico fue llamado

Pasados unas horas en donde el doctor estaba en quirófano ayudando a Hinata a traer a su pequeña hija al mundo, Naruto tomaba los hombros de Hinata para ayudarla y animarla a que siguiera pujando. Cuando se escucho por toda la sala el llanto de una hermosa bebe de cabello rojizo y ojos perlados, que fue puesta inmediatamente en los brazos de su madre, mientras el doctor terminaba la operación

La bebita fue retirada de los brazos de Hinata para pesarla medirla y limpiarla para después vestirla y llevarla a la sala de maternidad, pero antes de irse la enfermera junto con la bebe, pregunto a los dos jóvenes, a lo que el rubio contesto Mitsuki Uzumaki Hyuga

Mientras en Konoha

Ino también había entrado a labores de parto, ella junto con Kiba se encontraban entrando al hospital, donde fue inmediatamente atendida y a la espera de que llegara la Hokage para asistir el parto de la rubia

Unas horas más tarde Tsunade llego al hospital junto con Shizune, mandando a preparar la sala de operaciones para asistir a Ino en el parto, mando a llamar a Sakura para que le ayudara en el quirófano

Minutos después se ve entrar al hospital a toda prisa a una joven pelirosa falta de aire, al llegar junto a su sensei coloco sus manos en las rodillas para poder sostenerse y recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera

Una vez dentro de la sala de operaciones Tsunade le dijo a Ino que necesitaba que colaborara que ella le avisaría al momento de pujar, momentos después de eso Tsunade tomo a una bebita de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, pasándosela a Sakura, mientras que le decía a Ino que pujara nuevamente que ya faltaba poco para terminar, escuchado eso Ino pujo una última vez para traer sacar al hermanito gemelo de la bebita pero el niño era de cabello castaño y ojos azules, colocándolo en brazos de Shizune que junto a Sakura se ocuparon de limpiar y vestir a ambos bebes y llevarlos a la sala de maternidad

Una vez terminada la operación Tsunade pregunto cómo se llamarían los bebes a lo que Kiba respondió Midory y Tsubasa Inuzuka Yamanaka

De regreso a la aldea del remolino

Hinata estaba acomodada en una habitación del hospital descansando mientras era acompañada de su suegra y de su hijo Shiro quien estaba dormido en el regazo de su obachan, mientras Naruto se dirigía rápidamente a la sala de maternidad para apreciar mejor a su hija

Una vez que llego a la sala, y paso su vista por los cuneros buscando a su adorada hija no la encontró y tampoco encontró a la enfermera que se la llevo de la sala de operaciones.

Naruto al no dar con su hija temió lo peor y solo una palabra paso por su mente…

**_SECUESTRO_**


	31. Chapter 30

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 30**

Hinata despertaba lentamente, para después mirar la habitación en donde se encontraba para encontrar a Kushina en el mueble cerca de la puerta con Shiro dormido en sus brazos

Pasados unos minutos llego una enfermera con la bebita en sus brazos, para entregársela a su madre que ya estaba despierta

Kushina tomo en brazos al pequeño acomodándolo perfectamente en el mueble sin despertarlo para poder apreciar a su nieta, Kushina le daba consejos a Hinata de cómo poder alimentarla y como tenerla en brazos para que no se cansara fácilmente

Mientras esto sucedía un rubio hiperactivo, recorría el hospital buscando a la enfermera que se había llevado a su hija, sin éxito de encontrarla se dirigió al puesto de enfermería para preguntar por ella y dar aviso de que no encontraba a su hija que acababa de nacer en la sala de maternidad

La enfermera a cargo le informo que a la persona que buscaba ya se había ido a casa, ya que su turno en el hospital había terminado desde hace unas horas, y que si no encontraba a su hija recién nacida en la sala de maternidad lo más seguro era que estuviera con la madre en esos momentos

Oyendo lo que había dicho la enfermera, corrió nuevamente hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata para verificar que la bebita estuviera ahí

Cuando entro a la habitación quedo en shock momentáneo, al ver la hermosa imagen frente a sus ojos, a su esposa alimentando a su bebita, quien abría y cerraba sus manitas tratando de agarrar la bata de hospital de Hinata, mientras que tenía su vista entrecerrada en su madre

Mientras que en konoha

Ino dormía pacíficamente en la cama del hospital, junto a ella se encontraba Kiba junto a su hermana y la madre de Ino

La rubia mayor y la joven estaban encantadas con tener a esos dos angelitos dormidos en sus brazos, mientras su madre descansaba por tan agotadora labor, la bebita perezosamente fue abriendo sus ojitos hasta que la joven que la tenía en brazos sonrió al ver sus ojitos cafés iguales a los de su padre, mientras que la rubia mayor estaba encantada al ver los ojitos de su nieto que eran azules claros al igual que su madre y su abuela, la bebita arrugo su carita con un puchero que a su tía le pareció adorable de ver hasta que la infante arranco a llorar y su gemelo le siguió atrás llorando ambos, despertando a ambos padres con el llanto

Al día siguiente tanto Hinata como Ino fueron dadas de alta del hospital para poder regresar a sus casas

Los meses siguientes lejos de lo que había pensando Naruto, se habían vuelto más pesados pero no menos confortantes. Siempre había deseado una familia y ahora finalmente la tenia, que importaba trasnocharse si al final podía tener una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una noche fue distinta a la misma rutina de siempre, Mitsuki chan despertó llorando por alimento, lo que no esperaron ni Naruto ni Hinata fue ver un pequeño niño ocho años meciendo a su nueva hermanita mientras le daba biberón, sin percatarse de que era observado con una infinita ternura por sus padres, quien después de ver que la bebe estaba siendo calmada y alimentada por su hermano mayor se fueron lentamente sin que Shiro se percatara de que era observado

Después de dormir a su hermanita, la coloco nuevamente en la cuna cómodamente mientras la tapaba y le acomodaba las almohadas para evitar algún golpe, para después salir silenciosamente de la habitación para ir a descansar

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba conversando con Naruto y Kushina, aprovechando que Shiro no estaba presente ya que estaba dormido.

Okasan, necesitamos que en estos días lleves ha Shiro al parque con la bebe, mientras Hinata y yo preparamos todo – hablo Naruto

Shiro kun, no puede saber nada hasta que todo esté listo, ya que tiene que estar todo terminado para dentro de dos días – respondió Hinata

De acuerdo, para ese día estaré con él y la bebe toda la mañana en el parque, cuando todo esté terminado manda a Aleksa chan a buscarnos para volver – respondió Kushina dando por finalizada la conversación

Horas más tarde, arrastrando sus piececitos descalzados por el frio suelo, tallándose los ojos con sus puños por el despertar y soltando un gran bostezo, venia Shiro caminando lentamente hasta la cocina para luego sentarse en la mesa y apoyar su frente sobre esta con los ojos cerrados, mientras esperaba el desayuno

Kushina al verlo en esa pose esperando el desayuno solo atino a sonreír, para después hablarle y sacarlo de su corto periodo de sueño

Shiro chan, que te parece si después del desayuno vamos tu, Mitsuki chan y yo al parque – pregunto Kushina viendo que reacción tendría el niño ante la mención del parque

Shiro al oír la palabra parque, todo el sueño, por las pocas horas de haber dormido, se le fue como si estuviera como nuevo

Obachan, a que esperas para servir el desayuno, el parque nos espera – respondió Shiro mas despierto que nunca

Kushina soltó una carcajada al oír al niño, mientras colocaba frente a él, el plato con el desayuno.

Shiro al tener el plato frente a él, empezó a ingerir los alimentos rápidamente, hasta que llego un momento que por andar comiendo deprisa se ahogo, Kushina tuvo que correr rápidamente y darle golpecitos en la espalda y pasarle un vaso con agua para que se le pasara

Shiro, el parque no se va a mover de donde esta, come calmadamente o sino sufrirás otro ahogamiento con la comida – regaño Kushina

Gomene obachan, no lo volveré hacer – dijo Shiro disculpándose

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Kushina tomo a la bebita en brazos mientras salía de la casa acompañada de sus dos nietos con dirección al parque, dejando a Naruto y los demás en la casa para que pudieran preparar tranquilamente la fiesta sorpresa de Shiro

Hina chan, tenemos que mandarle un mensaje a Hiashi sama y a Akira sama informándoles sobre la fiesta de Shiro y la sorpresa para tu Ojichan con respecto a la bebe

Hai, en seguida escribo la carta – respondió Hinata, para después ir a buscar lápiz y pergamino

**_CARTA DIRIGIDA A AKIRA HYUGA Y HIASHI HYUGA_**

Para: el líder del Clan Hyuga y el patriarca del Clan

Espero que al recibir esta presente gocen de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede a que quisiéramos que asistieran al noveno cumpleaños de Shiro Uzumaki Hyuga, que se realizara dentro de dos días aquí en la aldea del remolino, y dar a conocer ante ustedes a un nuevo integrante en la familia Uzumaki Hyuga, haciendo constar la promesa hecha por Naruto Uzumaki al patriarca del Clan Hyuga el día de la reunión antes del matrimonio, esperando su participación y asistencia, como también las de Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hanabi

Hinata Hyuga

**_FIN DE LA CARTA _**

**_CARTA DIRIGIDA A HARUNO SAKURA Y UCHIHA SASUKE_**

Para: Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke

Espero que al recibir esta presente gocen de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede a que quisiéramos que asistieran al noveno cumpleaños de Shiro Uzumaki Hyuga, que se realizara dentro de dos días aquí en la aldea del remolino, y dar a conocer ante ustedes a un nuevo integrante en la familia Uzumaki Hyuga, esperando su participación y asistencia, así como también la asistencia de nuestros demás amigos y conocidos

Hinata Hyuga

**_FIN DE LA CARTA _**

Una vez terminadas ambas cartas Hinata las entrego a Naruto para que las enviara a la aldea junto con una invocación, Naruto invoco a Gamakichi y a Gamatatsu para que les hicieran el favor de entregar los dos pergaminos y aprovechando para invitarlos a la celebración del cumpleaños de su hijo mayor

Después de que ambas cartas fueron enviadas, volvieron al trabajo de acomodar la casa para que estuviera lista para dentro de dos días

Mientras en el parque

Shiro brincaba y saltaba por todos los juegos habidos y por haber, jugando a ser ninja, mientras que en una banca cercana, Kushina vigilaba al niño con un clon suyo, mientras estaba pendiente de la bebe que tenía en brazos

Pasadas unas horas estaba empezando a caer la tarde, cuando a ella se acercaba su sobrina Aleksa, para informarle que ya podían regresar a casa, mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos mientras Kushina hacía desaparecer el clon, para después llamar a Shiro para regresar

Mientras esto sucedía en el parque en la casa era otra cosa

Tío Nagato, como haremos para que Shiro no se percate de lo que le hemos hecho a la casa, no queremos que sospeche nada, hasta que llegue el día de su cumpleaños – hablo Naruto

Podríamos meter a Shiro en un genjutsu, por dos días al último día lo sacamos de el y asunto arreglado – respondió Nagato

Bien entonces tendrías que esperarlos en la entrada de la casa para eso antes de que lleguen a entrar a la sala – respondió Konan

Nagato asintiendo se dirigió a la entrada de la casa a esperar el regreso de sus sobrinos y su hermana

Mientras que en Konoha

En la mansión del clan Hyuga se encontraban conversando dos hombres, en la oficina del líder del clan, hasta que escucharon el sonido peculiar de una invocación. Se trataba de una pequeña rana amarilla con un pergamino para ellos en la boca, al verlos le paso la nota al anciano en sus manos para después desaparecer en un puff

El anciano tomo la nota y la abrió rápidamente para leer en voz alta lo siguiente

**_CARTA DIRIGIDA A AKIRA HYUGA Y HIASHI HYUGA_**

Para: el líder del Clan Hyuga y el patriarca del Clan

Espero que al recibir esta presente gocen de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede a que quisiéramos que asistieran al noveno cumpleaños de Shiro Uzumaki Hyuga, que se realizara dentro de dos días aquí en la aldea del remolino, y dar a conocer ante ustedes a un nuevo integrante en la familia Uzumaki Hyuga, haciendo constar la promesa hecha por Naruto Uzumaki al patriarca del Clan Hyuga el día de la reunión antes del matrimonio, esperando su participación y asistencia, como también las de Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hanabi

Hinata Hyuga

**_FIN DE LA CARTA _**

Hiashi, llama a tu madre Kotomi a Neji y a Hanabi, partiremos en este mismo instante a la aldea del remolino – habló sonriente el anciano Akira

Hiashi asintiendo, salió rápidamente de la oficina a buscar a su madre, a su hija menor y a su sobrino, para partir inmediatamente a la aldea del remolino

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

En la mansión Uchiha, Sakura y Sasuke estaban conversando preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Naruto en esos momentos y extrañando al escandaloso de su rubio hermano hiperactivo, cuando una explosión de invocación se oyó en la sala de la casa

Sakura chan, Sakura chan, aquí les manda Naruto chan y Hinata chan – hablo Gamakichi pasándoles una carta, para después desaparecer

Sakura tomando la carta en sus manos la abrió rápidamente y la leyó de inmediato, después de eso se la paso a Sasuke para que leyera el contenido de la carta

Sakura, busca a todos nuestros amigos y tráelos aquí, ahí que darle la noticia a todos – habló Sasuke con media sonrisa en el rostro

Sakura salió a toda prisa de la casa, y busco a todos sus amigos y senseis para ir a la casa de Sasuke, encontrándolos a todos a excepción de Neji

En la casa de Sasuke se encontraban Kiba e Ino junto con sus dos hijos, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai junto con su hijo asuma, Shino, Sai, Yamato, Anko, Shizune y Tsunade con el cerdito tonton en brazos, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Chouji Shikamaru y Temari y Sakura al lado de Sasuke

Bien, ya que todos están aquí reunidos procederé a leer la carta que nos acaba de llegar de parte de Naruto y Hinata – hablo Sasuke para empezar a leer en voz alta lo que decía dicha carta

**_CARTA DIRIGIDA A HARUNO SAKURA Y UCHIHA SASUKE_**

Para: Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke

Espero que al recibir esta presente gocen de excelente salud. El motivo de esta misiva precede a que quisiéramos que asistieran al noveno cumpleaños de Shiro Uzumaki Hyuga, que se realizara dentro de dos días aquí en la aldea del remolino, y dar a conocer ante ustedes a un nuevo integrante en la familia Uzumaki Hyuga, esperando su participación y asistencia, así como también la asistencia de nuestros demás amigos y conocidos

Hinata Hyuga

**_FIN DE LA CARTA _**

Después de que Sasuke terminara de leer la carta, todos quedaron mudos momentáneamente ante las noticias dadas, para después empezar a reír y ver como harían para festejar dicho evento

Mientras en el remolino

En la casa de la familia Uzumaki todos se esmeraban y esforzaban para que toda la casa estuviera lista y acomodada para el evento que se realizaría dentro de dos días

En la entrada de la casa se encontraba Nagato, esperando a que llegaran Aleksa, Kushina con la bebe en brazos y a Shiro

Mientras que en el parque

Shiro chan, tenemos que regresar a casa para la cena – gritaba Kushina a su nieto

Obachan, no me quiero ir, todavía es temprano para regresar a casa – gimoteaba Shiro

Shiro kun, puedes venir un momento? Quiero decirte una cosa en el oído – dijo Aleksa

Shiro se acerco a Aleksa para que le dijera lo que fuera que le iba a decir, hasta quedar frente a frente a su prima

Aleksa se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro unas palabras a Shiro que hicieron que se pusiera pálido del miedo, después de eso se alejo para ver el rostro del niño, que estaba más blanco que un papel, para después hablarle a su tía

Tía Kushina, creo que ya no quiere estar aquí en el parque, creo que se quiere ir a casa, ya que no podemos hacer esperar a los demás con la cena – respondió Aleksa mirando la cara de confusión de Kushina le dijo finalmente –te lo diré en el camino de regreso a casa para que entiendas-

Después de salir del impacto inicial, Shiro empezó a halar desesperadamente la mano de Aleksa, con su obachan no podía porque tenía a su hermanita en brazos

Aleksa neechan, vamos ya, apurémonos, no podemos llegar tarde a la cena en casa – insistía Shiro

Aleksa no hacía más que reír, por el desespero de Shiro y Kushina no entendía el porqué de su desespero por querer llegar rápidamente a la casa

De regreso a la casa Aleksa le explico a Kushina, el porqué del desespero de Shiro por llegar **_'Amenaza sus dulces favoritos y harás que se quiera ir inmediatamente a casa sin importar en el sitio en el que este y no se quiera ir'_ **ante esto Kushina soltó una gran carcajada, ya que tenía el arma para chantajear a su querido nieto en cualquier momento y lugar del que el no se quiera ir.

Mientras que en el pensamiento de Shiro solo había una frase **_'Mis dulces están en peligro de desaparecer sino llego a casa inmediatamente' _**

Una vez que llegaron a la casa fueron recibidos por Nagato, quien les dijo que en un momento subía que tenía que hablar de algo con Shiro

Shiro se quedo a solas en la entrada de la casa con su tío abuelo Nagato, mirándolo momentáneamente a los ojos, después de que Nagato le dijera a Shiro

Esto que estoy por hacer, no te dolerá pero tal vez te confunda un poco

Shiro no entendió lo dicho por su tío, ni sintió nada en absoluto, solo atino a preguntar

**Y de que me ibas a hablar tío? **

Nagato, no respondió a la pregunta, solo dijo **tenemos que entrar ya nos están esperando para cenar**

Una vez cerrada la puerta el primero en subir fue Shiro, quien al entrar en la sala se quedo estático mirando en todas las direcciones posibles para después decirle a Nagato quien estaba detrás de el

**Porque tanto arreglo? Que se celebra?**


	32. Chapter 31

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 31**

-Anteriormente-

Esto que estoy por hacer, no te dolerá pero tal vez te confunda un poco

Shiro no entendió lo dicho por su tío, ni sintió nada en absoluto, solo atino a preguntar

**Y de que me ibas a hablar tío? **

Nagato, no respondió a la pregunta, solo dijo **tenemos que entrar ya nos están esperando para cenar**

Una vez cerrada la puerta el primero en subir fue Shiro, quien al entrar en la sala se quedo estático mirando en todas las direcciones posibles para después decirle a Nagato quien estaba detrás de el

**Porque tanto arreglo? Que se celebra?**

-Actualidad-

Nagato se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Shiro, pero se hizo el que no entendía la pregunta del niño cambiándole el tema de conversación

No se dé que arreglo me hablas Shiro, yo veo todo como siempre, creo que estar demasiado tiempo bajo el sol te afecto la vista – cambio rápidamente de tema, mientras se encaminaba al comedor

Es…espera tío Nagato, no me dejes atrás y además si sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el que no viste nada, anda dime porque la sala esta arreglada así y que se celebra – preguntaba Shiro

Y ya te dije que no se dé que me estás hablando, la sala la veo como siempre ha estado no ha cambiado nada, y apresúrate si no te quieres quedar sin cena, sabes cómo se pone Aleksa cuando anda con hambre – respondió Nagato acelerando el paso hasta llegar al comedor

Donde se encontraban todos reunidos esperando por ellos dos, Nagato le envió una mirada significativa a Naruto y los demás pero quien la entendió fue Konan que les susurro muy bajo a Naruto y a Hinata **_'Nagato no pudo meter a Shiro en el genjutsu, cuando llego a la sala empezó a hacer preguntas, ahora abra que convencerlo que es producto de su imaginación hasta que pasen los dos días y llegue la hora de la fiesta'_**

A Naruto y a Hinata les salió una gota en la cabeza al saber el porqué de la mirada de Nagato, no dijeron gran cosa en la cena, para ver si Shiro se olvidaba del asunto, cosa que no sucedió porque empezó nuevamente con sus preguntas en la mesa

Obachan, te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Shiro con inocencia

Que sucede Shiro chan? – cuestiono Kushina, sabiendo de antemano la pregunta de su nieto

Porque tanto arreglo en la sala? Que se va a celebrar? – pregunto el niño

Kushina se quedo callada pensando en que decirle al niño para ver si se quedaba tranquilo con la respuesta que le daría… hasta que se acordó de algo

Lo que sucede es que… tendremos visitas mañana – respondió Kushina tranquilamente

Y quienes vendrán mañana obachan? – siguió preguntando Shiro

Vienen tus abuelos, el primo de Hinata y tu tía – respondió Kushina rápidamente

Hiashi ojichan y Akira jiji, y la obachan Kotomi, y tía Hanabi y tío Neji? – pregunto (o más bien confirmo) Shiro

Si, ellos y también vienen los amigos de tu otosan y tu okasan – respondió Kushina

Y porque viene tanta gente? – siguió preguntando

Etto… porque vienen a conocer a tu hermanita – respondió esta vez Hinata

Después de la explicación dada Shiro no pregunto nada mas por lo que quedaba de cena, dejando respirar tranquilamente a los adultos allí presentes

Después de que termino la cena, Hinata, Naruto y Shiro fueron a acostar a la bebe en su cuna, para que durmiera pacíficamente, después de darle el beso de buenas noches, acompañaron a Shiro hasta su habitación donde Hinata le ayudo a cambiarse la ropa por el pijama, para después de acostarlo y arroparlo darle el beso de buenas noches, pero antes de salir de la habitación Shiro llamo a Hinata

Okasan? –llamo- te quedarías un rato hasta que me duerma? – pregunto Shiro mirando a sus padres

Y que ahí de mi? Me dejaras por fuera? – dijo Naruto haciendo un lindo puchero mirando a su hijo

Jijiji, no otosan, no te dejare por fuera – respondió Shiro mientras reía bajito mirando el cómico puchero que tenía su padre en el rostro

Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de la cama de Shiro, mientras que Hinata le acariciaba el cabello, Naruto le contaba una historia para que pudiera dormirse

Después de ver que Shiro estaba profundamente dormido, Hinata le da un beso en la cabeza, mientras Naruto se lo da en la frente a modo de buenas noches, dejándolo dormir tranquilamente, mientras ellos regresan a su habitación para poder descansar

Antes de salir de la habitación Hinata y Naruto se miraron por un momento para hablar bajito para no despertar a Shiro, para después pasar a ver a su hija y asegurarse de que no hubiera despertado para después dirigirse a su habitación pensando en el futuro que les espera a sus hijos

A mitad de la noche viajaban cuatro personas saltando ágilmente de rama en rama para poder llegar temprano a la aldea del remolino y poder compartir en familia y conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Hyuga

Mientras que en konoha varias personas antes de retirarse a descansar preparaban sus bolsos de viaje para salir al amanecer hacia la aldea del remolino

Estaba amaneciendo en la aldea del remolino, cuando cuatro personas estaban llegando a la entrada de esta, para poderse registrar y asi seguir su camino hasta la casa de la familia Uzumaki

En konoha

Un grupo de personas estaba empezando a salir de la aldea con rumbo al remolino, y llegar lo antes posible para festejar junto con sus amigos Hinata y Naruto la llegada de su hijo al mundo, Tsunade se encontraba con ellos en la entrada/salida de la aldea para decirles que no los podría acompañar ya que no podía dejar a la aldea sin gobernante y no era justo para Shizune que ella no fuera con ellos, así que Shizune iría en representación de ella al remolino

Después de dada la noticia todos partieron con destino al remolino, unos iban saltando de rama en rama mientras otros iban corriendo atravesando el bosque, pararon unas horas para descansar ya que llevaban niños pequeños con ellos, necesitaban alimentarse y cambios de pañales, pasado esto retomaron el camino al remolino ya que no les faltaba mucho para llegar allí

Mientras en la aldea del remolino la familia Hyuga estaba llegando a las puertas de la casa de la familia Uzumaki. Quien toco a la puerta fue Hiashi quien espero unos minutos para que fueran atendidos por Kushina

Una vez que entraron a la casa fueron recibidos cordialmente por el resto de la familia con excepción de Hinata, Naruto, Shiro y la bebe que todavía seguían dormidos, Hiashi pidió amablemente a Kushina ir a despertar a los dormilones ya que querían saludarles y así les presentaran al bebe

Kushina subió hasta la habitación de Naruto y Hinata y llamo a la puerta despertando a la pareja para informarles que los Hyuga les esperaban en la sala, para después ir a despertar a Shiro y darle la noticia que sus abuelos estaban en la casa junto con sus tíos que lo esperaban en la sala que se duchara y vistiera mientras ella buscaba y cambiaba a Mitsuki chan para llevársela a Hinata hasta la habitación

Después de lo dicho entro a la habitación de su pequeña nieta donde la encontró despierta con sus puñitos en la boca chupándolos y llenándolos de baba, después de tomarla en brazos y tomar la ropita y un pañal limpio para llevársela a Hinata para que la vistiera y la cambiara mientras ella avisaba a los invitados que en unos minutos bajarían ya que estaban vistiendo al bebe, mientras esperaban Kushina les informo lo acontecido ayer con respecto a Shiro (lo del genjutsu y lo dicho por Konan) y que por nada del mundo podía enterarse hasta mañana

Pasada una hora a la sala llego Shiro corriendo a la sala seguido de sus padres y su hermanita quien mostraba un bello vestido rosa claro con volantes blancos en el cuello y en la parte baja del vestido, mostrando sus grandes ojos perlados y su rubia cabellera

Antes de que Hinata posara en brazos de su padre a su hija tocaron a la puerta, en ese momento Aleksa fue la encargada de abrir para encontrar a varias personas, unas conocidas y otras desconocidas por ella

Sakura san, Sasuke san, Ino san y Kiba san sean bienvenidos veo que trajeron a más personas con ustedes – hablo la joven pelirroja

Hola Aleksa chan, tiempo sin verte – saludo Temari sonriente

Hola Temari chan, Shikamaru kun, sean bienvenidos de nuevo, pero pasen por favor ya todos están esperando dentro – respondió Aleksa sonriente

Todos pasaron a la casa, y los que conocían a la joven pelirroja la saludaban cordialmente y los que no le conocían saludaban para después hacer sus respectivas presentaciones dentro de la casa, un pelicastaño se quedo asombrado por la belleza y naturalidad que desprendía la pelirroja que fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un comentario que solo el escucho

**_'Chouji cierra la boca que se te meterá una mosca dentro'_** – fue el comentario de Ino al verlo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro que no era notorio para nadie, y que solo Ino pudo ver. Para después acercarse a Shikamaru y murmurarle algo que Temari escucho y echo una mirada rápida

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo hasta subir las escaleras que daban hasta la sala donde los demás los estaban esperando, antes de llegar Aleksa les informo lo que había sucedido ayer con Shiro (que no había caído en el genjutsu) y que por favor no dijeran nada de la decoración de la sala, hasta el siguiente día. Dentro del grupo Chouji iba pensativo y levemente sonrojado que no se dio cuenta cuando todos pararon y choco accidentalmente con la espalda de Shikamaru despertando así de su ensimismamiento para después disculparse por andar distraído

Una vez que todos entraron a la sala se encontraron con los del clan Hyuga, sentados esperando a que ellos entraran a la sala, para así conocer a la niña y hacer las respectivas presentaciones de las personas que por primera vez pisaban la casa de la familia Uzumaki

Bueno, ante todo gracias por haber venido hasta aquí y tenemos el gusto y el placer de presentar ante ustedes a Mitsuki Uzumaki Hyuga – presento Hinata feliz de que sus amigos y su familia estuvieran con ellos ahí

Después de la presentación de la niña, Kushina se quedo asombrada de ver a Kakashi entre los amigos de su hijo, mientras que Kakashi no se creía lo que veía. A la esposa de su sensei frente a el

Kakashi sensei, que bien que vino, y es un milagro que haya llegado a tiempo a alguna parte – saludo efusivamente Naruto

Los demás solo atinaron a reír por lo bajo, con el comentario de Naruto

Kurenai sensei, me alegra verla de nuevo junto con Asuma kun – hablo Hinata

Ambos jounin estaban contentos de volver a ver a sus alumnos, Kakashi estaba algo aturdido y no sabía que decirle a Kushina con respecto a Naruto

Kakashi Hatake, por lo que veo ya no eres el mocoso serio y obstinado que entreno Minato kun tiempo atrás, espero que hayas cambiado desde ese entonces tu manera de pensar y de ver la vida – respondió Kushina

Kushina sama, es un gusto volverla a ver, y si he cambiado bastante con respecto a eso y a otras cosas – respondió Hatake absteniéndose de sacar su fiel librito naranja titulado Icha - Icha

Claro que cambio ahora es todo un sensei pervertido que se la pasa leyendo lo que leía ero-sennin en plena calle y sin mirar por donde va – murmuro bajito Naruto para que Kakashi no le escuchara pero quien sí lo hizo fue Kushina

Kushina con un tic en el ojo por haber escuchado lo que dijo su hijo con respecto a su sensei solo atino a gritar Kakashi, no me digas que estás leyendo esa asquerosidad de libro que escribía ese pervertido

Está bien, no se lo diré, –bromeo - además no es ninguna asquerosidad, es educativo, ya que es una novela literaria – dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara

Sí, literariamente pervertida – volvió a murmurar Naruto

Naruto, ya te oí – dijo Kakashi posando su mirada en el rubio

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y solo atino a mirar hacia otro sitio para no verle el ojo a Kakashi

Bueno, okasan ya que conoces a varias de las personas aquí presentes, presentare a los demás que no conocen – dijo Naruto cambiando rápidamente de tema

Ellos son, Chouji Akimichi, Kurenai Yuhi y su hijo Asuma Sarutobi Yuhi, Shizune –neechan, Yamato taichou, Tenten, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Aburame Shino, Sai, Mitarashi Anko, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon y Moegi, y por lo que puedo ver Tsunade obachan no pudo venir – finalizo Naruto

Una vez hechas las presentaciones Hinata puso en los brazos de su abuelo a la bebe, para que la conociera al fin

Ojisan, oba-san, otosan, le presento a su nieta/bisnieta, Hanabi chan, Neji niisan ella es su sobrina Mitsuki – dijo Hinata

Entre presentación y presentación cayó la tarde, donde Ino pudo presentar a sus hijos a Naruto y a Hinata, mientras todos conversaban animadamente

Shiro estaba jugando en el jardín con Asuma, mientras dentro de la casa los adultos estaban conversando y estando alertas por si Shiro entraba de nuevo para que no oyera lo que estaban hablando

Mientras hablaban en la sala Konan estaba en la cocina preparando lo que sería la cena ya que por lo que veía en ese momento nadie tenía hambre o se les olvidaba que tenían que comer

De regreso a la sala

Necesitamos dos o tres voluntarios mañana en la mañana, para sacar a Shiro de la casa y así terminar de acomodar la casa y traerlo de regreso mas tardar a las 2 de la tarde para darle la sorpresa – dijo Hinata

Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria, ya que se cómo hacer que Shiro regrese del parque sin tardar mucho – respondió Aleksa

Yo también me ofrezco de voluntario, quiero conocer la aldea y ver donde consigo papitas fritas, me estoy quedando sin provisiones – respondió Chouji

Ino, Kiba y Temari solo rieron por la excusa de Chouji al querer ser voluntario junto con Aleksa, mientras Shikamaru movió negativamente la cabeza al ver lo idiotizado que estaba su mejor amigo por la prima de Naruto, para después murmurar _Mendokuse_

Bien, ya teniendo ambos voluntarios que se hagan cargo de Shiro necesitamos a alguien que cuide a Mitsuki chan y a los otros tres niños, mientras estemos ocupados – respondió Naruto

Neji niisan, Tenten, Konohamaru y yo nos ofrecemos de voluntarios a cuidar a Mitsuki chan y a los otros dos niños – respondió Hanabi contenta de poder ayudar a cuidar a su sobrina y a los hijos de los amigos de su hermana, mientras Neji y los demás asentían afirmativamente a lo dicho por su prima/amiga

Bien, los demás ayudaran a terminar de acomodar la casa para que este lista antes de que ustedes –dijo señalando a Aleksa y a Chouji- regresen del parque con Shiro – respondió Kushina

Terminada la conversación con respecto a lo que harían al día siguiente, la tarde iba pasando para dar paso a la noche

Konan salió de la cocina para informarles a todos que la cena estaba lista, y que podían ir pasando al comedor, mientras le decía a Aleksa que fuera por ambos niños que están en el jardín

Una vez dentro de la casa, todos pasaron al comedor, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que con la última pieza de carne dos personas se miraban fijamente mientras salían por sus ojos chispas retándose entre sí para ver quién de los dos se quedaba con ella, hasta que Shiro hablo captando la atención de todos menos de Aleksa y Chouji que estaba esperando a que Chouji se distrajera para tomar ella la última pieza de carne, mientras que Chouji esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con Aleksa

Naruto al ver la escena frente a él se soltó a reír, para después decir **quiero ver quién de los dos se quedara con el ultimo pedazo de carne yo le voy a que gana Aleksa neechan,** mientras que Shikamaru e Ino dijeron al mismo tiempo **nosotros le vamos a que gana Chouji,** todos estaban a la expectativa de quien ganaría esa contienda ya que ninguno cedía ante el otro

En un momento desesperado Aleksa hizo un movimiento que nadie se esperaba… bajo la mesa Aleksa movió rápidamente sus pies, para después estamparle a Chouji un pisotón que lo hizo cerrar los ojos por el dolor y soltar brevemente el trozo de carne… cosa que aprovecho Aleksa para tomarlo y llevárselo a la boca dando así por terminada la contienda. Dejándola a ella como ganadora y mostrando a un derrotado Chouji con lágrimas en los ojos por el daño causado a su pobre pie.

Naruto se echo a reír para luego hablar y decir **les dije que Aleksa neechan ganaría casi siempre hace lo mismo con mis tíos no ha habido nadie que le gane en la lucha por el ultimo trozo de comida aquí en la casa, casi siempre tomamos lo que comeremos antes de que ella llegue a desayunar porque si no nos dejaría sin desayuno **

**Es decir que es igual que Chouji a la hora de comer **– dijeron Ino y Shikamaru a la vez sorprendidos

Terminada la cena, Naruto y Hinata hicieron la misma rutina, acostar primero a la bebe y luego acompañar a Shiro en su habitación hasta que este se durmiera

Mientras que Chouji pensaba que podría haber encontrado a su alma gemela en esa vida llena de batallas y guerras como lo era el mundo ninja

Una vez que todos se fueron a descansar, Chouji se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama ya que no conciliaba el sueño, pensando en lo que se dijo a la hora de la cena, mientras que Aleksa pensaba que había encontrado con quien rivalizar a la hora de la comida, al pensar que por fin alguien le dio batalla por el ultimo trozo de comida a la hora de la cena

Eran las nueve de la mañana siguiente, todos estaban sentados en la mesa para desayunar extrañados que tanto Aleksa como Chouji no estuvieran despiertos ya, lo que no sabían era que ambos por tener tantos pensamientos en la cabeza no pudieron conciliar el sueño y al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared/mesita de noche, se resignaron a no pegar el ojo en un buen rato… Morfeo se apiado de ambos cuando estaba saliendo el sol, para darles un poco de descanso a sus pobres mentes.

Cuando dieron las doce del medio día en la aldea del remolino, dos jóvenes dormilones se estaban levantando arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor para poder disfrutar de un almuerzo entre amigos y familiares

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, todos se prepararon para hacer sus respectivas obligaciones, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Tenten y Neji se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormían los bebes para empezar con su parte del plan, mientras que Aleksa estaba terminando de ayudar a Shiro a que se vistiera ya que saldrían al parque junto con Chouji y a la tienda para que el comprara sus "provisiones" de papitas fritas

Antes de llegar al parque, pasaron por la tienda para comprar las papitas fritas de Chouji, en medio de ambos iba Shiro tomado de la mano de Aleksa, una vez que entraron en el establecimiento el trío saludo al dependiente del local para después pasar a buscar las papitas, una vez llegados al estante donde se encontraban ambos sin darse cuenta tomaron al mismo tiempo la misma bolsa de papas. Cuando se percataron ambos se sonrojaron, pero algo que nadie esperaba sucedió, tanto el dependiente y Shiro esperaban que Aleksa protestara e insultara a Chouji por no querer soltar el paquete, pero en vez de eso, solo se apeno mientras bajaba el rostro para que no le miraran el gran sonrojo que tenía en el rostro para después salir corriendo del local en donde se encontraban, dejando a un Shiro confundido y a un Chouji totalmente rojo como tomate quien solo atino a salir del establecimiento mientras Shiro los veía salir de ahí solo se acerco al señor y pregunto con suma inocencia **_ojichan y a esos dos que les paso?_** El dependiente al ver la reacción de ambos jóvenes soltó una carcajada y respondió **_pequeño eso es una reacción natural entre dos personas que se atraen mutuamente, anda y síguelos porque si no se olvidaran que estas con ellos._** Acatando la orden del dependiente Shiro salió de la tienda para perseguir a Aleksa y a Chouji, pero cuando salió se encontró a Chouji muy cerca de la puerta esperando por él, un tanto pensativo

Chouji san, que sucede, porque esa cara? – pregunto Shiro con curiosidad

Chouji que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, reacciono a la pregunta del niño, para después sonreír y contestar

Shiro, no te preocupes, es solo que estaba pensando en algo, no sucede nada, ven vamos a buscar a Aleksa san – respondió Chouji tranquilamente

Chouji san, no le creo que no pasa nada, Aleksa neechan no suele comportarse así con las personas y con lo que sucedió hace rato te puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que sucede que neechan actúa de esa manera, normalmente si ve que alguien toma la ultima bolsa de papitas los fulmina con la mirada hasta hacer que la suelte para ella tomarla y salir tranquilamente con el paquete en las manos – respondió Shiro tranquilamente

Chouji al oír aquello, mostro una gran sonrisa, mientras pensaba _'esto significa que no le soy del todo indiferente, quizás tenga una oportunidad de poder estar con ella, y si es así, no la voy a desaprovechar. Estaría loco si no lo hiciera'_, salió de sus pensamientos nuevamente solo para tomar al niño de la mano y echar a correr para buscar a la pelirroja.

Mientras eso sucedía cerca del parque se encontraba una joven pelirroja caminando lentamente metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón y esperando que su cara dejara de brillar como semáforo en rojo dando indicio de un pare.

_'¿Que me sucedió?, yo no suelo comportarme de esta manera, pero con él, me pongo nerviosa, y cuando se me acerca demasiado mi corazón se acelera mucho y me sonrojo sin poderlo evitar'_ mientras iba pensando vio a una pareja caminar por el parque y al ver las reacciones de la chica, cuando su acompañante tomaba su mano, o se acercaba demasiado a ella _'es lo mismo que me sucede a mi… será que… me he… ena… enamorado de él?, pero eso no podría ser, ya que él es de otra aldea, solo vino por el cumpleaños de Shiro kun, el se volverá a ir después de la fiesta y no lo volveré a ver'_, soltó un suspiro y se respondió a sí misma en un murmullo, que baka no me puedo enamorar de una persona que acabo de conocer, es de por si insólito y lo más seguro es que no sea correspondida, además de que él se irá pronto. Soltando el último suspiro encontró una banca cercana a los juegos del parque, en donde se sentó a esperar que tanto Shiro como Chouji le dieran alcance en el parque

Pasadas unas horas ambos llegaron mirando en todas direcciones buscando a la pelirroja y cuando la encontraron, se acercaron calmadamente para ambos sentarse a cada lado de ella, para que supiera que ya habían llegado

Neechan, estas bien? – pregunto Shiro un tanto preocupado al ver su rostro

Tranquilo Shiro chan, estoy bien. Porque no vas a jugar un rato – respondió Aleksa sonriéndole

Shiro se levanto velozmente para después correr, pero antes de alejarse mucho le grito apenado NEECHAN NO ME LLAMES CON EL CHAN, eso es con Mitsuki chan murmuro bajito para que no lo escucharan para después emprender camino y llegar con los niños que estaban jugando en el parque al que se unió inmediatamente

Una vez lejos no escucho la conversación de los jóvenes que lo cuidaban

Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – comento de pronto Chouji

Dispara – respondió Aleksa tranquila

Porque saliste corriendo? – soltó de pronto

Aleksa no se esperaba es pregunta tan pronto, solo atino a bajar la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro, para después contestar

No lo entenderías – contesto escuetamente

Entonces explícame – insistió Chouji tranquilo

No sabría como responderte, ya que es la primera vez que me sucede esto, y no sé cómo explicarlo – respondió bajito

Chouji, sacando valor, tomo su mano con delicadeza y la entrelazo con la suya, para después decirle

Puedes confiar en mí, y describirme lo que estas sintiendo y conforme lo que digas te daré la explicación de eso que sientes – respondió Chouji sin soltar su mano

Al sentir la mano del joven sobre la suya su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de nuevo y a su rostro volvió el sonrojo que había tenido con anterioridad, solo atino a asentir lentamente e indecisa la cabeza de forma afirmativa, para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él

Pues, son tres cosas que siento, que no se él porque me suceden y no estoy segura de si sea en verdad lo que me estoy imaginando

Y que es lo que te estás imaginando o cuáles son esas tres cosas que sientes – pregunto con curiosidad

Etto… siento nerviosismo, se me acelera rápidamente el corazón y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo continuamente. Dime que es lo que me estás haciendo sentir porque en verdad no lo sé muy bien – respondió bajito solo para que Chouji le oyera

Chouji apretó fuertemente su mano, mientras que en su rostro apareció la expresión de impresión y un notorio sonrojo mientras que por dentro estaba que saltaba de la alegría ya que al parecer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ella sentía lo mismo por él como él por ella, solo para responder después

¿Sabes? Dicen que las acciones dicen más que las palabras - respondió Chouji, para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un corto y tímido beso

Después de esa acción, ambos se separan y se miran sonrojados a la cara del otro, pegaron sus frentes para después mostrar una sonrisa suave en sus rostros

Eso te responde lo que sientes? Y lo que haces que sienta yo al estar a tu lado? – contesto Chouji tranquilamente

Sí, creo que sí, pero hay algo que no sé si me gustara sentir después – respondió Aleksa un poco más calmada

Y que es eso, que no quieres sentir después – pregunto Chouji un tanto curioso y un tanto preocupado por su respuesta

El sentirme sola, ya que te irás después de la fiesta de Shiro kun, junto con los demás y no te volveré a ver – respondió decaída

No necesariamente tengo que irme de una vez, me puedo quedar si tu quieres, además de que quisiera que conocieras a mi padre, que está en la aldea – respondió calmadamente Chouji

Después de oír lo que dijo Chouji, sonrió y solo lo abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras eran observados por un niño de nueve años que mostraba una gran sonrisa por lo que estaba apreciando en esos momentos

Mientras que en la casa de los Uzumaki se llevaba a cabo una decoración rápida ya que estaban por terminar, se podía apreciar a cuatro personas cuidar a tres bebes que estaban cuidando

Mientras que Hanabi y Konohamaru tenían a los gemelos en brazos, Tenten y Neji tenían a la bebita de Hinata en brazos, contemplando lo hermosa que era, pensando en quizás poder ellos formar una familia tan unida como lo hizo Hinata con Naruto

Estaban por terminar de decorar la casa y Sakura viendo como Tenten y Neji tenían en brazos a la bebita de Hinata y Naruto, se acerco a ambos

Me la podrían prestar un rato, quiero cargar a mi sobrina – dijo Sakura amablemente

Tenten tomo a la pequeña de los brazos de Neji para colocarla en los brazos de Sakura, mientras ambos veían como la pequeña abría perezosamente los ojos para mirar a la persona que la cargaba dejando ver unos ojos perlados adormilados mientras soltaba un bostezo para después volver a dormir, Sakura sonrió al ver eso mientras mecía a la pequeña para que siguiera dormida. Esa acción no paso desapercibida por Sasuke que al ver a Sakura con la bebe en brazos pensó en como seria formar una familia y como seria tener hijos con Sakura si serian como ella o seria como el (en el aspecto), hasta que se decidió y tomo la decisión de proponerle a Sakura el que se fuera a vivir con él a la mansión Uchiha, se lo propondría una vez terminada la fiesta de Shiro

Mientras que en el parque

Shiro seguía jugando con sus amiguitos, mientras era observado por una joven pareja que estaban tomados de la mano esperando que se les hiciera la hora de regresar a casa y darle la sorpresa al hiperactivo niño.

Pasadas unas horas más Aleksa y Chouji decidieron regresar a la casa ya que para esas horas la casa debería de estar lista y esperando por ellos.

Shiro chan, es hora de regresar a la casa – le grito Aleksa al niño, imaginándose la réplica de este que no tardaría en llegar

Pero…Aleksa neechan es muy temprano para volver, además que quiero seguir jugando – replico Shiro

Está bien quédate en el parque – dijo Aleksa, pero al ver que Chouji iba a decir algo continuo hablando

Chouji kun, sabes Naru kun y Hina chan siempre le guardan dulces a Shiro cuando vuelve del parque, pero como el se quedara aquí, te gustaría comerlos, a Shiro no le harán falta los de esta semana – dijo Aleksa para después guiñarle el ojo a Chouji para que le siguiera el juego y ver la reacción de Shiro ante la mención de sus preciados dulces

Chouji captando la idea, se unió al juego. Sabes me gustaría probarlos, pero no creo que queden para Shiro Mmm tal vez le diga a Naruto que me de los de estas dos semanas tu que opinas Aleksa chan, así compartiremos dulces – respondió Chouji sonriendo

Shiro entro en Shock al oír aquello que decían de sus dulces y se puso a pensar _'TT_TT me quiero quedar a jugar pero mis dulces corren peligro con neechan y Chouji san aaaaahhhh porque seré tan débil con el dulce, no puedo dejar que se coman mis dulces'_ después de salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos ya que veía como ambos jóvenes se alejaban del parque dejándolo atrás.

Es…espérenme no me dejen atrás, NO SE COMAN MIS DULCEEEEEEEES TT_TT gritaba desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlos

Mientras más adelante de él, Chouji y Aleksa iban riendo por la reacción de Shiro

Te dije que tenía la manera de sacarlo rápidamente del parque, amenaza sus dulces y se querrá ir inmediatamente – reía Aleksa

Gracias por la técnica ya sé como chantajearlo si llego a venir con él al parque jejeje reía Chouji

Estaban por llegar a la casa cuando Shiro por fin les dio alcance a ambos jóvenes para después mirarlos a los ojos y darles una pequeña amenaza **_no se comerán mis dulces, si lo hacen me vengare de ambos por hacerlo_** para después seguir caminando mas delante de ambos y dejarlos estupefactos por tal amenaza, después de que salieron de su prolongado letargo para así darle alcance antes de que se aleje más de ambos

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uzumaki todo estaba listo. El ambiente estaba lleno de paz y armonía, tanto así que Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse plena finalmente tenía todo lo que había soñado. Miro a todos con una sonrisa en los labios pero se detuvo mirando a Sakura, quien tenía en brazos a su pequeña Mitsuki.

Hinata se acerco lentamente hacia su amiga pelirosa hasta estar frente a ella y acercarse hasta su oído para susurrarle un -_creo saber cuál es tu secreto, y solo te diré… que es la etapa más hermosa que vivirás _-después de esto se alejo lentamente para poder apreciar el rostro de su amiga y solo reír bajito, Sakura al oír la leve risa de Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse y decirle bajito -_por favor, no coment… tranquila –_respondió Hinata_- no tengo por qué hablar de ello es tu moment… HINATA –_grito Sakura para interrumpirla en lo que iba a decir_- _Hinata volvió a reír para tranquilizar a Sakura_ –te dije que no diría nada, así que tranquilízate y deja que te termine de responder… es tu momento de felicidad y solo tú tienes el privilegio de dar esa noticia, no está en mi adelantar ni dar noticias que no me correspondan –_termino de hablar Hinata tranquilamente

El rostro de Sakura se asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras y luego suspiro relajada, deseando que él reaccionara parecido a su amiga pero era mucho desear, cerro un momento los ojos y una lagrima escapo de ellos. Hinata se acerco a ella y la abrazo por los hombros y con un voz serena le dijo – _"Lo harás feliz, he visto como mira a la bebe". _Sakura abrió los ojos sintiendo en su alma una chispa de la esperanza y sus labios arquearon formando una tímida sonrisa.

Después de esta charla entre ambas amigas sintieron que la puerta de la casa fue abierta y algunos pasos se escucharon sobre la escalera dándoles a entender que el cumpleañero había llegado a la casa junto con sus dos acompañantes

Una vez que entro a la sala fue sorprendido por todos al escuchar que le gritaban un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIRO, solo atino a sonreír, para después acercarse a sus padres y darles las gracias por tan grata sorpresa. Después de dar las gracias a todos por su fiesta de cumpleaños, recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación para después dar con lo que estaba buscando, apenas lo vislumbro corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban variedades de dulces todos sus favoritos, chocolates, caramelos, galletas rellenas, papitas entre otros más.

La fiesta siguió normalmente tanto Shiro como el hijo de Kurenai corrían por toda la casa, Ino tenía a Tsubasa en brazos y Kiba tenía a Midory, estaban conversando con Neji y Tenten, Hinata tenía en sus brazos a su bebita recién dormida, mientras conversaba con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. En la otra parte de la habitación estaban los mayores conversando animadamente, mientras que Chouji, conversaba con Shikamaru, Temari y Aleksa, solo los jóvenes se percataron de algo que los adultos no habían visto.

Un emocionado Shiro se impaciento para que picaran rápidamente el pastel de cumpleaños ya que quería comer del manjar (según él) que había preparado su obachan y su okasan para su cumpleaños.

Antes de terminar la fiesta Sakura tomo el brazo de Sasuke y le susurro un _"Sasuke kun, hay algo que quiero decirte" _Sasuke al oír aquello se disculpo con los demás, pero tenía que hablar en privado con Sakura

Naruto no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a sus compañeros de equipo, y jamás habría pensando ver una escena como la que ocurría. Sasuke había gritado y cargaba a Sakura con delicadeza y no pudo más que sonreír. - _"Ya era hora de que ese Sasuke se lo propusiera a Sakura"_

Hinata que estaba a su lado sonrió y agrego. - _"Algo me dice que fue más que una proposición..."_

Después de las noticias dadas y recibidas entre Sakura y Sasuke, ambos caminaron hacia sus amigos para darles las noticias, a lo que todos al enterarse se alegraron por la pareja y les felicitaron. Una vez terminada la fiesta estaba empezando a caer la noche, Shiro por el cansancio del día de tanto correr junto con el hijo de Kurenai callo dormido en los brazos de su padre, mientras que Asuma callo dormido en brazos de Kurenai.

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Kiba y Kurenai fueron a acostar a sus hijos para que pudieran descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían que partir a la aldea de Konoha, mientras que el resto de las personas ayudaban a recoger la casa para dejarla limpia. Una vez terminada la limpieza todos se fueron a descansar. Pero antes de que todos se retiraran Chouji camino hasta la habitación de Naruto, para hablar con el de algo importante, que no podía esperar a mañana, toco levemente la puerta, esperando a que la pareja no estuviera dormida, después de unos minutos, la puerta fue abierta por el rubio quien al ver a su amigo, solo pregunto confundido **_'¿Sucede algo malo Chouji?'_**_, _el joven solo negó con la cabeza y solo atino a responder **_'solo necesito hablarte de algo importante que no puede esperar a mañana'_**

-Y de que quieres que hablemos que no puedes esperar hasta mañana ttebayo

Quisiera saber si me permites quedarme aquí en tu casa por unas semanas

-Pero, se supone que tienen que regresar mañana, no pueden dejar la aldea desprotegida

Es que no me entiendes, quiero estar aquí aunque sea por unos días, deseo pasar más tiempo con tu prima

-Mmm tengo una idea porque mejor no le hablo a mi okasan y a mi tío para que le den el consentimiento a Aleksa neechan para viajar por unos días a Konoha con ustedes

En serio harías eso? Si lo haces te lo agradeceré infinitamente

-Solo promete que la cuidaras con tu vida, y procuraras que no le suceda nada malo. Porque si no atente a las consecuencias de lo que puedan hacer mi okasan y mis tíos, y sabes cómo soy con mi prima

Chouji al escuchar la amenaza de Naruto paso saliva, y respondió** prometo protegerla y cuidar de que no le suceda nada malo**

-Está bien, anda a dormir que mañana hablare con mi okasan y con mi tío a ver si le dan el permiso para viajar con ustedes

Antes de que Chouji se retirara a descansar y que Naruto cerrara la puerta de su habitación apareció quien sabe de dónde un Neji más dormido que despierto al percatarse de las otras dos personas en el pasillo camino hasta ellos y con semblante relajado solo dijo **espero que la llama de tu juventud resista hasta el infinito si llegas a hacerla sufrir, podrías morir a manos de tu futuro suegro y de tu futuro tío y tías.** Después de dicho esto se alejo de ambos jóvenes que se quedaron en shock al oír aquello para después negar y pensar lo mismo **el cansancio está haciendo que oiga y vea alucinaciones mejor me voy a dormir **

A la mañana siguiente, tanto los visitantes como los residentes de la casa Uzumaki estaban empezando a levantarse a excepción de dos personas que seguían dormidas (en habitaciones separadas), Naruto aprovechando la oportunidad de que tenia tanto a su madre como a su tío cerca decidió hablar con ellos de una vez

Tío Nakao, podría hablar contigo y con okasan un momento en privado quisiera decirles algo – hablo Naruto tranquilamente

Los tres abandonaron la cocina para dirigirse a la oficina para poder hablar cómodamente, una vez dentro Naruto fue al punto de la reunión

Quisiera que le otorgaran permiso a Aleksa neechan para viajar con mis amigos de Konoha a la aldea por lo menos por unos días o por unas semanas

Y porque quieres que le demos el permiso para ir hasta allí? Si no me das una buena razón para ello, no la dejare salir de la casa – respondió Nakao

No puedo permitir que mi sobrina vaya al sitio donde mi hijo fue tan maltratado – respondió Kushina seriamente

Si efectivamente si fui ignorado, maltratado y abandonado, pero que no les tengo odio ni les guardo rencor y además no todos lo fueron, te mencionare a las personas que más me han brindado su amistad y me han tratado bien, están… Iruka sensei, Teuchi ojichan, Ayame neechan, Sarutobi ojichan, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Kakashi sensei, Sai-baka, Yamato Taichou, Tsunade obachan, ero sennin, Gai sensei, Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei y mis amigos y tengo también amigos de la aldea de suna, hay muchas personas en las que confío plenamente ya que gracias a ellos y a todo lo que viví es que pude saber cuál era, es y seguirá siendo mi camino ninja y además estará con uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – respondió Naruto tranquilamente

Y cuál es ese clan, con el que se quedara mi hija, quiero estar seguro de que estará a salvo y que estará bien – respondió Nakao

Estará en el clan Akimichi, ellos la podrán proteger sus técnicas son efectivas contra todo enemigo – respondió el rubio

De acuerdo le daré mi consentimiento para que viaje con tus amigos a la aldea, pero antes quiero tener una conversación con la persona que estará a su cargo – respondió Nakao

De acuerdo tío, espérame aquí que lo voy a ir a buscar – respondió Naruto para después salir rápidamente de la oficina en busca de Chouji

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y en la sala encontró a todos sus amigos esperando para poder despedirse de él antes de partir. El primero en hablar fue Sasuke

-Dobe, estábamos esperando por ti para poder despedirnos y partir inmediatamente a la aldea

No se pueden ir todavía, mi tío Nakao necesita hablar con Chouji de algo importante y le está esperando en la oficina

Chouji se quedo momentáneamente observando a Naruto, esperando que le dijera algo más, pero en ese momento fue sacado de su letargo por Shikamaru

-Tsk, Chouji anda de una vez que estamos retrasados, mientras más rápido termines de hablar con el tío de Naruto más rápido nos iremos – respondió Shikamaru fastidiado

Naruto paso la mirada por los rostros de sus amigos hasta toparse con el de su prima que estaba un tanto decaída, mostro una leve sonrisa y se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta estar de pie frente a ella y susurrarle al oído _'neechan, ve a hacer tu maleta que te vas con mis amigos por unas semanas a la aldea de konoha'_ Aleksa al escuchar decir eso a su primo abrió los ojos al máximo y lo miro sorprendida viendo que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para después abrazarlo y decirle _'gracias niichan eres lo máximo'_ para después salir corriendo a su habitación para preparar su equipaje, para así alcanzar al resto en la sala y esperar por Chouji para poder partir

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala… en la oficina se llevaba a cabo una seria conversación entre dos Uzumaki y un Akimichi

Naruto nos dijo que confiaba plenamente en tu clan para cuidar y proteger a Aleksa de cualquier cosa. Y si mi sobrino confía en ti, yo también lo hare. Pero solo te advierto algo si no cuidas bien de mi hija te buscaré junto con mis hermanos hasta en lo más recóndito de la tierra para hacerte pagar caro si llega a tener un solo rasguño cuando regrese a casa. Estamos claros – hablo Nakao serio

Como el cristal, confíe en mí, no dejare que nada malo le suceda y apenas lleguemos a la aldea le enviare una nota para avisarle que llego con bien – respondió Chouji tranquilo y serio

Kushina estaba conforme con lo que había respondido el joven y estaba más que de acuerdo en lo que había dicho su hermano, así que ya no quedo de otra que otorgarle el permiso a su sobrina para salir de la aldea con los amigos de su hijo

Una vez todos reunidos en la sala tanto Ino como Shikamaru se sorprendieron de ver a la prima de Naruto con bolso en mano y tomada de la otra mano de Chouji, ambos estaban felices por su amigo, cuando iban a decir algo, Sakura los interrumpió para informarles que Aleksa viajaría con ellos y que por las semanas que se quedaría en la aldea estaría hospedada en la casa del clan Akimichi para su seguridad

Después de esta información el grupo salió de la casa de los Uzumaki con destino a Konoha donde los estaría esperando la Hokage para darles misiones a los que no estaban en la aldea por asuntos personales

Mientras con el grupo de Konoha iban saltando de rama en rama y corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban para poder llegar al anochecer a la aldea e informar a la Hokage de la presencia de Aleksa en la aldea por unas semanas

De regreso en la aldea del remolino

Nagato estaba desperezándose mientras se levantaba de la cama, mientras observaba como Konan seguía dormida acurrucada de frente a Nagato

Una vez despierto se levanto lentamente de la cama para no despertarla camino hasta el baño para darse una rápida ducha y bajar a desayunar antes de que su adorada sobrina bajara y lo dejara sin desayuno. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ella no se encontraba en la aldea en ese instante, después de que salió del baño se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, cuando llego abajo se encontró con su sobrino y sus hermanos algo nerviosos, más bien aterrados por la reacción de Nagato, (Kushina y Nakao) cuando se entere de que su adorada Aleksa se fue a konoha, mientras que Naruto estaba tranquilo, sentado a la mesa esperando a que los demás bajaran a desayunar

Buenos días a todos – saludo tranquilamente Nagato mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano

Buenos días Naga kun, y Konan bajara pronto? – pregunto Kushina mirando hacia la puerta del comedor

No, ella todavía está dormida, y creo que los demás integrantes de la familia también lo están – respondió Nagato

Hinata y los niños siguen dormidos, y Aleksa neechan no está – respondió Naruto tranquilamente

Y donde esta Aleksa Hime (princesa) a donde fue tan temprano y sin tomar desayuno – respondió mirando tanto a sus hermanos como a su sobrino

Ella esta camino a Konoha junto con mis amigos ya que pasara unas semanas allá – respondió tranquilamente Naruto

Y qué demonios va a hacer a esa aldea – se enfureció Nagato – ahora mismo me voy a traerla de regreso – dijo levantándose de la mesa cuando fue detenido por Naruto

Tío, cálmate que no le sucederá nada, va con mis amigos que la protegerán a cualquier costo ya que en sus cabezas pesa la amenaza que si algo le llegaba a suceder que se diera por muerto porque de seguro que okasan, tío Nakao y tu lo perseguirían hasta el último rincón del planeta para hacerlo pagar caro si llegara a tener un solo rasguño cuando regresara a casa y también está la amenaza de que no habrá nadie que lo salve si me entero de que la llegan a maltratar en la aldea – dijo tranquilamente el rubio

Siendo así, me quedo más tranquilo. Por cierto porque estas tan relajado y no andas de hiperactivo gritando por todos lados – se extraño Nagato al verlo tan tranquilo

Estoy tranquilo, porque sé que no le sucederá nada malo a Aleksa neechan

Mientras que con el grupo de konoha Aleksa se sentía por primera vez aturdida sin saber cómo actuar frente a personas que apenas empezaba a conocer y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable y más estando con Chouji. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando se sintió observada por alguien. Al voltear se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Ino, para después devolverle el gesto y sonreírle amablemente

Ino se adelanto unos pasos más para estar un poco más cerca de ella y poder platicar, mientras que Kiba iba montado en Akamaru junto con Sakura a petición de Sasuke que le pidió a Kiba dejar que Sakura fuera montada en Akamaru junto con él y así también ayudarle a llevar a uno de los bebes

-Así que te quedaras con los Akimichi... Chouji es más que un simple compañero para mí, crecí a su lado y se podría decir que somos hermanos... así que no intentes hacerle algo.

Y porque habría yo de hacerle algo? No lo entiendo? Soy yo la que se tiene que cuidar para que no me hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a mi primo

-No me refería a eso y lo que ocurrió con Naruto no fue por parte de nosotros si no de los adultos de aquel tiempo que se dejaron dominar por su miedo... pero descuida nadie te hará algo en la aldea... y a lo que me refería era al corazón de Chouji.

Aleksa le miraba con confusión ya que no entendía de lo que hablaba Ino

Ino al ver la confusión de Aleksa, empezó a reír levemente, como diría mi otro compañero de equipo sería demasiado problemático explicarte algo que no entiendes en este momento

Después de decir esto, continuaron su trayectoria hasta llegar a la aldea donde se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre Hokage para informar su regreso y la visita que venía con ellos

Una vez en la torre caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, indecisos de quien sería la persona que debería tocar la puerta para anunciarse

-Sakura, deberías ir tú ya que tú eres su alumna no creo que te haga nada

No sean cobardes, no les hará nada no creo que este de mal humor en estos momentos se estarían escuchando gritos y improperios a diestra y siniestra por toda la torre Hokage

-De todas maneras preferimos que entres tu primero

Sakura, resoplo fastidiada porque sus amigos fueran unos cobardes por temerle a su sensei. Duro unos segundos para tocar la puerta y esperar el "Adelante" que se oiría tras la puerta, pero no se escucho ni un solo ruido

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina para encontrar a una Hokage dormida descansando de los informes dejados por Shizune, fuera de la oficina varias cabezas se asomaron para ver el porqué del silencio dentro, al ver la razón todos suspiraron aliviados para después salir de la torre sin hacer el menor ruido posible ya que todos conocían el mal carácter de la rubia si la llegaban a despertar

Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de Chouji y Aleksa ya que el primero la invito a una corta caminata para mostrarle la aldea y después llevarla a casa para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente

Mientras llegando al barrio Uchiha, iban de la mano una joven pareja pensando en cómo le darían la noticia a la Hokage

No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde como para no querer entrar y anunciar que habíamos llegado – reía Sakura

Oye, aprecio mi vida ya que el Dobe no esta se desquita conmigo ya que no tiene a su perita de boxeo para quitarse el stress – respondió enfurruñado el pelinegro

Además no creo que sobreviva cuando se entere que va a ser abuela, así que no me envíes al matadero tan pronto – dijo Sasuke con su media sonrisa

De regreso a la torre Hokage

Shizune llega a la oficina con los últimos informes del día y lo que ve no le agrada ya que encontró a la soberana de la villa dormida sobre unos importantes documentos que no había terminado de firmar por lo que se veía y al lado de ella se podía apreciar su inseparable botella de sake. Resignada camina hasta el escritorio y deja caer sobre este el peso muerto de los informes que traía para que su maestra los firmara

Tsunade con el golpe seco se despierta sobresaltada queriendo asesinar a quien la haya despertado de tan maravilloso sueño

Cuando vio a Shizune con la pila de documentos resoplo fastidiada y resignada de que ya no podrá descansar mas por ese día mientras pensaba _'porque carajos abre aceptado el ser la godaime Hokage, maldición odio esto de estar firmando papeles todo el santo día, condenado mocoso haberse ido cuando estaba pensando en dejarle el puesto de Hokage, ya quiero irme de vacaciones creo que me las merezco'_

Tsunade sama deje de hacer el vago y póngase a firmar que todavía falta una pila de documentos – respondió Shizune calmadamente y con el semblante serio

Olvídalo, lo puedo hacer mañana en la mañana los documentos no se irán de aquí, quiero irme a descansar ya he estado aquí todo el día, sino salgo parare en loca de tanto firmar documentos – respondió Tsunade caminando hacia la puerta la cual no había podido abrir porque Shizune llamo su atención antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta

Por cierto Tsunade sama, últimamente he visto que Sakura está más llenita que antes, no sé si ya lo habrá notado – dijo Shizune dejando la espinita de la duda en la Hokage

Tsunade se tenso al oír lo que le dijo Shizune, pero sin voltear a verla respondió – dile a Sakura y los demás en cuanto lleguen a la aldea que los quiero en mi oficina en el hospital mañana a mas tardar a las 8 de la mañana y que espero que por su bien no llegue tarde ya que me gustaría que todos los que salieron de la aldea en los últimos días vayan al hospital para hacerse un examen médico, he escuchado que algunos poblados cercanos han tenido casos de influenza y no quiero riesgos en la aldea– para después salir de la oficina y por consiguiente de la torre Hokage

H…Hai! Tsunade sama, como usted diga – respondió tardíamente Shizune

Una vez de haber salido de la torre Hokage, Tsunade se dirigió al bar más cercano, necesitaba con urgencia su preciado sake, mientras que Shizune se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea para saber si los demás habían regresado ya

La mañana siguiente Tsunade se levanto temprano alrededor de las 6 de la mañana con una duda rondaba su cabeza y la mantenía tensa tanto de tal manera que hizo que el tiempo pasara lentamente. Su agonía finalizo en el momento en que Shizune entro por aquella puerta para llevarla al hospital

Buenos días Tsunade-sama – saludo Shizune cordialmente

Buenos días Shizune, todos llegaron – pregunto Tsunade en respuesta al saludo de la morena

Si todos llegaron un poco tarde y a ninguno le dio risa tener que ir a hacerse un chequeo tan temprano – contesto Shizune tranquila

Bueno tampoco esperaba que les gustara – respondió la Hokage

Bueno son las 7 de la mañana me imagino que ya se deben de estar levantando – contesto Shizune

En la casa de Ino y Kiba

Kiba…

Ino que quieres tan temprano

Recuerda que tenemos que ir a hacernos los chequeos que nos pidió Tsunade-sama

Es verdad que molesto – dijo Kiba

Iré preparando a los bebes, alístate tu también – dijo la rubia

Claro – respondió el castaño

En la casa de Sasuke y Sakura

Sasuke, levántate

Que pasa Sakura

Debemos de ir al examen pedido por Tsunade –sama – contesto la pelirosa

Ya es la hora – pregunto el moreno

Debemos estar ahí en una hora

Hmp que molesto

En la casa de los Akimichi

Chouji levántate hijo

Que pasa padre

Recuerda que debes de ir al examen médico de Tsunade-sama

Es verdad – dijo Chouji

Levántate tu madre ya fue a despertar a Aleksa

Una hora después el grupo de gente se reunía para sus exámenes en el hospital de konoha

Buenos días jóvenes – saludo la Hokage

Buenos días Tsunade-sama – contestaron todos

Bueno jóvenes uno a uno irán pasando por esta sala donde se les iniciaran los exámenes – explico Tsunade

Después de una buena mañana uno a uno fueron haciendo los exámenes unos salieron animados y otros muy aburridos al estilo "Nara"

Bueno para terminar Sakura ven conmigo y Shizune tu examina a Sasuke – dijo Tsunade

Bien – contesto Sakura

Hmp – fue la única palabra de Sasuke

Sakura se dirigía muy animada a la habitación para su chequeo y Sasuke prácticamente le daba igual y prefería estar en cualquier parte excepto a ese lugar, los exámenes fueron muy normales

Bueno Sakura para continuar ocupare una muestra de tu sangre – dijo Tsunade

Bien Tsunade-sama – contesto Sakura

Tsunade tomo una muestra de la sangre de Sakura y fue a hacerle un análisis completo después de un rato ya había acabado

Bueno Sakura eso fue todo de mañana a pasado estarán los resultados listos para saber si están en buen estado – dijo la rubia mayor

Está bien Tsunade-sama – contesto Sakura

Sakura salió de la habitación y Sasuke salía de con Shizune

Bueno chicos y chicas gracias por su comprensión pueden relajarse el resto del día – concedió Tsunade

Y así todo el grupo inquieto de ninjas se dirigía a sus casas o hacer otra cosa que quisieran en el plazo del día Tsunade y Shizune hacían los exámenes de cada uno y al parecer todos estaban bien

Parece que todos están en perfectas condiciones – dijo Shizune

Así es Shizune estoy seguro que Sakura también estará bien – contesto la Hokage

Le termino de ayudar a hacer el examen de Sakura? – pregunto Shizune tratando de averiguar qué haría con los exámenes de la pelirosa

No te preocupes Shizune es poco tu puedes ir a descansar – respondió Tsunade tranquila

Entonces nos vemos Tsunade-sama – se despidió la morena

Si que descanses – finalizo Tsunade

Tsunade continuaba haciendo el examen de Sakura el cual había salido perfectamente y lo dejo archivado y en su mano tenía un pequeño tubo de ensayo

Ahora solo hago esto y terminare – dijo Tsunade pensativa

Después de terminar el examen de Sakura, Tsunade quedo impresionada por el resultado, lo único que salió de sus labios fue: -No puede ser…

Al día siguiente

Tsunade sama, como salieron los resultados de Sakura chan? – pregunto Shizune preocupada por su amiga

Tranquila Shizune que no tiene nada malo, los exámenes salieron bien – tranquilizo Tsunade

Qué bien que Sakura chan no tiene nada malo – se tranquilizo Shizune

Después de hablar con Shizune, Tsunade se dirigió a su oficina en la torre Hokage

Necesito mi preciado liquido vital, este puesto me está matando, no se para que acepte el puesto de Hokage – refunfuñaba Tsunade

Entre papeles, misiones, el hospital, reuniones con el consejo de clanes y con el consejo en general pasaron rápidamente 4 meses.

En la mansión del clan Uchiha se veía una pareja dormida, una de ellas con una barriga mediana que a simple vista dirían que está a medio embarazo, cuando en realidad es el noveno mes de gestación, estaba acostada abrazada a un moreno de cabello y ojos negros, quien al notar que la luz del sol empezaba a molestarle en la vista no tuvo de otra que despertar y despertar a su pareja

La joven al sentir que su acompañante empezaba a moverse y despertar, decidió levantarse para ir a preparar el desayuno de ambos, en el momento en que puso sus pies en el suelo un súbito mareo de malestar hizo que no se pudiera levantar de la cama por un buen rato

Sasuke preocupado, se levanta tras ella, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien, Sakura solo sonríe y le dice que está bien que solo fue un pequeño mareo, espera un rato más y se levanta de la cama

Una vez fuera de la cama se dirigió al baño, a lavarse la cara y cambiarse el pijama para vestir ropa de casa para estar más cómoda, Sasuke imito a Sakura al salir de la cama e ir al baño a asearse y acompañar a la pelirosa en la cocina

Sakura bajo antes de que Sasuke bajara a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno, hasta que sintió una punzada en el estomago y le llego repentinamente una contracción, haciendo que de inmediato sintiera algo tibio bajar por su pierna, volviendo a sentir el malestar nuevamente, rápidamente bajo la vista para encontrar que se empezaba a formar un pequeño charco de agua mezclado con un poco de sangre, lo que hizo que se asustara a sobremanera, dejando su piel más blanca que un papel, sin pensarlo la taza donde había empezado a servir el te resbalo de sus manos haciendo un gran estruendo asustando a Sasuke que venía bajando lentamente por las escaleras.

Sasuke al escuchar el sonido de la taza al golpear el suelo corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina encontrando a Sakura pálida sobre un charco pequeño de agua con tintes de sangre, se alarmo al verla así, y en dos zancadas llego hasta donde ella estaba y la cargo en brazos para salir inmediatamente al hospital

Pasaron unos segundos que para el pelinegro parecieron años, llegaron al hospital pidiendo a la Hokage urgentemente, las enfermeras al ver de quien se tratara la persona que el moreno traía en brazos rápidamente buscaron una camilla para poderla acostar mientras que otra enfermera llamaba a la Hokage con urgencias

Desde que Tsunade llego al hospital, traía una cara de pocos amigos (algo así como atraviésate en mi camino y no respondo de mis actos xD) al saber que su adorada alumna había llegado de emergencias en brazos del Uchiha, llegando a la sala de partos diviso al joven esperando en la sala de esperas a saber noticias de Sakura, Tsunade paso al de él pero antes de entrar pregunto que había sucedido cuando obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba entro donde tenían a Sakura para encontrarse con tres enfermeras que estaban ahí dispuestas a ayudarla para hacer que la pelirosa trajera al mundo a su hijo

**Flash back corto**

Que sucedió que trajeron a Sakura a urgencias – pregunto seriamente Tsunade sin mirar a Sasuke

Tuvo un malestar, una contracción y rompimiento de fuente entintado con sangre – fue la corta pero directa respuesta de Sasuke a la Hokage

Tsunade se limito a asentir para después desaparecer tras las puertas de la sala partos

**Fin flash back corto**

Pasaron otras tantas horas, que fueron más que eternas para el Uchiha esperando noticias de Sakura y de su hijo, Tsunade ya había tardado mucho ahí dentro y empezaba a desesperarse, hasta que en el momento que se levanto de la silla para entrar a donde tenían a Sakura el llanto de un bebe lo relajo momentáneamente

Mientras Tsunade terminaba de operar a Sakura suturando por donde había salido el bebe momentos atrás, las enfermeras limpiaban a la recién nacida bebita, la median, vestían y pesaban para después entregársela a su madre, para después sacarla de la habitación y colocarla en brazos de su padre, quien esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera

Una de las enfermeras salió de la habitación con la bebita en brazos para dársela a Sasuke para después preguntarle qué nombre llevaría la bebe

Se llamara Itachi Miyabi Uchiha Haruno – respondió el moreno sin despegar la vista de su hijo

A lo que la enfermera anoto en un pequeño brazalete el nombre de la bebe para después colocarlo en su manito

Rápidamente a Sakura la colocan en una cómoda habitación, para así poder recibir visitas y estar al lado de su bebe y de Sasuke

Una vez que la pareja estaba en la habitación con la bebe en brazos, Tsunade entro en ella con el seño fruncido y con la cara seria

Necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes dos – dijo seriamente Tsunade

Que sucede Tsunade shishou – pregunto intrigada Sakura

USTEDES PAR DE INCONSCIENTES E IRRESPONSABLES, COMO SE LES OCURRE PONER EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE ESE BEBE, SI SABEN PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE UNA EMBARAZADA TIENE PROHIBIDO HACER MISIONES NI MUCHO MENOS HACER VIAJES LARGOS, PUDISTE HABER PERDIDO EL BEBE SAKURA UN VIAJE LARGO DEJA FATIGA Y CANSANCIO, Y LO PEOR DEL CASO ES QUE NI SIQUIERA ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA DE MI NIETO –grito Tsunade realmente molesta

Sakura Haruno desde hoy no mas misiones para ti, hasta nuevo aviso solo trabajaras en el hospital

Sasuke Uchiha desde hoy harás misiones durante dos meses sin descansar – dijo Tsunade para después salir de la habitación dejando a ambos jóvenes en estado de shock por lo dicho segundos antes por Tsunade

Mientras esto sucedía en Konoha, en el remolino una joven pareja de casados se levantaban con el llanto de una pequeña peliroja ojos perlados, pidiendo atención. En el momento en el que Hinata se levantaba de la cama Mitsuki chan dejo de llorar, imaginando quien sería la persona quien la tomo en brazos para tranquilizarla y que no despertaran a los habitantes de la casa

Un niño de 9 años cargaba a su pequeña hermana de 4 meses de edad arrullándola para que dejara de llorar, pensó en como calmarla y se le ocurrió que podría llevarla a la habitación de sus padres, lo más seguro es que Mitsuki chan haya despertado a su okasan porque conociendo a su otosan tiene el sueño demasiado pesado

Camino lentamente con la bebe en brazos hacia la habitación de sus padres y así poder estar los cuatro (4) juntos acostados descansando un rato mas. Al llegar toco levemente la puerta y al escuchar la suave voz de su okasan sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado en lo que había pensado, abrió la puerta de la habitación e ingreso en ella con su hermanita en brazos y pudo ver que el lado de la cama de su madre estaba vacío y su padre seguía profundamente dormido

Hinata al salir del baño vio como Shiro colocaba a su hermanita en la cama donde su padre estaba dormido de medio lado, Hinata sonrió al ver esa escena, pero al ver que de la pequeña boquita de Mitsuki chan salió una gruesa gota de baba y dar a parar a la cara de un Naruto dormido (entre la mejilla y la boca) tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír con fuerza para no despertarlo, cosa innecesaria ya que al sentir el babeante liquido recorrer su mejilla y tocar sus labios despertó abruptamente viendo como la bebita reía y aplaudía al ver a su padre despertar.

Naruto al abrir los ojos pudo ver la sonrisa de su hija de 4 meses aplaudiendo con gracia lo que había hecho para despertarlo, para después decir - Así que Mitsuki chan quiere que su papá juegue con ella... la niña estiro sus pequeños bracitos para que su padre la alzara haciendo que el pelirubio se levantara de la cama para tomarla en brazos y dirigirse a la puerta del baño para darle un beso de buenos días a Hinata que estaba cerca de la puerta tratando de no reírse por lo antes visto, poso a la niña en sus brazos para irse a asear y así poder jugar con sus hijos.

Conforme fue pasando la mañana, Hinata había ayudado a Kushina a preparar el desayuno, una vez en la mesa Naruto le propuso a Hinata ir a visitar a sus amigos y así llevar a ambos niños con ellos para visitar a sus abuelos en la aldea

Habiendo aceptado la propuesta de Naruto, Hinata fue a prepararse y preparar las cosas de sus hijos para el viaje que tendrían después del almuerzo hasta la aldea.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de salir a la aldea de la hoja

Hina-chan ya están listos para el viaje? Hoy iremos a paso normal ya que llevamos a los niños con nosotros – dijo Naruto alegremente

Si Naru-kun estamos listos para salir a la aldea y me parece lo mejor, no quiero que Mitsuki chan vomite por el Hiraishin no jutsu – respondió tranquilamente Hinata

Otosan me llevas en hombros? – pregunto un inocente Shiro con mirada suplicante (de esas que no puedes decir que no xD)

Naruto no pudiéndose resistir a esa cara, acepto la petición de su hijo montándolo sobre sus hombros

Una vez que salieron de la casa caminaron hacia la entrada de la aldea para después despedirse de los guardias decir que estarían de regreso dentro de una semana, al salir completamente de la aldea, se fueron caminando Mitsuki chan por el paseo se quedo dormida rápidamente, mientras Shiro iba sobre los hombros de Naruto admirando el paisaje.

Después de llevar una parte del trayecto recorrido, Naruto sintió varias presencias de chacra aun sin bajar la guardia no les prestó demasiada atención ya que las sentía lejanas, cuan equivocado estaba al no prestarles atención, a dos kilómetros más adelante tres ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia esperaban ordenes de su líder quien fue a investigar de quién era ese imponente chakra que se sentía a pesar de venir caminando, la señal les llego al radio comunicador diciéndoles…

…Prepárense el hijo de la persona responsable de habernos quedado sin líder en la aldea se acerca a ustedes sobre los hombros de un joven rubio…

Una vez escuchada la orden de su líder, los ninjas se prepararon la trampa para Naruto y sus acompañantes

Acercándose a una emboscada se acercaban Naruto y compañía caminando tranquilamente, hasta que Shiro rompió el silencio diciéndole a Naruto al oído

Otosan, me siento incomodo, siento como si alguien me estuviera observando y no me gusta, me podrías bajar por favor – pidió el niño

Naruto bajo a Shiro de sus hombros y empezaron a caminar de nuevo conforme avanzaban Shiro apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano de Naruto por los nervios, estando ya sobre la trampa fueron rodeados por cuatro ninjas desconocidos que en cuanto vieron a Shiro se lanzaron a atacarlos para poder matar al niño que venía tomado de la mano de Naruto

Naruto al ver el ataque directo hacia su hijo se interpuso entre él y el ninja enemigo y detuvo el golpe, mandando al ninja de la lluvia lejos de ellos con un puñetazo lleno de chakra

Nadie lastima a mi familia y sale libre de castigo – grito Naruto enojado

Veamos que puede hacer alguien tan débil como tú en contra de nosotros cuatro – reto el ninja de la lluvia

No es bueno subestimar a tu enemigo y más si tu atacante es mi otosan – grito Shiro desde la espalda de Naruto

Los cuatro ninjas hicieron sellos con las manos rápidamente creando una espesa bruma para distraer a Naruto y así alejarlo del niño para poderlo asesinar, uno de los ninjas aprovechando la poca visibilidad hizo otro par de sellos lanzando sembons de hielo que irían a parar directamente a la espalda de Shiro, pero en un movimiento rápido y sin ser vista por los ninjas enemigos Hinata corrió rápidamente colocándose de espaldas para así recibir ella el impacto soltando un grito de dolor, haciendo que Naruto terminara de enfurecer y saliera directo a matar a esos ninjas

Naruto enceguecido por el enojo de su cuerpo empezó a emanar un chakra morado y sus ojos entraron al modo sennin automáticamente para después rápidamente atacar al primer ninja de la lluvia matándolo en el acto ya que no lo corto con solo su chakra al introducirlo al cuerpo del enemigo lo mata en el acto por el alto nivel de veneno ya que el chakra del Kiuby era altamente peligroso para la persona que no fuera su portador.

Cuando iba a acabar con el segundo ninja enemigo, cuatro anbus con insignias de la aldea de konoha llegaron en su ayuda acabando ellos rápidamente con los ninjas restantes y ayudando a Naruto y compañía

Dos de ellos tomaron a la bebe y a Hinata en brazos para dirigirse rápidamente al hospital de la aldea para así atenderla rápida y apropiadamente

Naruto tranquilizo un poco su enojo contra esos ninjas, tomo a Shiro en sus brazos protegiéndolo a todo momento mientras miraba con preocupación a su esposa e hija que iban con dos anbus más adelante.

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital llevando a Hinata quien fue recibida por Tsunade en ese momento

Tsunade al ver a Hinata en ese estado, se preocupo porque tenía muchas sembons clavadas en la espalda, llamo a Shizune para que atendiera a la bebe y ver si no estaba herida ni lastimada para poder entregársela a su padre quien extrañamente esperaba tranquilo en sala de esperas.

Shizune al salir con la bebe en brazos camino lentamente hasta donde estaba Naruto y le entrego a la bebe en brazos y preguntarle si necesitaba algo, a lo que el rubio solo pidió la presencia de la familia de su esposa y de su prima

Shizune inmediatamente fue a notificarle a los Hyuga de lo sucedido a avisarle a la prima del rubio, pero antes de salir volteo levemente…

Sakura chan está hospitalizada también por si quieres pasar a visitarla, está en el segundo piso tercera puerta a la izquierda

Naruto solo agradeció por la información y esperando a que su esposa se recuperara fue con ambos niños a visitar a su amiga

Una vez llegado al segundo piso y encontrado la puerta donde se encontraba su amiga y hermana Sakura, con un bebito en brazos

Naruto toco la puerta de la habitación esperando escuchar el permiso desde dentro para poder entrar y así saludar a sus hermanos que ya hacían dentro, al escuchar el permiso entro junto con sus hijos sorprendiendo a los habitantes del cuarto, ninguno de los dos se esperaban que el rubio estuviera en la aldea junto con sus hijos y Hinata

Sakura al ver entrar a su hermano (literalmente) a la habitación acompañado por sus dos hijos se sorprendió, pero algo no le cuadraba, faltaba alguien ahí con ellos

Naruto donde está Hinata? –Mirando con duda – no me digas que fuiste tan baka de venirte solo con los niños sin ella - dijo Sakura

Claro que no Sakura chan, Hina chan está hospitalizada aquí en la aldea – dijo Naruto algo cabizbajo

Shiro al ver al bebito que estaba en brazos de la pelirosa se acerco con curiosidad, para después montarse en la cama -Mientras era observado por todos- para apreciar al bebe más de cerca

Tía Sakura quien es el bebe? Como se llama? – pregunto con inocencia el niño

Shiro kun, el es mi bebe y se llama Itachi Miyabi, y él es tu nuevo primo – dijo Sakura con dulzura al niño

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto sonrieron al ver como la curiosidad del niño era saciada, hasta que Sakura rompió el tranquilo silencio

Que le sucedió a Hinata que está hospitalizada? – pregunto Sakura directo al punto

Es que cuando veníamos unos ninjas malos trataron de matarme, otosan me defendió y okasan defendía a Mitsuki chan, pero llegaron por la espalda tratando de matarme, pero okasan se interpuso recibiendo ella los ataques y dejándola herida, otosan después de ver así a okasan se enojo mucho y mato a uno de esos ninjas malos cuando iba a matar a los demás, llegaron los anbus de la aldea y los mataron antes de que otosan pudiera acabar con ellos y ellos fueron los que nos ayudaron a regresar a la aldea – termino de contar Shiro.

Sakura al escuchar el relato de su ahora proclamado sobrino se asusto de tal manera que por el rápido latir de su corazón y el miedo que tenia porque algo malo le sucediera a Hinata solo alzo la voz diciendo –QUE?- COMO ESTA?- DONDE ESTA?- ESTA BIEN?- haciendo que el pequeño Itachi despertara llorando por tales gritos, Y PORQUE ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO PEDAZO DE BAKA DEBERIAS ESTAR PREOCUPADO POR LO QUE LE SUCEDA A LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS – seguía gritando Sakura olvidando por un momento el llanto de su pequeño hijo en sus brazos

Mientras ella atendía al bebe, Sasuke miraba con preocupación el rostro de Naruto ya que nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo pero en sus ojos se mostraba lo preocupado que estaba por saber cómo estaría Hinata

Sakura, dijo lentamente Sasuke volteando a mirar a la madre de su hijo si dejaras de estar nerviosa y con miedo como estas ahorita y te fijaras en el rostro de Naruto te darías cuenta que esta tan o más preocupado que tu por como esta Hinata, no importa si está tranquilo pero te aseguro que por dentro esta hecho un manojo de nervios, no lo demuestra para no asustar a Shiro y no quiere que la bebe despierte llorando por su madre – dijo tranquilamente Sasuke observando que Naruto estaba metido en sus pensamientos y Shiro no prestaba atención a la conversación de los adultos ya que estaba absorto mirando al pequeño que le devolvía la mirada

Sasuke se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Naruto quitándole a la bebe dormida de sus brazos colocándola al lado de Sakura y el niño mientras el sacaba a Naruto de la habitación para poder hablar con más tranquilidad con el

Sakura al ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía razón y al verlos salir por la puerta sonrió con nostalgia ya que hacía tiempo que ellos dos no hablaban calmadamente, para después sonreír al niño que tenía a su lado jugando con las manitos de su hijo y mirando dormir a la hija de su rubio hermano

Fuera de la habitación Naruto y Sasuke empezaban a conversar

Que fue lo que sucedió en realidad, no creo que eso haya sido todo lo que sucedió –dijo Sasuke tranquilo y directo al punto pero con el seño levemente fruncido

Naruto lo miro fijamente para después soltar un suspiro y empezó a relatarle los hechos a Sasuke

Veníamos tranquilamente caminando desde la aldea ya que veníamos con la bebe no queríamos venir saltando de rama en rama ya que no esta acostumbrada aun a los movimientos bruscos Hinata la traia en brazos mientras yo traia a Shiro sobre los hombros hasta que cuando veníamos a mitad de camino Shiro se acerco a mi oído y me dijo que se sentía incomodo porque sentía que lo estaban observando y que si lo podía bajar para ir caminando a mi lado, cuando lo hice se aferro a mi mano automáticamente me puse alerta ya que a cada momento se tensaba más, hasta que nos rodearon en ese instante lo cubrí con mi cuerpo para que no le hicieran nada a ninguno de los tres, Hinata estaba con la bebe un poco mas retirada de donde estábamos y al momento soltaron un jutsu hasta que nos cubrió con una densa bruma, queriendo acercarme a Hinata y la bebe no me di cuenta y me aleje un poco con Shiro detrás de mi, con la bruma no nos dimos cuenta cuando se colocaron a mi espalda para tratar de herir a Shiro y en el momento que atacaron Hinata se atravesó recibiendo ella el daño del ataque, me enceguecí del enojo y ataque a uno de ellos hasta matarlo pero cuando iba a acabar con los demás aparecieron los anbus de la aldea acabando con ellos y trayendo a Hinata rápidamente hasta aquí al hospital. Shizune reviso a Mitsuki chan, y no tiene heridas ni nada grave mientras que Tsunade obachan está atendiendo a Hinata en estos momentos – termino de contar Naruto

Mientras dentro de la habitación Sakura le hacia un rápido escaneo al cuerpo de la pequeña mientras dormía

Tía Sakura… Que le haces a Mitsuki chan con el chakra verde? – pregunto con inocencia Shiro

Sakura sonrió y le respondió –Solo la reviso para ver si no tiene nada malo en su cuerpo

Mmm… la neechan de pelo negro le dijo a otosan que ella también la reviso y que tampoco tenía nada malo antes de dársela en los brazos – dijo Shiro tranquilo

Te refieres a Shizune? – pregunto Sakura

Si creo que es ella, yo no la conozco es la primera vez que la veo – dijo Shiro

No te preocupes ella es como otra hermana para Naruto, así que no le hará nada malo a tu hermanita ni a ti – dijo cariñosamente Sakura

Está bien – dijo finalmente el niño

Fuera de la habitación

Sasuke proceso la información pero antes de poder decirle algo a Naruto, frunció levemente el seño al ver quienes se acercaban rápidamente hasta el rubio para pedir lo más probable explicación de lo que sucedió

Hiashi Hyuga se acercaba rápidamente hacia ambos jóvenes con su rostro enseriado mientras detrás de él venían Neji, Hanabi y los abuelos de Hinata

Uzumaki, exijo una explicación de los hechos, que le sucedió a Hinata y donde están los niños – dijo con seriedad Hiashi

Naruto le conto a los Hyuga lo que le había contado a Sasuke, y pidió que por favor llevaran con ellos a los niños hasta la mansión ya que él se quedaría en el hospital hasta tener noticias de Hinata

Los niños están dentro de la habitación, Sakura los está cuidando, acompáñenme por favor – dijo Sasuke con seriedad

Sasuke los guio hasta la habitación, en donde estaban ambos niños junto con Sakura, quien los saludo cordialmente, mientras Shiro salto a los brazos de su abuelo materno y Mitsuki fue tomada por la abuela de Hinata para ver a su adorable bisnieta dormir pacíficamente, hasta que Sakura la saco de su ensoñación

Ya la revise por segunda vez y está bien, no tiene nada malo está en perfecto estado – dijo Sakura quitándoles un peso de encima a los presentes

Con su permiso nos llevaremos a los niños a la mansión para que puedan descansar por favor infórmennos en cuanto sepan sobre el estado de mi querida nieta – respondió la anciana

En cuanto hable con Tsunade les iré a avisar inmediatamente del estado de Hinata – dijo Naruto, antes de dejar la habitación e ir a ver si habían noticias sobre cómo se encontraba su esposa

Mientras en otra parte del hospital se encontraba Tsunade terminando de operar a Hinata, gracias a Kami que no había pasado a mayores y la habían traído a tiempo ya que si hubieran tardado un poco mas Hinata habría muerto irremediablemente

Naruto había llegado cerca de donde había estado antes de que Tsunade lo enviara a visitar a Sakura, cuando llego una mancha roja lo tumbo al suelo, cuando miro bien de quien se trataba, vio que era su prima, quien se le veía la cara de preocupación por saber el estado de Hinata

Niichan, Niichan como esta Hina chan y donde están Shiro chan y Mitsuki chan? Ellos están bien? Tu estas bien? – preguntaba atropelladamente Aleksa tumbada sobre Naruto

Neechan, cálmate por favor, primero deja que me levante, segundo una pregunta a la vez, Shiro y Mitsuki están en la mansión Hyuga Hiashi se los ha llevado a petición mía para que puedan estar mas cómodos y descansar, yo me he quedado no me iré hasta no tener noticias sobre el estado de Hinata, tengo que hablar con Tsunade obachan para que me diga como esta, y tu como estas neechan, okasan y los tíos te echan de menos en la casa dicen que estas tardando mucho en regresar – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

Pasadas unas horas salió Tsunade del quirófano, al ver ahí a Naruto y su prima camino hasta donde ellos estaban

Como esta Hinata Tsunade obachan? – pregunto con seriedad Naruto

Tsunade lo miro por unos segundos y decirle que ya estaba fuera de peligro que si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde Hinata no estaría viva para contarlo.

Ahora está descansando, la pasaran en unos momentos a una habitación para dejarla mas cómoda – dijo Tsunade con seriedad

Naruto asintió aliviado de que Hinata estuviera bien y que estuviera fuera de peligro

Gracias por las noticias Tsunade obachan, Aleksa neechan, iré a la mansión Hyuga me acompañas? Creo que te alegrara ver a Shiro y a Mitsuki chan – dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hacia la salida del hospital

Nii-Niichan espérame no me dejes atrás – dijo Aleksa corriendo detrás de Naruto

Al salir del hospital ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la mansión Hyuga, no tardaron en llegar y tocaron la puerta de la mansión, para ser recibidos por Hanabi quien al verlos les dejo entrar a la casa

Hanabi chan, podrías llamar a tu otosan vengo del hospital a informarles del estado de Hinata – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

Hanabi al escuchar eso los condujo hasta la oficina de su padre y les hizo esperar ahí mientras ella buscaba a los demás

5 minutos después

Otosan, neechan – dijo Shiro corriendo a los brazos de Naruto

Naruto cargo a Shiro en brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo, mientras el niño preguntaba por su madre

Como esta okasan? Estará bien? Cuando sale del hospital? – preguntaba Shiro

Uzumaki, que sucede como esta Hinata – hablo Hiashi con seriedad y preocupación

Tsunade sama, me ha dicho que ya está fuera de peligro que todo salió bien, dijo que actuamos a tiempo al traerla directamente al hospital, que si hubiera tardado un poco mas, Hinata no la estaría contando en estos momentos, solo hay que esperar a que despierte, y estará por unos días en el hospital hasta que se recupere totalmente – dijo Naruto calmadamente

Por ahora quisiera descansar del viaje ya que desde que llegamos no he salido del hospital, quisiera descansar un momento para después ir para estar con Hinata, Shiro te portas bien con tus abuelos mientras no estemos aquí, quiero que cuides bien a tu hermana, mañana los llevare a que vean a okasan por ahora quiero que vayas a dormir un rato – pidió Naruto al niño

Otosan, te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma, como lo hace okasan? – pregunto Shiro

Naruto lo llevo hasta la habitación donde dormirían, acostando al niño en la cama acariciando sus cabellos lentamente hasta lograr que se durmiera por completo, para después levantarse y ver como estaba su hija, al verla dormida solo acaricio sus cabellos rojizos la tapo bien con su cobija para después salir de la habitación de ambos niños e ingresar a la habitación que era la de hinata, para darse una rápida ducha cambiarse de ropa y salir nuevamente al hospital, paso a despedirse de los Hyuga, donde lo esperaba su prima y así ambos salir de la casa.

Niichan, vendré mas tarde, iré a casa de Chouji kun, a bañarme y cambiarme te acompañare hasta que terminen las horas de visita en el hospital – dijo Aleksa

Neechan, ve tranquila esta noche me quedare haciéndole compañía a Hina chan, si quieres te puedes quedar y usar mi departamento, estos días me quedare en la mansión Hyuga – dijo Naruto tranquilamente

En serio me dejaras tu departamento niichan? No te molesta que me quede con él? – pregunto asombrada Aleksa

Para nada neechan, es todo tuyo si lo quieres, por cierto cuando regresaras a la aldea? Tío Nakao te echa de menos y tío Nagato también y aunque no lo diga Konan también te echa de menos y okasan también, haces mucha falta en la casa neechan – dijo Naruto

Pues, estaba pensando y por el momento no voy a regresar quiero estar aunque sea unos meses más aquí y compartir con Chouji kun y su familia y ya después regresare a casa

Está bien, neechan has lo que creas que es lo mejor para tu felicidad, sabes que lo que decidas te apoyaremos si es por tu felicidad – dijo Naruto para después darle un abrazo a su prima

Después de esto, fueron pasando los días, Hinata despertó y se encontró con Naruto a su lado, esperando a que ella despertara

Buenos día Hina chan – dijo cariñosamente Naruto para después besarla suavemente

Buenos días Naru kun – respondió Hinata devolviendo el beso recibido

Te amo, te extrañe mucho los días que estuviste dormida, me dio miedo de ver que pude haberte perdido y no me agrado esa sensación de vacío que sentí – dijo Naruto volviendo a besarla

Yo también te amo y también me hizo falta sentir tus besos y tus abrazos y me asuste cuando trataron de herir a Shiro, no quiero que nada malo les suceda a ninguno de los tres, no concibo mi vida sin ustedes – dijo Hinata derramando pequeñas lagrimas que Naruto con sus dedos dulcemente quito para volver a besarla nuevamente

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Hinata del hospital, quedándose por varios días hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada de sus heridas en la mansión Hyuga

Después de dos semanas Hinata estaba recuperada por completo, lista para regresar a la mansión Hyuga por unos días, hasta estar seguros de que esta recuperada por completo para poder viajar de regreso al remolino

**Flash Back Hace dos semanas atrás**

Hinata estaba en una habitación de hospital, esperando la visita de Naruto y sus hijos, mientras esperaba sus amigos y compañeros de su antiguo equipo pasaron a saludarla, exceptuando a Sakura y a Sasuke que no habían pasado a saludarla

Después de que sus amigos salieron de la habitación entraron Naruto y sus hijos, Shiro al verla mostro una gran sonrisa y corrió hasta montarse en la cama y abrazarla

Okasan, okasan me hiciste mucha falta okasan, que bueno que ya estás bien – dijo Shiro mientras lloraba de felicidad

Hinata abrazaba a su hijo mayor mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad por verlo sano y salvo, sin un rasguño en su cuerpo

Naruto miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con Mitsuki chan en brazos, mientras que la pequeña hacia tiernos pucheros mirando hacia su madre y hermano queriendo estar en ese cálido abrazo.

Naruto percatándose de los pucheros y antes de que rompiera a llorar la acerco rápidamente a la cama de Hinata donde está la tomo en brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo para que no fuera a llorar por falta de atención y afecto

Todos los días durante dos semanas recibía las visitas de su familia para pasar las tardes con ella

Antes del último día que pasaría en el hospital recibió la visita de Sasuke y Sakura junto con un nuevo miembro en la familia Uchiha en brazos de la pelirosa

Queríamos darte la sorpresa antes de que dejaras el hospital, para que conocieras al pequeño Itachi – dijo Sakura acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentada Hinata con Mitsuki en brazos y Shiro sentado en las piernas de Naruto en una silla cercana a la cama.

Sakura se acerco hasta la cama para que pudiera apreciar al bebe donde Hinata pudo apreciar a un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros piel blanca, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos porque el pequeño estaba dormido, pero lo más seguro era que tuviera el color de ojos de su padre, estando tan cerca el uno del otro y a pesar de que Itachi era apenas un recién nacido, el sentir la presencia de Mitsuki le agrado ya que era tranquila, y lo mismo sucedía con Mitsuki, al tener a Itachi tan cerca de ella tanto silencio y tranquilidad cerca de él, le agradaba ya que fue quedándose dormida poco a poco hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo

Ambas parejas al ver que ambos bebes estaban dormidos se despidieron en un murmullo, para no despertarlos, al Sakura y Sasuke alejarse de la cama junto con Itachi dispuestos a irse el bebe al sentirse alejado de Mitsuki empezó a llorar sonoramente, despertando así a la pequeña haciendo que empezara a llorar también

**Fin del flash back**

Después de que pasaron los días la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga regreso a la aldea del remolino, para informar en casa del clan Uzumaki la decisión de Aleksa

Varios meses pasaron y Aleksa regreso a su aldea, para decirle a su padre, tíos y primo la decisión que había tomado

El viento comenzó a soplar, trayendo con ello muchos cambios. Dos años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Se podía ver a un niño pelicastaño de once años cuidando de su hermanita de dos años mientras sus padres estaban fuera de la casa y su obachan y tíos habían salido dejándolo con su tía Konan a cargo

Mitsuki chan, espero que muy pronto lleguen otosan y okasan, para poder llevarte al parque ya que sin su permiso no puedo sacarte de la casa –decía Shiro

Mitsuki miraba entretenida a su hermano mayor, mientras sostenía con sus pequeñas manitos una muñeca de trapo que en ocasiones se llevaba a la boca

Sabes Mitsuki chan, mis tíos y otosan me empezaran a entrenar para hacerme realmente fuerte para poder protegerte a ti, a okasan, a obachan, a Aleksa neechan y también a tía Konan – decía hablándole a la bebe sin saber que era escuchado por Konan y por Hinata y Naruto que acababan de llegar, sintiéndose orgullosos de lo dicho por su hijo/sobrino mayor

Hinata y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente hasta sus hijos y los cobijaron bajo sus brazos brindándoles un cálido abrazo a ambos para después decirle a Shiro cuan orgullosos estaban por su manera de hablar y actuar

Después de este suceso Hinata entro a la cocina para hacer la comida ya que Kushina no estaría el día de hoy en la casa ya que tanto ella como sus hermanos estarían fuera de la aldea por unos días resolviendo unos asuntos importantes, cuando de un momento a otro Hinata tuvo un súbito mareo, haciendo que callera la olla al piso haciendo un gran ruido mientras ella caía desmayada al suelo.


	33. Chapter 32

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 32**

Naruto entro a la cocina en busca del ruido ocasionado y al ver a su querida esposa en el suelo inconsciente corrió hasta su lado para después tomarla en brazos y dirigirla hacia la habitación para después buscar a Konan y pedirle de favor que cuidara de los niños, mientras regresaba a la habitación para tomar a Hinata y llevarla directamente al hospital para saber que le sucedía y el motivo de su desmayo.

Mientras que en la aldea de Konoha, tres shinobis de la aldea del Remolino se encontraban en la casona de uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea tratando un asunto importante respecto al último miembro femenino de su familia.

Todos estaban en sumo silencio solo mirándose las caras y analizando a las personas frente a ellos, hasta que uno de los tres visitantes hablo por fin rompiendo el sepulcral silencio

Quisiéramos tratar de un tema importante con ustedes – dijo de forma seria

Y de que quieren hablar con nosotros – respondió tranquilamente Chouza Akimichi líder del clan

Hemos visto que su hijo se ha interesado en el miembro femenino joven de nuestra familia y quisiéramos saber su opinión al respecto

Chouza Akimichi se torno serio por unos momentos para después darles una respuesta apropiada a la pregunta establecida

Hemos visto el interés de nuestro hijo para con su hija, créanos cuando decimos que se han adelantado un poco a nuestros planes, pues teníamos pensado tener esta plática con más formalidad

Quisiera que ambos jóvenes estuvieran presentes en esta plática ya que a ellos les concierne lo que se vaya a tratar aquí

Me parece lo más apropiado, no creo que les agrade el hecho de hacer planes sin que ellos estén de acuerdo en algo – respondió Kushina seriamente

El líder del clan Akimichi pidió a un miembro del clan ir en busca de su hijo y de su joven pareja ya que tenían un importante asunto que tratar y se necesitaba la presencia de ambos ahí

Después de que el sirviente se retirara a buscar a ambos jóvenes quienes estaban paseando por los terrenos del clan Akimichi, en el estudio estaban cinco personas hablando tranquilamente de lo que harían una vez de que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo en una alianza de clanes y unión de dos familias en un matrimonio arreglado para ambos

Los jóvenes a quienes mandaron llamar llegaron rápidamente a la oficina del líder del clan Akimichi, tomados de la mano un tanto nerviosos ya que no sabían de que se trataría lo que hablarían con ellos

Una vez que ambos jóvenes entraron a donde los esperaban la joven peliroja fue apresada en un gran abrazo por su tio, no queriendo soltarla en un buen rato

Ha sucedido algo en casa como para que vengan a buscarme? – pregunto Aleksa preocupada

Tranquila cariño que nada malo sucede en casa, solo queríamos hablar con ustedes de algo importante – respondió Kushina

Joven, que intenciones tiene para con mi hija, y espero que me hable con la verdad y con sinceridad – hablo seriamente Nakao

Mis intenciones para con su hija son buenas señor, aprovechando que están aquí quisiera su consentimiento para pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio – dijo Chouji seriamente

Bien, creo que nuestro viaje ha terminado, pero antes de irnos quisiéramos que fijaran la fecha de una vez – dijo Nagato

Estaría bien en dos años, si están conformes solo hágannoslo saber para empezar con los preparativos e informar a nuestros amigos más allegados – dijo Chouji con tranquilidad

Esa fecha esta mas que bien, por nosotros no hay inconvenientes, bien si ya hemos terminado nuestras platicas es mejor retirarnos – dijo Nakao con felicidad

Bien entonces nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que salir hacia la aldea del remolino cuanto antes – respondió Nagato

Esperen antes de que se vayan, quisiera avisarles que nos quedaremos viviendo aquí en esta aldea – contesto Chouji con aparente calma

Eso no lo habíamos acordado aun, quisiéramos que se quedaran en el remolino – dijo Kushina

Me temo que eso no podrá ser ya que en el momento en el que ellos contraigan matrimonio Chouji será nombrado nuevo líder del clan, y como tal no puede abandonar la aldea ni sus responsabilidades para con el clan Akimichi, no se preocupen Aleksa estará bien cuidada y protegida por el clan entero si es preciso – contesto Chouza

Me opongo a dejar a mi sobrina en esta aldea – rugió Kushina enfadada con intensiones de lanzarse a tomar a Aleksa de los brazos para llevarla con ellos pero alguien se lo impidió

Hermana cálmate, peleando no se solucionara nada, y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo el joven Chouji y espero que el señor Chouza cumpla con su palabra de cuidar bien a mi hija, ahora sin más nos retiramos, hija cuídate por favor y visítanos de vez en cuando, vendremos dentro de dos años para el matrimonio ya que seré yo quien entregue a mi hija a su futuro esposo – se despidió Nakao

Una vez dicho esto los tres visitantes abandonaron el recinto del clan Akimichi y posteriormente la aldea de konoha

Mientras en la aldea del remolino se podía ver a una pareja esperando los resultados de unos análisis que le hicieron a la joven mujer que acababa de despertar de su desmayo

Dígame doctor lo que tiene Hinata chan es grave?

No, no es nada grave, pero de ahora en adelante se tiene que cuidar

Tiene cura lo que tiene Hinata chan?

No, Naruto kun, lo que tengo no tiene cura

Naruto al oír lo que dijo Hinata se alarmo, iba a decir algo pero Hinata lo interrumpió

Tan solo son nueve meses y no diría que es una agonía si no una felicidad – dijo Hinata sonriéndole al rubio

Después de eso Naruto se da pensativo unos minutos asimilando lo dicho por hinata

Para después responder… en serio Hinata chan? De verdad? – pregunto ilusionado al saber que sería padre nuevamente

Si, Naruto kun es cierto, solo espero que este embarazo no sea como el de Mitsuki chan, espero que sea más tranquilo – respondió Hinata

Naruto empezó a gritar de felicidad para después decir "voy un paso adelante de ti Sasuke - teme" jejejejeje

Mientras que en konoha estaban hablando Sakura y Sasuke tranquilamente hasta que…

Achuuuuuu! – estornudo estruendosamente el Uchiha

Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun? Estas enfermo?.- no me fio de ese estornudo podría ser un resfrió – dijo la pelirosa preocupada

Si estoy bien, solo que un idiota no deja de hablar de mí – respondió Sasuke

Sakura mostraba por un momento su cara de preocupación por la salud de Sasuke pero al ver que no volvió a estornudar se fue calmando de a poco mientras arrullaba a Itachi en sus brazos para que durmiera, mientras Sasuke estaba embelesado viendo a su familia y su único pensamiento fue _"por fin pude restaurar el clan Uchiha con la mujer que quiero, hermano te prometo que los cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario"_

Mientras que la vida en la familia Uzumaki en la aldea del remolino era normal, si se le puede decir de esa forma, Naruto y la pequeña eran iguales, seguidos de Shiro que intentaba seguirlos pero de cierta manera era más tranquilo pero para Hinata no significo quedarse atrás. Mientras tarareaba una suave melodía mientras acomodaba una maleta con ropa pequeña, para después ir a preparar los alimentos que se llevarían para el futuro viaje junto con su familia, a cada paso que daba fuera de la habitación para alcanzar a su adorado Naruto-kun y sus hijos un pensamiento vino a su cabeza _"Me pregunto cuánto más cambiara mi vida... hoy tengo una familia... tengo una esposo cariñoso, unos hijos maravillosos... incluso he conocido el amor fraterno de una madre. ¿podre decir con seguridad que mi vida es perfecta?... creo que nadie puede decirlo con seguridad... pero lo que sé es que amare con más intensidad porque el amor se ha multiplicado y es gracias a mi amado Naruto..."_

Y con ese pensamiento fueron pasando los días, los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses se volvieron años

Y ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella plática entre Sasuke y Sakura, ahora el pequeño Itachi contaba con dos años de edad, siendo el orgullo de sus padres

Mientras en la aldea del remolino un Joven de 15 años despertaba abruptamente ya que su hermanita lo fue a despertar porque no se levantaba

Niichan no seas flojo y levanta que oto-chan y oka-chan te esperan para el desayuno se te enfría y recuerda que hoy empiezas a jugar con oto-chan a los ninjas y tío Nagato también te espera junto con tía Konan –dijo una pequeña peliroja mientras brincaba encima de su hermano mayor

Shiro al recordar lo que su pequeña hermana, salió como proyectil de la cama al baño ya que se le hacía tarde y su tío Nagato se enojara si llegaba tarde

Una vez vestido y arreglado bajo rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con su tío con el seño fruncido en señal de enojo

Llegas tarde Shiro – reprendió Nagato

Gomene, tío me quede dormido, si Mitsuki chan no me hubiera despertado seguiría dormido todavía – hablo con sinceridad Shiro haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa

**Flash Back de hace cuatro años atrás**

Se ve a un Shiro de 11 años frente a uno de sus tíos, esperando el porqué de la razón de haberlo mandado a llamar

Hoy empezaremos tus entrenamientos, para convertirte en ninja – dijo seriamente Nagato

Hai, con que empezaremos el entrenamiento tío Nagato? - pregunto Shiro emocionado porque por fin aprendería a ser ninja

Así pasaron las semanas Nagato enseñando a Shiro a manejar el chakra, para después pasar a la parte de taijutsu y después a ninjutsu y por último el kenjutsu y Shiro aprendiendo a hacerlo, para después de terminar con su tío Nagato empezara a entrenar con Konan en la parte de genjutsu y por ultimo pasar a entrenar con Naruto en senjutsu y fuiin jutsu y con Hinata el arte de pelea del clan Hyuga

Después de las semanas de entrenamiento que tuvo con sus tíos y sus padres solo le restaba esperar al día en que tendría que viajar a la aldea de la hoja para su entrenamiento con la Hokage

**Fin del Flash Back de hace cuatro años atrás **

Después de recordar cómo fue su entrenamiento mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba frente a su tío

Tu madre debe de haber preparado las maletas en estos momentos, prepara tus cosas, tus armamentos nos vamos de viaje a la aldea de la hoja, en unas cuantas horas – dijo Nagato

Hai, enseguida voy – dijo Shiro para regresar a su habitación para preparar lo que se iba a llevar

Hinata iba bajando con un gran bulto en su espalda, mientras que Naruto llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Mitsuki y a su espalda dos grandes pergaminos uno con el contrato de los sapos y el otro con cosas personales de él

Mientras Shiro venía detrás de ellos con un bolso a la espalda regalo de sus padres, Nagato y sus hermanos junto con Konan ya los esperaban en la entrada de la casa para poder partir hacia la aldea de la hoja, solo durarían fuera de casa por unos días ya que no podían dejar sola la casa, mientras que Naruto y su familia estarían por un tiempo lejos de la aldea por el entrenamiento de Shiro

Una vez fuera de la aldea empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al principio de un bosque donde empezaron a saltar de rama en rama y de árbol en árbol cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino decidieron parar por diez minutos a descansar, cuando se habia instalado un cómodo silencio que fue roto por la conversación de cuatro de las personas que iban en el grupo

"Seguro mi querido Minato se alegrara cuando estemos en la hoja..." – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

"Llevare a mis hijos a que vean el rostro de su abuelo" – hablo Naruto seguro mirando al frente

Seguro que nuestros pequeños se alegraran de que los lleves – respondió Hinata tranquila mirando a sus hijos

Okasan ya no soy pequeño – se quejo Shiro haciendo un puchero

Si ya no eres pequeño como dices asegurar deja de actuar como uno y deja de hacer pucheros – dijo Nagato metiéndose con Shiro

Una vez dicho esto todos empezaron a reír, para después continuar su camino hasta llegar a la entrada a la aldea de la hoja


	34. Chapter 33

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 33**

Al lado de la entrada a la aldea estaba la gaceta de vigilancia con un Itsumo dormido y un Kotetsu leyendo un Icha-Icha en memoria de Jiraiya, mirando mas allá de eso se podían ver varias bancas regadas alrededor de la entrada y el parque para después encontrar las tiendas de comercios, librerías y al finalizar la torre administrativa del Hokage

Tan enfrascado estaba Kotetsu con el libro que no se percato de que tenían visitas en la aldea, solo cuando un grito despertó a Itsumo que hizo que callera de la silla por estar dormido, e hizo a su compañero pegar un salto del susto y soltar el libro solo para mirar al frente y encontrar a un rubio hiperactivo reír a carcajadas por haber pegado el grito y asustarlos a ambos hasta causar casi el infarto de Itsumo

Condenado Naruto tenias que ser tu, grito Itsumo tratando de pasar el susto de muerte que le dio Naruto a causa del grito dado

Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido Itsumo y a ti te pasa por pervertido Kotetsu – rio Naruto

Es bueno volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo no lo creen? – pregunto Naruto

Si, echábamos en falta tus bromas pesadas, haciendo perseguir a los anbus del Hokage solo para atraparte, qué tiempos aquellos no? – contesto Itsumo

Y que tenemos aquí, vaya no sabíamos que ya eras padre, por lo menos preséntanos – dijo Kotetsu

Bien, a Hinata chan ya la conocen, ellos son mis tíos Nagato, Konan y Nakao que es el otosan de Aleksa neechan y ellos son mi hijo mayor Shiro y mi hija Mitsuki chan

Oye y no son muy jóvenes para tener un hijo de 15 años? – pregunto Itsumo

Shiro es nuestro hijo adoptivo, el es hijo de Jiraiya sensei, estoy feliz de ser su padre y decirlo con orgullo y de ser yo junto con Hinata chan quienes lo hemos educado y enseñado el valor de la vida y el camino que debe seguir un ninja

Bueno, no los entretendremos mas estarán cansados por el viaje y a Tsunade sama le alegra volver a verlos – dijo Kotetsu amablemente

Bueno nos estaremos viendo cuídense y traten de no dormirse nuevamente – rio Naruto

Oto-chan a dónde iremos primero? Quiero ver a la obachan de aquí – dijo inocente Mitsuki chan

Primero iremos a visitar a tus abuelos y a tus tíos, nos quedaremos en casa de unos amigos – dijo Naruto

Mientras se encaminaban a la mansión Hyuga, en la casa de los Uchiha un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años corría en busca de su madre que estaba en la cocina ya que su hermanito había despertado y estaba llorando y no sabía cómo hacer para que dejara de llorar

Okaaaaaaaaasan, okasaaan, -gritaba el niño mientras llegaba a la cocina donde estaba su madre- Mamoru chan se despertó y está llorando y no sé cómo hacer para que deje de llorar

La pelirosa sonrió mientras veía a su hijo mayor entrar corriendo por la puerta de la cocina pero antes de llegar a tocar los brazos de su madre fue alzado en el aire por su padre para que dejara de correr en la cocina ya que se podría lastimar

Otosan, bájame Mamoru está llorando y no deja dormir – se quejo el mayor

Itachi no corras en la cocina te podrías lastimar, vamos deja de gritar vamos a ver el porqué llora tu hermano – dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina con su hijo mayor en brazos

Otosan bájame puedo caminar – se quejo nuevamente Itachi

Te bajo con la condición de que no correrás nuevamente ¿Es un trato? – ofreció Sasuke

Si, otosan es un trato no correré nuevamente – dijo Itachi más tranquilo

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Mamoru, Sasuke lo cargo y al instante dejo de llorar al mirar a su padre a los ojos

Itachi una vez que su hermano menor dejo de llorar salió de la habitación y entro en la suya para seguir durmiendo ya que el pequeño no lo había dejado dormir

De regreso con la familia Uzumaki estaban llegando a la mansión Hyuga, iban llegando en total silencio hasta que fue roto por la más joven del grupo

Oka-chan, aquí vivías antes de conocer a oto-chan? – pregunto con inocencia Mitsuki

Hai, aquí pase mi niñez, hasta que cumplí los 17 años que me fui con tu oto-chan a donde vivimos ahorita – contesto suavemente Hinata

Una vez que llegaron tocaron a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, para ser recibidos por uno de los miembros del Bouke quien al ver que era la hija mayor del líder del clan, les cedió el paso automáticamente dejándoles pasar libremente

Podrías por favor avisarle a otosama que tiene visitas? – pidió amablemente Hinata

En…en seguida Hi…Hinata sama – dijo taro para después perderse dentro de la casa e ir a avisar al líder que su hija está en casa con visitas

Todos se encontraban esperando en la sala, Shiro estaba sentado en un sillón individual con su hermanita en las piernas mientras que sus padres y tíos estaban sentados en los sillones restantes de la sala conversando

Niichan, como es oba-chan Kotomi y Oji-chan Akira – pregunto Mitsuki

Bueno, Oji-chan y oba-chan son geniales tu no los recuerdas porque aun eras pequeña pero ellos nos iban a visitar seguido en la aldea, Oji-chan Hiashi también es muy fuerte, el entreno a oka-chan cuando niña y también a tía Hanabi y a tío Neji- contaba Shiro

Quiero ver a tía Hanabi y a tío Neji y a obachan y a los ojichan, demo si ellos no me quieren como obachan Kushina? – dijo cabizbaja Mitsuki

Claro que te quieren neechan a los dos parte de los kimonos que tienes obachan y los Ojichan fueron los que te los regalaron y la otra parte te los dio oto-chan y oka-chan el peluche con el que duermes te lo dio tía Hanabi en uno de tus cumpleaños y las cintas para el cabello te las dio tío Neji – respondió Shiro subiéndole el animo a su hermana

Quiero ir a casa oniichan, quiero ir con obachan, no quiero estar aquí, aquí no me van a querer quiero a la obachan Kushina – dijo bajito a punto de llorar Mitsuki

Hinata al ver cabizbaja a Mitsuki se levanto del asiento donde estaba sentada para caminar hasta donde estaban sus hijos, tomando a la pequeña en brazos para poder hablarle al oído

Mitsuki chan, que tienes? – pregunto con preocupación Hinata

Oka-chan, quiero ir a casa, no quiero estar aquí oka-chan – seguía hablando bajito para que nadie que no fuera su madre le escuchara

Porque te quieres ir, no quieres ver a obachan Kotomi y ojichan Hiashi y ojichan Akira? Ellos te quieren mucho y tus tíos también se alegraran cuando veas lo grande y bonita que te has puesto – hablaba Hinata en el mismo tono que su hija

Mientras ellas hablaban varias personas se dirigían apresuradamente a la sala donde sus visitas les estaban esperando

En el jardín que estaba junto a la sala se podían observar dos niños jugando alegremente ambos de cabellos castaños y ojos perlados y sus pequeñas frentes libres de marcas corrían persiguiéndose unos a otros, mientras que en la grama cerca de un gran árbol se encontraba una pequeña bebe dormida plácidamente

Su cabello, castaño oscuro se movía junto con la suave briza de la tarde, mientras la madre de la pequeña estaba sentada a su lado cuidando de ella y observando correr a sus dos sobrinos

Dentro de la casa una niña en brazos de su madre ve jugar a dos niños de su misma edad y a una joven sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a una bebe

Oka-chan, quienes son ellos? – pregunto con curiosidad Mitsuki

Ella es tu tía Hanabi y ellos son tus primos – respondió una voz masculina entrando a la sala

Neji entro a la sala seguido de su tío y sus abuelos y al echar una mirada a la sala se sorprendió de ver a un Shiro ya crecido de quince años para después pasar la vista hacia su prima que tenía a su adorada sobrina en brazos mirando con curiosidad

Shiro al ver al primo de su madre entrar y ver que sus abuelos venían detrás se levanto cual resorte para ir a saludarles

Avanzando rápidamente llego donde su abuela y le dio un cálido abrazo el cual fue correspondido de inmediato

Adorado bisnieto me alegra ver que has crecido y te has vuelto muy fuerte para así cuidar y proteger a la familia – se expreso la anciana Kotomi

Adorado nieto y para este viejo no hay abrazo? – pregunto Akira

Claro que si ojichan todos los que quieras – respondió Shiro

Veo que solo para los bisabuelos ahí abrazos y muestras de afecto pero para el abuelo solo lo dejan por fuera – fingió tristeza Hiashi

Ojichan si quieres yo te doy un abrazo – dijo tímidamente Mitsuki

Ese abrazo me haría inmensamente feliz si viene de mi querida nieta – dijo el Hyuga

Después del abrazo dado a su abuelo, Neji llamo a sus hijos para que conocieran a sus primos y llamo a Hanabi ya que su sobrina estaba de visitas

Shintaro, Sanae vengan quiero presentarles a sus primos – dijo Neji con una media sonrisa

Ambos niños se acercaron a saludar y a conocer a sus primos

Mitsuki se había escondido detrás de su hermano mayor tomada de su pantalón mientras les miraba con curiosidad

Cuando Hanabi entro a la habitación donde todos estaban, quedo impresionada con la belleza natural de su sobrina que por un momento sintió celos de ella

Una vez terminado el reencuentro entre Hyugas, Hiashi lleva en brazos a su querida nieta para ir a almorzar, mientras que Neji llevaba de la mano a su hija y Tenten llevaba de la mano a su hijo y entre Naruto y Hinata iba Shiro quien estaba entretenido mirando por todas partes la casa ya que le había entrado curiosidad porque era la primera vez que visitaba a sus abuelos maternos en konoha, Hanabi iba detrás de Hinata con su pequeña hija en brazos viendo a sus sobrinos mientras sonreía tranquilamente ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había dejado de ver y se había asombrado de lo grandes que estaban

Después del almuerzo la familia Uzumaki se despidió de los Hyuga ya que tenían planeado visitar a la Hokage y a los Uchiha, pero antes de llegar a casa de Sasuke tenían que pasar por la casa del clan Akimichi

Habiendo salido de la mansión Hyuga, pasaron a la oficina de la Hokage para avisarle que habían llegado y se quedarían por el tiempo que durara el entrenamiento de Shiro, y presentarle a Mitsuki a Tsunade

Mitsuki chan, ella es Tsunade obachan ella es como tu segunda obachan ya que la quiero como si fuera mi otra okasan – dijo Naruto mirando a su hija

La niña en brazos de su padre miraba a la Hokage con curiosidad pero sin querer acercarse a ella

Tsunade sama, venimos a informarle que nos quedaremos en la aldea hasta que el entrenamiento de Shiro finalice – hablo Hinata tranquilamente

Nosotros solo estaremos por unos días aquí en la aldea después regresaremos a casa ya que no la podemos dejar tanto tiempo sola – dijo Nagato con seriedad

Y Kushina donde esta? Pensé que vendría a la aldea también – pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

Okasan vendrá en unos días ya que tiene unos asuntos importantes que resolver es por eso que no está aquí con nosotros en estos momentos – contesto Naruto a la pregunta de Tsunade

Bueno si no nos necesita para nada mas nos retiramos pasaremos a la casa del clan Akimichi y después a la casa de los Uchiha y ahí nos quedaremos mientras transcurre el entrenamiento de Shiro – dijo Naruto

Después de salir de la torre Hokage, se dirigieron a la casa del clan Akimichi para saludar a Aleksa y a Chouji junto con su familia

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa quien toco la puerta fue Hinata, mientras Naruto colocaba a Mitsuki en el suelo y la tomaba de la mano. Quien los recibió fue una niña de cabellos rojizos de ojos azules y las marcas características del clan Akimichi, los miro con curiosidad, mientras esperaba a que esas personas dijeran que deseaban

Pequeña esta tu madre o tu padre en casa? Venimos a visitar a unos amigos, podrías llamarla por favor? – pidió cortésmente Hinata

Hai, okasan está en la cocina y otosan no está salió con ojichan – respondió la pequeña

Podrías llamar a tu madre? Quisiéramos saludar a unos amigos – dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la pequeña

La niña asintió y camino hasta llegar a la sala y así poder llamar a su madre

Okasan, unas personas quieren hablar contigo – grito la pequeña peliroja


	35. Chapter 34

**EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS ORIGENES**

**Cap 34**

Una mujer alta de cabello rojo salió de la cocina al escuchar el grito de su hija de que alguien la buscaba para hablarle, no sabiendo quienes eran se acerco a la puerta y al ver a su familia ahí de pie en la entrada de la casa, soltó el paño con el que se secaba las manos y corrió a abrazar a su padre y posteriormente a sus tíos y por último a su adorado primo y esposa, pero también distinguió a dos personas a las que tenía tiempo que no veía tomando en brazos a la pequeña que venía tomada del brazo de su primo

Mitsuki chan, pero mira que grande y hermosa estas – decía feliz la joven peliroja

Oto-chan quien es ella? – pregunto Mitsuki con inocencia

Ella es tu prima Aleksa – respondió Naruto con tranquilidad

Aleksa soltó a Mitsuki para ver a Shiro caminar hasta él y abrazarlo

Shiro chan, que grande estas, me hiciste mucha falta – saludaba Aleksa

Shiro correspondiendo el abrazo de su prima le contesto…

Aleksa neechan tiempo sin verte, te extrañe. Oye y no me digas con el chan que ya soy grande y ese chan déjaselo a Mitsuki – se quejo Shiro aun abrazado a su prima hasta que una voz los hizo separarse

Okasan quienes son ellos? – pregunto con curiosidad Satsuki

Ven cariño te quiero presentar a unas personas – dijo Aleksa haciendo que su hija se acercara a donde ella estaba

Otosan, te presento a tu nieta Satsuki – dijo Aleksa a Nakao

Nakao todavía no podía creer que su querida hija le haya hecho abuelo de una hermosa niña de cabellos rojizos, saliendo de su asombro se coloco a la altura de la pequeña para después darle un abrazo y decirle, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre cuando era niña y después darle un beso en la frente

Nagato y Konan se acercaron a la pequeña y la miraron detenidamente consiguiendo que la pequeña se ruborizara pero no apartara la mirada azulada de los ojos marrones de Konan y los de Nagato

Konan al igual que Nakao se coloco a la altura de la niña para después sonreírle y colocar en su mano una gruya de Origami

Aleksa donde esta Chouji, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hablar con él – pregunto seriamente Nagato

Chouji kun no está salió con Chouza san, no han de tardar en regresar, pero antes de que quieras arrancarle la cabeza, les diré que estamos legalmente casados, nadie supo de nuestra boda, ni siquiera Chouza san lo sabía, le dijimos el día en que Satsuki nació

Y cuando fue la boda? Y porque no nos avisaste? – reprocho Nagato enojado

La boda fue hace cuatro años atrás y ya te dije tío no le avisamos a nadie, solo queríamos una ceremonia sencilla sin tantas personas solo nosotros y los testigos nadie más – contesto Aleksa tranquila

Bien, dadas las circunstancias de que ya estas casada y tienes una hija ya no vemos el motivo de quedarnos aquí, preferimos regresar a casa – contesto Nagato

Tío, no te pongas así, sabes que no lo hice con malas intenciones ni nada, además Chouji kun y yo nos casamos así, para que su padre pudiera pasarle el liderato del clan, así que deja de comportarte como crio – dijo severamente Aleksa

Hmp! – soltó Nagato cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro sitio

A pesar de que pienses que Nagato se comporta como crio. También tiene sus razones para estar enojado, sabemos que no lo hiciste con mala intención pero nos dejaste por fuera en un día tan importante en tu vida, en el que queríamos estar aquí para acompañarles y aunque ese fuera el motivo de su apresurada boda, dejaste pasar cuatro años si no hubiéramos venido tal vez hubieran sido cinco años en vez de cuatro, es por esa razón que Nagato se quiere marchar cuanto antes de esta aldea

Nos dejaste fuera de tu vida tanto tiempo, que no vemos el caso de estar aquí en este momento. Y no mal entiendas mis palabras, te amo hija, al igual que a mi nieta y no tengo nada en contra de Chouji pues veo que te ha tratado bien pero no puedes evitar el dolor que siento en estos momentos. – hablo Nakao

Después de haber dicho todo eso, tanto Nagato como Konan y Nakao salieron de la casa del clan Akimichi para posteriormente salir de la aldea, dejando a una Aleksa pensativa deprimida por las duras palabras de su padre

Reconozco que actué mal dejándolos por fuera, todo el preparativo de la boda era lo de menos solo quería ayudar a Chouji kun, pero ya no se puede echar el tiempo atrás y si están dolidos y enojados conmigo nada puedo hacer para remediarlo – dijo Aleksa cabizbaja soltando un par de lagrimas

Mientras que en la casa Uchiha todo era calma y tranquilidad, ya que Itachi estaba dormido en su habitación y Mamoru en brazos de su madre mientras era alimentado por esta y Sasuke sentado viendo comer a su hijo menor

Saliendo de la casa de los Uchiha se pueden ver a tres personas que van en completo silencio saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que una de ellas hablo para dar su opinión al respecto de lo sucedido horas atrás

No creen que se les fue un poco la mano? No creen que si hubiéramos venido hace cuatro años atrás esto no estaría sucediendo?, se me hace injusto de su parte echarle toda la culpa a Aleksa de no haber avisado que se casaría cuando nosotros no nos preocupamos en venir a ver en que podíamos ayudar en la realización de esa boda – dijo Konan dándoles a entender a sus acompañantes su punto de vista

Entiendo lo que dices, la culpa ha sido también por parte de nosotros por no haber venido antes. Lo que me hubiera gustado es que todo se hubiera hecho bien y no a escondidas. Sabes que nosotros no sabemos nada sobre esa familia y confiamos en ellos a Aleksa. Entiendo mi culpa pero quiero que ellos también entiendan la suya...

Por ahora no me pidas que no sea menos duro ahora mismo, acabo de enterarme y aun no asimilo la noticia necesito tiempo – contesto Nakao

No recuerdas lo que te dijo Naruto cierto, ellos son de su entera confianza si el confía ciegamente en ellos porque ustedes no pueden? Es que se les hace difícil entender que no todas las personas son malas en esta vida? – contesto Konan

Nadie ha dicho que sean malas personas y sé que mi sobrino confía en ellos pero pongo en juicio su honra, si no que se me dejara fuera... las circunstancias de su matrimonio las entiendo pero entiende mi dolor de padre, si no hubiera venido por cuánto tiempo habrían dejado oculto...

Entiendo lo que dices, pero también entiende tu que si te dejaron fuera de esto es porque tampoco mostraste interés en la boda de tu propia hija, como crees que se debe de estar sintiendo la pobre después de lo que le dijeron ustedes dos, porque Nagato tampoco se salva de esta, par de inconscientes no se dieron cuenta que por decir eso frente a un par de niños le dan a pensar a la pequeña Satsuki que las malas personas son ustedes por hacer llorar a su madre y a Mitsuki le dan a entender que no quieren volver a acercarse a Aleksa de nuevo al salir así como salimos, debimos haber esperado el regreso del chico y esperar una explicación mas completa

Tú eres la que no entiende lo que digo. No reclamo la boda a escondidas puesto que yo hice lo mismo tiempo atrás, lo que no apruebo y me duele es que ni siquiera pensara en avisarme. La pequeña tiene 4 años, que me he perdido... sabes que falte a la promesa que hice a mi difunta esposa...

Entiendo tus palabras... no diré nada mas al respecto. Si me disculpan pueden regresar solos a casa, regresare cuando lo haga Kushina, después de decir esto giro su cuerpo dándoles la espalda a ambos hermanos empezando a saltar nuevamente entre los árboles para regresar a la aldea

De regreso a la aldea de la Hoja

En casa de los Akimichis, se encontraba una pequeña peliroja llorando en brazos de su padre, ya que se desanimo al ver llorar a su madre por las cosas feas que les dijeron los visitantes

Otosan esas personas le dijeron cosas a okasan y la hicieron llorar, no las quiero, no quiero que vuelvan a hacer llorar a okasan nuevamente

Chouji trataba de calmar a la niña y a su esposa para que ambas dejaran de llorar, mientras era observado por Naruto y su familia

Naruto al ver a ambas llorar se acerco a ellas y haciéndole mimos a la pequeña le hablo suavemente le dijo mirándola a la cara... Neechan... ya no es momento para llorar... la leche ya se derramo y ahora hay que arreglarlo

Como podre arreglar esto… otosan y tío Nagato están enojados y no les culpo esto es mi culpa por no avisarles, no sé como mirarlos a la cara y pedir que me perdonen ni siquiera sé qué le diré a tía Kushina cuando la vea

Debes enfrentar tus errores Neechan, mejor dicho deben porque no toda la culpa recae en tus hombros también en los tuyos Chouji... no voy a juzgar el por qué de sus acciones pero solo pónganse en lugar de mis tíos... ustedes defraudaron su confianza y ahora deben arrogarlo, busquen una manera de solucionar esto, tienen que sacar fuerza de donde no la tengan – expreso Naruto

En cuanto a Kushina san, lo más seguro es que querrá una explicación de tu parte ella no vendrá a buscarla aquí, tendrás que ir por ti misma a dársela y pedirle que te perdone por no haberle dicho nada – dijo Hinata calmada

Chouji, pensó lo dicho por sus amigos, se alejo de su esposa e hija para detenerse frente a Naruto y Hinata

Pido perdón en nombre de mi familia y de mi clan, sé que esto que está sucediendo también es culpa mía, se que cometimos una falta grave al no dar aviso a nuestra boda y al nacimiento de nuestra hija, y entiendo el enojo de Nakao san, si eso nos llegara a suceder a nosotros creo que actuaríamos de la misma forma

Chouji a mi no es a quien tienes que pedir disculpas, es a mi tío a quien debes de decirle todo esto – dijo Naruto

Después de haber dicho esto, Naruto tomo en brazos a su pequeña hija para acercarla a su nueva prima para que se conocieran

Mitsuki chan, porque no juegan tu y Satsuki chan un rato y así se conocen mejor – dijo Naruto a la niña

Mitsuki bajo de los brazos protectores de su padre para luego caminar hasta la niña peliroja igual que ella y extenderle la mano invitándola a jugar con ella, mientras eran observadas por los adultos ahí presentes

Mientras las pequeñas jugaban un rato los adultos hablaban brevemente

Neechan, no es bueno para tu salud estar en ese estado, todos cometemos errores, errar es de humanos, no por eso dejaremos de ser familia, un error lo comete cualquiera, solo te pido que cuando quieras hablar y decir el porqué no diste aviso del matrimonio y del nacimiento de la pequeña nos avises estaremos un tiempo aquí en la aldea ya que Shiro empezara un nuevo entrenamiento con Tsunade, nosotros estaremos en casa de Sasuke hospedándonos ahí hasta que el entrenamiento finalice – dijo Naruto cerrando el tema de conversación

De acuerdo, se hará como digas niichan – dijo Aleksa calmándose finalmente

Niñas ya nos tenemos que ir – llamo Naruto

No quiero irme otosan, no puedo quedarme un poco más? – pregunto inocente Mitsuki

No, amor tenemos que irnos pero prometo traerte otro día para que sigas jugando con Satsuki chan

Está bien, otosan me levantas? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña

Naruto la tomo en brazos para después despedirse de su prima y su familia para luego emprender la retirada de esa casa y dirigirse a casa de Sasuke y Sakura, cuando estaban terminando de salir de la casa se toparon con Konan ya que esta había regresado a la aldea

Quisiera quedarme aquí con ustedes hasta que regrese Kushina, y asi poder partir con ella al remolino – dijo Konan antes de tan siquiera dejar hablar al rubio

Está bien, si quieres puedes quedarte donde vivía anteriormente o quedarte en la mansión Hyuga – dijo Naruto

Prefiero no incomodar a nadie, me quedare donde vivías anteriormente – respondió Konan

Bien, entonces sígueme para mostrarte donde es – dijo Naruto guiando a Konan hasta su antiguo departamento, dándoles un recorrido por la aldea

En el camino se encontraron a varios conocidos de ambos jóvenes quienes los saludaron cordialmente para luego seguir con su camino

Después de caminar por la aldea llegaron a un edificio donde se podían visualizar pequeños departamentos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la ultima puerta cerca del final del edificio, Naruto abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los demás que venían con el al interior de aquella casa

Otosan tu vivías aquí solito? – pregunto Mitsuki

Si, aquí es donde vivía cuando estaba en esta aldea – respondió el rubio

Naruto les dio un recorrido rápido por la casa diciéndole a Konan donde estaba situado todo ya que no habían cambiado absolutamente nada a como él lo había dejado cuando se fue de la aldea

Una vez que estuvo instalada en la casa, Naruto y compañía se despidieron de ella para ir a casa de su amigo y hermano Sasuke para darle la sorpresa de su inesperada visita

Caminaron nuevamente por la aldea hasta llegar al Barrio Uchiha, entraron y pasaron por distintas casas deshabitadas hasta llegar a la casa principal detenerse en la puerta y tocar para después esperar a ser recibidos por un pequeño pelinegro

Que desean? – pregunto seriamente el pequeño pelinegro

Hola, están tus padres en casa? Somos sus amigos podrías llamarles por favor? – pidió amablemente Hinata

Esperen aquí, ya les aviso a mis padres – respondió el niño volviendo a cerrar la puerta de la casa para después caminar rápidamente hasta donde estaba su madre

Okasan, unas personas están en la puerta dice que son amigos de ustedes que los vienen a visitar – dijo rápidamente Itachi

Y porque no los dejaste pasar Itachi kun, es de mala educación dejar a las visitas en la calle – reprendió Sakura

No los conozco, por eso no los deje entrar a la casa – rebatió el niño

Bien, veamos a ver quiénes son los visitantes – dijo la pelirosa para después dirigirse a la entrada de la casa y abrir nuevamente la puerta y al ver quiénes eran aun lo podía creer

Tía Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte – hablo Shiro mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa

Shiro kun eres tú? Mírate que grande estas, me alegra verte – dijo Sakura correspondiendo al abrazo

Ohaio Sakura chan, tiempo sin verte – saludo Naruto

Naruto! Qué bueno verte hermano, veo que mi sobrina cada día está más hermosa cada día que crece, Ohaio Hina chan me alegra verte también – dijo Sakura finalizando el saludo abrazando a la pelinegra y a su rubio hermano

Mitsuki se ruborizo al oír a la pelirosa decir que era más hermosa cada día que crecía

Pero pasen por favor, pasen Sasuke kun no ha de tardar en regresar salió un momento con Mamoru kun a dar una vuelta

Quien es Mamoru kun? – pregunto con curiosidad Naruto

Mamoru es mi hermano menor – respondió Itachi con seriedad

Sugoi Sakura chan, no sabía que tenias otro hijo, hoy es el día de las sorpresas jejeje – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Jeje si bueno, déjame presentarte a mi hijo mayor aunque ustedes lo vieron cuando era apenas un bebe – respondió Sakura

Así que este es el pequeño Itachi, veo que es clavadito al teme, igual de serio que Sasuke teme – respondió Naruto

Naruto, cuidado con lo que dices, no quiero enviarte al hospital tan rápido apenas estas llegando a la aldea – amenazo Sakura

Ya Sakura chan, solo bromeaba no te enojes neechan – dijo nerviosamente Naruto

Mientras ellos conversaban dos pequeños no apartaban su mirada uno del otro, ambos tranquilos en las piernas de sus respectivas madres esperando que Sasuke regresara de su paseo por la aldea con su hijo menor

Pasadas unas horas el moreno Uchiha llego a su casa con su hijo menor en brazos, venia un tanto distraído jugando con su hijo hasta que noto varios zapatos en la entrada de su casa dándole a entender que tenían visitas

Sakura, Itachi ya hemos regresado – dijo Sasuke caminando hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos esperando por su llegada

Sasuke kun, mira quienes vinieron de visita, se quedaran por un tiempo aquí en la aldea – saludo alegremente Sakura al ver entrar a Sasuke a la sala junto con su hijo menor

Sasuke se quedo de pie en la entrada de la sala mirando a las visitas, solo mostro su sonrisa de medio lado para después caminar y llegar hasta donde estaba su esposa y entregarle al pequeño en sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios para finalizar ir a saludar a su hermano que estaba en casa al menos por un tiempo

Hmp, Dobe – dijo Sasuke

Hola Teme – respondió el rubio

Ya pensaba yo que te habías olvidado de esta parte de tu familia Usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke

No me llames así, baka – contraataco el rubio

Por favor, apenas se están viendo después de cuatro años y ya están como niños chiquitos peleando, compórtense como lo que son, como adultos – regaño Sakura

Después de esta corta discusión y regaño tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke, pasaron al comedor para una merienda agradable

Después de terminar la comida Naruto hablo

Teme, no les molesta dejarnos quedar aquí en su casa mientras dura el entrenamiento de Shiro? – pregunto Naruto

No, claro que no nos molesta en absoluto, síganme por favor, los guiare donde se pueden quedar a vivir mientras dura el entrenamiento – dijo Sasuke guiando a la familia Uzumaki hasta fuera de la casa principal para guiarlos a hacia una de las casas vecinas que estaban amuebladas

Bueno los dejo para que se pongan cómodos – dijo Sasuke para después salir de la casa

Rápidamente la noche llego y la familia Uzumaki recorría la casa en busca de las habitaciones para acostar a Mitsuki que se quedo dormida en los brazos de su hermano mayor, una vez encontradas las habitaciones, Shiro procedió a acostar a su hermanita para que pudiera descansar más cómodamente, para después entrar a la que seria su habitación temporal mientras estaba en esa aldea, Naruto y Hinata se retiraban de la habitación para ir a descansar

A la mañana siguiente

La primera en despertar fue Mitsuki, quien rápidamente fue en busca de su hermano para levantarlo

Una vez encontrado empezó a saltar sobre su cama y al ver que su cometido estaba cumplido fue a despertar a sus padres de la misma forma de cómo lo había hecho en la cama de Shiro

Después de que todos estuvieron despiertos y levantados gracias a Mitsuki, Hinata se preparaba para realizar el desayuno junto con la pequeña, mientras Shiro y Naruto estaban cada quien en su habitación cambiándose de ropa para bajar a la cocina donde les esperaban las mujeres de la casa

Terminado el desayuno en casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke salió como todas las mañanas a dar un paseo con su hijo menor mientras que el mayor regresaba a dormir un poco mas dejando a su madre haciendo los quehaceres de la casa para luego esperar la llegada de Sasuke a la casa para irse a trabajar al hospital

Pasadas las horas en casa de los Uzumaki Naruto y Shiro se disponían a salir para llevar a el segundo ante la Hokage para que empezara con su entrenamiento, Hinata estaba pensando en ir al mercado de la aldea para comprar provisiones para llenas los estantes de la casa pero estaba un poco preocupada ya que no tenían con quien dejar a Mitsuki chan, hasta que Naruto sugirió preguntarle a Sakura si la podría cuidar mientras regresaban

Shiro salió por un momento de la casa para dirigirse a la casa principal de los Uchiha y tocar la puerta, para esperar unos minutos para ser atendido por Sakura quien le sonrio amablemente invitándolo a pasar

Que sucede Shiro kun? – pregunto Sakura

Tía, manda preguntar Otosan y Okasan si no es mucha molestia que cuides a Mitsuki chan mientras no estamos – contesto el pelicastaño

No tengo problemas en tenerla aquí, pero a donde irán ustedes que no la pueden cuidar – pregunto curiosamente Sakura

Otosan me llevara con la Hokage para saber cuándo puedo empezar con mi entrenamiento, y tardaremos un poco en volver, y Okasan irá a hacer las compras al mercado para llenar las despensas de la casa dice que terminara lo más rápido posible para no causarte molestias – respondió Shiro

Si, te entiendo es un poco incomodo estar en el mercado con un niño pequeño y con tantas personas se puede extraviar, diles que no tengo problemas en cuidarla y que pierda cuidado que haga las compras tranquilamente – contesto Sakura

Shiro asintió a lo dicho por Sakura, antes de salir de la casa se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a su casa para informarles lo que si tía había dicho

Después de que Shiro salió de la casa, Sasuke llego con Mamoru en brazos dormido después del paseo por el parque, después de saludar a su esposa con un beso en los labios se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo menor para acostarlo en su cuna para después regresar a la sala donde estaba Sakura esperándolo

Sasuke kun, antes de irme al hospital a cumplir mi turno, Naruto y Hinata dejaran aquí a Mitsuki chan mientras Hinata regresa del mercado podrías cuidarla por favor – pidió Sakura

De acuerdo, yo la cuido, pierde cuidado después de todo también es mi sobrina – respondió el Uchiha

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban sus padres junto con su hermana

Y que te dijo Sakura chan, Shiro? – pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

Mientras los demás esperaban expectantes la respuesta del joven

Dijo que no tenía inconveniente y okasan, tía mando decirte que hicieras las compras con calma que con gusto cuidaría de Mitsuki chan mientras regresabas – contesto Shiro

Bien, como Sakura chan no tiene inconvenientes en cuidar a Mitsuki chan yo digo que vayamos saliendo, mientras más rápido vayamos, mas rápido regresaremos a casa – contesto Naruto

Una vez que salieron de la casa donde estaban residenciados temporalmente los Uzumaki, se dirigieron hacia la casa principal de los Uchiha y tocar la puerta nuevamente pero en ese momento quien les abrió fue Sasuke quien acaba de regresar de su paseo matutino con Mamoru que estaba en su corral en la sala

Dobe ya Sakura me informo que necesitan que cuide a la pequeña mientras regresan a la casa – dijo Sasuke apenas los vio en la entrada

Si, teme no será por mucho tiempo es solo hasta que regresemos a la casa, quien se desocupe primero vendrá a recogerla y llevarla a la casa – respondió Naruto

No soy bueno con los niños extraños así que no tardes – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera mirando a Naruto

Tan borde como siempre teme – refunfuño Naruto con media sonrisa

Sasuke lo miro seriamente para después negar con la cabeza y dejar el espacio para que la pequeña entrara en la casa

Oka chan, porque me tengo que quedar aquí? – pregunto Mitsuki

Veras pequeña, oto chan y niichan tienen que ir con la Hokage y van a tardar un poquito en regresar y yo tengo que ir un momento al mercado a comprar comida pero te prometo que en cuanto regrese te llevare a visitar a Satsuki chan, pero mientras tanto quiero que te quedes con tío Sasuke el te cuidara y podrás jugar con Mamoru kun e Itachi kun – contesto Hinata a la altura de su hija

Está bien Oka chan, esperare a que regreses, prometo portarme bien – dijo la pequeña

Después de despedirse de su hermano y sus padres giro su pequeño cuerpo para estar de frente a Sasuke lo observo por un instante para luego ingresar por el espacio que le había dejado para entrar a la casa

Una vez que la niña entro a la casa, Sasuke se despidió de sus amigos en la puerta de la casa para después llevar a Mitsuki a la sala donde estaba Mamoru jugando, la dejo un momento ahí prometiendo que regresaría, salió de ahí con dirección a la habitación de su hijo mayor para despertarlo ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo durmiendo y tenía que comer y hacerle compañía a la hija de Naruto

Sasuke estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor quien estaba profundamente dormido, toco un par de veces la puerta y al no obtener el permiso de entrar ingreso a la habitación encontrando todo en penumbras en la esquina derecha cerca de la ventana donde se encontraba la cama de su hijo estaba este acurrucado dormido, avanzo lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba y empezar a llamarle y moverlo para que abriera los ojos

Itachi al sentir que le llamaban entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con la tranquila mirada de su padre

Que deseas otosan debe de ser algo sumamente importante para que me despiertes – dijo en tono de cansancio Itachi

Sasuke solo elevo una perfilada ceja al oír la contestación de su hijo mayor

Por favor dime lo que me quieras decir otosan quisiera seguir durmiendo un poco mas antes de la hora del almuerzo – volvió a contestar Itachi

Vengo a levantarte ya que tenemos una visita en casa y quiero que le hagas compañía mientras sus padres vienen a buscarla – respondió Sasuke

Hmp! Está bien, solo espero que no sea una molestia mas de las que me siguen a todas partes cuando salgo con okasan o contigo – contestó el niño

Modera tu vocabulario, no es necesario insultar a quien viene de visita, te quiero listo en cinco minutos y en la sala para hacerle compañía hasta que la vengan a buscar – reprendió el Uchiha mayor para después salir de la habitación dejando a su hijo mayor refunfuñando y enojado

_'Estúpida visita, venir a fastidiar mi hora de sueño, claro como no es a ella o el o quien sea que sea que lo despiertan para atender a alguien que no desean ni ver ni saber'_ era el pensamiento del primogénito de los Uchiha

En el momento que llego a la sala de su casa se pudo vislumbrar una cabellera roja cerca del corral de su hermano menor

Se puede saber que haces? – pregunto con el seño fruncido el pequeño pelinegro

Mitsuki volteo su fino rostro de donde estaba arrodillada para mirar a Itachi a los ojos

Jugando, algún problema con que juegue con Mamoru kun – dijo de manera despreocupada

Es mi hermano y no juega con niñas – respondió Itachi

El hecho de que tu no juegues con niñas no quiere decir que tu hermano sea igual – contraataco Mitsuki

Mamoru deja de jugar con esa niña – ordeno Itachi

Mamoru al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano mayor se niega a hacerle caso y sigue jugando con Mitsuki

Itachi al ver que su hermano menor no le presta atención se dirige rápidamente hacia donde ellos dos se encuentran para quitarle los juguetes a su hermano

Si no me haces caso, no dejare que toques los juguetes – dijo seriamente Itachi

Mamoru al ver que su hermano le había quitado sus juguetes se puso a llorar, llamando la atención de su padre que estaba en la oficina cerca de la sala

Itachi, que te dije compórtate y devuélvele sus juguetes a tu hermano ya estás bastante grandecito para hacer este tipo de cosas – regaño Sasuke antes de salir nuevamente de la sala

Mientras iba caminando hacia la salida el moreno solo tenía un pensamiento _'a ese niño le hace falta que alguien lo ponga en su sitio como hicieron una vez conmigo y espero que esa niña lo haga'_ solo espero no equivocarme – murmuro el Uchiha para después quedarse cerca de la puerta sin que los niños lo vieran para seguir escuchando su conversación

Una vez que Sasuke se fue de la sala, el pequeño Itachi estaba rojo del enojo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manitos en puños

Molestia por tu culpa mi otosan me ha regañado – despotrico el niño

Yo seré una molestia como tú dices, pero tú eres un mal educado que no sabe como comportarse delante de una visita – contraataco la niña

Eres una niña fea y horrible – dijo Itachi aun enojado

Seré fea y horrible, pero tú eres un amargado – dijo la niña para luego ignorarlo y seguir jugando con Mamoru

Sasuke que estaba cerca de la sala escucho lo que le había dicho la niña a su hijo mayor y sonrió prepotentemente para después tener un segundo pensamiento en su cabeza _'no me equivoque, esa niña es igual que el dobe jeje creo que me gustara cuidarla más seguido a ver si Itachi aprende a respetar a las demás personas'_ es hora de que a Itachi lo dejen sin la última palabra – murmuro Sasuke mientras veía a su hijo con el seño fruncido y rojo por el enojo por ser ignorado

Han pasado varias horas donde Sasuke puede ver a un tranquilo Mamoru jugando con Mitsuki y a un enojado Itachi que todavía sigue siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la niña

En el momento en que Sasuke se retiraba de la sala sin ser notado un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura para después pasar a tocar el pecho y hacerlo sentir una cabeza apoyada en su espalda

Como se han portado mis pequeños y mi querida sobrina mientras no estuve en casa Sasuke kun? – pregunto con curiosidad

Después de que Sasuke escucho la pregunta de su esposa, inmediatamente volteo a mirarla para luego besarla por largo rato y asi contarle lo sucedido desde que se fue al hospital a trabajar

Esto estará de un interesante quiero ver a mi pequeño Itachi kun como reacciona delante de Mitsuki chan – dijo Sakura para después asomarse en la sala viendo a su enojado hijo mayor de pie con sus puños aun cerrados con sus nudillos blancos por la ira contenida

Está bien que juegues con ella Mamoru, ya que en vez de parecer niña parece todo lo contrario todo un niño – se burlo Itachi de Mitsuki obteniendo su atención

Mitsuki al oír aquello se levanto del suelo donde jugaba tranquilamente con Mamoru para luego dirigirle una mirada fría de enojo a Itachi

Sabes eres el niño mas idiota que he conocido, si le dices eso a una niña, pero que va si tú no eres niño más bien pareces niña con el cabello largo, que no sabes que las únicas que llevan cabello largo son las niñas? Los niños llevan cabello corto – dijo fríamente Mitsuki a un impresionado Itachi que no pudo contraatacar con nada

Sakura al oír lo dicho por Mitsuki se tapo la boca de la impresión mientras Sasuke está sorprendido de lo dicho por la pequeña, ambos estaban sorprendidos

Se nota que no conoces... algunos de los más fuertes shinobis tienen el cabello largo y no quiere decir que sean lo contrario niña tonta – siseo Itachi

A ver genio al menos menciona Uno de esos Shinobis fuertes que tengan cabello largo

Neji sensei por ejemplo tonta

Tío Neji tiene el cabello largo porque así son las normas del clan niño genio pensé que lo sabias

Jiraiya sama lo tenía largo

Jiraiya ojichan no lo conocí genio el ya estaba muerto para cuando yo naci

Ignorante y eso que, fue un gran shinobi

Puede que sea ignorante por no saber todo el historial shinobi de Jiraiya ojichan, pero tu también eres un ignorante al no saber que entre tus familiares también hubo un gran shinobi, estas tan empeñado en fastidiarme y meterte conmigo que se te olvido alguien que también fue de esta aldea

Crees que lo olvide? para nada solo que no permito usar su nombre en cualquier discusión (nótese el respeto) Bah, quien necesita hablar con niñas tontas... y se va

Mitsuki se quedo momentáneamente mirando por donde había salido el niño, y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al haberlo sacado de quicio volvió su cuerpo para seguir jugando con Mamoru

Mientras que los espectadores no se esperaban ver a su hijo mayor irritado por las palabras de una pequeña que estaba empezando a conocer, estaban en Shock momentáneo que se rompió por el murmullo enojado de su hijo. Algo así como _'Estúpidas niñas tontas que no saben nada'_ lo que ninguno noto fue la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios mientras surgía otro pensamiento en su pequeña cabecita _'Hmp, me agrada esa niña no es como las demás molestias que me persiguen cuando voy con okasan u otosan al mercado'_

Después de que paso eso con Itachi, en la sala se podía apreciar a una pequeña peliroja con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba jugando con el pequeño Mamoru mientras un pensamiento llego a su cabecita _'jiji me agrada el niño genio no es como los demás niños de nuestra edad, me gusta hacerlo enojar jiji'_

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea

Hinata estaba por terminar las compras en el mercado hasta que se decidió por comprar unas frutas extras para Mitsuki justo cuando iba a tomar la última manzana fue sorprendida por quien quería comprarla también cuando ambas levantaron la vista de la fruta sonrieron amigablemente

¡Aleksa! - dijo Hinata con sorpresa. - No esperaba encontrarte

¡Hinata chan! – qué bueno es volver a verte y Naruto niichan donde esta? – pregunto Aleksa mirando por todas partes buscando a su primo

Naruto no pudo acompañarme está acompañando a Shiro kun, donde Tsunade ya que hoy empezaba su entrenamiento – dijo Hinata sonriendo para después mirar a la pequeña peliroja que venía acompañando a su madre

Ohaio Satsuki chan, como estas? – pregunto Hinata a la pequeña mientras se colocaba a su altura

Estoy bien, y usted como esta Hinata san – pregunto educadamente la pequeña

Estoy bien, gracias, espero que puedan acompañarnos a la hora de la cena así volverías a jugar con Mitsuki chan, y así poder hablar con tu okasan y tu otosan – invito Hinata

Podemos okasan? Podemos? Quiero volver a jugar con Mitsuki chan – pregunto emocionada Satsuki

Está bien, allí estaremos puntuales – contesto Aleksa

... sabes ya quisiera que llegara Kushina san, una parte valiosa esta con ella...

Parte valiosa? - pregunto Aleksa

Así es... se trata de... contesto Hinata…

Mientras que en la entrada de la aldea Naruto estaba esperando al regreso de su madre, al ver que se acercaba sonrió, mientras esperaba a que Shiro terminara su entrenamiento del día con Tsunade, para regresar a la casa

Finalmente Kushina había llegado a konoha junto con una carga muy valiosa y preciada en la entrada de la aldea pudo apreciar que la esperaba su adorado hijo el acompañante de Kushina iba abrigado con una capa viajera color tierra de quien no se podía apreciar quien era solo se podía visualizar una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver quien estaba en la puerta de entrada


	36. Chapter 35

**Cap 35**

Después de varias semanas he llegado a la aldea que tanto daño me ha hecho a mí y a mi familia, vengo con una persona muy preciada para mí y para mis hijos y nietos, quiero estar presente cuando mi hijo presente a mis nietos quien fue su padre, estoy llegando a la entrada de la aldea y espero ver una cara conocida, y cuando miro al frente la puedo ver, a mi querido hijo sonriéndonos dándonos la bienvenida, pero al alzar mi mirada y ver su rostro plasmado en aquella roca fue remontarme al pasado y al cerrar los ojos un instante pude darme cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a ese hombre. De mi acompañante solo se puede ver la hermosa y enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que mira al frente con emoción

Nos acercamos rápidamente hacia donde estaba mi hijo, para saludarle y abrazarle después de unas cuantas horas conversando decidimos regresar a la casa donde se estaban quedando mientras estaban en la aldea

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, Naruto y yo hablábamos mientras que nuestro acompañante miraba hacia todas las direcciones no queriendo perderse de nada de lo que veía, después de eso fuimos al campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba cerca del edificio Hokage que era donde Shiro estaba

Mientras Sasuke había salido de la casa para ir a comprar suministros para la alacena, nos encontró a Naruto y a mí caminando junto a nuestro acompañante, y al vernos se nos acercó para saber cuánto más iba a tardar mi hijo en regresar a la casa no quería que su hogar se convirtiera en un campo minado con las constantes indirectas directas de parte de su hijo mayor y su sobrina que está de visita en su casa

-Hmp, Kushina san que bueno volver a verla – saludo Sasuke – Dobe cuanto falta para que regresen a la casa esta que se convierte en un campo de batalla – le hablo Sasuke a Naruto

-Teme, en estos momentos íbamos a buscar a Shiro para regresar a la casa, cálmate quieres mi hija siempre se porta bien, es tu hijo quien debe de haberla hecho enojar por haber dicho algo que no debía – había dicho Naruto

-Tal vez... lo crea por Hinata pero dudo que por ti Dobe – replico Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruto

-Maldito teme grosero – mascullaba molesto y ofendido Naruto

Hijo por favor delante de nuestro acompañante abstente a decir malas palabras le había reprendido

En ese momento fue cuando Sasuke reparo en la persona que venía con ellos, y se sorprende de ver aquel rostro y aquellos ojos, solo atino a fulminar con la mirada a Naruto para después decirle tienes muchas cosas que explicar Dobe les esperamos en la casa, y más te vale tener una buena razón para no haberlo dicho antes, había dicho el pelinegro para retomar su camino al mercado

Después de que Sasuke se fuera seguimos nuestro camino para llegar hasta el edificio de la Hokage y buscar a mi querido nieto que estaba entrenándose arduamente

Una vez que llegamos a la oficina fuimos recibidos por una joven de cabello negro que al ver a mi rubio hijo lo recibió con una sonrisa y un afectuoso abrazo

-Shizune neechan que gusto volver a verte, como esta Iruka sensei? – pregunto amigablemente Naruto

-Naruto kun, que gusto volver a verte, a Tsunade sama le agradara ver que llegaste

-Shizune neechan, te presento a mi okasan y a nuestro acompañante Akira – presento Naruto

-Un gusto en conocerle Kushina san, Akira kun, un gusto en conocerte a ti también – dijo Shizune asombrada al ver al acompañante de Naruto

Shizune san, no sabes si la Hokage ha terminado por hoy con el entrenamiento de mi nieto – pregunte a una impactada morena

Eh? Ah sí, ya ha terminado con el entrenamiento están por llegar a la oficina si gustan esperarlos dentro

Después de eso pasamos a la oficina de la Hokage a esperar hasta que regresara con mi nieto y así poder llegar a la casa y descansar

Pasadas unas horas, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia con dos coletas bajas y ojos color miel, junto a un joven de quince años, quien venía cubierto de tierra y sudor a causa del entrenamiento

Ambos al entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta nos observaron por unos instantes para luego sonreír, Shiro se me acerco a saludar y al ver a quien tenía en las piernas miro nerviosamente a su padre para luego mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su nueva sensei

-oba-chan que gusto que hayas llegado, Mitsuki neechan te echaba de menos al igual que yo – dijo Shiro

Al momento de ver a la Hokage entrar a la oficina sentí que la conocía, la había visto antes aunque era más joven de lo que ahora aparenta, porque no me trago el cuento de que tiene veinte años – ese fue mi pensamiento más rápido solo observándola por unos instantes

Después de salir de la oficina de la Hokage mi hijo salió con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mi querido nieto venía con nosotros riendo y haciendo reír a Akira por las caras que hacia Naruto, no tardamos en llegar a la casa, donde se estaba quedando mi familia, Naruto me dijo que regresaría en unos momentos que iría a buscar a Mitsuki ya que la había dejado al cuidado de Sakura y Sasuke a pocas casas de aquí

Pasaron pocos minutos y Naruto regreso con mi pequeña nieta en brazos, venia dormida a causa del agotamiento de jugar y correr por todas partes la habría dejado sin energías

Lo que ninguno sabia era que ese agotamiento se debía era a las constantes peleas que tenía con el hijo mayor del amigo de Naruto

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de la tan esperada cena, donde vendrían amigos de mi hijo y dar a conocer con ellos a la persona que nos venía acompañando

Después de terminar de pensar en que sucedería cuando le conocieran escuchamos el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, Naruto fue a abrir la puerta ya que Hinata se encontraba ocupada preparando la comida y yo estaba entretenida jugando con Akira y mis nietos como para ir a atender a quien estuviera tocando

Cuando levante el rostro vi a mi sobrina al lado de Chouji y con ellos venia una adorable pequeña de cabellos color rojo y ojos de un azul celeste iguales a los de mi Naru kun, no podía creer lo que veía en verdad que no podía creerlo de inmediato quise que me dieran una explicación, pero siendo lo orgullosa que soy no preguntaría Aleksa sabía que no era de preguntar y desesperarme en algún momento tenían que explicarme que sucedió hace cuatro años atrás

Después de la llegada de mi sobrina y su familia, llegaron los Hyugas, detrás de ellos llegaron los Uchihas y detrás de esa familia apareció la Hokage junto con su asistente y otra persona que al ver a Naruto le saludó efusivamente dándole un gran abrazo, el cual mi querido hijo correspondió

Iruka sensei, venga quiero presentarle a alguien, le hablo mi hijo a esa persona llamada Iruka

Okasan, quiero presentarte a Iruka sensei, él fue mi maestro en la academia ninja, es como un padre para mí ya que él era quien más me cuidaba – presento Naruto

Iruka san, un gusto el conocerle, mi hijo no para de hablarme de usted – salude amablemente

Encantado de conocerle Kushina san, tenía tiempo que no veía a Naruto ya hacían falta sus locuras aquí en la aldea, pero creo que seguirán haciendo falta se ve que has madurado mucho Naruto – dijo Iruka

Mi hijo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Iruka, y lo invito a sentar para después llamar la atención de todas las personas presentes en la sala

Hola todos, que gusto verlos aquí a todos reunidos, gracias por aceptar la invitación a comer aquí en casa, el motivo de la reunión es porque Hinata y yo queremos darles a conocer a un miembro más en nuestra familia, se preguntaran quien es y en donde estará – hablo Naruto llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Todos guardaron silencio prestando atención a lo que el rubio diría, a la expectativa de saber que dirá

Quisiera presentarles a mi hijo menor, sé que dirán no inventes solo tienes dos hijos, pero se equivocan en realidad tengo tres, quisiera presentarles a Minato Akira Uzumaki Hyuga – termino de presentar Naruto para después ver las expresiones de asombro en sus amigos y familiares, algunos eran de incredulidad otros eran de asombro otros de alegría y otros de enojo al no estar enterados de la existencia de ese pequeño

En la sala se formó un incómodo silencio, el cual fue roto por Sakura ya que nadie podía decir nada en absoluto nadie se esperaba tal noticia.

Sakura se levantó con una usual manera, se acercó a mí y me pidió disculpas... aquello sorprendió a todos, luego de pedir disculpas se acercó a un mueble que estaba cerca y del cual tomo dos guantes y se los puso. Todos miraban la escena con duda... luego se acercó a Naruto y le sonrió.

Naruto kun (nota, nunca lo llama así) eres un tremendo idiota - lo tomo de la ropa - como te atreves a dar una noticia así tan tranquilo y peor aún nos lo ocultaste.

Su enojo fue tal que luego de eso lo mando a volar

En verdad me preocupe de que mi hijo estuviera herido, creo que a Sakura se le paso un poco la mano al golpearlo, mi pobre hijo, callo inconsciente en la habitación contigua

De inmediato los Hyuga se acercaron a ver al pequeño miembro de la familia, el primer sorprendido fue Hiashi, pues el pequeño era el vivo retrato del que fuera el cuarto Hokage. De hecho ver a su querida Mitsuki y a su recién conocido Minato era como ver a su predecesor y a Kushina renacidos... no hubo enojo de su parte ante aquello pues el pequeño lo había conquistado con su dulce sonrisa y más cuando fue llamado abuelo

Aleksa sintió una punzada de celos, pues le hubiera gustado que su padre hubiese reaccionado de aquella forma y fue entonces que lo entendió. Había actuado de manera egoísta y ahora debía arreglarlo, miro a su tía y supo que debía hacer

Aleksa se me acerco un poco para poder hablarme y explicarme lo que había sucedido todo ese tiempo

-Tía yo… quiero hablar con usted sobre….Claro que hablaremos querida sobrina, le interrumpí pero no será ahora y no será mañana, tu actitud no ha sido la mejor y antes de hablar contigo, necesito estar tranquila por eso nos veremos dentro de tres días en los baños termales

Después de lo sucedido en la reunión, al poco tiempo llego Konan a la casa pidiendo disculpas por haber tardado en llegar, estuve absorta observando a mi sobrina-nieta, le hice señas a la pequeña para que se acercara ya que la quería conocer y saber cómo se llamaba

Con pasitos inseguros la pequeña se acercó a donde estaba yo con mis nietos más pequeños

-Cómo te llamas pequeña? – fue la primera pregunta que salió de mis labios

-Satsuki Akimichi Uzumaki, fue la orgullosa respuesta de la niña

-Qué edad tienes pequeña? – pregunte con curiosidad

-Tengo cuatro años – me contesto Satsuki

-Y sabes quién soy yo? – pregunte esperando una respuesta negativa de la pequeña pero me asombro saber que si sabía quién era yo

-Usted es mi tía abuela Kushina sama, usted fue quien crio a mi okasan como si fuera su hija, desde que era pequeña

Han pasado tres días desde la reunión en casa de mi hijo y ha llegado el día en el que Aleksa vendrá a hablar de lo sucedido hace cuatro años atrás

Aleksa me dijo, por qué hizo así las cosas, no me moleste sino más bien me dio un poco de tristeza, le dije que siempre la considere mi hija… que por muchos años fue mi único consuelo ya que había sentido un gran dolor por creer haber perdido a mi hijo… pero entiendo sus motivos y le asegure que sería yo quien hablaría con su padre… le pedí que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien, pero también le dije que la confianza que le tenía estaba muy lastimada, que dependería de ella el volver a ganársela, ya que sentí que me había tratado como una total extraña y eso fue lo que realmente me dolió.

Después de que Aleksa me explicara sus motivos y razones para casarse sin avisar a nadie me di a la tarea de conocer a mi sobrina-nieta y observar cómo se llevaba con su nuevo amigo y prima, me di cuenta de que la pequeña Satsuki es igual que su madre y que mi hijo. Tiene el don y la facilidad para hacer amigos rápidamente

Habiendo dejado a mi nieto con sus padres, Konan se acercó a mí para decirme lo que le había dicho mi hermano antes de dejarlos y ella regresar a la aldea, para después decirme que en cuanto ella quisiera estaba lista para que regresáramos a casa, a lo que respondí que al día siguiente regresaríamos ya que tenía que hablar seriamente con el par de atolondrados que tenía por hermanos, Konan solo sonrió por la manera en la que llame a ese par, para después observar la expresión en la cara de mi sobrina y ver que ese brillo en sus ojos desde hacía tiempo se había ido, solo quedaban esos ojos vacíos de alegría, mientras Konan estaba a mi lado mirando y sonriendo a los pequeños le hable para llamar su atención y que me respondiera algo que me tenía un tanto preocupada y eso era el actuar de Aleksa, ya que veía que no se comportaba como antes lo hacía ya no sonreía como antes, su mirada se encontraba perdida y esa chispa ya no estaba.

Konan me observo por un momento y después observo a Aleksa y me conto lo que mi tarado hermano le dijo, y lo que su padre le dijo al final, pude ver que desde ese momento ya nada había sido igual, ya no sonreía, se la pasaba pensativa tratando de que Satsuki no lo notara para no preocupar a la pequeña

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía observando a Aleksa, hasta que mi joven sobrina me saco de mi pensamiento avisando que tenían que regresar a casa, ya que era hora de la siesta de la tarde de Satsuki, a lo que intervine rápidamente

-Podrías dejar que duerma la siesta de la tarde aquí en casa junto a Minato y Mamoru mientras que Mitsuki está jugando con Itachi, nada malo le sucederá esta también es su familia al igual que la tuya y la de Chouji, no tienen de que preocuparse. Naru chan la podrá llevar cuando despierte hasta su casa – dije tranquilamente

-De acuerdo tía Kushina, se hará como tu desees, Satsuki chan, pórtate bien hija y has caso a tía Hinata y tío Naruto y a la obachan, puedes quedarte aquí y más tarde tío Naruto te llevara a casa – le había hablado Aleksa a la pequeña

-Si okasan, prometo portarme bien y hacer todo lo que tío Naruto, tía Hinata y la obachan me digan

Sonreí al ver que la pequeña era como su Aleksa cuando niña que haría lo que fuera hasta portarse bien solo para que le dejaran quedarse en un sitio en el cual se sintiera a gusto

Ante esto se me había ocurrido una manera de reconciliar a mi querida sobrina con el tarado de mi hermano, pero tenía que preguntarle si me permitía llevarla conmigo a la aldea del remolino

Antes de que Aleksa saliera de la casa, la llame por un momento, ya que al día siguiente regresaría a la aldea junto con Konan

-Aleksa chan quisiera hablar contigo un momento, en privado me podrías acompañar a la cocina por favor? – le dije antes de que se fuera de la casa

-Claro tía, -Chouji kun- llamo a su esposo. -En un momento regreso, mi tía tiene algo que decirme algo, no tardo nada – dijo Aleksa para después seguirme hasta la cocina

-Está bien Aleksa chan aquí te espero – contesto Chouji al momento de ver que su esposa caminaba hacia la cocina

En la cocina

-Dime tía que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunto Aleksa

-Quisiera que me dieran tú y Chouji su consentimiento para llevar a Satsuki al remolino por unos días quisiera que compartiera tiempo con tu padre y tu tío – contesto Kushina

-Etto, por mí no habría inconveniente, pero tendrías que preguntarle a Chouji kun, si está de acuerdo en que Satsuki chan salga de la aldea – contesto Aleksa, tratando de ocultar un poco la punzada de dolor en el pecho al imaginarse lejos de su pequeña por unos días

De acuerdo, podrías llamarlo quisiera saber si tengo el consentimiento de ambos ya que Konan y yo partiremos mañana temprano a la aldea del remolino – dije finalmente

-Está bien tía espera un momento aquí por favor déjame ir a buscarlo para que hables con el – concedió Aleksa

Aleksa había salido de la cocina por un momento para ir a buscar a Chouji y así poder hablar con el respecto a este tema.

-Chouji kun tía Kushina quiere hablar un momento contigo me acompañas a la cocina por favor? – pidió amablemente Aleksa a su esposo

Chouji asintió y acompaño a Aleksa hasta la cocina donde los esperaba, una vez que entraron a la cocina nuevamente fui directamente al punto

-Quisiera saber si tengo tu consentimiento de llevar a Satsuki a la aldea del remolino, quisiera que aunque sea por unos días o semanas compartiera con su tío y su abuelo y así poder conocerla mejor, quisiera saber si lo permites ya que Konan y yo tenemos que regresar mañana a la aldea – dije directamente apenas vi que ingresaban a la cocina y se acercaban a mi

Chouji se detuvo por un momento procesando la información que acababa de recibir de mí, en su rostro se pudo observar que esto no se lo esperaba, sabía que la separación con su pequeña princesa le estaba doliendo en el alma, solo miraba en intervalos de tiempo a mis ojos para después mirar a su esposa quien al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que a ella también le estaba doliendo esa corta separación de su pequeña hija

Después de pensarlo por un momento y sin poderlo creer y preguntarle a Aleksa si estaba de acuerdo en que su tía se llevara a Satsuki chan por unos días con ella, a lo que mi sobrina asintió

E increíblemente Chouji accedió a dejar que su pequeña viajara conmigo y con Konan a la aldea el día de mañana

Una vez que salimos de la cocina, ya la familia Uchiha se había ido a su casa solo quedaban en la casa mis queridos nietos mi hijo junto a Hinata y mi pequeña sobrina

Aleksa y Chouji se acercaron a la pequeña y se colocaron a su altura para hablarle

-Satsuki chan, sabes la tía Kushina quiere que la acompañes a un viaje que hará mañana junto con tía Konan, ya que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, dime te gustaría ir con ellas?- pregunto Aleksa a la niña

Okasan y otosan irán conmigo también? – pregunto inocentemente la niña

No Hime, nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí en la aldea, pero en unos días tía Kushina te traerá de regreso y así podrás volver a jugar con Mitsuki chan y Minato kun

Pe…pero no me quiero separar de ustedes, no quiero ir sin ustedes okasan – empezaba a llorar la pequeña

Hime, sabemos que no quieres separarte de nosotros y nosotros no queremos separarnos de ti, pero tu ojisan también quiere conocerte al igual que obachan Kushina – hablaba suavemente Aleksa

Pero ojisan es malo, él te hizo llorar okasan, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar okasan, no me quiero separar de ti ni de otosan – sollozaba la pequeña mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre

Aleksa al ver llorar a su pequeña solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente sin querer soltarla en un buen rato, y al ver esta escena por un momento me arrepentí de haberles propuesto una corta separación, pero si quiero que el testarudo de mi hermano abra los ojos y vea que no es demasiado tarde para formar parte de la vida de Satsuki tengo que hacerlo, ya que es por el bien de mi sobrina y por el bien de mi nueva nieta

Satsuki chan, sabes ojichan no es malo, solo está enojado porque me porte muy mal – dijo Aleksa a su hija

Ojisan es malo, porque si okasan se portó mal solo tenía que reprenderla, no tenía que actuar de manera ruda con okasan – rebatió Satsuki

Hime, quieres que okasan se ponga muy feliz otra vez? – pregunto Chouji a su hija mirándola a los ojos

Hai, otosan quiero que okasan vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía antes – hablo entusiasmada la pequeña

Bien, entonces esta será tu primera misión súper secreta, la cual será que hagas que ojichan se contente con okasan y así ya no este mas enojado con ella – hablo bajito Chouji para que solo su hija lo escuchara

En serio? En serio otosan? Será la primera? Si es para que okasan vuelva a sonreír entonces si iré y la cumpliré porque ese será mi camino ninja quiero ser más fuerte que okasan y tu otosan – grito Satsuki fuertemente haciéndose oír por todos

Después de oír las palabras de Satsuki, sonreí ya que ya tenía quien me ayudaría a hacer entrar en razón a mis hermanos, me le acerque un poco a la pequeña para poder hablarle

Satsuki chan, porque no acompañas a tu otosan y okasan a buscar ropa para el viaje, nos iremos mañana en la mañana, después me le acerque un poco más hasta decirle al oído –me ayudarías a que ojichan baka, le pida perdón a okasan por hacerla llorar?

Siii, si obachan yo te ayudo, quiero que okasan vuelva a sonreír como antes – contesto la pequeña

La familia Akimichi salió de la casa de mi hijo rumbo a la suya para prepararle a Satsuki una pequeña maleta para el viaje que tendríamos mañana en la mañana, no habían pasado media hora cuando una emocionada Satsuki venía arrastrando a sus padres desde su casa para poder llegar a casa de sus primos lo más pronto posible

Obachan ya estoy de regreso, cuando nos vamos? – pregunto la niña demostrando su lado Uzumaki

Solo pude reírme de la hiperactividad de mi nieta y decirle que saldríamos mañana por la mañana que lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era ir a dormir para poder levantarse muy temprano

Mientras Mitsuki miraba a su adorada obachan jugar con otra niña que no era ella, le daba un poco de celos el solo pensar que su obachan la pudiera cambiar por Satsuki

Obachan yo también quiero ir contigo y con Satsuki chan, puedo? Quiero ayudarlas en lo que sea que van a hacer, otochan, okachan puedo ir con obachan? – había preguntado Mitsuki

Naruto y Hinata se miraron por unos segundos teniendo los mismos pensamientos **'esta celosa de Satsuki'** ambos suspiraron con resignación para luego asentir dando su consentimiento de viajar con su prima y su abuela

A la mañana siguiente mis dos nietas Konan y yo salimos hacia la aldea del remolino, estaban siendo escoltadas por la familia Uchiha y como siempre Mitsuki venía en plan de pelea con Itachi, mientras Satsuki miraba divertida la pelea de ellos dos, al momento de llegar a la entrada/salida de la aldea se podía observar que una joven pareja se venían acercando rápidamente y al momento de estar frente a nosotros, Mitsuki dejo de pelear con Itachi kun, para estar pendiente del joven que teníamos al frente y empezar a oír la conversación entre Sasuke y el joven que se había presentado como Sai

Hola, cubito de hielo, tiempo sin saber de ustedes – saludo Sai con su falsa sonrisa

Hola supuesto reemplazo, que milagro que apareciste ya pensábamos que era mucha la felicidad que teníamos al pensar que no regresarías – rebatió Sasuke

Mientras ambos hablaban, Itachi quería que Mitsuki le prestara atención nuevamente, y al ver que no la obtenía se enojaba cada vez más, mientras que Mitsuki no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sai, me dijo algo que no espere a oír de ella

-Obachan, cambie de opinión me quedare en la aldea me dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sai, haciendo enojar más a Itachi y haciendo reír a Satsuki y a Konan

De que te ríes, niña – dijo Itachi sin poder esconder su mal humor

Obachan, creo que Mitsuki neechan, se enamoró de Sai san – decía Satsuki mientras seguía riendo

Así que es el primer enamoramiento de mi querida nieta, y yo que pensaba que era de Itachi de quien estaba enamorada – deje inocentemente al ver la cara de molestia de Itachi y el sonrojo de Mitsuki

Bueno ya que mi querida nieta por andar de enamoradiza se retractó al querer acompañarnos a la aldea, deje que regresara junto a Sasuke a la casa

Una vez que llegaron Mitsuki llego hasta donde estaba su padre para decirle otochan quiero que Sai san sea mi sensei cuando sea más grande y que me enseñe muchas pero muchas cosas – dijo emocionada Mitsuki

Naruto al oír la petición que hizo Mitsuki de que Sai fuera su sensei tubo dos sentimientos: el sentimiento de tristeza al pensar que su hija prefería a un hombre como Sai de sensei y el sentimiento de los celos: que es el de querer proteger a su pequeña de cuanto depravado o pervertido que quiera acercarse a su princesa

Una vez llegada la noche en la aldea de la hoja, en la casa donde se están residenciando mi hijo y su familia en una de las habitaciones se lleva a cabo una conversación

-No, no, no, no, no y no, me niego a que mi princesa tenga como sensei al baka de Sai. Que no le importa quien este al lado o delante de él para abrir la bocota y decir una estupidez solo porque no sabe cómo expresarse de mejor manera, no y mil veces no, no lo acepto y nunca lo aceptare – renegaba Naruto molesto y celoso

-Naruto kun, cálmate por favor y si Mitsuki te dijo que quería a Sai como sensei es a causa del enamoramiento que le tiene, tranquilízate seguro que se le pasara pronto ya verás que vuelve a ser la de antes – trato de calmar Hinata a su iracundo y celoso marido

-Es que no entiendes Hina chan tt-tt no quiero a ese baka cerca de mi princesa, es un pervertido peor que Jiraiya sensei tt-tt

-Vamos confía en Sai, él no le va a hacer nada a tu princesa y si lo hace le das un golpe-Hablo su mujer apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio-

Además... - Hinata acaricia sus hombros - Es el segundo amor de nuestra pequeña y es pasajero... tu eres su primer amor por ahora.

Como que por ahora? - Naruto se exalta al escuchar aquellas palabras de su mujer.

Hinata no puede evitar reír un poco, ver el rostro de su marido un tanto celoso la hace quererlo más. - Para una niña el primer amor es para su padre pero al crecer ese amor por ti le hará buscar alguien que se te parezca o tenga tus cualidades.

Entonces mi princesa no crecerá más de lo que ya creció no voy a dejar que mi princesa me deje de querer por alguien que no se la merezca -

Y nunca te dejara de querer... nuestra niña va creciendo y es nuestro modo ayudarle para que lo haga de la mejor manera.

De todas maneras hablare con ella, no quiero que ningún pervertido me la venga a quitar –finalizo Naruto para después salir a buscar a su hija para hablar con ella

Hay...Naruto-kun-negó Hinata mientras veía como mi hijo iba a buscar a su hija

Hinata rió ante aquella escena y sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar... que durante su infancia el tiempo paso muy lento y ahora con Naruto el tiempo pasaba volando...

Naruto despues de que termino de hablar con Hinata se encamino hacia la habitacion de su pequeña princesa para poder hablar con ella

Mitsuki chan, princesa quiero hablar contigo de algo importante - dijo Naruto tocando la puerta de la habitacion de su hija

Que sucede otochan de que quieres hablar conmigo - dijo Mitsuki dando consentimiento a que su padre entrara a su habitación

Mitsu-chan porque quieres que Sai baka sea tu sensei? es que ya no quieres que sea yo tu sensei? - pregunto Naruto con ojitos de cachorro abandonado

Otochan jijiji heki (descuida) solo lo dije para hacer enojar a Itachi kun, yo solo quiero que mi otochan sea mi sensei al igual que okachan y ojichan Nagato y Obachan Konan - contesto Mitsuki riendo bajito

Y porque querias hacer enojar a Itachi kun? - pregunto con curiosidad Naruto

Es que me gusta hacerlo enojar es todo jijiji, asi como el me hace enojar a mi, trato en lo posible por desquitarme y hacerle lo mismo jiji, otochan cuando regresaremos a casa - respondio y pregunto bajito Mitsuki

Pues aun no podremos regresar tu hermano Shiro esta entrenando con la hokage, al terminar su entrenamiento regresaremos a casa princesa, sabes aqui también puedes tener amigas y amigos tambien puedes salir con ellos al parque - respondio Naruto

Hai, otochan cuando nos llevaras a conocer como era ojichan? - pregunto con inocencia

Mañana iremos todos para que lo conozcan y lo puedan visitar mientras estemos aqui, iremos todos y despues iremos a visitar a tus abuelos en la mansion Hyuga para que juegues con tus primos y veas a tus tios y tias - respondio Naruto

Otochan me das permiso de dormir en casa de tia Sakura y tio Sasuke? - volvio a preguntar Mitsuki

Te puedo dar permiso pero tambien tienes que pedirle permiso a okachan y ver si tus tios te dan permiso de quedarte en su casa - contesto Naruto

Después de haber tenido esa platica con su hija Naruto salio de la habitación acompañado de su pequeña para hablar con Hinata, una vez obtenido el permiso el rubio llevo a la pequeña a casa de sasuke y sakura, dejandole al primero la amenaza de que si algo le llegara a suceder a su hija lo degollaría vivo

**FIN**


End file.
